Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) book of one shots! (RirenEreri)
by BlackNecko
Summary: A collection of ones shots! Smut and fluff included! Want a custom made chapter? Review or PM me and I'll make it for you! :) Senpai loves you! Enjoy! (Riren/Ereri for life)
1. I love you Levi-san

_**Okay I had a great idea! I'm gonna make a daily one shot book! Okay here is my promise and if I break it you may quote it. "I, Neko, promise to update at least one fan fiction to this book a day. It doesn't have to be long. Im not to break this promise, how ever many days I miss is the number of chapters I have to update" this is my promise. *does Shingeki no Kyojin [Attack on Titan] stance* okay so this is an LevixEren/LevixEren one shot book. But it'll have the others in there too. It will be rated M for language,smut and fluff of any nature. Now for the first chapter. ~I love you Levi-san!~**_

"What if he doesn't like it? Is it too _girly?_ maybe I shouldn't have put glitter on it..." The bright green eyed 6 year old sat there in a mental debate with himself.

"Eren!" a voice called out to him, pulling him out his thoughts.

"Coming Levi-san! Hold on!" Eren looked around the room for a place to hide his card. He stashed the card under his bed before opening the door and running to Levi. He ran in to see Levi typing on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Levi says, not bothering to look st the child.

"An art project for someone..." The little Eren said while messing with his fingers, a blush creeping unto his face.

"Oh. Who is it?" Levi replied while turning his head slightly towards Eren.

"Umm... S-someone very special. I just wonder if they'll like it... Or if they'll like m-me" Eren barely managed to say without studdering, his blush turning a deep scarlet color.

"I'm sure they will. If you like them then you should give it to them" Levi said while looking over at the little kid behind him. "Eren what's wrong? Why are you so red? And why is there glitter all over you?" Levi replied quickly opon seeing the child.

Eren quickly ran out the room and to his bed where he grabbed the card and ran back.

"I LOVE YOU LEVI-SAN~!" Eren smiled brightly at the stunned man in front of him and handed him the card.

Eren's smile faded a bit when the stunned man looked over the card quietly. A smile wasn't on his face.

"What? You don't like it? Is it too girly?" Eren said, his eyes tearing up a bit. Levi just shook his head.

"Then... Then... Then you don't like... Me" Eren replied sadly. Levi looked up to see the crying six year old.

"Yeah. Your right. I don't like you." Levi said once he put the card down.

Before Eren got the chance to run away and cry he was attacked by tickles and kisses.

"I love you my little Eren brat!" The man replied while chuckling.

"Ah haha! Stop! I love you too Levi-san!" The child replied between laughs.

~The End~

 ** _What do you guys think? Should I continue this idea or nah? I really like it. Oh and I'm updating 'Heartbeats lie drums' it should be done by later if I'm not too lazy. Anyway an I may change the ending to 'Goodbye...' Idk... Gtg my lovelies. Until tomorrow._**


	2. Sausage

_**Haha. Can you guess what its about? Hehehe. EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE KEEP IT GOING!**_

 _ **[Attack on Titan time]**_

Levi: Hanji I don't want to.

Hanji: Just do it!

Levi: *sighs* fine!

~Later during training~

Eren: Uh... Heichou why are we lined up like this.

Levi:shut up and listen.

Levi:*looks over at Hanji and sighs before looking at the squad in front of him* when I start you keep going. Got it?

Everyone: Yes Sir!

Levi:*clears throat* EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE KEEP IT GOING! EGGS, BACON, GRITS, SAUSAGE!

Petra: I'm a skinny bitch but I still take the SAUSAGE!

Mikasa: Got a fat ass but I still take the SAUSAGE!

Jean: Got a flat ass but I still take the SAUSAGE!

Sasha: Wake up in the morning and eat that SAUSAGE!

Isabel: Ima red head but I still take that SAUSAGE!

Marco: Ima gay nigga but I still take that SAUSAGE!

Annie: White girl swag I'll take your mans SAUSAGE!

Eren: Uhhhhhmmmmmhmm SAUSAGE!

Reiner: White and I'm thick but you know I take that SAUSAGE!

Armin: Yea I read book but they're all about SAUSAGE!

Everyone: Sauce! Sauce! Sauce! Sauce! SAUSAGE!

Christa (Krista or Historian): I like girls can I still get the sausage?

Ymir: Hell no!

Levi: good job everyone. Jaeger! you fucked up.

Eren: I panicked!

Hanji: someone is afraid of the sausage..

Levi: *smirks* I can fix that...

Eren:*blushes and swallows hard* oh god...

 _ **Lol. That idea was funny. I also wanna say yea I know Marco says the 'N' word. I gave him permission. I'm black. Hints why its black neko. Anyway but if you don't believe me or still feel weird about it being there let me know and I'll change it. Hope you enjoyed day 2!**_

 _ **~Kuro Neko~ ~Neko~**_


	3. FUN

_**Disclaimer: It had to be done. I apologize for nothing.**_

 _ **[Modern Day AU]**_

Eren had just finished an episode of Spongebob and ran down to Levi to see him sitting at the counter drinking tea.

"Levi! Levi can sing something to you?" Eren said with his green eyes gleaming.

"Sure. I love it when you sing." Levi turned around to look at his boyfriend.

Eren cleared his throat.

"'F' is for friends who do stuff together" Eren then grabbed Levi's hands.

"'U' is your you and me" Eren sung while hugging Levi.

"'N' is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!" Eren finished with jazz hands.

Levi simply took off his glasses and set them down before looking at Eren.

"'F' is for fucking which we'll be doing" Levi sung while crossing one leg over the other.

"'U' is for undress now." Levi pointed to the ground.

"'N' is for naked, which you will be, when my lips start moving down town.

Eren just stared at Levi.

Levi just stared at Eren.

Eren walked over to the table before bending over it. "Give it to me I'm worth it."

 _ **Lol I don't know how I came up with this or why. But its funny. Oh and look up (Shingeki no Kyojin- ultimate dont judge challenge) its an Mmd. You should see a child version of Eren and Armin. Its fucking amazing. Ah... They glo ow so fast! Until tomorrow...**_


	4. Did it hurt?

_**How many of you could imagine this?**_

 ** _[Titan time]_**

Levi was making everyone in the squad clean the castle. Especially Eren. Eren had cleaned the same room the walls know how many times. Maybe if he could sweet talk Levi then he wouldn't have to.

He walked to Levi's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Eren walked into the office to see Levi doing paperwork. "What is it brat?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"No. It hurt when I crawled up from hell. No if don't go clean that upstairs I'll drag you back myself."

"U-uh yes Hiechou!"

 _ **I apologize for nothing.**_


	5. Eyes

**Cant think of a good intro... Fuck it.**

 **[Titan time]**

Levi sat at his desk. He was waiting for Erwin to show to run over strategies for the next mission outside the walls. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen or heard from Hanji all day either. This, was surprising.

He got up and began to walk down the hall to the dining area to see everyone looking over towards a table. Levi walked in but everyone was so lost in thought that the didn't notice him walk in.

He walked closer to see all Eren's friends sitting around him at a table. That's not even what made him mad. What made him mad is how close Mikasa's face was to Eren's.

Levi ran across the room before jumping over the table and kicking Mikasa out the chair. Levi got up and sat in the chair across from Eren.

"Oh. Hi Heichou. Did you need something?"

"Yea I need you to explain why her face was so close to yours."

"We were having a staring contest. I tried it with everyone and they all lost."

"Everyone?"

"Uh-huh"

Levi looked over to see Hanji with her crazed blush. 'The one he get when she does titan research. Yea. That one.'

"Even you Hanji?"

"Its the eyes. The eyes!"

Levi rolled his eyes before looking back at Eren.

"Let me try."

"Sure Heichou. Let's go!"

At this time Mikasa had woken up from her state of unconsciousness to see the contest.

"3, 2, 1. Go!" Hanji yelled.

Eren and Levi both opened their eyes. Teal green met Steel blue. Levi was ever close enough to really see all the colors in Eden's eyes.

How it was green mixed with a hint of blue with small golden flecks thrown in the mix. It was mesmerizing Levi could see why no one won.

How Eren smiled, how his eyes brought warmth to his tan skin, how his brown lock lightly fell on his face. It was too much for Levi.

He quickly closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Eren. Mikasa saw this an it took Armin, Jean AND Marco to hold her back. Eren closed his eyes and kissed back before Levi pulled Eren unto his lap and broke the kiss.

"Hmm... Hanji. Who closed their eyes first?" Levi said looking over at Hanji who had a blood stained shirt and a bloody napkin to her nose.

"Y-you did Levi"

"Well damn... You win Eren" Levi said home looking up at the flustered boy.

 _ **I don't know. It seemed better in my head...**_


	6. Nekos

_**Meow.**_

 _ **[Neko AU]**_

"So your telling me I'm suppose to meet this brat, hang out, fall in love and then mate?" The little Levi neko said to Erwin, his owner. Levi crossed his small arms over his small chest. Erwin was trying his hardest not to take a picture cause he knew Levi would try to scratch his eyes out. The little neko was wearing a black hoodie with dark blue shorts and black shoes to match. To Erwin this was adorable.

"Yes Levi. Its to keep your species going."

"Who said I'd even like this brat? I'm mean come on! 'Eren' is that a boy's name or a girl's name?"

"Armin didn't say."

"And who the hell is arm in?"

"Its Armin. Like Arm-min"

Levi threw his hands in he air "who the fuck cares?!"

Erwin was slowly bringing out his phone.

"Take a picture and I'll piss on your phone."

Just then the doorbell rung and Erwin got up to get it.

"Hey Armin."

"Hello Erwin."

"I assume this is Eren?"

"Yea. Little one fell asleep on the way here"

"Come bring Eren in so they can meet."

Erwin walked back and sat on the couch when Armin followed, holding a neko in his hands. Levi could tell by its smell. He couldn't see if it was a boy or girl, the neko was facing towards his owner so all Levi saw was chocolate lock of hair, a green hoodie, brown shorts and green shoes.

"Eren. Eren wake up. We're here. Don't you wanna see Levi?" The blonde known as "Armin" said while lightly shaking the neko

Eren sat up and looked at Armin, then Erwin, then he turned around and looked at Levi. He could tell it was Levi by his smell.

Eren got up from Armin's lap and walked to Levi, they stared at each other for a few moments before Eren put out his handsl for Levi to shake.

"Hello Levi-chan! I'm Eren!" The little neko said to Levi.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and walked him upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Armin said when they heard a door close upstairs.

"Yea I don't know. What was up with Levi's eyes?"

"What? What about them"

"They darkened. When he saw Eren they darkened."

"Wait. What!"

"Yea Levi's eyes are a steel blue but when he saw Eren the quickly darkened to black"

"Damnit!" Armin stood up and started running up the stairs. "That was lust! He's going to try to mate now!" Armin yelled down the stairs.

Erwin ran up the stairs to the door Armin was standing in front of. The smell of Neko was strong.

Erwin opened the door to be met with a sight that is not ment to be seen.

"Mmm... Levi-chan! That nngh! Feels sooooo goood~!" Eren was moaning.

"Levi! Too soon!" Erwin yelled at the Neko who was currently inside of Eren.

"I ship it." Armin said quietly while holding a handkerchief to his nose, it slowly filling with blood.

 _ **Why did I make this. Idk. Hmm...**_


	7. Levi-san what does yaoi mean?

_**okay so this is part one. The only reason this is part one is because I want to hear from y'all how you want it to end. Enjoy!**_

 _ **[Modern AU. Father Levi and Child Eren]**_

Eren was the most purest 7th grader that you would ever meet. He was too innocent. Of course he knew what sex was but he made no effort to make it into some naughty joke. He cursed but only when he felt it was needed. Levi was perfectly fine with this. If his brat was pure he wouldn't have to put so many rules and restrains on him.

"Hey Eren. What did you get for lunch today" Armin, his blonde friend had said when they sat at a table.

"Sushi and soy sauce. Levi-san knows just what I like" the brunette said while smiling.

"I got a tuna sandwich and a moon pie. My grandpa spoils me" Armin replied while taking a bite of the moon pie.

Eren looked over to see a big group of girls surrounding one girl. Her name was... Annie if Eren could remember. But what were they all giddy and blushing about. Eren looked at Annie's hands, she was holding a manga. Well it at least looked that way. Eren would know, he's and Otaku. His whole room is filled with anime and manga and Levi-san always let's Eren get more.

But they seemed different, when a teacher walked by Annie was quick to hide it and pretend like she was telling a story to the girls but as soon as the teacher was gone they'd bring it back out.

Later during free time he asked Annie what it was they were reading. She only told him after he swore to secrecy and of which his was pinned to the ground when it happened. She told him it was a Yaoi doujinshi but she wouldn't tell him what yaoi ment when he asked. And he swore not to ask a teacher so he asked Armin. He didn't know either.

Eren decided only one other person would know. That was Levi-san.

After school Eren waited at the front for Levi. Even though Eren was in the 7th grade he was sitting there drinking apple juice. He would have grabbed grape if he knew how to get out grape stains. He wasn't even going to try it.

He finished his juice and walked up to a familiar black mustang to reveal Levi.

"Hey brat. How was school?" He said when they began to drive home.

"Good. Thanks for the lunch. I loved it. But I had a question"

"Welcome. I'm glad you liked it. What's your question?"

Eren thought about it. Based on how the girls were acting around adults when it came to this 'yaoi' would it be likely that the question would make Levi swerve off the road. He'd wait til they made it home.

"I tell you at home."

"Uh... Okay? I made noodles for dinner" Levi said while turning down the street towards their house.

~During dinner ~

"Eren didn't you have a question?" Levi said while slurping up noodles.

Eren nodded and set down his chopsticks. "Levi-san... What does yaoi mean?"

Levi stopped midway through eating his noodles to look at the kid in front of him.

"..."

"..."

 _ **yall decide how it gonna end. Imma start a new story I've been thinking about. Its a High School AU that I think y'all really like.**_


	8. Levi-san what does yaoi mean? (part 2)

_**After reading a review about part one of 'Levi-san... What does yaoi mean?' I decided to update again! Yay! I have no fucking life... Anyway I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. And I added a little bit of a yandere Levi. He mentions attack little kids. Don't take it literally this is a fan fiction calm your fits ain't nobody gonna actually hit a little kid. Anyway enjoy *eats hot fries* damn these are good...**_

"What..."

"Well earlier at lunch the girls were reading something called 'yaoi' but no one told me what it meant"

"Which girl?"

"Annie. Annie Leonhart (sorry if slept wrong)"

"Imma slap that little bitch"

"Levi-san! We've been over this! You can't go around slapping people!

"And why the hell not?"

"You'll go to jail!"

"You act as I never been before"

"You beat up Erwin-chan for taking your parking space!"

"Asshole had it coming. I know he saw my blinker..."

"It was unnecessary!"

"No. Unnecessary is how he tried to apologize and still didn't move his piece of shit car. Unnecessary is how you wouldn't let me burn his car and the whole mall to the ground. That's fucking unnecessary."

"What is wrong with you Levi-San!"

"I do hardcore drugs...mmm. Drugs"

"What?!"

"I'm joking. I just don't have the patience for little shits like them"

"You still never told me what yaoi mean?!"

"Oh. Its hardcore gay manga."

"..."

"..."

"What the hell?!"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Beats me"

"You know what! I'm not even hungry anymore!"

"Okay"

"I'm going to bed!"

"Bye Eren..."

"Night Levi-san! Thanks for the chat!"

Eren stormed off to his room.

"Haha. That brat is a mess."

 _ **Haha. I apologize for nothing. Look out for another chapter in a few minutes.**_


	9. Boots

_**These boots are made for walking. And that's just what they'll do. And one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.**_

 _ **[Titan time]**_

Eren and the rest of the squad were cleaning the castle. Again. Levi was helping Eren clean the rooms to make sure they were done to his standards. While cleaning Levi's room Eren found some long black boots with heels on them.

"Uhh... Heichou? What are these boots for?"

Levi turned around and grabbed the boots."Walking. Now help me clean brat" was all he said on the topic.

~Later during free time~

Eren was walking and talking with Armin when he saw a pull up bar. He used love hanging upside down on those.

He ran up to it and grabbed it before using his upper body weight to lean upside down and swing his legs over it. "I still got it!" He yelled to Armin who pointed at Eren.

"Eren! Your shirt! Fix it!" Eren shirt had fell to his face. He grabbed the bar to pull himself up so he was sitting on the bar. He tucked his shirt in he leaned back so he was upside down. Only to be inches from Levi's crotch.

"Aah!"

"Eren."

"Y-yes Heichou?" Eren looked up to meet Levi's gaze.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Uh. N-no sir. But. Not to be rude but how will you get up here? You can't reach the bar." Eren said cautiously.

Levi just rolled his eyes and smirked. He walked over to the pole and walked around it for a couple of times before running and throwing his legs up he swung around the pole a couple of times before throwing his legs over the bar and leaning down so he was upside down with Eren.

"Now you know what those boots were for"

"Marry me."

 _ **Sorry. I took a nap and this popped in my head. Its kinda stupid. But a stripper Levi?! Yasss! I'd be throwing bills! Make it rain!**_


	10. Ice Cream

_**Sorry y'all. I'm just hungry. Okay so everyone is like 14 years old. Also I kinda like the whole Japanese style so imagine that. At the end I'll say what the characters are wearing to kinda give you an idea. Idk why tho. Lol.**_

 _ **[Modern (Japanese) AU]**_

Eren was walking home with a group of his friends after hanging out all day. It was a hot summer day and Eren had just gotten his allowance and decided to treat all his friends to ice cream.

"Okay so Strawberry for Armin, Chocolate for Mikasa, Rocky Road for Sasha and Connie, Cookie dough for Christa and Ymir, Sherbert for Jean, Toffee for Marco, Mint chocolate chip for Annie, Lemon for Bertolt (sorry if spelt wrong) and Reiner, Coffee for Erwin, Cookies and Cream for Hanji, Fudge for Levi and Vanilla for myself. Anything I'm missing?" Eren said while pullinghis wallet.

He got a collective amount of "no's" except from Levi.

"I can help you pay for it. I mean its a lot of ice cream" he said quietly.

Eren smiled and patted his head "don't worry. I got it. Thanks for the offer"

Levi blushed lightly "your welcome"

Eren payed the ice cream person and they continued on their walk. Eren got everyone a napkin but himself cause they ran out.

"Want mine?" Levi said while nibbling on the side of his ice cream.

"No thank you. I don't usually make a mess when I eat ice cream" he lied. He just didn't want Levi to give up his napkin.

"Hey. Uh Levi?" Eren said after taking some of the ice cream into his mouth.

"Hmm?" Levi hummed in response

"Do you think your parents will let you spend the night? My dad is away for work and my mom works late tonight. I hate being alone. My mom said its okay with her if its okay with you mom since you already have clothes at my house"

"Let me text my mom. I doubt she would care anyway" Levi said before putting half of the fudge ice cream (His was on a stick) in his mouth to pull out his phone. Eren stared intently at Levi's lips before looking away, blushing a bit.

Levi pulled out a dark blue flip phone with a little charm with 'L' on it that Eren gave to him on his birthday. Levi quickly texted his mom and stashed his phone away.

It was now sundown and the group began to separate. Erwin and Hanji were first. Then Jean an Marco. After them Ymir, Christa, Sasha and Connie all left since they live by each other leaving Mikasa, Armin, Eren and Levi.

Levi heard a familiar charm and put his ice cream back in his mouth before reading the text and putting his phone away. He looked over at Eren who was still eating his.

"My mom said its fine" Levi replied looking in front of him at Mikasa and Armin who were chatting amongst themselves.

"That's great!" Eren said smiling and pulling his ice cream away from his lips.

"Eren" Levi said quietly

"Hmm?" Eren said while turning and facing Levi

Levi grabbed Eren's cheeks with one hand (the other holding his ice cream) before leaning foward and licking Eren's bottom lip, pulling it slightly when he backed away.

"You had ice cream on your face. I thought you didn't need a napkin." Levi said calmly while nibbling on his ice cream.

 _ **Okay first of all damn this is good. Originally I was just gonna make it a short one shot but I came up with more ideas and stuff so expect at least 3 parts to this. And now character clothing.**_

 _ **Armin: Blue glasses, a light blue shirt and dark blue shoes and matching dark blue shoes.**_

 _ **Mikasa: *still has red scarf but a different circumstance* Red dress and black leggings with red dress shoes.**_

 _ **Sasha: Long sleeve tan shirt with the sleeves up, kakis (cack-ees. Idk how they are slept but they are pronounced like that) black dress shoes.**_

 _ **Connie: black jacket with the sleeves removed and a grey shirt under it, very shorts and grey shoes (boys wear vans and girls wear dress shoes)**_

 _ **Christa: light blue dress, black leggings and black dress shoes**_

 _ **Ymir: light purple shirt with matching belt, blue shorts, and matching purple dress shoes**_

 _ **Jean: blue jacket with a light blue shirt under it, blue jeans and blue shoes**_

 _ **Marco: White shirt, blue jeans and black shoes**_

 _ **Annie: gray jacket with a white shirt underneath, sweat pants, grey vans**_

 _ **Bertolt (so sorry if I'm spelling it wrong): Red shirt, black shorts and black shoes**_

 ** _Reiner: green shirt, green shorts and green shoes_**

 ** _Erwin: black jacket (zipped up so shirt color is unknown) blue jeans and black shoes_**

 ** _Hanji: black glasses, white shirt with a brown vest over it, kakis, and brown shoes_**

 ** _Levi: dark blue head phones with 'L' on the sides, black tank top, black shorts and black shoes_**

 ** _Eren: green head phones with 'E' on the sides, (average yet slightly light) blue tank top, blue short and blue shoes._**

 ** _#SquadGotSwag_**


	11. Ice Cream (part 2)

_**I had to make a part 2. I had to do it.**_

Eren blushed the most violent shade of red. Levi pretty much just kissed him! His lips were so soft and his tongue was so warm. Eren just stared, dumbfounded.

Levi just continued to eat his ice cream but his mind was racing as well. He was wondering if Eren even liked him. They've been friends since elementary school.

Both boys were pulled from their thoughts when someone called out to them. It was Armin.

"I was saying this is our stop. I guess we'll see you guys later?" Armin said with a smile.

"Yea. Bye guys!" Eren said while waving. Levi just nodded.

Eren grabbed hold of Levi's hand. "C'mon Levi! Its getting dark!" Eren said while pulling Levi up the hill.

Levi looked over to see Mikasa glaring daggers at him. He just smirked at her. This made her gape, of course he knew that she liked Eren, and she knew that Levi liked Eren too. A small battle was won, Levi kissed him first.

After 5 minutes they made it to Eren's house. Eren took off his shoes and ran to the kitchen. Levi was behind him, walking a lot slower.

Eren ran to the freezer and opened it. "Levi! Mom went to the store yesterday and I got you something!" He yelled, not realizing that Levi was behind him. He turned around to see Levi starring at him. Eren almost fell back until Levi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Oi, brat. Be careful, you'll hurt yourself." Levi said when he let Eren go. "What did you get me?" He said after he sat cross-legged on the floor.

Eren blushed ad turned around and grabbed a box. "I got you fudge popsicles. Just in case you were able to come over" Eren said while putting the box back.

"Thanks Eren. I would have one but I just got done and don't want to make myself sick." Levi got up and dusted his shorts before hugging Eren from behind.

"Aah! Levi what are you doing?!" Eren said while turning as red as a drunk man.

"I'm cold. Can you run be a bath?" Levi said while hugging Eren tighter.

"Uh yea sure. Hop on my back." Eren leaned down and Levi climbed on his back, wrapping his legs around Eren's waist and his arms around Eren's neck.

Eren walked to his room and set Levi on his bed before walking to his bathroom. He turned on the hot water first the a little bit of cold water. When he deemed it full enough he came back into his room to see Levi bundled up under the covers.

"Your water is done Levi. Want me to carry you?" Eren said while walking into the room. Levi nodded and let himself be picked up bridal style and carried to the bathroom. Eren set him down and began to walk out the room when Levi grabbed his shirt.

"Can you get in with me? To keep me warm and keep me company?" Levi said while looking down.

Eren grabbed the sides of Levi's face softly. When Levi looked up Eren smashed his lips into Levi's. Levi stared wide eyed at the brunette in front of him. Eren then broke the kiss and hugged him.

"Anything for you Levi" Eren replied softly while he began to remove Levi's shirt.

 _ **Yasssss! I'm so proud of this! Omg like just perfection! Am I being a little too cocky? Idk but I'm already working on part 3. I hope you liked it. I surely did.**_


	12. Ice Cream (part 3)

_**Should this be the end? I kinda want them to have sex. I know I said they were 14 but still... I would love to write that. Anyway part 3.**_

Eren stared at Levi. Levi stared at Eren. They both sat in the tub across from each other. Levi's legs were in between Eren's and Eren's were on the sides of Levi's body.

This was perfect. Levi was so warm. Levi slipped down so the water went up right below his nose. He sat there calmly thinking about Eren. And all the times they've been and done things together.

Eren sat there starring at how calm and relaxed Levi looked. Eren didn't know his eyes kept traveling south until he realized both him and Levi were covering themselves. He kinda wished they weren't. Levi took a quiet yet deep breath before sinking into the tub. It was a huge tub that also had bubble jets. They were only used in days if someone was sore.

Eren closed his eyes and sat calmly. Enjoying the silence between the two of them. Eren quickly shot his eyes open when hands were pressed to his chest, a stomach pressed to his, and other parts pressed against his. Levi layed his head on Eren's shoulder, panting lightly. His warm breath on Eren's neck caused the brunette to shiver.

"L-Levi?..." Eren said quietly though his heart was racing.

"Shh..." Levi mumbled quietly while nuzzling into the brunette's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Eren said quietly when Levi sat up in his lap. A blush obviously on both of their faces.

"Let me wash your hair." Levi said while looking into Eren's eyes. His small Steel bllightly and quiety meeting Eren's big teal green.

"S-sure" Eren said while nodding lightly.

Levi leaned back some to grab the Shampoo+Conditioner. Eren moaned lightly and quickly bit his lip. Levi turned to meet his gaze. As soon as they made eye contact the shampoo was forgotten.

Levi smashed his lips into Eren's. Moaning slightly into each others mouths. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, effectively pulling them closer. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck as their kiss became more heated.

Both teens realized what they were doing and pulled back. Panting heavily, a smile on both of their faces. They changed their position so Eren was between Levi's legs and Levi was behind him washing the brunettes hair. He smiled as Eren hummed lightly.

 _ **I believe this one hot has so much potential. I kinda wanna make it into a story. But seriously I want them to have sex! Idk why! It would make my day to write it. But only if you guys want me to. Even if y'all don't I still wanna make at least 2 more chapters. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**_


	13. Ice Cream (part 4)

_**Im so, so, SO SORRY this is later in the day then normal. Cause last night I was working on my other story and today I had school. Im so sorry i'll make this chapter longer also...You know what guys? They're having sex. I couldn't let it go. My dirty yaoi loving mind wouldn't allow it. The battle was a hard one but... My yaoi loving side won. With that in mind I give you part 4. *whispers this is gonna be good* oh! One more thing. I kinda like it when both top. Some want Eren to and some want Levi to. I don't care either way our ship is a happy ship. In this story i'll have Levi top first. But for the sake of those people who like one or the other topping I'll do both :) enjoy my yaoi lovers.**_

Eren wrapped a towel around him and Levi. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and his arms around his neck while resting his head on Eren's shoulder as Eren carried him back to the room. Eren sat on the bed with Levi in his lap. They stared at each other. Eren bit his lip and looked away, out the corner of his eye he slowly yet hungrily looked down Levi's young body.

Levi was having none of this 'shy' crap. He knew what Eren wanted and if Eren didn't want to make the first move then he would. He grabbed Eren's face and smashed their lips together. Eren was quick to wrap his arms around Levi's waist, pulling their nude forms closer. The kiss was quickly becoming more heated, both teens hungrily wanting more.

Levi grounded his hips against Eren's cause a gasp from the brunet, in which he quickly slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth and mopped every inch of the wet crevous while their tongues declared war. Levi growled deeply when he took control. Eren was able to break this kiss in exchange for leaving butterfly kisses and light hickes along Levi's jaw and neck line.

"D-dont make them too noticeable" Levi said through his light moans and heavy pants.

Eren only nodded as his tongue slipped between those plumb pink lips to taste Levi's skin. With his face hidden on the side of Eren's head Levi was bitting on he back of his index finger when he began to grind against Eren. Both teens let out a low moan as Levi continue to work his hips against Eren's.

He pushed Eren down on the bed and began to slip down, kissing every piece of exposed skin available to him from the brunet. Kissing down from his neck down to his chest where he began to lick, tweak, and abuse his nipples. He smirked and purred against the skin, cause the brunet to let out deep shuddering moans.

He began to kiss down lower and lower until he was a few centimeters from the now hard flesh. Levi's breath ghosted over the hardend skin, cause it to jerk and making the brunet gasp.

"Eren." Levi said quietly stroking the brunet's neglected member.

"Nngh! Aah!" Eren moaned but looked down at the raven haired teen between his legs with half lidded eyes.

"There. Keep your eyes on me." Levi said before his tongue slipped between his now reddish pink lips to lick the base of the brunets cock.

"Aah! Levi!" Eren yelled out while gripping Levi's hair. Levi lifted Eren's legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around them to keep Eren's waist on the bed. He went down again, licking from the base to the tip in a slow and agonizing pace.

Eren's legs trembled as he tried to keep eye contact with Levi. Seeing what the teen was doing to him made his blush spread across his face to his ears and down his neck. It was different, feeling goosebumps travel up his skin, his hair raised and his breathing became short and erratic.

Levi decided he was done teasing the brunet and took some of the head into his mouth. Eren yelled out and tried to push himself further into Levi's mouth but Levi had a strong grip on his thighs so the brunet couldn't gag him. Levi pulled off for a moment, panting hard trying to catch his breath.

"L-Levi~" Eren called out. His voice quivering and sounding weak. Levi took a deep breath and pushed his head back down, further this time he got two thirds of the way before he popped up to breathe. It was a lot to take in but he loved every second of it.

How he could feel the vibrations of pleasure run through Eren's body. How his breath came in short and frantic pants. He loved that he was the one causing this. He ran one hand up Eren's body before rubbing his thumb across Eren's bottom lip.

"Suck on three fingers" Levi said quietly before pushing his head back down unto Eren's cock, taking it all the way down his throat before bobbing his head on it.

Eren gasped and moaned out loudly before grabbing Levi's hand and happily accepting his index, middle and ring finger into his mouth. He began to coat the fingers in saliva, it wasn't too hard since he was a drooling mess. When Levi deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them from Eren's mouth and moved them down to his puckerd hole.

"What is it that you want me to do Eren?" Levi purred while slightly pushing the first finger against the hole.

"Mmm... I don't... Wanna... Say it..." Eren moaned quietly as Levi began to push the first finger in.

"Come on Eren~ I promise you'll like it~" Levi said when he pushed the finger all the way in and began to move and flex it.

Eren couldn't take it. He wanted Levi, he wanted Levi right now.

"I want you to fuck me! Fuck me until I can't stand!" Eren begged as he gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white cause Levi added a second finger and was scissoring him.

"As you wish my brat." Levi kept flexing and moving his fingers until three were able to fit inside of Eren with no problem. After he declared Eren stretched enough his was quickly pulled unto the bed with Eren hovering over him.

"E-Eren?!" He called out in slight shock when the brunet put every inch of of Levi in his mouth and so suddenly.

"Fuck! Eren!" Levi growled deeply and gripped to brunets hair.

Eren's face was flushed red when he popped off, gasping for air. "How else is it suppose to slip inside?" Eren said sweetly with a smile on his face though he was overcome with lust.

Levi grabbed Eren's waist and fliped them over. Once he had Eren pinned down he pushed himself into Eren's tight hole and growled "I top first brat."

"Aah! Shit! What ever you want Levi!" Eren yelled out through the pain. Levi began at a slow pace. This was new for them both so they were doing it carefully.

It was an amazing feeling. Eren felt one with Levi. He could feel how fast his heart was beating, how he was panting erratically, he could feel the sweat for from the friction they were creating. He could feel. Levi inside him, the warmth in his slow movements.

Levi felt amazing. He was moving slowly inside of Eren. Feeling the warmth of Eren's walls around his cock. How Eren smiled through his moan. How his eyes looked at Levi with so much passion. It was perfect. It got even better when Levi hit a special spot.

"Fuck! Levi there! Right fucking there!" He screamed out. Levi covered his mouth by kissing him, slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth. Levi hit it again in a slow pace. Eren couldn't bear it.

"Please. Please Levi. Fuck me harder! Faster! I can't take!" Eren moaned into Levi's mouth.

"Okay. Remember, you begged for it" Levi purred into Eren's ear before gripping his cock and pumping it with one hand while the other was gripping his thigh and pounding into him at the same time. Eren didn't expect him to feel so good so fast. Levi kept hitting that spot. Every time he moved in he hit it at full force with no mercy.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn! Levi! Nngh! Aah!" Eren's words quickly became a jumbled mess of what were used to be words. Levi just growled, seeing how Eren was reacting. His hands were quickly pinned above his head while Levi pounded into him faster.

Eren's eyes widened and he yelled when he felt a coil come undone in his gut. "Levi! Levi I-" was all he got out before both teens came, riding out their orgasms in unison. Levi softly laid on Eren, Eren smirked and began to secretly suck on three fingers (told y'all they'll both top) and quickly put one inside of Levi.

"Then I top second" Eren purred into Levi's ear. Levi couldn't care less he was too busy moaning and shuddering. Eren added a second finger and began to scissor the raven haired teen. Levi tried his best not to scratch at Eren's shoulders for fear of someone seeing the marks. After some time Levi was stretched and ready for Eren.

"Hurry up and fuck me brat! Fuck me until I can't sit straight!" Levi moaned when Eren began to push Levi down on his cock and into his lap. Levi was ready for it. He's wanted Eren for so long now. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, effectively bringing them closer. Eren began to move Levi, in a certain pattern. Back, up, forward, down and repeat. He did this slowly at first since both him and Levi were virgins.

Eren kept this slow pace while him and Levi kissed deeply, their tongues having a slow battle. A battle Eren won when he pulled Levi down and pushed his waist up, pushing up against Levi's prostate.

"Again! Fuck me harder and hit it again!" Levi screamed as he shook slightly from the sudden pleasure. Eren smirked and began to kiss Levi again, with more passion and force. He repeated this pattern while still pushing up into Levi.

"E-Eren..nghh! Mmmffh!" Levi could no longer speak, Eren was showing him no more mercy and was hitting his sweet spot without any hesitation, giving Levi no time to prepare for the sudden spikes of pleasure. Eren was determined to make Levi cum. And fast. Eren moved one hand to Levi's throbbing cock and began pumping it fast.

"Ha! Shit! Fuck Eren I love you! I'm gonna c-!" Levi had came and Eren kept pumping to so Levi could ride out his oragasm and came soon after.

"So. You love me?" Eren smiled and said between pants. Levi layer on Eren and played with his hair.

"Yea. I do. Do you love me?" Levi said quietly, afraid if he said it any louder Eren would hear and reject him.

"Since Elementary school." He said while trying to swat Levi's hand away from his hair. After several failed attempt he just let Levi do it.

"Really? Then... Then Eren Jaeger will you go out with me?" Levi said while sitting up so their eyes met.

"Like I said. Anything for you Levi." Eren leaned up and kissed Levi. They both giggled and Levi did a backwards ninja roll off him (Eren already pulled out) and ran out the room. He came back a couple of seconds later with a bowl of warm soapy water and a shower rag.

"Let's clean up brat. We have ten minutes until your mom gets home" Levi stated as he began to clean the cum off himself and Eren. He chuckled when Eren moaned when he was cleaned cause both his cock and ass were really sensitive.

Levi went off to hand washing the towel they had sex on. He was careful enough to at least do it on a towel so they wouldn't have to explain why they washed all his sheets. Eren went and made up the bed. Until Levi noticed one vital piece of information. They were both naked.

Levi ran and put on some boxers and sweatpants and one of Eren's shirts. He was happy Eren let him wear it. Eren but on some boxers and basketball shorts and a shirt before he ran and threw the towel in the dryer and ran to get 2 drinks and some this to make it seem like they were watching TV. Levi ran to the window to let the smell of sex out. He then ran around the room spraying air freshener like a mad man.

When the smell was gone he ran and turned the TV back on and turned to Netflix and turned to ghostbusters. He settled on the floor at the foot of the bed. Eren handed Levi a soda and they both opened it and chugged half of it. Eren opened the bag of chips and set them by Levi and they both started eating it.

Eren settled at the bottom of his bed so he could wrap his arms around Levi's neck and rested his hands over Levi's heart. He set his chin on Levi's head. Levi just patted his head.

"When there's something strange, in your neighborhood. Who you gonna call?" Eren and Levi began until Eren tilted up Levi's head and pecked his lips.

"Levi!" He sung out while giggling. About two minutes later Carla came in and opened Eren's door.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger"

She smiled at them. "Hello boys. Stay up as long as you want but I'm pooped." She mumbled while making a farting sound causing all three of them to laugh.

"Night mom"

"Night Mrs. Jaeger"

"Night boys" and with that she exited the room.

After some time Levi and Eren got in the bed and hugged and went to sleep. The next day the told their friends what happened besides the mad fucking in which both were sore from. All seemed happy but Mikasa, bit she accepted it that Levi had won.

~.~.~

"And that's why me and Eren like ice cream so much" Levi finished his story and took a bite from the ice cream that him and Eren were sharing. It was seven years later and the gang was back together.

"Did you really need to tell them about us having sex?" Eren mumbled and blushed lightly.

"Hey, they asked." Levi said in defends while sliding off Eren's lap and pulled Eren unto his.

"No. They asked why every time they see us we're always eating fudge ice cream" he said matter of factly while holding out the ice cream for Levi to take a bite. Which he did in a slow, savory, sexy manner.

"And I told them the FULL story" Levi said after licking his lips. All the blood in Eren's body rushed south.

"That. Was fucking hot!" Hanji yelled while munching on a churro

"Cause your obsessed with yaoi. Shitty glasses." Levi rolled his eyes and growled lightly.

Eren was beyond turned on. If he had no self pride he'd beg Levi to take him right then and there.

"Well talk to you guys tomorrow. C'mon Levi let's go!" Eren said quickly while pulling Levi away.

Levi looked back at his group of friends. He knew exactly what he was doing. Hanji didn't believe he could simply suduce Eren with ice cream. He looked at her and smirked before whispering _'Got Him...'_

 ** _The fucking end! Gosh 4 parts damn. But I'm so sorry this is late. Forgive me? *puppy dog eyes* *you guys pull out the Death Note and all write down 'Neko' at the same time* oh shit... Wait! One of the rules of the Death Note is you have to have a picture of the person at the time of writing. *nae nae's and whips* aye! Anyway sorry for the late update my lovelies._**


	14. Brotherly Love

_**This is late too?! What the fuck! I need more time... Okay in this one shot. Eren and Levi have kids. (EJ=Eren Jr.) (LJ=Levi Jr). Eren will call Levi 'jr' and Levi will call Eren 'little one' or something close to that. I may use these to let you know which Levi or Eren I'm referring to. I'm writing this in advance so we don't have a repeat of today. More likely yesterday since I'm posting this tomorrow... I'm confusing myself. Enjoy the one shot.**_

 _ **~POV Changes~**_

 _ **~Eren jr.~**_

Eren Jr was in the third grade. He was a smart, level headed kid for his age. He did have a small temper problems.

Levi Jr on the other hand was in the fifth grade. He was smart and athletic, but not very out going. He didn't work well with others and sent glares that put even the principle to shame. There was one thing he was, and that was a perfect big brother.

What ever EJ wanted to do he was up for. He knew the kid wouldn't purposely get in trouble. The two were inseparable from each other. If you saw one, the other was near by. Out of class at least. They were so close they even had to change their schedules so they ate lunch together. It was brotherly love.

"Jr." I called to my brother while wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Yes little one?" He replied while eating part of his sushi.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back" Eren set down his napkin and stood.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He replied while turning and adjusting his brother's school tie.

"No. I'll be quick. Be right back" and with that the little Eren walked to the bathroom to potty. He finished and began to was his hands when three 4th graders walked in. Jean, Bertoldt and Reiner.

"Oh look its the kid with two daddy's" the first kid said. He was Jean.

Eren turned around slowly to face him. "What's wrong with having two daddy's? They love each other very much." I stated while looking out the door to see Jr still eating his sushi.

"Its wrong. Your wrong. Your disgusting. Like ugh! Who wants to see two guys kissing?" Jean replied she rolling his eyes.

"I happen to think its pretty cute and adorable!" I said, raising my voice. I didn't like how he was talking about them.

"Gross! You watch?! That makes you a fag!" He yelled while walking forward and pushing Eren on the ground.

"Stop!" I yelled, my eyes began to water. I saw nothing wrong with having two fathers. They loved each other, isn't that what matters?

"Fag! Fag! Fag! Fag!" The boy kept chanting over and over, his friends joining in too.

I was in a corner crying. I was so afraid. Ididn't know what to do. But I knew who did. I took a deep breath and yelled "JR!"

~.~.~

 _ **~Levi jr.~**_

I sat there and finished my sushi. What was taking the little one so long to get back. This made me get a little nervous. Someone yelled my nickname. Only one person calls me that. "Little one!" I yelled. I bolted up from my seat and ran to the bathroom to see little one in the corner, crying his big green eyes out.

I grabbed the first kid's shirt and pushed him into the wall. "You horse looking bastard! What did you do to my little brother?! What did you do to my little one?!" I yelled, fury reddening my vision.

"Brother? So your a son to those faggots. Gross" He glared at me and mine intensified. Who the hell was he to talk? He didn't know shit about my fathers and what the felt and yet he has the nerve to call them faggots?! I was going to gut this son of a bitch.

"Jr don't!" Little called to me while holding a hand out to stop me. "They didn't touch me. Let's just go!" He stood up and grabbed my hand before pulling me out the bathroom. We packed up our stuff and I walked Eren jr. to the office. I was not going to let this go. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my dad before walking in with little one.

 _ **Sender: LJ**_

 _ **Send to: Daddy (Levi)**_

 _ **Subject: Some bastards made little one cry. There WILL be hell to pay.**_

~.~.~

 _ **~Levi~**_

I was at work listening to Hanji cackle in my ear about useless bullshit when my phone went off. It was a text from LJ. After reading it my brows furrowed. What the hell happened. Soon after my work/school phone went off. It was their school. Now I'm really fucking clueless.

 _Hello?_

 _Hello?_

 _Is this the parent or guardian of Eren and Levi jr?_

 _Yes. I'm one of them at least._

 _Sorry to bother you today sir but your sons are in my office right now._

 _What? Are they in trouble?_

 _No. But there was an issue that happened today during lunch._

 _What happened?_

 _I believe it would be better if your sons told you themselves its not really a topic for me to speak on._

 _Um okay? I'll be there in 10 minutes._

 _Thank you sir._

 _Bye._

 _Bye._

I quickly left Hanji and went to my car before driving towards their school. What the fuck happened?!

 _ **~Eren~**_

I reached down to grab a bowl for the muffins when the house phone went off. A sighed and answered it.

 _Ackerman household, Eren speaking._

 _So you must be the other father of Eren and Levi jr?_

 _That I am._

 _Well sorry to bother but your sons are in my office_

 ** _clank_**

 _What was that? Sir are you okay?_

 _Im fine. Sorry it was a bowl I dropped. It was empty. But why are they in the office? Are they in trouble?_

 _No sir. But I still believe it would be best for your sons to tell you what happened. Its not really my place to talk._

 _Of course. Uh. I'll be there in ten minutes._

 _Thank you sir_

 _No thank you. Bye._

 _Bye._

I set down the phone and stared at it. What happened? They seemed perfectly fine when they left this morning and now they're in the office. Oh lord...

I took the meat out and let it cool. I ran upstairs and threw on some jeans and a shirt. I went back and put foil over the meat to keep some warmth and freshness. I went in the car and drove to the school. When I got there I saw Levi.

"Levi?" He turned around and stared at me.

"Eren do you know what's going on?"

"No but I need to find out. C'mon our babies are waiting" I walked in with Levi.

 _ **~Levi jr.~**_

I sat there glaring at my principal for even thinking wrong. In front of his desk sat two chairs but little one didn't want to sit in the chair and he was still crying. So I had him sit on my lap, straddling my hips. There was nothing to it, hell we even sat like this at home too. We were doing nothing but sitting in this fashion so why did he have to look so ruplused, so disgusted. Our fathers didn't mind us sitting like this, they knew we weren't going to do anything, but him. This asshole in front of me is no better than that horse looking dipshit from the bathroom. If little one wasn't on me and if I was a misbehaved child like some of the assholes I see I would have wiped that shit eating look off his face by smashing it into the desk.

Right then in there our dads walked in. Little one shot his head up and got off my lap to run to them. Halfway he stopped and looked at them before dropping to the floor and crying.

"EJ? What's wrong baby?" Eren daddy called to him. I got up from my chair and walked to my other dad Levi. I motioned him to bend down and I whispered what happened in his ear.

"What the fuck?!" Easy to say. He was NOT happy.

"What's wrong?" Eren called to him trying to hug him. Out the corner of my eye I could see the look of disgust hidden on my principal's face.

"EJ was being bullied cause he had two fathers!" Levi practically shook with anger.

"What?..." Eren whispered quietly while covering his mouth.

Levi looked back at LJ. "You know I don't promote unnecessary violence but did you hit one?" I could see how serious my father was.

"I was going to. But little one stopped me." I replied while looking down. I was upset I could break his jaw. But little one didn't want me to so I didn't.

Levi sighed he understood their bond. EJ was level headed so he knew how LJ would react. Levi composed himself and looked at the principal.

"What is it that we can do?" Levi said while picking up EJ and handing him to Eren.

"Well." The principal began while taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Since its Friday you can take them home, talk to them and bring them back Monday" he said she putting on his glasses.

Both Erens' nodded but the Levis' knew better. There was some reason why he wanted them gone for the day. Jr looked up at Levi. Levi nodded, Jr went and grabbed EJ from Eren and gave him a kiss on the cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. Levi noted how the principal cringed ever so slightly.

"C'mon guys. Let's go" Levi said while wrapping his arm around Eren's waist. Jr saw the discomfort in his principal. Levi growled lightly and led Eren out the room. Jr covered EJ's ears and growled 'asshole'

~.~.~

"Now. EJ you know this isn't a subject to take lightly."

"I know daddy"

"And you know I don't like violence."

"Yes daddy, I know. You said to always be a good boy"

"But if they don't again you need to push aside your good boy instincts and kick their asses or they'll never leave you alone"

"So I can punch them in their stupid face?!"

"Yes."

"Okay daddy"

Eren and Eren jr were talking about how to handle the situation in the kitchen. Levi and Jr talked in the living room, but it went a little differently. Levi and jr both sat quietly while drinking their tea. Levi set his tea down and stared at his son nonchalantly at him. His son repeated.

"Some one has made EJ cry." Levi's face quickly turned into a glare. His son matched it exactly. He was the only who could. Levi was proud.

"Show no mercy"

"Yes Sensei" Jr said while doing an evil smirk.

 _ **flash.**_

"Ah! Daddy you took a picture of me?!"

"Sorry you looked too cute!"

 _ **flash. flash.**_

"Stop it!"

"Never"

"Little one! Come here!"

Within a few seconds EJ ran into the living room

"Jr!"

EJ ran and Jr picked him up and spun him before kissing his cheek.

 _ **flash. flash. flash.**_

"So cute~"

"Eren stop! I'm the one taking pictures!"

"Hiss!"

"What the fuck?"

Jr and EJ just laughed. There was nothing wrong with having two fathers.

~.~.~

 _ **Monday.**_

 _ **~Levi~**_

 _Hello is this the parent of Eren and Levi jr._

 _Yes I am._

 _Your sons are in my office again. This time they are in trouble._

 _I'll be right there._

 _Okay. Tha-_

I hung up the phone. A smile tugging on my lips. I knew exactly why they were there.

~.~.~

 _ **Before the fight.**_

 _ **~Eren Jr.~**_

I walked to the bathroom to wash my hands. Jr said it was likely the bullies would return and I knew exactly what to do. Just as I was drying my hands they walked in.

"Where were you the rest of Friday?" Jean said smugly.

"I went home" I replied while trying my best to glare. I couldn't do it unless I was mad.

"With those faggots? I'm pretty sure all you did was cry like a little bitch!"

"Shut up!"

"And those fags told you not to cry cause being gay was good. Pathetic."

I lost it. I clenched my hands until my knuckles turned white, my big green eyes turning a shimmery golden. "Fuck you! You don't know shit about them but you have the fucking audacity, no the fucking balls to talk shit about them! Your no better than that homophobic principal!" I yelled while taking a step to him.

Jean pushed EJ and yelled "don't touch me! I don't want those disgusting hands on me!" EJ began to walk to him again when Jean kneed him in the stomach. EJ fell then stood up running. When he was in front of Jean he cocked his head back and headbutt him.

"You little shi-"

"Oh Jr!"

~.~.~

 _ **~Levi Jr.~**_

I sat at the table, waiting to be called. I ran over stats and statistics on what could possibly happen. I was correct. They'd wait until he was alone in the bathroom. Suddenly I heard little one call me.

I ran and grabbed a fist full of the horse looking kids hair before pulling him to his knees and smashing my knee into his nose, smiling when I heard a crack and felt liquid seep unto my school pants. He dropped to the floor with a scream. I looked over to see the other two trying to run but little one quickly closed the door.

"Time to pay the piper" I said deathly while turning off the lights.

~.~.~

~Levi~

Me and Eren walked in to see a horrified look on the principals face as he stared at my sons. They sat calm and quietly even though blood and scratches covered their uniforms.

"Hi daddy!" EJ said when we walked in. I loom at LJ to see a slight smirk played on his lips. Me and Eren walked closer to the desk so we were standing by our Jr's.

"Sir your sons have been in a fight!" The principal said when we were close enough to him.

"Did you guys when?" I said while looking at looking LJ.

"Of course we did. I said there would be hell to pay and it was." He said. He mouthed 'can I do it?' And I looked at Eren. He nodded. I looked at EJ. He nodded too. I looked back at LJ and nodded. His smile and eyes widened in control.

He whipped his head around and looked at the principal before standing and leaning over the desk to pull his tie so they were face to face. Before the principal could yell at him he shot a glare so fierce that ONLY Levi could challenge it.

"My name is Levi Riren Ackerman Jr. I am son of Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. My brother is Eren Ereri Ackerman Jr. We are the Ackerman family. Now listen here you worthless piece of shit. I saw the little show you put on against the love in my family. I don't give a flying fuck who you are, who you think you are or who the fuck you think you we're looking at. I'll cut you fucking eyes out and burn them. Get this shit through your thick ass skull. Not everyone likes pussy like you. Some like a cock. There is nothing wrong with that. What my parents do at home, behind closed door is their business. You have no fucking right to cringe or look down on them. I don't give a shit who you tell about me or my fucking family we are the Ackerman's we don't give a shit. Now, if I have to come back to this office with my brother because of some misbehaved brats that you can't handle in this worthless ass school, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to cut off your own dick and anally rape you with it. Got it asswipe?" LJ stated. Venom dripping off every word.

The principal nodded frantically and Levi jr let him go. "Let's go fam."

And with that the Ackerman's left the room but not before Levi stopped LJ and EJ. "Good job. I'm proud of you guys. You are truly my sons. LJ that was truly disturbing to listen to."

"Learned from the best. Now are you going to take the picture or not?" He said while wrapping an arm around EJ's shoulder. EJ repeated.

Levi smiled and pulled out his phone and Eren did the same. EJ did peace sign and LJ stuck up the middle finger. "Say Ackerman!" Eren yelled.

Little one and Jr repeated and it took the picture. And that's the story of a brotherly love.

~Fin~

 _ **Guys I'm so sorry for this being so late at night! Its like 10:20 right now. Did you guys like it? Yes? No? And I'm putting Heartbeats like Drums on hold cause I hit a fucking writers block because of my friend. Let me tell you what happened real quick. Okay so she loves Levi. (Yet she ships Eren and Mikasa -_-) and so I make her a lot of one shots about him and she always says they're good. And yesterday she said she was my other friends slave for the day cause she made a fan fiction that gave her a nose bleed. Like the fuck? So my stories ain't good enough? I try hard asshole -_-. Anyway but beacase I have a block on that I started a new story. It doesn't have a title but chapter one is called 'Welcome to Maria's University for the Magically Gifted'. Use your imagination. Night my movies. I'll try to have a chapter sooner tomorrow.**_


	15. Adventure

_**Guys. Idk anymore. My chapters have been late and I've only updated one chapter. I'm sorry, I'm really trying. I'll make it up on the weekend. In this chapter Eren and Levi are brothers. Oh and did you hear Levi Jr's rant last chapter?! Damn he slayed him. (The principal is Erwin Smith). I enjoyed writing that. I kinda got the idea of a rant from watching 'Armin becomes a dark lord' on YouTube. That was funny. On with the chapter.**_

Levi Ackerman. Adoptive son of Carla and Grisha Jaeger and brother of Eren Jaeger. Eren had found him one day when he was two. He was out with his family, still practicing how to walk when he saw Levi hiding in a alleyway. Eren was able to... Stumble to him and lay on him to keep him warm. He called Levi "brubber!"

Eren is now five and Levi is ten. Levi was sitting on his bed drawing. He drew Eren as a giant 15 foot 'titan' and himself as an Lance Corporal 'Heichou'. He smiled as he began to color it.

Eren got out an empty bag before running to the fridge and grabbing two water bottles. He ran and put them in the backpack. He ran to the pantry and grabbed two small boxes of goldfish, two packets of chee-z-its and a two small packets of Ritz crackers. He carried these and fit them in the back pack. He went to the closet and grabbed a medium sized blanket and fit it in there too.

He put on his green windbreaker and put the backpack on. He stumbled a couple of times before walking to his brother's room and knocking on the door.

A couple of seconds later Levi came and opened the door. He looked down and saw a little smiling Eren.

"LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE LEVI-SAN!" Eren said while pitting a fist in the air.

"Did you ask mom?" Levi said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh... Can you come with me?" Eren said while looking down.

Levi nodded and put up his art supplies before grabbing his blue windbreaker and walking out his room with Eren.

They went to the living room to see his mother in the kitchen peeling potatoes.

"Hello Eren. Hello Levi." She said while

"Hey mom!" Eren said.

"Hello mom" Levi said quietly.

"Where are you boys going?" She said while looking at Eren

"Can me and Levi go on an adventure before dinner?" Eren said while lightly squeezing Levi's hand.

She smiled and looked at Levi. "Are you okay with going on an adventure Levi?"

He smiled. "I've never turned down and adventure. C'mon Eren" Levi grabbed Eren's hand and they walked out the house.

A couple of minutes later they were walking through the forest. Eren was starring in awe at the trees.

"Take a look Eren. Look at all of these big ass trees" Levi said while pointing to a big tree.

"Well someone is a potty mouth" someone called from behind them. They turned around to see Jean.

"So what if I am _dipshit._ What are you gonna do about it?" Levi retorted while putting an arm in front of Eren.

"So, Jaeger. Are actually going on an adventure or are you going to cry and beg this jerk to take you home again?"

"Shut up! Me and Levi-san will really go on an adventure this time!"

"Sure and my name is Matilda." Jean replied while rolling his eyes.

Levi walked up to Jean before grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder and unto the ground. Levi walked and squatted down by Jean.

"Shut up horse. Eren wants to go on an adventure and we'll do it. I promised him. I promised him when he found me that whatever he wanted to do, I would follow. Now goodbye I have an adventure to go on." Levi stood and grabbed Eren's hand and walking further into the forest.

~.~.~

"Let's sit here Levi"

"The ground is gross Eren!"

"No worries. I know you don't like gross things so I brought a blanket for us to sit on!"

"Thank you Eren, that's very considerate"

"Do you want Goldfish, Chee-Z-Its or Ritz?"

"Goldfish. And did you get the rai-"

"Yes Levi. I got the rainbow ones"

"You know me so well brat"

"Of course. Is this enough inspiration?"

"Huh?"

"Hehe. Yesterday when you began your picture you said you wanted to draw trees but couldn't find the inspiration and look of a real tree. So I planned this trip so you can see trees. Is this enough inspiration?"

"... More than enough. Thank you Eren."

"Welcome... Heichou. Hehe"

"Oi, brat! Get to work! Haha!"

"Yes Levi Heichou sir! Hehe ha!"

"Thanks Eren."

"Welcome Levi."

~.~.~

And so they had their adventure and Levi got his inspiration and finished his picture. Carla framed it and put it in his room in which Levi removed and gave to Eren.

~.~.~

 _ **Guys! This book has been out for what? Four days? And in three more reads I'll reach 1k! Omg guys! Thank you so, so much! I'm so happy! *Levi and Eren start stripping to the song 'Get Low'* AYE! From the windows! To the walls! Uh... *clears throat* thanks guys! I'm beyond greatful! Now if you will excuse me... *throws money on Levi while he grinds on Eren* yasssssss!**_


	16. Handle your liquor Eren

_**As of the time I'm writing this. This book has *drumrolls* 1,152 reads! *kids from FNAF cheer 'yay'* I'm so happy! Imma make a quick sexy chapter for you guys. Your too good to me T^T enjoy. This is during the time of titans.**_

"Eren c'mon I need you to do an experiment for me!" Hanji sped talked while dragging him off to the common room inside of the castle.

"Slow down Hanji! What did Heichou say about this?!" He complained while being pulled to a room.

"He said it was fine blah blah c'mon!" She had pulled him into the room where Auro, Eld, Gunther and Petra sat with cups and random bottles of different shapes and sizes.

"This isn't your lab... Hanji? What's going on?" He looked up surprisingly as Hanji pushed him into a chair and grabbed a bottle with a clear liquid inside and poured it into a cup and handed it to Eren.

"Drink" she incouraged. He grabbed it and looked at the others. They were drinking some of the other liquids. He put the cup to his lips before tilting it up and letting some of the liquid slide down his throat. He swallowed it and set the cup down while coughing.

"What the fuck was that?!" His throat burned from the strong aroma.

"Vodka!" She exclaimed with a cackle.

"Why. Why would you give me that?" He said when the burning went away some.

"Since your not exactly fully human I wanted to see if your tolerance to alcohol would be stronger. I could mix it with something to make it taste better. But in all you'll feel the buzz better if you take it from the head" she said while mixing the cup with various other liquids, making the color change.

"Im pretty good about handling my liquor. How's about we make a bet. First one to get drunk off his ass loses and has to do whatever the winner says. Deal?" Eld said while Hanji made him another one of her concoctions that she gave Eren.

Eren smiled and lifted his cup and took a sip. "Your on."

~.~.~

Levi walked around the castle. Looking for Eren. Anyone really. Its been three hours and he hasn't heard from anyone. He was walking past the common room until he heard a voice. He walked closer and put his ear to the door.

"I'd give it three minutes! The science! It will happen again!" Hanji practically yelled from the other side of the door.

Levi kicked the door open to see Eld unconscious and laying on the floor. Gunther was sitting by him, his eyes barely open. Petra was drinking water to cancel out the effect of the liquor while talking to Auro. That is... Until he bit his tongue.

Levi took a step into the room and Eren jumped on his back. Everyone immediately stopped talking.

"L-Levi! We were... Haha! We were drinking! And guess what?... I won~" Eren said into Levi's ear, words slurring a bit. Levi shuddered when Eren started to nibble on his ear lobe.

"Anyone care to explain why Eren, _a minor,_ is drunk?" Levi said while picking Eren up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Wee! Again! Again!" Eren giggled when he was upside down.

"Hanji wanted to see since Eren isn't exactly fully human if his tollerance for alcohol would be higher" Auro said while wiping his mouth of blood.

"Its proven effective. We've been drinking for 3 hours and every time he gets drunk within 3 minutes its back to a light buzz" Petra said before taking a sip of water.

"Where is Hanji?" Levi said while pointing to an empty chair.

"Probably heard you coming and hid" Gunther said while rolling his eyes, making him dizzier then he originally was.

"When you find Hanji tell her we need to talk. I'm taking Jaeger to his room" and with that Levi turned and exited the room, closing the door on his way out.

"Aww. I didn't get to finish running my tests. Oh well!" Hanji cackled quietly from under the table

~.~.~

"Oi, brat stop moving or I'm going to drop you!" Levi warned.

"It feels so cool to do this while your buzzed..." Eren giggled until Levi dropped him.

"Oops." Levi said sarcastically.

"Ow!" Eren stood up and leaned against a wall for balance. He straightened up when Levi's leg was on one side of Eren's head and his hand on the other.

"Im not trying to act like a parent or anything but you should wait to your older to drink Eren. Things can happen while your drunk" Levi stared, studying Eren's features. How his brown locks lightly hooded over his eyes, how his green eyes looked downward. How a light pink blush was present on his cheek and how he bit his lip.

"Like this?" Eren said before capturing Levi's lips in a kiss. Levi dropped his foot so he could push Eren against the wall and kiss him back, full force.

"Levi... I want you..." Eren breathed out against Levi's lips.

"Your drunk" Levi returned but didnt stop the hungry kiss.

"I'm buzzed. Please Levi... I need you... Against me..." Eren moaned out when Levi griped his thighs before picking him and pressing him against the wall.

"Are you sure? Cause once we start there's no going back" Levi said between pants.

Eren bent forward and captured his lips in a kiss again. "I'm sure" he moaned between kisses.

Levi smirked and carried Eren to his room in which he recently got from earning their trust. Levi gently dropped him on the bed while looking down at his prize. Eren, sprawled out in front of him. He was flushed and panting, his shirt was up some, revealing a hip bone and part of his naval. His hard cock visible against his jeans.

Levi bent down and captured Eren's lips in another kiss. "Are you really positive?" Levi said against his lips as his hands traveled down Eren's sides, stopping at the hem of his pants. Lucky for Levi all of Eren's belts were already removed.

"I'm sure." Eren breathed out quietly. Levi began to undo the belt around Eren's waist. He looked up, looking for a sign telling him to stop or slow down. But Eren just stared, encouraging Levi to continue.

Levi removed his pants and stared at his clothed length. It wasn't just hard but big. An evil smirk came to Levi's lips. It pretty much read 'I know your hard and want release but your going to fucking beg' Levi began to kiss Eren's member through his underwear. He knew how tight it must be.

"L-Levi!..." Eren moaned out when Levi quickly took out Eren's hard cock and deepthroated it. Eren leaned up so he could stare downward at Levi. Levi smiled and moaned down his cock cause Eren to grab a hand full of hair.

Levi pulled off, gasping for air. He began to stroke Eren again while his other hand went down to rub his own hardened cock through his jeans. His face was so flushed and he was panting his tongue was out as he looked lustfully at Eren.

"Eren..." He moaned out while stroking him faster. Fuck! The way Levi looked and how he looked at Eren and panted Eren's name was enough to make Eren come soon.

"Fuck... Fuck me Eren..." Levi arched his back when his fingers pressed on his tip through his jeans. Eren was losing it! If Levi said his name one more time...

"Please. Please fuck me Eren..." Levi was biting his lip to keep from getting louder as be pressed on his cock. This was Eren's undoing.

"Levi!... I'm gonna come! I'm coming!" Eren warned as he arched his back. He could feel the orgasm coming. Levi smirked and deepthroated Eren's cock until his lips touched Eren's lap. Eren's legs trembled and his grip on Levi's hair tightened as he arched his back and yelled out Levi's name as he came down his throat. The salty yet bitter-sweet taste ran down Levi's throat. Be swallowed and enjoyed it all.

Even after he came Levi kept sucking until Eren reached the sensitive part of his orgasm and begged Levi to stop. Even then he had came again. Three times.

Eren quickly picked Levi up and stripped him of his pants and underwear. "Any last words before I pound my rock hard cock in your tight ass?" Eren growled while pinning Levi's arms above his head.

"Yea." Levi smirked and wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, pressing the tip of his cock against his hole. "Handle your liquor Eren" Levi purred.

~.~.~

 _ **Sorry, sorry! I know this is late at night! When I came home I started but I fell asleep. Then I fuckig finished it and my thick ass finger pressed the back arrow before my dumbass remembered to save it. I was beyond pissed. I considered doing it tomorrow but I couldn't leave y'all like that. Well I'm done. I'll update tomorrow. Now onto looking at Riren/Ereri pictures on Pintrest. *gets box of tissue for nosebleed***_


	17. Go fish

_**Hey sorry this is later in the afternoon. I woke up with a skull splitting headace. I think I got it from Pintrest. So many Riren/Ereri hardcore yaoi pictures *weird creepy blush that Hanji gets when she talks about titans* fuck yea... Anyway I got the idea when I was playing 'go fish' with my little sister (cheating bitch) I won. Twice. Enjoy... *puts ice pack on head***_

Levi layed in Eren's lap while reading a book. Eren just shuffled a deck of cards. Eren got an idea.

"Hey Levi?" Eren said while poking Levi's cheek, seeing if he was still awake.

"Hmm?..." Levi hummed in response.

"Let's play go fish." Eren replied while showing Levi the deck of cards.

"No." Levi continued to read his book.

"Why not?!" Eren whined.

"I don't take losing very well" Levi shrugged.

"C'mon just one round?! You may win~" Eren cooed.

"Fine. If I lose your gonna regret it." Levi said while putting in his book mark and setting his book down on the coffee table.

Eren smiled before sitting on one side of the couch while Levi sat on the other side. He took out five cards and handed them to Levi and set five down for himself and set the deck between them.

"You begin" Eren said while pointing to Levi's deck.

"Got any... 5's?" (Levi) (I'm adding names cause I confused myself while typing t)

"Go fish. Got any... 7's?" (Eren)

"Go fish. Got any 2's?" (Levi)

"Here." Eren handed him a card. "Got any 8's?"

"Go fish. Got any 10's?" (Levi)

"Go fish. Got any Kings?" (Eren)

"Fuck." Levi handed him 2 kings. "Got any Jacks?"

"Go fish."

~.~.~ (Time skip. I have no patience to type the whole interaction of cards. It a boring process anyway"

"Haha I won!" Levi exclaimed as he set down a set of four 8's

"Think again babe" Eren smirked as he set down three different sets of four cards. A set of Kings, a set of Aces and a set of Queens.

Levi starred down at the cards, mouth agape some. Eren won 3 times but waited until Levi won to present it.

Levi looked up to see Eren smiling innocently. That little bitch...

He threw the cards off the couch and jumped on Eren, pinning his arms above his head.

"L-Levi?!.." Eren's widened as a nervous smile replaced his smirk.

Levi bent down and bit between Eren's shoulder and neck. He bit, sucked and licked this spot while Eren squirmed under him.

"Aah! Nngh! Levi?! Stop!~" Eren yelled and moaned softly.

Levi looked Eren in his eyes. His Steel blue eyes are now black.

"I warned you" he said in an evil yet sing song voice. "I don't take losing very easily"

"Uh... Baby? I'm sor-" Eren began nervously until Levi smashed there lips together and made a deep growl from the back of his throat.

"Too late. Now you had to pay the price" Levi took off his belt and tied Eren's hand before throwing him over his shoulder before carrying him up the stairs.

"Go fish..." Eren said quietly before disappearing behind the door.

~.~.~

 _ **They had aggressive sex. Enjoy lol. *eats pocky* yaoi is fucking amazing. Just yes! Pintrest being having me fangirling like crazy. I keep having this idea for my Magically Gifted AU... Eren masterbating in the shower thinking about Levi. Imma make it happen! *points to sky* anyway gotta go finish chapter one.**_


	18. Rainy day

_**Im so happy with all the reviews! :) thanks to the two who always leave me a comment and make my day! I feel the love. *sings* Can you feel the love tonight?! Hehe. Well yesterday I tried to explain my anime to my dad. It was a challenge. Well at least I made the effort. Enjoy the chapter :)**_

Levi set down two coffee cups and poured the hot water in them before pouring the hot coco packets in each and mixed them.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Levi groaned before looking in the pantry. He saw them on the shelf. The one out of his reach. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHY DID I PUT THEM UP THERE?! FUCK!" Levi complained. He'd have to go get a chair to stand on.

He heard a knock at the door. He walked to it to see Eren closing his umbrella. He was shaking from the cold rain.

"Oh. Hey Levi! Can I come in?" Eren asked while taking off his shoes. Levi nodded and stepped out the way. Eren came in and set his shoes and umbrella outside the door and hung his coat on the hook.

"Sit on the couch, I'm making hot coco." Levi walked back up to the kitchen and stared at the marshmallows. He jumped a couple of times and knocked them on his head.

"Ow! Damn fucking marshmallows!" He yelled.

"You okay?" Eren called from down stairs.

"I'm fine!" Levi picked up the (mini) marshmallows before pouring them in the cups. He carried them to the couch where he had a blanket and Netflix set up for their rainy day date.

"Here" Levi handed Eren the cup and he took a sip.

"I'm in love with the coco~!" Eren sung she nodding his head. "I got it from the low, low~!" He sung while pointing to Levi. "Whip it through the glass ni-~!" Eren stopped when Levi hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up! Its just coco!" Levi rolled his eyes and took a sip while scrolling through Netflix.

"Ooh! Can we watch Deadman Wonderland?! Ganta is so adorable~" Eren cooed.

"No"

"Death Note? Light is pretty smart..." Eren said in a sing song voice.

"No"

"K? Shiro and Neko are a good pair!" Eren exclaimed.

"No"

"Vampire Knight?! Yukki and Zero work well!" Eren begged.

"No"

"Black Butler?! Ciel and Sebastian are a great ship!" Eren complained

"No"

"Sword Art Online?! Kirito is fucking cool!" Eren was laying on Levi

"No"

"Fine! Go on YouTube! We'll watch Free! Makato has backstrokes for days and Haru only swims freestyle" Eren was pouting now.

"No"

"Let's watch Mitchiko and Hatchin! Its thrilling!" Eren was groaning (BTW this is my list of animes I've watched. Its more then this but either I can't remember the name or the characters)

"No"

"Damn Levi! Do you even watch anime?"

"No"

"..."

"What?"

"You haven't lived!"

"Eren shut up"

"Fine! Can we watch American Horror Story?"

"No. Eren just let me pick"

Eren sat their pouting when he phone went off. He took it out his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Eren said before taking a sip of his coco

"Eren. Where are you?!" It was Mikasa

"Hi Eren!" Armin called from the background.

"I'm at Levi's. And hey Armin." Eren said while laying his head on Levi's chest and settling again his body. Levi turned to Courage the Cowardly dog and pulled the blanket over them.

"Doing what?!" She sounded pissed.

"Watching Netflix and chilling" Eren said before pecking Levi's lips and using his free hand to play with a strand of Levi's hair, twirling it around his finger.

"So Netflix and Chill?" She said coldy

"I guess. He asked me to come over and do it but he's practically making me beg." Eren lightly shrugged

The line went silent for a few seconds. "Uh... Mikasa?" Eren said cautiously.

"Wow" Armin laughed from the background.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking midget!" She yelled through the phone.

"Mikasa no-!" Armin began when the line went dead.

Eren set his phone down and nuzzled against Levi's chest, breathing in his scent, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the light rise and fall of his chest against his own. He smiled, Levi was truly perfect.

After a couple of episodes Levi had looked down at Eren. "Eren..." He cooed. When he got the brunets attention he leaned in and kissed him. It was a slow and sweet kiss. Eren smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Levi sat up, bring Eren up with him. Eren opened he mouth to let Levi deepen the kiss but they still kept it slow. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and Levi wrapped his arms around his waist effectively bringing their bodies closer, warming them up against the cold. They smiled against each other's lips until the front door flew open to reveal Armin and Mikasa.

Mikasa pulled a knife and bobby pin from the door and looked at Eren and Levi, there lips were still connected. Eren broke the kiss. "What the hell Mikasa?! What are y'all doing here? And is that MY knife?!" He yelled.

"Did this bitch just lockpick my door?" Levi furrowed his brows in confusion as he asked. "Why are you all over this midget?! And yes its your knife. I was gonna use I to cut this bastard." She hissed while pointing the knife at Levi.

"Try it bitch" Levi said coldly while wrapping his arms tighter around Eren's waist.

Armin walked in and took the knife from her hand. "Mikasa calm down! I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." He said while looking at the TV.

"Ooh! Are y'all watching anime?! I wanna watch Elfen Lied, Lucy is so yandere. With a nice ass" Armin said while fan boying.

"Please Levi?!" Eren was kissing all over his face. "No brat. The only ass I like is yours" Levi said while grabbing a handful of Eren's ass.

Mikasa was fuming "And what's with this Netflix and chill?!" She growled.

"What about it? We're chilling and watching Netflix" Eren said while laying on Levi's shoulder.

Armin visibly facepalmed. "No Eren. Netflix and chill means you start off watching Netflix and end up having sex" he said boldly while look at Eren through his fingers.

"Oh!" Eren exclaimed before looking at Levi. "I wouldn't mind that either" Eren whispered while biting his lip.

Levi gripped his thighs and growled while slowly grinding against Eren, causing him to moan.

"Hey dipshit! We're still here!" Mikasa yelled, venom dripping of her words.

"I don't care" Levi said while licking Eren's neck.

"Mmm... S-stop. Your nngh gonna... Kill Armin... He loves aah! Yaoi" Eren was trying to explain but Levi had begun to suck on his neck.

Armin was shaking "I ship it! I freaking ship it!" He exclaimed.

"Now if you don't wanna see your friend butt ass naked while screaming MY name, I suggest you leave now" Levi said while putting his hands in Eren's jeans to grip his ass through the fabric of his briefs.

"Mikasaaaaaaa... Please goooo..." Eren was panting, Levi was smirking as he began to grind against Eren again.

Mikasa growled she really didn't want them to but she really didn't need to see nor hear what was going on. She huffed then began to drag Armin away, he was too busy trying to control his nosebleed. When he realized that he was leaving the yaoi in front of him he begged and yelled for her to let him go. *SFX: Armin's scream from when Eren got eaten by the titan (English dub)*

Once they left Netflix was long forgotten. In a way, it was Netflix and Chill. All thanks to Mikasa.

~.~.~

 _ **Why is this late? Well all weekend I felt like utter fucking shit, the yaoi on Pintrest has stalked my dreams, I had a weird ass dream that I kinda wanna make a chapter. It weird tho. I'm not even gay. Well idk. Never been in a relationship. But dont assume im one or the other, there is nothing wrong with being gay. Anyway... So my dream was pretty much Eren has been a female for about a month (thanks to Hanji) and since then him and Levi haven't had sex. So Levi wanted to do his own... 'Experiment'. Long story short Levi watches female Eren masterbate berfore having sex with him... Her? Idk had many different pills for my head and nose and I was loopier than a son of a bitch. So idfk. Chapter or nah? Anyway enjoy lovelies. (BTW Armin was portraying me when it comes to yaoi and Eren was portraying me when it comes to anime) night. :)**_


	19. Levi Neko

_**I missed a day! Omfg! Sorry I was swapmped in homework and didnt finish until like 10:30 but I still had to shower and just ugh! Im so sorry! Ill update 2 chapter just like my promise. Anyway I got this idea when a saw a picture of a Neko Levi on Pintrest. Okay, here's the thing. They're gonna have sex. I'll skip that part. UNLESS! Someone in the reviews say otherwise then I'll go back and detail it. I'm almost done with my magic university au. I have to come up with a story title. *sighs* my Netflix doesn't work at school T^T . Enjoy.**_

Eren was walking home from school in the rain. He just so happened to pause his music when he heard a weak mewl of a cat. It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He followed the sound to an alleyway. Until he saw a small black cat hidden between the trash can and it's lid.

He put his hand out to pet it but it shrunk back further into the darkness.

"Shh... I won't hurt you. I'm Eren. Come on out." Eren said softly so he wouldn't be seen as a threat.

~.~.~

Levi was ready to die. He'd been in that alley for so long, he couldn't remember his way home. He had ran .out of food about a week ago. He was so hungry, so thirsty, so tired, so cold. He mewled quietly. It was a habit. He didn't expect to see someone to show up.

What did they want? To sell him? No one wanted a mangy cat like him. To steal him? Who wanted to take care of a boring old cat like him? Levi was ready to fight but he had so little energy. He shrunk back when a hand reached out for him.

"Shh... I won't hurt you. I'm Eren. Come on out." A soft voice called to him. He peaked one eye open to see a teenager with big green eyes, crouching under an umbrella, starring at him.

"I want to help and take care of you. No one should be left alone. And definitely not in this rain." The teen looked up at the sky. It was going to be a thunder storm, he could tell.

While he was looking up Levi scooted and rubbed his head against Eren's hand. It was so warm, soft, comforting. Eren looked down and began to softly pet him

"Can I take you home? I could give you some food, warmth an shelter." Eren took off his scarf and wrapped it around Levi. He purred as a response. And Eren gently picked him up and wrapped him up in the scarf. He put Levi under the umbrella and began to walk home.

~.~.~

Eren checked the temperature one more time. To make sure it wasnt too hot. When the bathtub was warm and high enough he went to get the cat who sat patiently, waiting for Eren to get him.

Eren picked up Levi before petting him and carrying him to the tub. He gently set the cat in the water and poured a cup of water over his head. His ears dropped and his tail swished.

After about twenty minutes of washing him. Eren dried And brushed him before putting him in his bed.

"I'll be back with some food okay?" Eren said before heading to the kitchen.

Levi felt amazing. He felt clean and loved. He was able to relax enough to shift to his human form. He curled up to keep himself warm. When shifting from cat to human form you are naked. Levi later on the pillow and smiled it smelled like Eren.

Eren came back. "I don't have any cat food yet. Do you want Tuna or Sus-" Eren stopped dead in his trackswhen he saw a naked teen in his bed. He just stared. Who was this and how did he get into his bed? He couldn't help but to stare. How his hair fell lightly in his face with a smooth undercut. How his muscles looked relaxed. All the muscles... On his arms, back, legs. And his ass! It was-

Eren stopped when the male shifted and sat up. He forgotten he had said something. Then teen looked at Eren, his tail slowly swishing side to side. It was mesmerizing.

"Uh... Who are you? And where is my cat?" Eren said with sudden realization of the situation.

Levi wiggled his ears slightly. "I'm Levi. And that cat your looking for is me." Levi rolled his eyes and pointed to his ear and still swishing tail.

"So... Your a cat?" Eren asked confused.

Levi stood up and walked in front of Eren. "The correct term is Neko." Levi frowned lightly. Even in human form he was shorter than Eren.

"Woah! Okay! You need some clothes on!" Eren exclaimed while covering his eyes.

"And why is that?" Levi said while putting a hand on his hip and cocking it to the side.

"YOU ARE A NAKED TEENAGE BOY... NEKO! YOU CANT WALK AROUND NAKED!" Eren complained.

"I don't mind. We're both males." Levi began. "Right?" He reached for the hem on Eren's pants and looked down them. Eren jumped back.

"Yes I have a dick! I'm a male!" Eren had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Levi went and sat on the bed. "Just making sure. And what's that thing your wearing under your pants? I've never seen them before."

"Well don't just go looking down people's pants! And its called underwear. While your here you need to at east wear that." Eren walked to the closet and piled out a pair before handing it to Levi. He slipped them on and sat back on the bed.

"What do you want to eat?" Eren said while walking ackto the kitchen, Levi following behind him.

"A tuna sandwich. I may be a Neko but I can still eat normal foods. To an extent." Levi sat at one of the chairs by the counter.

Eren pulled out a bowl from the fridge before setting down a plate and two pieces of bread. Eren grabbed a butter knife and put the tuna on both pieces of bread before licking he butter knife.

Levi stared at him. "Sorry. Habit." Eren put the butter knife in the dish washer and handed Levi the plate.

"Enjoy. When our done put it in the dishwasher and go get in the bed. I'm gonna go get in the shower. Goodnight Levi, sleep well." Eren then left.

After a good 15 minutes of sitting in the bed alone Levi knocked on the bathroom door. The shower water stopped and wet foot steps could be heard.

Eren peaked through he door. Only his face and part of his chest was visable. Levi stared in awe as the water slid and dripped off him.

"Yes Levi? Is there something wrong?" Levi could hear and see the concern in him.

"Oh. I-I didn't want to rush you but... Its still cold, even under the blankets. And I'm... Kinda lonely..." Levi looked away. This was embarrassing.

"So you want me to cuddle with you?" Eren chuckled.

"Yes!" Levi exclaimed a little too quickly. "I mean... That will be nice." Levi looked down, his face heating up.

"Okay. Give me two minutes to finish rinsing off and to dry off" Eren replied while pointing at his partially soapy hair.

Levi nodded and climbed in bed. About two minutes later Eren walked out with a towel around his waist and the other dryig his hair. He walked to the closet and threw on some sweatpants.

Levi laid on his side slowly drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Eren smiled and laid by him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Is this too close?" Eren said quietly, his breath sending shivers down Levi's spine. Levi scooted back so his back was to Eren's chest and his butt to Eren's waist. It was kinda awkward but warm.

"Not at all." Levi purred and turned so he face Eren. "Thank you Eren. For taking care of me. I was sure I was going to die and well, I was ready for it. You helped me. I'm forever grateful." Levi snuggled into Eren's chest and they pulled each other closer.

"Your welcome. Now sleep well Levi. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Eren yawned and his eyes drifted closed.

Levi pecked his cheek. "Goodnight Eren"

~.~.~ [1 year later]

Levi was sitting on the couch in his cat form watching something on TV. He didn't know what it was but it was interesting. Eren was cleaning for a guest.

"Levi" Eren called from the kitchen. No answer. "Levi?" He called again. Still no answer. "Levi I know you hear me and you understand English even as a cat."

Levi poked his head over the couch to glare. It was saying 'interrupt me from my show again and there will be hell to pay'.

"See. Now I need you to decide now. Weather your gonna be a cat or a human when the guest comes." Eren said while handing him a cookie.

Levi rolled his eyes. If he was a cat then he wouldn't have to deal with stupid ass questions. Eren walked away when there was a knock on the door. He peaked over the couch to see Eren hugging some girl with black hair.

Levi felt something weird. Like hate towards her. He didn't know why. He watched as they hugged. How her breasts pushed against his chest, how his hands were on her lower back, how close their faces were next to each other.

Levi shifted to his human form and ducked down. They were coming over to him.

"And this is my cat Levi-!" Eren stopped when he and Mikasa saw Levi. He laid on his stomach, slowly swaying his tail. Did I mention he was naked?

"Meow" Levi mumbled. He was inwardly smiling at the shock on that bitches face. Eren pulled his cat ear and yanked him out the room. When they were in his room he slammed the door.

"What the fuck Levi?! Why would you do that?!" Eren stomped until he was in front of Levi.

Levi quickly hugged Eren's knees. "Don't be mad! I'm sorry! I didn't like how close he was and it made me mad! I want to be the only one to hug you! I-I love you..." Levi mumbled the last part quietly into Eren's knees but he still heard him.

Eren picked him up so they were face to face. Levi's eyes were puffy and red. Eren smiled before kissing him. Levi was surprised but kissed back. They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. It was Mikasa.

"Levi. Go put some clothes on please" Eren said quietly. Levi nodded before disappearing into the closet. Mikasa grabbed Ern and pulled him out the door, closing it behind them.

Levi sat in the closet. What if she doesn't forgive Eren? Way if Eren becomes upset and doesn't want to take care of him. Levi sighed, the only way to fix this was by apologizing. He put on some back pants and a white button up shirt. He also put on his collar with a little bell on it that Eren gave him on their one year anniversary of meeting.

He walked to the door and sighed before walking to the living room where they sat. Levi sales up to Mikasa before getting on his knees an bowing before her.

"Please. Don't be mad at Eren. It was my fault you saw that. I was being jealous. I don't want anyone to touch or hold Eren like that so I did so you would go away. But I don't want Eren to be upset, especially not with me. I really do care about him. Please forgive me." He said quietly. He lifted his head when she began to scratch behind his ear, causing him to purr.

"I'm not mad. I know why you did it. I was telling Eren over here when was he going to stop denying his feelings and tell you that he lov-" Eren covered her mouth. She sent him a deathly glare and he let go.

She looked down at Levi. "He likes you. Ever since he saw you relax in your human form, how peaceful you looked. That's direct quote." She smiled. The both looked over at Eren who was quietly tying to climb over the couch and run.

"So for over an year you loved me and didn't say it brat?" Levi purred while reaching for Eren. Eren jumped over the couch and tried to run.

"Grab him." He said quietly and him an Mikasa lunged after him. Mikasa held down his hands and Levi sat on him, keeping him from moving. He began to tickle the brunet.

"Haha! No Levi! Stahl!" Eren begged through his laughs.

"Right after you say 'I love you Levi'" Levi purred.

"Ha! Go fuck haha! Yourself!" Eren retorted even though he was on tears.

"It'd be no fun without you. Now, say it brat!" Levi put his hands under Eren's shirt and began to tickle his ribs.

"I-I LOV YOU LEVI! haha! Let me go~! I'm gonna piss myself!" Eren begged.

Levi bent down and pecked his lips. "Love you too brat"

~.~.~

 _ **Okay I had to give y'all something. So there will be a part two and the extra chapter for today. Wann hear something that had me dying laughing? Okay so on Pintrest I was on someone's Ereri bboard and it was a picture of a doujinshi I think and so Levi and Eren were having we in alleyway and a little kid walked by and Levi looked over and we like *Shh...*. Idk what but it was so funny. And one of my reader mention chapter 16. I didn't realize I was writing a doujinshi (I believe its called 'don't drink until your twenty') but yea I apologize for that. I don't own it. Don't forget to read 'My Ticking Mind' my new story.**_


	20. Levi Neko (part 2)

_**Okay so this chapter is actually dedicated to Anime. Panda. Girl**_ _ **(sorry I had to space it out. It kept deleting anime and panda) for always leaving a review that makes me wanna update more and more. So she wanted them to have lusty wake up sex. In the shower or kitchen... I choose both! Haha! Anyway enjoy the fucking, I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**_

Its been a couple of months since Levi and Eren confessed their love and they are now happily dating. Eren laid with his back to Levi, snoring lightly until someone called his name. Levi to be exact.

"Eren~" he was moaning and panting. "Hmm?" Eren was half asleep and mumbled his response. Levi turned unto his stomach and began to grind against the bed.

"Nngh! Eren~ fuck!" He was yelling out. Eren turned around to see Levi, he had his tongue out and was panting hard, his face was a deep red with a sheen of sweat forming. His hand was down between his legs.

"Eren! Harder! Aah!" He began to arch his back. The sight was too much, Eren reached over to grab his phone and began to record Levi.

Levi bit his lip and moaned. Eren couldn't help but to wonder what he was doing under the sheets. Eren pulled it back to see Levi fingering himself, already able to fit two fingers inside his tight, wet hole.

Eren watched as Levi flexed and moved his hand, finger fucking himself like no tomorrow. He rolled over on his back and widened his legs and inserted three fingers.

"Aah! So... Good.. Mmm~!" He purred as he arched his back while stretching his hole. His cock began to twitch and pre-cum began to pour out the slit, his orgasm was coming soon. He bent his hips up and pushed three fingers deep inside himself, hitting his sweet spot.

"Again! Fuck Eren! Please... Do it again~" drool ran down his lip as he moaned for Eren. Eren on the other hand was so hard, he felt like he may tear through his sweatpants.

Faster and faster, Levi hit his spot every time. He felt his walls clench around his fingers as he came hard on his night shirt. "EREN~!" he yelled out before his eyes shot open and he sat up, panting and drooling.

"Well. That was some show. Good morning Levi~" he smiled before stopping the video and putting his phone back on the charger.

"What did you see?" Levi questioned though his pants for more air.

"Every second of it." Eren purred before lightly pinching Levi's cat ear. "C'mon. I'll turn on the shower for us." Eren left the room and Levi looked down. He saw how his legs still trembled, how his thick, white cum mixed with the slick from his ass. He really did all this? He thought it was Eren.

"You coming?" Eren question while taking off he shirt. "Wait. You already did. It was fucking hot too." Eren whispered in Levi's ear before stripping him of his night shirt and carrying him bridal style to the shower.

Once they got in Eren wasted no time before pushing Levi up against the wall, pinning his arms above him. "So you wanted me to fuck you?" Eren purred, he quickly shoved two fingers into Levi

"KYA~!" He screamed out as Eren picked him up and pushed him against the wall. He began to suck and bite on the Neko's neck, leaving big purple hickeys.

"You got me so hard when you were fingering yourself and moaning for me." Eren smirked against Levi's neck.

"Ha! Aah! Fuck me Eren!" Levi arched his back against the shower wall. Eren pushed all of his length into Levi at once.

"Oh my! Fuck!" Levi leaned his head against the wall, trying to keep his eyes open and trying not to come too early, but he was still on his orgasmic high.

Levi pushed the wet strands of hair out Eren's face and kissed his forehead. Levi slowly rolled his hips against Eren, causing both of them to gasp.

Eren gripped Levi's ass and thighs and began to pound into him at a quick pace.

"Hng! Aah! Shit!" Levi was biting his lip, trying to silence his moans and screams .

"I wanna hear you. I wanna hear you beg for my cock." Eren growled against his skin.

"Eren~ I... I want you. Nngh! I want your ha! H-hard cock inside me! Mmm! Faster!" He was clawing at Eren's back.

"Anything for you" Eren whispered before kissing Levi. It was a quick and heated kiss, their tongue in a heated war. Eren was winning.

Levi loved every second of it. How Eren's cock was pulled out and quickly reinserted at a mind numbing pace. How he could hear his breathly moans as he pounded into Levi. How he showed no mercy to Levi's screams to slow down. How his ass engulfed his cock, it was so warm and so good.

His legs began to tremble, he was going to come soon. "Eren! Eren! Nngh! I'm gonna come!" He yelled out in warning. Eren smiled before sliding them both to the shower floor. He began to trail his warm, wet tongue down Levi's chest. Making sure to stop and suck on his nipples.

Levi arched his back again, the pleasure was blinding. Eren kept going down, licking every muscle that made up his abs. He didn't stop there. He went lower until his was licking his navel. Until finally he reached Levi's cock.

He flicked his tongue on the tip of it and slowly slid it down the hardened flesh until he was at the base. Levi watched as his cock lowly disappeared into the warm wetness of Eren's mouth. Eren had bent his ass up so the shower water ran down his back and thighs, making him look even more delectable.

Eren bobbed his head on Levi's cock, pushing it as deep in his throat as he could get it without gagging himself, honestly he didn't care if he did. Levi began to pull Eren's hair lightly as his orgasm was speeding to him.

"Aah! Eren! I'm gonna nngh!" He came. Eren gladly excepted it all down his throat. He pulled off to kiss Levi, feeding him some of his own cum before Eren licked his lips and swallowed it.

"Is that what you wanted?" He breathed out. Levi just nodded, he was too dazed. Even after Eren had stopped sucking, Levi had came two more times. A total of 4 times since he was sleep.

Eren washed them both up before getting out an drying off. Levi wanted to wash his hair, Eren insured he'd do it but Levi told him to make breakfast and sent him off.

It was about 15 minutes later until Levi came downstairs. Eren was currently washing the dishes from his cooking and didn't see or hear him. Levi wrapped one arm around him and quickly shoved the other one down Eren's pants.

"Aah! Levi!" Eren moaned as Levi began to stroke his cock from behind.

"Shitty brat. You expected me to let you make me come four times and not return the favor?" Levi purred and began to lick Eren's ear.

"Mmm! Fuck! It was for you... Since aah! I gave you a wet dream... Mmgh!" Eren arched his back. His legs began to tremble.

"Bullshit. I'm not going to be the only one." Levi piled his hand out and pulled Eren to an empty counter and bent him over it before pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"Levi! Slow do- AAH!" Levi shoved two fingers in him and began to move and flex them.

"Hmm? What was that Eren?" Levi purred while sucking on neck. He pushed up his shirt and moved down. Trailing kisses down Eren's spine. He moved all the way down to his ass before he pulled out his fingers an inserted his tongue.

"Ah! Nngh! Stop!" Eren turned a deep shade of red and was panting and drooling. Levi grabbed a firm hold of his ass before separating the cheeks and shoving his tonugue farther in him. He inserted his two fingers back in and began to quickly finger Eren.

"Shit! Fuck me!" Eren's legs began to tremble, he wouldn't be able to hold himself up for long. Levi smiled before pulling his tongue out and inserting a third finger.

Levi licked his lips "you taste so sweet" he purred into Eren's ear. "Levi! I-I need you!" Eren laid bent over on the counter while his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Levi quickly inserted himself into Eren. So fast Eren didn't realize it until pain and pleasure shot though him at once.

"Shit! My gah!" Levi pulled Eren's hair causing the brunet to moan. "Its time I'm repay my debt." Levi started to pull out of Eren, causing him to gasp, only to slam back into him and make him yell. Am at an abnormal speed.

"L-Levi! So... Fast!" Eren bent his head back to kiss Levi. It was sloppy due to the quick movements going on but neither one really cared.

"I wanna hear you beg. Beg for my cock like a good boy." Levi growled between thrusts.

"I-I want... Aah! Your cock nngh! Deep in my ha... Ass!" Eren exclaimed. Levi lifted Eren up so his back was to Levi's chest. He was able to reach deeper inside him.

"Yes! Aah! Fuck me Levi~!" Eren was smiling. He wrapped an arm around the back of Levi's neck for support as he boyfriend pounded deeply into him.

"Beg more" Levi growls as he lifted Eren up only to pull him back down and slam into him.

"I love aah!... Your cock! Heh its so big!... Nngh and warm! And mmph pleasurable! I... love when ha! Its so deep inside me!.." Eren yelled while lightly pulling Levi's hair. Levi smirked and began to stroke Eren's cock at a quick pace.

"Ha! No! Levi~! I-Im gonna come!..." Eren's legs were failing him, he was trembling from so much pleasure at once.

"Come for daddy" Levi purred. Eren bent back over the couch before coming hard on his stomach. "LEVI~!" he yelled out. Levi came inside him, but he didn't stop.

"That's one. You have three more times to go." He shifted their position so he could face Eren while he fucked him.

"No! I can't! I'm gonna nngh! Come again!" Eren was hitting his orgasm hard, his legs trembled badly as he came again.

"Two. Get on your knees." Levi ordered. Eren quickly dropped to his knees and was quickly face fucked by Levi. Eren spread his legs and began to finger himself, he was barely able to keep his eyes open. He deep throated Levi, tasting the way the slick from his ass mixed with Levi's cum.

His fingers pressed against his sweet spot an he came on his hand.

"Three." Levi sat on the floor before lifting Eren into his lap. "Ride me Eren." He panted out. Eren was so tired, he nodded and lifted his hips up before droping them slowly into Levi's lap. He gasped from the sudden deepness. He was too tired to move.

"Move... Me... Too... Tired..." Eren breathed out while laying on Levi's shoulder. He smirked before grabbing Eren's hips and quickly rolling them on his cock.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Eren began to do again as his back arched. Levi moved his hips so he was bouncing.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Eren yelled out every time his cheeks touched Levi's lap, he was so deep inside him. Levi began to pump Eren's cock, bring his orgasm quicker. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as he came.

"Ah! Levi~!" Eren exclaies as he came on Levi's hand. He moaned when he felt the warm liquid of cum fill him. Levi pulled out and Eren laid on the floor. He was panting hard but he smiled. Eren gladly except two of Levi's fingers that were coated in his thick, white cum. Levi bent down and kissed him before standing up and licking his fingers, making sure to suck on them too.

Levi walked to the counter to grab his phone and take a picture of Eren. He laid there panting, sweat coating his clothes and body, cum and slick ran down his legs and unto the floor.

Levi took a bite of his breakfast. "By the way. Good morning Eren."

~.~.~

 _ **Once again this is dedicated to Anime. Panda. Girl. Hope you like it. It was worth the nosebleed and fan girling. Hey Anime. Panda. Girl? Wanna recommend another idea? I'm all ears :)**_


	21. Text Messages

_**So this is my extra chapter. Sorry, the Levi Neko part two took a long time to write believe it or not. Oh and I know this is a Levi and Eren one shot book but a special someone's birthday is coming up so he will be talked about more in the chapter. Can you guess? ITS ARMIN! My smart lil baby's birthday is November 3rd. I'll post a picture of him on Pintrest. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**_

 **Levi: Good morning Eren.**

 **Levi: Eren?**

 **Levi: Damnit brat! Its 9 am! Wake up!**

 _Eren: Levi~ let me sleep!_

 **Levi: Wake up or I'm coming home and I'm dragging you out of the bed by your ankles -_-**

 _Eren: Wait. Your not at home? I wanna cuddle!_

 **Levi: Shitty brat, im at work!**

 _Eren: Boo! I want pancakes! Make me pancakes! \\(6_6)\_

 **Levi: What kind of fucking emoji is that? And make your own damn pancakes Eren. I'm. At. Work!**

 _Eren: Its my emoji. Fine I'll just eat some cereal._

 **Levi: Whatever Eren. And make up the fuckin bed! Lazy shit.**

 _Eren: Mood swings much? Wait let me guess! Someone's on their period~ ^.-_

 **Levi: ... If I didn't love you... I would have killed you by now.**

 _Eren: But you do. So deal with it. Levi~! No good cereal is open!_

 **Levi: Don't you fucking dare open another box...**

 _Eren: I'm gonna do it!_

 **Levi: I fucking swear... If you open another box...**

 _Eren: Yay! Frosted Mini Wheats!_

 **Levi: You little bitch. Are you even fully awake?**

 _Eren: No. Not really. Levi. I think I'm pregnant. Your the father. Will you take care of us?_

 **Levi: ~_~ Eren. Your a male. YOU CANT GET PREGNANT! Why do you think that anyway?**

 _Eren: I'm soooooo fucking hungryyyyyyyyyyy_

 **Levi: Eren. Go do something with your life. Go read a book.**

 _Eren: I am._

 **Levi: Your reading a book? At the table?**

 _Eren: No. On the couch, I finished my breakfast. This doujinshi is hot. Levi you wanna have sex?_

 **Levi: WHY ARE YOU READING A DOUJINSHI AT 9:30 IN THE MORNING?! And I can't have sex Eren. IM AT WORK!**

 _Eren: What else am I suppose to read? Moby Dick? See what I did there ^.^ and I could come during your lunch break. We'll have sex in your office._

 **Levi: Yes brat, I did. And no. Cause I'd have to clean up and reorganize papers.**

 _Eren: No. You could sit and do your work while I sit under the table and give you a blowjob!_

 **Levi: As tempting as it seems... Who's to say Hanji won't open the door like when you Skype'd me?**

 _Eren: Well she didnt see anything. Thanks to your fast reflexes. And, we could just lock the door._

 **Levi: Hanji knows how to lock pick doors.**

 _Eren: Ugh! Why?! Now I'm going to get blue balls._

 **Levi: LOL :)**

 _Eren: Fuck you, Levi._

 **Levi: LOL, can't. I'm at work. Enjoy you blue balls Eren.**

 _Eren: I'm done. I'm going back to sleep._

 **Levi: LOL. Are you mad?**

 **Levi: Eren?**

 **Levi: I love you.**

 _Eren: Love you too. Let me sleep Levi._

 **Levi: Sleep well my brat.**

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ **Did y'all like it? I know it was short but changing between bold and italics on a tablet is hard. Hehehe. Sex joke. Anyway hope y'all enjoyed my chapters :). Wait! I almost forgot! *throws confetti* THANK YOU FOR 2K READS! :) I looked earlier and over 2K people have read. And some readers aren't even in the U.S! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll continue to work hard to give y'all new chapters!**_


	22. Late night shift

_**So this was recommended by Anime. Panda. Girl. I'm her Senpai :). She has three amazing ideas that I'm gonna make into a one shot. This one is going to be called Late night shift. Youll understand why once you read it. Enjoy.**_

"Tired Eren?" Marco said when wiping down the counter. Eren had received a late shift that night. He took a sip from his coffee "A little bit. Thank goodness for coffee" he took another sip.

Not that many people were there so Eren and Marco had time. That was until a man with jet black hair and undercut came and sat down.

"I got it." Eren said quietly while grabbing a menu. He stood up an adjusted his dress. He wore a green and silver 60's to maybe 80's diner dress with stockings and dress shoes. He silently walked over to the man.

"Welcome to Trost diner. I'm Eren, and I'll be you waiter today" Eren smiled and set down the menu for the man.

The man looked up and smiled. Eren watched as his plump pink lips curled up into a smile, how his Steel blue eyes looked directly at Eren's Teal green, how his jaw seemed to relax.

"Can I get you something to drink sir?" Eren couldn't help but to keep smiling.

"Levi"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm just eating dinner, there's no need to be formal. Just call me Levi" Eren watched as Levi eyed him up and down.

"Okay, _Levi._ Can I get you something to drink?" Eren bit his lip lightly. He loved how the name 'Levi' rolled off his tongue. It was like someone speaking their native language.

"A sprite please, _Eren._ " Levi purred lightly. Eren felt a shiver go down his spine. He nodded lightly before walking to the kitchen, he felt Levi's eyes on his ass the whole time, he smiled lightly at that.

Eren walked to the kitchen where he waved at his friend Armin, he was learning to become a chef and got a nice job there. Eren got the cleanest cup he could find before putting ice in it and filling it almost to the rim with the soda. Eren was always so generous when it came to his customers, even the ones who don't tip.

He walked back to see Levi set down his menu and smile up at him. Eren set down his cup and straw. "Would you like to order now Levi?" Eren couldn't get enough of that name.

"Can I have a BLT and a side of steak fries please Eren?" Levi replied while handing Eren the menu. He was too focused on how his name was said and dropped the menu.

"Oh shit! My bad." Eren apologized quickly before bending over and picking it up, giving Levi a good view of his ass through the tight underwear of his costume. "My apologies Levi. I wasn't paying attention. I'll go get your order right away." Eren quickly squrried away to the kitchen where Armin sat, slowly shaking his head.

"What?" Eren was blushing madly.

"Nothing. What's his order?" Armin replied while standing up and stretching.

"Oh, uh a BLT with a side of steak fries." Eren replied back while pulling his dress down some. Armin was always good at math, he estimated the time it would take to make each item.

"Give me 14 minutes." He replied while going off to get potatoes. Eren nodded and walk to Levi. "Your order is being made now" Eren nodded before turning around and walking to Marco, making sure to lightly sway his hips.

He sat in the chair in front of Marco, who was slowly shaking his head. "What the fuck? What is with all this head shaking?!" Eren pouted.

"Nothing. Wanna play TIC-TAC-TOE?" Marco said while writing the board on a napkin.

"Fine. I'm gonna win" Eren replied while writing an 'O'

[14 minutes later]

"I win!" Marco exclaimed again.

"You know what? Fuck you and fuck this game" Eren got up and ripped the napkin and threw it away before walking to the kitchen.

"Done." Armin called to his friend who picked up the plate.

"Thank you Armin. I think he's the last one for today and everyone else already left, so you can go." Eren hugged Armin real quick before walking out to Levi.

"Here you go Levi. Enjoy." Eren smiled and set down the plate.

"Come here and bend forward." Levi motioned for him to come here with a finger.

"Why? Why do I ha-" Eren turned red.

"Just do it brat" Levi replied while rolling his eyes

"Brat? Why are you calling me that all of a sudden?" Eren pouted

"Then come here like a good little boy and bend forward" Levi was smirking, Eren could feel the dominance radiating off him.

Eren nodded before stepping forward and bent forward. If anyone was begin him they would get an amazing view of his ass and the outline of his cock and balls.

"Good boy. Now, close our eyes and open your mouth" Levi lightly bit his lip in anticipation.

Eren only nodded before closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Only to taste the saltiness of a fry.

"There." Levi picked up another fry and ate it. Eren stood up and ate the fry, he licked his lips slowly to rid them of the salt.

"Thank you Levi. It was delicious." Eren bit his lip before walking back to Marco.

"Heyyyyy Erennnnnnn..." Marco drawled out his words.

"What is it Marco?" Eren knew somehing was up.

"Jean wants me home. I really would stay with you but I honestly don't want him to come down here" Marco rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go to him. I don't want him over here ready to slit my throat cause I kept his boyfriend here. Once this customer is done I'll clean and lock up." Eren moved a pen across his fingers

"Thank you Eren! I owe you!" Marco exclaimed.

"Nah, its good. Hurry up an go." Eren replied quietly. Marco hurried out the door. Leaving Levi and Eren.

Eren grabbed a chair before dragging it over towards Levi. He sat down and spread his legs slightly so he could bend forward and rest his elbows on his knees.

"Eren what are you doing?" Levi said while taking a sip from his soda.

"Just sitting" he replied with a purr.

"I know that. I mean why are you sitting in such a provocative manner?" Levi turned in his chair so he could fully face Eren.

"It seems right." Eren smirked and crossed one leg over the other before pulling his dress up lightly. "Its too hot." He complained while fanning himself.

"Why don't you take it off?" Levi's eyes were slowly beginning to darken.

"Why don't you take it off for me?" Eren bit his lip before standing up and putting the chair back and walking to the counter. What he didn't expect was Levi to come up behind him rub him member though his underwear.

"Aah!" Eren moaned lightly. "You asked for it." Levi began to lick the rim of Eren's ear and slowly slide his hand into his underwear.

"L-Levi! Take... Off the dress..." Eren gasped out. Levi slid his hands under Eren's dress and pulled it up over his head.

"Let me keep the stockings." Eren laughed. Levi rolled his eyes before putting his hand back in Eren's underwear, stroking his quickly hardening cock.

He slid his hand down so a finger rested at the entrance to his puckered hole. "L-Levi! No!" Levi slowly slid the finger into him, causing the brunet to let out a shuddering moan.

"Moan my name for me?" Levi commented while slowly moving a second finger in. "Ah fuck! Levi~!" A wild blush spread across his face as he bent his ass out towards Levi, incouraging him to do more. Levi began to move his fingers in and out, stretching, abusing, and teasing his virgin hole.

"So... Nngh good!" Eren arched his back as Levi began to scissor him and sucked on his neck. Eren moaned out, he lifted his leg onto the chair, spreading his cheeks wider for Levi. He pushed in a third finger an began to flex and move them, finger fucking Eren.

"Mmm! Fuck! Harder Levi! Fuck me harder!" Eren moaned out. Levi pushed his fingers in farther until he hit Eren's sweet spot.

"Shit! Aah!" Eren almost fell to the floor until Levi grabbed him. "You okay?" He replied while smiling. Eren stood up and wrapped a leg around Levi, pulling him close into a deep, heated kiss.

Levi pushed Eren back against the counter while kissing him back, their tongues battling for dominance that neither were ready to give up. Eren broke first to breathe before kissing Levi all over his neck.

"Fuck me Levi! I want to feel your big cock in my ass while I moan like crazy! I want you to pound into me until I come!" Eren begged, he was so hard and craved release.

Levi pulled down his pants and underwear before pulling down Eren's underwear, he bent him back over the counter and rubbing the tip of his cock against Eren's slippery hole.

"How badly do you want my hard cock in your tight ass Eren?" Levi groaned as he pushed the tip in.

"I want it so badly! Please fuck me Levi!" Eren yelped in pain and pleasure when Levi lost control and shoved his cock all the way into Eren, hitting his prostrate on the first thrust.

"Ah! Shit! Yes Levi! Again!" Eren began to drool, his legs trembled as he tried to will them to keep him up. Levi pulled out and slammed back into Eren repeatedly with no mercy.

"Fuck your so tight! Your walls feel amazing on my cock!" Levi turned Eren's head so they could kiss while he snaked his other around to pump Eren's cock.

"Aah! Nngh! Fuck! So good~" Eren arched his back as he felt the warmth of Levi's cock as it ravaged his ass. He felt the deepness and the thickness as Levi fucked him hard over the counter.

Levi grabbed his arms and pinned them begin his back as he bent down and kissed the back of his neck.

"Aah! Hng! Fuck! Mhm!" Eren laid on the counter it felt amazing to get pounded in to. He wanted to come for Levi, he wanted Levi to lick and enjoy his cum.

He felt his undoing, Levi repeatedly hit him in his sweet spot, causing a scream each time.

"Aah! Shit! Le! Vi! I'm! Gonna! Come!" Eren rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he felt his legs going out.

"Go ahead and come. I wanna taste it." Levi purred into his ear while nibbling on it. Eren came down his legs as the trembled to fight against his screaming orgasm. "Levi!" Eren just laid on he counter, twitching ever so lightly while panting like he ran a marathon. He yelped out when he felt Levi come inside him.

Levi bent down and licked the cum off Eren's legs, chuckling lightly when Eren moaned and begged him to stop for fear of coming again. Eren licked all the cum off Levi's cock before Levi wrote something on a napkin and paid for his food and left a tip.

Before walking out he looked back at Eren who looked at him from the counter he was till bent over. "Delicious. I'll definitely want another meal from my favorite waiter. See you around Eren." He waved towards Eren and disappeared into the darkness of night.

Eren moved his head to read the note. It was Levi's number and a small message. _'You taste and look delicious. You should take the late night shift more often'_

Eren smiled and sighed. Maybe the late shift wasn't so bad.

~.~.~

 _ **Is this what you expected Anime. Panda. Girl.? Better? Worse? And all my other fans too! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Senpai loves you!**_


	23. Happy Halloween!

_**Happy Halloween! Hahaha! Whatcha dressing up as? My best friend is cosplaying as Eren. Me? I'm staying home, my costume is an average Otaku. Okay so once again a certain someone wanted me to make a Halloween chapter in which Eren is Harley Quinn and Levi is Joker. Enjoy *plays Halloween music***_

"Levi hurry up! We'll miss the party!" Eren called from down the stairs while looking at the key to the Batmoblie that Levi had gotten him. If they we're going to cosplay, Eren wanted to do it right.

"Hold the fuck on brat! Its not like we're going to miss much" Levi replied while peaking his head down the stairs.

Eren stood up and walked to the door. He wore a black and red spandex suit. It fit his body perfectly, a lot of his friends said he had the body of a girl, so...he put it to use. He wore matching red and black heels, he wore a black mask and his face was painted all white with a deep red lip stick and a red and back joker hat.

Later Levi came down. "Help me with the face paint" Levi replied while sitting on the couch, not really paying attention to Eren's costume. Eren walked and sat in Levi's lap before grabbing the white face paint. "Close your eyes" he replied while rubbing the paint around Levi's face.

When he deemed it white enough he reached for the black before rubbing it around his eyes. He grabbed a cotton ball to smudge it so it looked messy. He grabbed the red lipstick before making a big smile on his face, mostly his lips and smudging that as well.

"All done!" Eren smiled and stood up, handing a mirror to Levi. "This is really good. You should be one of those face paint arti-!" He stopped when he put down the mirror to look at Eren. He stared in awe at how tight the costume fit around his body. It left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Come on! You'll drive." Eren walked to the door and opened it. The only thing Levi noticed is how Eren's ass shifted in the spandex as he walked. He was going to have to keep a close eye on him.

They walked and got in the Batmobile. "Nananananananana Batman~!" Eren sung once they got in. Levi smiled slightly. "So how far away until Hanji's part?" Levi said as they began to drive down the street.

"If the road is good about 6 to maybe 10 minutes." Eren stretched in his seat and leaned back. The Batmobile had no seatbelts. Could you imagine? Batman getting ready to fight crime, and struggling to undo his seatbelt? Now you understand why there were none.

"You look good Levi!" Eren smiled while looking Levi up and down. He wore a purple and green suit and tie with purple tux shoes. He also died his hair green, it was able to withstand heat and sweat and comes out completely after one wash.

"Thanks. You look even better." Levi glanced over to eyes Eren who had one leg crossed over the other, showing the tightness around his legs as they bent.

"Thank you Levi. I think it fits my figure perfectly" Eren ran his hands down his costume to specify the outline of himself.

"A little too much. It leaves nothing to the imagination. What if you were to get a hard on?" Levi inwardly growled (a growl of dominance) at the sight of seeing Eren with a boner in the tight costume.

"Maybe that was the plan. For a certain green haired shorty to look at me. And I wouldn't get a hard on unless said person were to cause it" Eren bent over so he was on his knees and leaning towards Levi.

"Oh yea?" Levi licked his lips. "I wonder who said person is?" Levi replied whe parking on the road that was by Hanji's house since her driveway was full. He turned off the car and faced Eren, leaning in ever so slightly.

"I'm looking at him..." Eren purred while lightly bitting his lip, careful of the lipstick. Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. They didn't care about the face paint, Eren packed an 'in case of emergency' face paint kit, so they were good.

Eren opened his mouth so Levi could slide his tongue in. It was sweet yet becoming more and more heated.

"L-Levi" Eren moaned into his mouth. Eren reached his hands down to unbutton Levi's pants, he pulled the zipper down and reached in his underwear to bring out his cock and stroke it slowly.

"Eren! Fuck!" Levi moaned out. He stopped kissing Eren to lean his head back against the chair. Eren smirked before bending his ass up and leaning down to flick his tongue on the tip of Levi's quickly hardening member.

Levi growled before pulling the zipper down on the back of Eren's costume. When it was down he ran his finger tips along his spine before sliding a finger into his tight ass hole.

"Kya!" Eren stopped licking to look over his shoulder to see Levi beginning to finger fuck him. Two could play at that game. He went back and quickly deep throated his cock and slightly gagged. "Fuck!" He moaned down Levi's cock.

Levi slowly slid in a second finger and began to scissor and stretch the bright eyed brat next to him.

"Levi... Your cock. Its so hard mmm... And yummy" Eren ran his tongue along the side of it while giving it small, sensual, wet kisses. Levi returned the favor by pushing in three fingers deep in Eren's ass.

"Nngh! Shit!" Eren gasped at the deepness. Levi pushed it in farther and pushed against his prostate. "Ha! Aah!" Eren began to bob his head on Levi's cock faster.

"Eren! Shit! Aah!" Levi pulled his fingers out an licked them, tasting the slick from Eren's ass. Eren sat up and wiped the corner of his mouth, his face was flushed and he was panting. Levi lifted him into his lap while rubbing the tip of his cock against Eren's ass.

Beacause his costume was made of spandex his knees were bent into his chest, making him look even more delicious to Levi and making it easier to fuck his ass hole. Eren slowly slid down onto Levi cock, yelling out as it filled him. Eren moaned when he finally made a connection with Levi's lap.

"So... Nngh deep!" He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and leaned against him. Levi grabbed a handful of Eren's ass before lifting him up an pulling him back down.

"Fucking shit!" Levi growled out as he moved Eren on his cock faster. "Aah! Levi~ your! So! Deep!" Eren tilted his head back while slightly rolling his hips.

Eren moaned out as he felt the warmth of Levi's cock as it was quickly thruster into him. Levi growled as the tightness of Eren's ass engulfed his cock.

"Levi! Aah! I love you!" Eren tightened his arms around Levi's neck an pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Eren! Mm I! Love you too! Nngh!" Levi felt himself about to come. "Eren! I'm gonna co-!" "Levi~!" Eren yelled when he felt himself get filled with Levi's seed.

Levi pushed him into the other chair before devouring Eren's cock in one go. He ran his tongue along the heated flesh before deep throating it. He moaned Eren's name down his cock while Eren gripped his hair and came. He gladly swallowed all the cum before licking his lips and licking the cum that ran down Eren's ass.

"All the work on these costumes. We couldn't dirty them now could we?" Levi breathed out. Eren licked all the cum off Levi's cock before fixing his costume.

"Zip me up?" Eren asked quietly. Levi zipped up his costume pecked his lips. Eren grabbed the make up kit and sat in Levi's lap an fixed the make up the had mixed into pink during their kiss.

Once he fixed it he fixed his own an out the kit back. "Ready to party?" He purred at Levi when h opened his door.

"I'm ready to drink something strong" Levi chuckled. He walked to Hanji's door before ring in the bell. A few seconds later she opened it and ushered them in where everyone sat. When everyone was situated Eren called a toast.

"Happy Halloween Bitches!" He laughed out. Everyone repeated and drank. They enojoye them self on ol' hallows night.

~.~.~

 _ **This was recommended by my Kohai Anime. Panda. Girl! I hope y'all enjoyed! Happy Halloween!**_

 _ **(Character's Costumes)**_

 _ **Eren: Harley Quinn**_

 _ **Levi: Joker**_

 ** _Hanji: Witch_**

 ** _Armin: Dog_**

 ** _Mikasa: Cat_**

 ** _Jean: Horse (I had to do it)_**

 ** _Marco: Cowboy_**

 ** _Ymir: Patient_**

 ** _Christa: Nurse_**

 ** _Sasha: Mary Jane_**

 ** _Connie: Spider Man_**

 ** _Annie: Freddy Kruger_**

 ** _Rainer: Jason_**

 ** _Bertoldt: Michael Myers_**

 ** _Petra: Angel_**

 ** _Auro: Devil_**

 ** _Eld: Clown_**

 ** _Gunther: Werewolf_**

 ** _:) enjoy!_**


	24. My master's meeting

_**Okay this is the second idea from Anime. Panda. Girl. And Eren is dominant in this one. Its called My master's meeting. Enjoy!**_

Eren Jaeger was a highly known individual. He worked at Sina Inc. A widely known organization. He currently sat in his chair at his desk, his arm on the arm rest with his head leaning on his fist. He was bored and wanted some entertainment.

Eren leaned forward and held button one on his intercom. "Yes Eren?" A husky voice replied, it trembled ever so lightly. It was his little toy boyfriend, Levi.

"I'm alone Levi" Eren replied as if he was slightly insulted. "My apologies. Yes master?" Levi replied quietly.

"Good boy. Now, I'm awfully lonely and could use some company." Eren purred the word 'company'.

"I'll be right there master." Came his reply. "Oh and Levi." Eren had gotten a lustful idea.

"Yes master?" Levi sounded a little uncertain. "Don't forget that new toy I got you. You know dogs love their toys." (I'm pretty sure you know what I mean by 'toy' I would rather say toy than the other word. Idk why. Keep reading!) A smirk spread across his lips. "Of course master." Levi replied before Eren let go of the intercom button. Eren had asked him to manage a little task earlier and was wondering how it was going.

After a couple of minutes there was a knock at the door. "Enter" Eren said stearnly, a wide smirk came across his face when he saw Levi walk in, he had a faint blush and was panting lightly. He wore a black suit and tie, but that was only for show.

"Come here slave." Eren said while motioning with a finger for Levi to come closer. Levi closed the door and locked it before walking to Eren and sitting down at his knees.

"Did you do my task I asked of you?" Eren said while using two fingers to caress Levi's chin.

"Yes master. I kept it under control so it would go unnoticed." Levi spoke while looking back at the floor. He wasn't allowed to look at his master unless his master wanted him to.

"Very good! Let me see." Eren rubbed his hands together as Levi stood up and began to undress. When he was fully unclothed Eren motioned for him to sit on his lap. When Levi did Eren reached his hand down to his ass to push the small vibrator further in.

"Kya~!" Levi moaned out, he quickly bit his lip. He wasn't allowed to make a sound. "You did a very good job pet. It needs to be deeper next time, make a note of that." Eren purred quietly while pulling the vibrator all the way out.

"Aah!" Levi trembled lightly. "Y-yes master!". Eren smiled, it was nice to control him. "Now, on the table. I wanna see you stroke that delicious cock of yours" he licked his lips and stared at Levi.

Levi climbed and sat on Eren's desk, he lifted his legs up so his feet rested on the edge of the desk. He brought his hand down and began to slowly stroke his cock.

"Hmm... For this order I'll allow you to moan out 'Eren' instead of 'Master'" Eren purred while leaning back in the chair.

"Y-yes, Eren" Levi moaned out. He bit his lip and moved his hand faster. "That's still not fast enough. Do it as fast as possible" Eren scooted closer so he was between Levi's knees.

"Aah! Ha! Eren!" Levi toes began to curl. "Move your hands. I want to taste your cock." Eren grabbed Levi's hands and held them down on the desk. He then bent down and rolled his tongue along the heated flesh before going and flicking his tongue on the tip.

"Nngh... Eren" he gasped when Eren's lips wrapped around his cock and moved down. Eren moaned down his cock only to feel Levi's waist tremble.

"Mr. Jaeger sir?" A voice called over the intercom. Eren lifted his head up and licked his lips, he then put a finger to his lips, motioning for Levi not to make a sound.

"Yes Mikasa?" He replied back. "Sir you have a meeting scheduled in 2 minutes. Would you like me to cancel or send them down?"

Eren thought about it for a second until he got an amazing idea. "Send them down. And make sure to tell to knock first." He motioned for Levi to get his clothes and bring them to him.

"Of course Mr. Jaeger." She replied. "Thank you Mikasa" Eren let go of the button and turned to look at Levi.

"Would you like me to leave master?" Levi asked quietly. "No. I want to give you a new order. Where's your toy?" Eren smirked.

"In the pocket of my jacket master." Eren pulled it out before setting it on his desk. He then neatly folded Levi's clothes and put them in a drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube (which he keeps for obvious reasons. Hey, its a pretty stressful job. Lol.) And poured down the toy before handing it to Levi. He reached in his drawer to grab a collar with a chain attached.

"Sit under my desk." Eren order. Levi went and sat under the desk, allowing Eren to put the collar on him. "Here's your order. You are to sit under my desk and suck my cock while you fuck your ass with that toy. You are not to make a sound to alert the others or I'll punish you. Understand?" Eren purred while unbuttoning his pants and pulling on his cock.

Levi smiled slightly "yes master." Levi bent up to start licking up the shaft of Eren's cock. Eren scooted forward so it was less obvious, he then heard a knock at the door.

(A.N: okay really quick this is the set up of the room. Eren's desk is towards the back wall and the door is towards the front wall on the right side. In front of Eren's desk is a long oval table for conferences. The room is pretty large so no one can see Levi. Keep reading)

"Enter." Eren bit his lip to keep his voice from wavering but Levi sure knew how to suck. Levi moved his hand down to his ass before inserting two fingers. He needed to prepare himself fast so he could use the toy and please his master.

Everyone came and sat at the table. "So what are we discussing today?" Eren called out while running his fingers through Levi's hair.

"Our expansion to the town of Trost." Armin calls out while looking through his papers. Levi inserted three fingers and moaned down Eren's cock, causing the brunet to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out. Levi pushed them deep, stretching his hole for Eren's toy.

"Our plan is to get in touch with both Maria and Rose Inc. To get the okay from them as well." Hanji said while adjusting her glasses.

"From there we'll travel to the Trost district to Shinaganshia (I'm sure I slept it wrong) Inc. We'll give them our proposition and hope for the best." Petra said while writing on her paper.

"I think it'll work fairly well considering how much we've helped them in the past." Connie replies.

"How long will it take?" Eren called from his seat. Levi pulled out his fingers and rubbed the toy against his ass and slowly slid down it. "Ha.. Ha.." Levi moaned quietly. He put both hands on Eren's cock and stroked it while sucking on the tip.

He lifted his hips up and slid back down on the toy, moaning as it filled him. He took one hand off Eren's cock to slowly pump his own. Eren bit his lip lighty and looked down and watched Levi fuck himself like the animal he is.

Eren had to look away or he would have fucked Levi on the table in front of everyone.

"We don't have an exact time but around two to three months." Armin took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I think we should do it." Eren rested his hand under his nose and bit his lip, it felt so good to feel the warmth of Levi's wet mouth around his cock while he fucked his own ass. Levi quietly bounced his ass on the toy, taking it deeper inside himself.

"If we expand that far the who knows how it will change our company? If we expand farther then possibly we could better on the stock market and bring in new clients, sells and products." Eren reached one hand down to caress Levi's cheek with his hand.

"That sounds great" Hanji replied enthusiastically.

Eren had gotten a collective amount of 'good idea' from them. "Good. Meetings over. Good job today. You can show yourself out." Eren waited until everyone left to moan out.

"Fuck Levi!" Levi stopped sucking to look up at Eren when he came. He acceped the bitter sweetness of his master's cum.

"On the table now! Ass to me!" Eren growled while putting his cock back in his pants. Levi slid the toy out of himself and moaned. He got up and climbed on the table, his ass towards Eren.

Eren picked up the toy and quickly pushed it into Levi's ass. "Aah! Eren! Nngh!" Levi trembled on his desk.

"You did a good job today Levi. You made master very proud. I shall reward you by pounding your ass with this cute little toy." Eren purred before pulling it halfway and pushing it back in.

"Ha! Thank you mmm...! M-master!" Levi pushed his ass back on the toy, gladly accepting it deeper. Eren used his other hand to pump Levi's cock.

"Eren! So... Nngh! Good! Aah!" Levi yelled out when the toy pushed against the bundle of nerves that made up his prostrate.

"Want me to hit it again? Beg! Beg like the little fuck boy you are!" Eren growled. Levi loved when Eren got like this, when his possessive dominant side showed. Levi loved being a slave to Eren.

"Aah! Fuck me Eren! Harder! I wanna come!" Levi was panting, he felt he orgasm coming soon.

"You want to come too? Well don't you ask a lot? Beg!" Eren began to push and pull the toy quckier and pump his cock faster.

"P-please! Eren! Let me come! I want to come so badly! Please let me!" Levi was holding back, he was ready to go, his orgasm was begging to be let free, his cock was twitching for release.

Eren bit his lip. "Come for master." He purred. Levi came hard on Eren's desk, he struggled to keep his arms up and fell with his face down and his ass up.

"Lick your cum off my desk dog." Eren demanded while pulling out the toy and getting Levi's clothes. Levi sat up and ran his tongue against Levi's desk, lapping up his cum. When he finished he got dressed and stood face to face with Eren who smiled brightly at him.

"Good job Levi. I'll see you when I felt home. I love you" Eren said before pecking Levi's lips.

"Thank you Eren. I'm happy I pleased you. I'll be at home awaiting your return, I love you too." Levi bowed and walked out he door.

Eren went and sat at his desk and began to lick the slick and cum off the toy. "My fuck boy tastes delicious." He purred quietly.

~.~.~

 _ **Im really good at this master and slave thing. At least I think so... Anyway I hope you enjoy. This idea was made by a suggestion my Kohai, Claudia gave me :) hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	25. Alternative method

_**In this one shot Levi is a stripper and Eren is just a friend who just so happens to see through Levi's mask. There is going to be some feels, on their side. Don't worry... They're still going to fuck. Like why wouldn't they? Anyway enjoy! *throws confetti***_

 _'Lose control. Don't pay attention to the crowd. Listen to the music. No one is there, no one truly cares. It's you, just you and only you...'_ Levi sat there giving himself a prep talk. As he always does. He doesn't like the fact that so many disgusting men who probably have a wife and a family come to see him.

It makes him feel filthy. He makes good money and because of his background, finding a job better than working shifts at a restauraunt is a no go. He can move effortlessly and he is very seductive so this would have to do.

"Levi, its almost time for you to go out there" Erwin called from the door. Levi continued to stare at his black boot as he zipped it up. "Thanks for telling me" he said in a monotone voice. He really didn't want to go out there.

"Look Levi, I know how you fe-" Levi cut him off. "No you don't! You don't know! Having to go out there and dance for those discuting creatures! Only for them to want a private dance and feel me up! I go home and scrub my skin raw! I still feel them... Their disgusting hands..." Levi breathing became uneven. "Just go Erwin. I'll be out soon." Levi put his foot in his other boot and zipped it up.

Erwin sighed and walked out. Levi needed something new to happen or he'd go insane.

~.~.~

"Jean tell me why I have to go with you?" Eren replied sluggishly while Jean drove him to a male strip club.

"Cause Marco is a bartender and can get us drunk at a quicker pace and a cheaper price." Jean repeated for the um-tenth time that day.

"But why a gay strip club?" Eren looked at his phone, it read 10:30.

"Your gay, I'm gay, Marco is gay. Enjoy" Jean chuckled.

Eren rolled his eyes. "I don't have any money"

"I lend you some"

"I'm not paying you back" Eren warned

"Its fine. Think of it as... A token of my appreciation for you coming here with me" Jean smiled.

"You fucking weird." Eren chuckled

"And you know it. C'mon! We're here!" Jean parked and got out. Eren sighed and stepped out only to be met with bright lights.

It was the strip club 'Kyojin'. Jean and Eren walk inside an immediately sit at the bar. Jean orders a rum and coke while Eren settles for a strawberry martini.

Eren looked around at the men, he was disgusted. All these man were old enough to be fathers, yet they were watching young men. It was repulsive. Eren honestly didn't want to be there, but a quick buzz and cheep booze was too good to pass up.

"You look down Eren" Marco replied while filling up Eren's martini again.

"These men are disturbing me. Its sickening, they have families! Wives, children, yet they sit here and watch these younger men, who probably don't want to do this, dance." Eren took a big gulp of his martini.

Marco sighed until he heard the intro of 'Pomp and Circumstance' come on. "Well here comes Levi."

"Who?" Eren turned towards the stage to see a young man walk out. He was in his (if Eren had to guess) early twenties. He wore a black vest with short shorts and long high heeled boots.

The man had sent out a fake smirk before walking around the pole slowly while swaying his hips. The crowd started to whoop and holler. This made Eren cringe.

Right before the music started they made eyes contact. Eren could see through the mask, he could see the discomfort. Levi starred at him. There was something interesting about him.

Levi shook the thought when the words began to play. He moved to the music, letting it take him, slowly slipping from the reality of what he was facing.

It worked. Slowly the other figures faded but when he spun around the pole he still saw one person. That green eyes kid. It felt like he was dancing for him, and only him. Can I get a cliché?

The song eventually ended and Levi quickly picked up the money that was thrown at him and hurried off the stage. The males were too busy cheering on the next dancer to notice Levi run to the bathroom. Eren downed the rest of his martini. "I'll be right back" he got up an hurried to the bathroom.

~.~.~

Levi sat there, puking up everything he consumed that day. Which wasn't very much. He looked down at the money he earned, it was over $1,000. This made him cringe and throw up again. When his puking became dry heaves and eventually hard panting to his current state, crying.

Someone opened the door leading to the bathroom. "Levi? Are you okay?" It called to him. He wiped his eyes dry, folded the money and put it in his pocket before flushing the toilet and leaving the stall.

"I'm fine Erwin. Maybe a stomach bug or somet-" Levi had looked up to be met with the green eyed kid again.

"Erwin? I'm Eren. I came to check on you. You ran off the stage and I was wondering of you were alright." He said, concern obvious in his voice.

 _'He doesn't care Levi. No one does. He's just trying to get in your pants... Uh. Err... Shorts. Block him out'_ Levi thought as he walked over to wash his hands.

"I'm fine Eren. Thanks for 'caring'" Eren could obviously hear the sarcasm.

"I do care! I'm not like those old, dirty bastards who probably have a wife and kids! I could see past your mask. I saw the discomfort, the disgust." Eren slowed his breathing to keep calm. "Look, Levi I-" Levi cut him off, he didn't want to hear the bullshit of 'I know how you feel'

Levi stomped over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What?! Your going to say you know how I feel? Well you don't! I feel their eyes burning holes over my body... I feel their hands all over me... And I let them! For money! I'm no better then a fucking whore! How do you know my name anyway?" Levi roughly let go of his shirt and stepped back, waiting for his response.

"You know what. I don't know. I don't think I could ever say I have or will. I'm just a male in his young twenties who works three job and barely has enough money to care for himself. So I don't know. But I do know you don't like it. I can see it Levi. And I know your name cause I'm good friends with Marco and his boyfriend Jean." Eren shrugged lightly.

"You work three jobs and can barely support yourself?" Levi questioned. He began to feel sorry for yelling at the poor kid. Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea... I went back to college and tuition and driving to school and home and late nights doing homework and assignments, using electricity. Its enough to barely get me by"

"Why did you come here? You know you spend money while at a strip club?" Levi said while pulling out a stack of cash from his pocket.

"Jean wanted to drink with Marco. He lended me some money... That reminds me!" Eren pulled out the stack of cash Jean gave him an handed it to Levi. Levi counted it, it was $20,000!

"Holy fuck! This is more than I make in a month! No, no! Eren keep it" Levi tried to hand it back but Eren quickly put his hands in his pockets.

"Keep it. I don't need it that bad. Plus, Jean has two very high paying jobs, this is like one dollar bills to him. Also he wanted me to spend it here and honestly I believe you deserve it all." Eren smiled.

"Eren are you sure. I honestly believe you should have it." Levi tried to give it back.

"Levi. Keep it." Levi needed to repay him, he said something drastic. "Come live with me."

Eren's eyes widened "What? Levi no! I'd be a burden." Eren couldn't force Levi to work harder on something he didn't like just support them.

"You won't be a burden. I also work at a restaurant along with monthly checks from my uncle I can support us." Levi's eyes gleamed.

"I couldnt-" Eren began to deny. "Please Eren!" Levi held out the money. "You helped me so much! Let e help you."

Eren couldnt argue with Levi, not when he was so sure about it. He sighed "Fine. But im helping pay the rent." Levi pushed his lips together to force a frown "Like hell you are. Your not paying for shit."

"Levi-"

"Nope. My house. My rules." Levi grabbed his hand and pulled Eren back to the private rooms.

"Levi what are you doing?!" Eren blushed. When Levi got Eren in a room he closed the door and locked it before walking in front of Eren and smiling. "I owe you a dance"

"Levi. That's it necess-" Levi walked behind him and hugged him before going be his ear. "I insist" he whispered.

"O-okay" Eren breathed out. Levi walked to the CD player before turning it to 'Earned it' by The Weeknd (I use this song in my story 'My ticking mind' too. Just a heads up)

Levi walked back in front of Eren before swaying his hips with the music. He pulled his arms up his body before resting them behind his head. He stepped closer to Eren, swaying hips before softly grabbing his chin so their lips almost met but just before they touched he turned his back to Eren and sat in his lap.

He rolled his hips in Eren's lap slowly before standing and setting a boot on Eren's leg an bending down to grab his hands. He set them on his waist before putting his leg down and swaying his hips again, never taking his eyes off Eren.

He stood up and walked in a circle before slowly squatting, his back to Eren. He rolled his hips before slowly standing he kept swinging his hips. He turned around and sat in Eren's lap, facing him.

The song ended and hey almost kissed until Levi chuckled. "Well aren't you hard?" Eren turned a deep shade of red. "How could I not be? You were grinding all on my dick" Levi stood up and turned off the the next song that was playing. "I know. And I did and will only dance that way for you. C'mon my shift's over and I need a shower." Levi opened the door and walked out.

Levi walked back to his room to change and Eren walked ack to Jean and Marco. "Uh... Jean leave without me I have a ride home." Eren smiled sheepishly.

"Really with who?" Marco said enthusiastically. "Me" Levi said behind him causing Eren, Levi and Marco to let out a yelp.

Levi wore black jeans and a while shirt. He swing his keys around one finger "Ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yea. Let's go." Eren replied when his heart went back to it normal pace. Levi walked ahead of him and Eren followed after him until Jean grabbed his shirt.

"Huh?" He looked back at him to see Marco and Jean smiling like idiots. "Use protection" Jean laughed out and let go of his shirt.

"Shut up!" Eren blushed him and hit him in the back of the head. "Its on the house. Hurry up and go. You could ask him to help you with that boner!" Marco laughed while almost falling out his chair.

Eren turned a violent shade of red before pulling his shirt down. "You guys are assholes" Eren walked away while his friends laughed at him.

The car ride was a pretty quiet one, it was filled with small talk. Eventually they made it to Levi's house, it was so clean and orderly. Eren took off his shoes and followed behind Levi who disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Eren. You hungry?" He called from the fridge. Just then his stomach growled, giving Levi his answer.

"I have left overs. Im too lazy and its too late at night to cook. I have enchiladas and refried beans. Want some?" Levi replies while pulling out the contents he just named off.

"Yes! Can I have sour cream on it?!" Eren's mouth was practically watering.

"That's a strange question" Levi put the food on the plate

"Its a strange to tell a stranger that their question is strange" Eren countered.

"Dito" Levi put the food in the microwave and pressed start. Levi poured soda in a cup and handed it to Eren.

"I have a large shirt you can wear for the night, your going to have to sleep in your underwear. Tomorrow we'll go to your house and get your clothes" Levi took out the plate an put sour cream in it and handed it to Eren.

"Enjoy. I'm gonna go take a shower" Levi licked the cream off the spoon before rising it off and putting it in the dishwasher and putting the sour cream back in the fridge along with the food and disappearing up the stairs.

~.~.~

Eren was 3/4 of the way done with his food before Levi came back down. He wore sweatpants the hung low enough to see the hem of his underwear. He wore a towel around his neck to catch the droplets of water that fell from his still damp hair.

He grabbed Eren's chair before making it face him, he then climbed in his lap and kissed him. "I cant get you out of my head. Gosh you make my horny" Levi growled aganist Eren's lips.

"You know it your fault I got hard earlier and now your doing it again?" Eren smirked while grinding his crotch against Levi's ass.

"Let me fix that" Levi breathed out.

Eren gripped his thighs and picked him up, Levi wrapped his legs around his waist, not wanting to break the kiss.

"Which way is to your room?" Eren growled while carrying Levi up he stairs.

~.~.~

 _ **CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! Just kidding... Wait don't leave! *grabs you and hugs you while rubbing your hair* your not a bitch... Senpai loves you. *pecks your cheek* be happy! *smiles* (yes I know I pecked your cheek. IDC I love y'all!) Anyway there will be a part two. This chapter was getting too long so I decided this and I quote "This is too long... I kinda wanna go watch some attack on titans cracks... That new one from Omg Anime was so funny! And Armin's birthday is tomorrow an I need a chapter idea for that. Wait! They're about to fuck! Cliffhanger that shit! Haha... They are going to kill me". If anyone has Armin birthday chapter ideas let me know. I'll give this a part two don't worry I want them to fuck too. Oh! And Claudia (my kohai) if your reading this I made all four of your ideas! Give me new ones! Love y'all! Senpai out! *gets escorted out by Levi and Eren***_


	26. Alternative method (part 2)

_**Okay so no big intro today. Just know imma be really busy trying to update for y'all. Don't worry :) I'm not gonna work myself too hard. But I'm sure the yaoi lovers will thoroughly enjoy it.**_

Eren dropped Levi on the bed and began to kiss and lick his neck. He gripped Levi's thighs as he traveled down, lapping at the water that still pooled on his skin.

"E-Eren" Levi breathed out, his skin began to heat up as Eren moved lower. Eren changed their position so Levi was straddling his hips.

"Levi" Eren bit his lip lightly. Levi looked absolutely perfect sitting on him. How his eyes showed lust, his body showed submissiveness. It was perfect. (I'm listening to Earned it again! Lol, it helps tho).

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pulled him in a deep kiss while rolling his hips. "I-I want to do it." Levi kissed against Eren's neck. "Nice and slowly" Eren returned.

Eren slid his hands into Levi's sweat pants to kneed his cheeks. Levi let out a small gasp against his lips. He pulled the sweatpants and underwear down slowly until Levi was completely naked, Levi returned by pulling off Eren's shirt.

"Can I stretch you?" Eren asked cautiously, he didn't want to begin unless Levi did. Levi nodded slowly and bit his lip. He leaned so he could rest his head on Eren's shoulder.

Eren put three fingers in his mouth and began to suck them. When they were coated in enough saliva he pressed one finger against Levi's entrance, Levi fisted his hand into Eren's shirt when he slid the first one in.

"Kya~!" Levi's trembled lightly as Eren worked his finger to stretch Levi's wet hole. Eren kissed Levi's neck to soothe him as he slid the second finger in.

"Aah! Eren! It hurts..." Levi could feel a light sting from the stretching. "Shh... Relax" Eren cooed as he began to move and flex and scissor Levi.

Somehow his words were soothing and calming. (Guys... I'm trying here. I'm not good with slow, sensual sex unless the were already dating. Is it still good? They're going to speed up once things get started).

Levi pushed his hips back on Eren's fingers, causing them to slide deeper in him. If he could get them deep enough to touch Levi's sweet spot then he'd enjoy it faster. (Eren thought).

"Levi. Push your hips back on my fingers" Eren kissed his shoulder and he nodded. He began to slowly push his hips on Eren's fingers, moaning when they got deeper.

"Ah... Ha...ah... Hya!" Levi yelled out when Eren's fingers rubbed against his spot. Bingo. "Want me to do it again?" Eren bit his lip, Levi was too cute and timid. He wanted to fuck him right then and there.

"Yes! Please Eren!" Levi looked into Eren's eyes before kissing him. Eren began to push three fingers in while Levi pushed his hips back. Eren rubbed up Levi's leg and thigh before gripping his ass.

After sometime Levi grabbed Eren's hand, stopping him. "Hmm?" Eren looked at him with a questioning look. Levi pushed him down on the bed a quickly rid him of his pants and underwear before rubbing his tongue along Eren's cock.

"Nngh! Levi!" Eren grabbed a handful of Levi's hair when he bobbed his head on his cock. Levi pushed his head down as far as it could go, he liked how deep and warm Eren's cock was.

"I want your cock inside me" Levi panted when he coated Eren's cock in enough saliva. He climbed back into Eren's lap before grabbing his cock and positioning it at his hole before slowly sliding down on it.

"Fuck aah! Eren!" Levi trembled as the warmth filled him. When all of Eren's member was inside him he began to slowly grind his hips.

"Ha... You said t-this is how I gave you a boner." Levi bent down and whispered in Eren's ear. Eren sat up and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist before thrusting up into him.

"Yea. Nngh and you said you'd repay me" Eren growled. Levi bounced lightly on Eren "I'm riding you aren't I? Nngh... you should be happy." Levi smirked.

"I'm happy. Aah... An even though your riding me I would still love to mmm... Pound that quite little ass of yours" Eren began to thrust up into Levi.

"Aah! Fuck me! But I love to see your face as I bounce my ass on your cock" Levi bit Eren's bottom lip.

"And I love to see your face when I thrust up into you." Eren smirked. "Like this" he began to thrust quickly into Levi. The quiet room was quickly filled with moans, pants and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Aah! Eren! Slow! Down! Gah! So! Good~!" Levi began to drool as Eren quickly thrusted into him.

"Your so! Fucking tight! Your ass is squeezing the life out my cock! It feels so good!" Eren growled against Levi's neck. That sent shivers through his spine. Making his cock jerk.

"Fuck! Eren I'm gonna come soon!" Levi could feel his orgasm coming. Eren grabbed his cock and quickly pumped it.

"Aah! Eren! Nngh no!" Levi came hard on their stomachs. He yelled out when he felt Eren's warm seed fill him.

Levi pushed Eren down and positioned his cock at Eren's hole. "My turn" he purred.

~.~.~

Eren woke up with weight on his arm and warmth next to his body. He peaked one eye open to see Levi sleeping peacefully. He pecked his cheek.

"Your not allowed to touch or kiss me until you shower and brush your teeth. Your clothes are on the chair and the bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. I have spare toothbrushes in the cabinet." Levi mumbled an turned over.

"Well good morning to you too Levi" Eren pouted.

Levi turned over and pecked his nose."Good morning Eren. Happy? No go clean yourself" Levi turned back over and yawned.

~.~.~

Eren had gotten out and got dressed to see Levi waiting at the door. "I have to shower too. Move brat." He lightly pushed Eren.

"I'm offended!" Eren complained with a chuckle. Levi smiled and rolled his eyes. "Go find something you want to eat." Levi then entered the bathroom. After some time of sitting on his phone checking texts and other things he decided to go find something to eat. The growling of his stomach wouldn't stop otherwise.

Eren walked down the stairs sluggishly. He was tired and his lower half was sore. He was about to go to the kitchen until he heard a knock at the door. He went and opened it and quickly shielded his eyes.

"Eren? You look like shit." It was Jean. "You were here all night?!" And Marco.

"Yes. I was." Eren dropped his hand to stare at is friends. Why was it so bright outside? What time was it? Eren heard Levi walk downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Eren!" Levi called. "Huh?" Eren looked behind him to see Levi holding Orange Juice nd Milk. "Which one?"

"Orange juice." Eren turned back to face his friends.

"Uh... Eren?" Marco asked cautiously while eyeing his friend.

"What?" Eren stared blankly at him.

Levi handed him his cup before drinking his own.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" Marco repled while pointing to the dark circles under his eye and messy hair.

"Uh... Me and Levi came home around 11... I ate around 11:15... Shit went down for a long time... Uh..." Eren stared at his cup like it had the answers.

"What do you mean 'shit went down'?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

Eren looked at Levi who up until now we quietly sipping his juice "Levi? How many rounds did we go? I stopped counting after 4" Eren blinked slowly.

"I stopped counting at 6... So probably... 9 or 10" Levi shrugged, he was too tired to care.

"How the actual fuck?!" Jean was astonished.

"How..." Marco was mortified.

"I.. Have... No clue" Eren took a sip of his juice.

"Me either. I don't remember going to sleep." Levi swished his cup in a circular motion and watched the juice spin.

"What time is it?" Eren asked.

"Its 3:30. In the afternoon." Marco replied. Eren and Levi stared blankly at them.

"I don't have work today. You?" Levi looked at Eren.

"Nope."

"School?"

"No." Came his reply.

"Then we're sleeping on the couch. Find a movie and I'll make breakfast." Levi downed the rest of his juice before taking Eren's empty cup.

"Its 3:30 in the afternoon!" Jen complained.

"Bye Jean. Bye Marco." Eren slowly closed the door.

"Well shit." Jen said quietly.

"Eren fucked, is living with and is probably dating a stripper... Eren is going to help him so much" Marco smiled while walking to the car. "C'mon Jean."

"How could anyone last that many rounds?!" Jean couldn't let it go.

~.~.~

 _ ***throws confetti* WE'VE REACHED 3K READS! :) Thank you to everyone who reads, follow, likes and comments on the story! It warms my heart and makes me smile when I see all the amazing feedback! I'm currently working on new chapters for you guys! Maybe even a 50 Shades of Riren chapter... (Shh...). Thank you guys! *kisses your cheek* SENPAI LOVES YOU! :)**_


	27. Skype

_**Ladies, imma tell you now... The next few chapters will brutally kill you ovalries and soak you panties (if I'm good enough with my details). So my Kohai, Claudia *points to her behind me and she waves* and I have been talking and she came up with five or six chapters (maybe more idk I was too preoccupied with ideas to really count). When I read her idea I nearly fucking died! And I'm the one making and detailing it! J'adore yaoi! (French: Adore yaoi) (idk how to say 'yaoi' in French.) imma do it. Its going to be a lot of work. Trust me it will be. I'm ready for it! Ladies! Prepare your horniness. *me and Claudia bow* Enjoy...**_

 **(Eren: Hey Levi! ^•^ how's the tour?)** Eren sent Levi a quick text before setting his phone down and watching TV on the couch. He looked down at his feet, by now Levi would have them in his lap while massaging them. Eren's eyes shot to his phone when he heard a familiar chime.

 **(Levi: Hey Brat. And tiring. We have the day off so I was exploring. I could imagine you, eyes gleaming, walking around and taking pictures.)** Eren smiled. It was nice that Levi was thinking about him.

 **(Eren: I'm laying on the couch now. I was just thinking how by now you would be massaging me feet. You always knew how to make me purr.)** Eren realized it sounded kinda dirty. He really missed Levi. His sensual kisses, his gentle rubs, his quick thrusts. Eren moaned quietly at the memory until he got a text.

 **(Levi: Eren... Are you getting hard?)** Eren bit is lip. He was, the memory was too vivid. He wanted Levi there with him. Fucking him on the couch.

 **(Eren: I can't help it... I keep thinking about you fucking me. I'm getting harder by the second.)** Eren felt no shame in telling his boyfriend he thought that. Eren rolled on his back to try and ignore the heated flesh pressing against his basketball shorts.

 **(Levi: Oh really now? *climbs on you and pins your hands above you while kissing you sweetly*)** Eren let out a groan. Levi was really going to tease him through a sext.

 **(Eren: *bites your bottom lip* this isn't enough...)** Eren couldn't ignore the buldge in his shorts anymore. He moved and hand down to rub it through his shorts.

 **(Levi: *flips you over and rubs my rock hard cock against your ass* is this enough?)** Eren let out a moan. He could practically _feel_ Levi's cock against his ass.

 **(Eren: *moan* No. I want that cock pounding me... Now!)** Eren sat up on the couch to snake his hand in his shorts to pull out his cock and stroke it slowly. No, he wasn't going to come. Not yet.

~.~.~

 **(Levi: *pulls you pants down and shoves two fingers in your tight, wet hole* Beg for it my little Eren brat...)** Levi was sitting in the back of the car on his way to his hotel room. One of his body guards we're driving him back.

 **(Eren: *moans* Levi! Fuck me! Fuck me with your warm, hard cock! *pushes hips back on your fingers*)** Levi growled lightly. Eren was going to end up making him start to jack off in the back of the car.

 **(Levi: *pins you down and pushed my cock deep inside you* you love my cock don't you Eren?)** If Levi didn't get back to his hotel room soon he would lose it.

~.~.~

"Fuck! Aah!" Eren threw his head back against the couch as he stroked his cock. Levi was going to make him come just by texting him. **(Eren: Fuck! Fuck me Levi! Aah! *strokes cock*)** Eren bit his lip, it felt so good.

 **(Levi: *pounds into you* Eren. Your making me so horny. I can't wait. Get your laptop, I'm almost at my hotel room. I wanna see you... *purrs in your ear*)** Eren somehow managed to get to his room. He got his laptop and opened up Skype and waited for Levi to call.

 **(Eren: *purrs* All ready captain...)** Eren laid in his bed, completely naked. He tried to not pay attention to his body's call for pleasure.

 **(Levi: *smirks* I know you Eren. Don't ignore your body. Touch yourself. For me?)** Eren bit his tongue. He really did. His body was craving it. He looked over in his drawer for the lube and saw something that caught his eye.

 **(Eren: *bites lip and starts to stroke cock* mmm... Levi~)** It was Eren's toy (we've been over this! I'm not using the other word. Can't make me *crosses arms over chest and sticks out tongue* Senpai loves y'all tho) he had almost forgotten about it since Levi was always there to satisfy him.

 **(Levi: *purrs* Louder~)** Eren ran his tongue along it. He closed his eyes and imagined it as Levi. He flipped on his back and took it into his mouth. He moaned hen it touched the back of his throat, filling his mouth completely. With shaky hands he grabbed his phone to send Levi another text.

 **(Eren: *puts two fingers in my ass* aah! Levi! Ha...)** Eren rubbed the toy against his enterence and got a jolt of pleasure. When was the last time he had sex with Levi? Two weeks? Three? He slowly began to push it in and gasped as it filled him. It felt like a foreign taboo, something that was a sickening sweet almost.

 **(Levi: *growls* more...)** Eren pulled it out halfway only to push it back in quickly. "Shit! Aah Levi!" He bit his lip and kept moving his hand to push and pull the toy out of his tight ass. He used his other hand to send Levi a text... Well. Tried to anyway.

 **(Eren: Llevi ijn cantt! Sooooo goooddddddd) [Levi I can't! So good] {Just in case you couldn't guess}.** Eren spread is legs while lifting up his hips, effectively pushing it deeper inside himself and yelling out. He arched his back as he continued to fuck himself. His eyes shot right when his laptop revealed he was getting a call from Levi. He didn't want to stop, it felt so good. He slowed down he pace enough to click answer.

As soon as he did he pushed a little too far and it a familiar bundle of nerves. At the exact moment Levi appeared on the screen. "Aah! Fuck! Levi! Hi!" Did he really manage to say 'hi' even though he's fucking himself with his boyfriend watching?

"I see you kept yourself busy" Levi moaned out while stroking his own cock.

"Ha... Ha... Only today. Aah!" Eren pulled out his toy only to flip on his stomach and reinsert it. "Kya!" The corners of Eren's eyes brimmed with tears. It felt so good, it felt like forever. He was waiting for Levi to come back.

"Eren." Levi moaned out while watching Eren fuck himself. Eren gripped the blanket as his cock leaked pre-cum down his trembling legs.

"Levi~" Eren moaned out while looking over to the computer. Levi had his eyes closed and bit his lip as he stroked his cock faster.

"Eren. Shit!" Levi threw his head back and let out a deep growl that sent shivers down Eren's spine and pushed him closer to his orgasm.

"Levi! Levi aah! I'm gonna come!" Eren panted out, he tongue out like a dog. He could feel his thrusts become sloppy and uneven, his hands and legs trembled and his cock twitched.

"Come Eren" Levi moaned out. Eren games hard, it rolled down his chest and legs before he collapsed face first in the bed. His face down and ass up. Levi came a few seconds later, panting hard.

"Eren" Levi managed to say between pants. "Hnngh" Eren mumbled, his face still in the sheets. "Eren sit up" Levi chuckled lightly, it warmed Eren's heart. He hasn't heard Levi laugh in a while, he was always so busy.

Eren managed to roll on his side and stare at Levi. "Finally I can see those gorgeous green eyes when their not clouded with lust." Levi replied while wiping the cum off himself with a wet rag.

"You started it." Eren defended while removing the toy, he gasped at the emptiness. "Actually you did Eren. I just simply asked if you were hard" Levi purred while putting on his underwear and pants.

"Well you provoked it." Eren replied while getting up and disappearing off to the bathroom. "That... I did do. I'm not even gonna lie." Levi chucked again and Eren smiled. He cleaned himself before cleaning the toy and returning it and stripping the sheets and starting them in the washer.

When he was done he picked up the laptop and carried it down stairs. "You busy Levi?" He said when he got comfortable on the couch.

"Nah. Just bored. Hanji and Mike went to bed while I was out late. I came back a couple of minutes ago and Erwin went to bed after giving us our flight tickets." Levi smiled while holding the ticket in front of the camera.

"Flight? Where you guys headed next.?" Eren raised a brow.

Levi put the ticket down and looked down at his watch "As of oh... 5:15pm tomorrow." He looked up to meet Eren's eyes. "We'll be home"

Eren's eyes widened and tears brimmed the corners. "Y-your coming home?" Eren managed even though his voice cracked.

Levi nodded. "Oh my! Levi you'll be home?! I can't wait! I've missed you so much!" Eren was crying now.

"I missed you too brat. Don't cry, its alright. I be home and I'll rub your feet as long as you want." Levi chuckled.

"No need! Just cuddle with me all night!" Eren wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Can do." Levi yawned. "Well I'm signing off. Good night Eren." Levi blew Eren a kiss.

"Night Levi! You owe me cuddles!" Eren blew a kiss back before ending the video.

 _Levi kept his word. As soon as they were home they cuddled all night and fell asleep on the couch in each other's embrace._

 ** _I wanted to add some cute adorable stuff instead of them just fucking like bunnies during heat like the other chapters. Speaking of those, are y'all okay with all that? Its been like five or six chapters straight. I'm fine with writing it but I believe y'all are not really into it. I have less reads on them. I wanna add some other chapters too along with the sex chapters. What do y'all think? Anyway so sorry I missed a day I was busy with homework and then the back story for my 50 shades of Riren chapter (which I have fucking yet to start) *sighs* I'm working myself too hard... Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Senpai loves you!_**


	28. Through female eyes

_**This** ** _isn't a part of the five or six chapters I was talking about. I wanted to make a day in the life of genderbend Eren and Levi. Idk I've been thinking about this since day before yesterday. Even though their genderbend I'm not changing their names. I'm not good with names unless they... There is no 'unless', I'm fucking terrible at it. Please et me know if I use 'he' insted of 'she' or 'her' so I can correct it. I hope you enjoy. *pokes Claudia and whispers* c'mon kohai let's work on these chapters. *sneaks away*_**_

 _Levi got out of her car before walking up and knocking on the door. After several knocks and several minutes of waiting she decided to call Eren._

 _She flipped through her contacts before selecting the one named 'Brat' along with a picture of Eren. It rang familiar chime that she knew all too well._

 _"Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone. Yea, today I don't feel like doing anything!" It was a cover that her and Eren did one day when they were hanging out._

 _"Hello?" A groggy voice called through the phone. "Eren I'm downstairs, open the door. Its hot as fuck out here" Levi replied back, not forgetting to add a 'tsk' at the beginning of it._

 _"Alright hold on..." Eren yawned and hung up. She climbed out of her bed before dragging herself down the stairs and opening the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Levi._

 _Her hair was curled to one side while the other side was shaved (even as a female he has somewhat of a undercut. Was that correct wording? *shruggs*) she wore black leggings that hugged her curves with a black crop top and matching black boots._

 _"While your over here mentally undressing me you realize your in your doorway in only a bra and panties right?" Levi said while chuckilig and looking down to admire her own outfit._

 _"I'm what?!" Eren looked down to see she was in a pink bra and gray panties. She quickly pulled Levi in and shut the door._

 _"Well someone slept well" Levi said while pointing out Eren's obvious bed hair. "Have a wet dream about me?" She purred while licking her lips._

 _Eren rolled her eyes. "No. I didnt. I'm going to take a shower, help yourself to something" she yawned before going up the stairs._

 _After a good fifteen minutes Eren came back down to see Levi eating a poptart. "My poptart!" Eren complained._

 _"Bitch. I bought these." Levi reminded. "But you bought them for me!" Eren whined. "With my money so get fair share. Plus you said I could help myself to something, I wanted a pop tart." Levi then took another bite._

 _"Asshole. Can you help me with my hair?" Eren said while trying her hardest to brush through it. "But I thought I was an asshole." Levi replied smugly._

 _"Help me or get out." Eren pointed to the door with her brush. "Fine.." Levi rolled her eyes before downing the rest of her pop tart and standing up._

 _She went upstairs to grab all the supplies before sitting on the couch "c'mon brat. Let's hurry up before morning traffic gets bad." Levi said when plugging up the flat iron and curling iron and setting them to the side to heat._

 _Eren came and sat down between her legs before opening her laptop an typing. "What are you typing?" Levi asked while brushing her hair and using the comb to part it into four sections._

 _"A fan fiction. My fans love them." Eren said while smiling and typing a chapter. "About what?" Levi purred._

 _"Stuff..." Eren blushed lightly. Levi grabbed her hair before pulling her hair back so their faces were next to each other. "Are your writtig sexy fan fictions about me and you?" Levi bit her lip._

 _Eren rolled her eyes. "You wish. Now are you going to help me with my hair or not?" Levi 'tsk'd' before combing a piece and flat ironing it. Once she finished flat ironing she curdled the ends before taking two sides and putting it in a ponytail (the back is down and the sides are in a pony tail. Google Eren genderbend and that's the hairstyle)._

 _"There. Get dressed and come on." Levi said while hitting Eren's ass when she stood. "Levi stop that!" Eren swung an arm at Levi before disappearing upstairs._

 _She came back down in some black leggings, a green crop top and green flats. "Okay let's go." Eren said while grabbing her house key, phone case (the one that carries your cards too) in hand as she walked out the door after Levi._

 _"Levi. Its hot as fuck out here! Why couldn't I stay home?" Eren complained once they got on the highway._

 _"Cause you agreed to go shopping with me today" Levi rolled her eyes while tapping her black nails on the steering wheel._

 _"Can we listen to music?" Eren said time pointing to Levi's phone that was connected to the aux cord._

 _"Sure. I just turned it down when I was down the street from your house. I could be playing anything." Levi said while rolling down all the windows._

 _"Let's find out." Eren smirked before turning it up. Suddenly 'Partition' played through the speakers._

 _"Drive around let the partition play!" Eren sung. The next verse can on, indicating that its been playing for some time. Levi licked her lips before singing a part she knew when it came up._

 _"Hand prints and good grips all on my ass! Mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged. Ungh he's so horny yea he wants to fuck. Popped all my buttons and ripped my blouse..." Levi didn't remember the rest of the words. Eren shook her hips in the seat before singing a new part._

 _"He likes to call me 'Peaches' when we get this nasty" Eren winked at Levi who just rolled her eyes. The rest of the car ride was spent singing songs._

 _Finally they got to Maria Kyojin's mall. Levi took the key out before opening her door and stepping out. "C'mon brat. We're shopping." Levi said while motioning Eren to come on when she closed her door._

 _"Where are we going?" Eren asked once they walked in. "Hold on." Levi looked around and squinted her eyes before walking off, Eren followed quickly behind her._

 _"Now will you tell me?" Eren asked after a few minutes of silence. "Victoria Secret. You need some lingerie, you can't walk around in a sports bra and panties all your life" Levi rolled her steel blue eyes while walking towards the store._

 _"Levi no! I'm fine in a sports bra and panties!" Eren grabbed her arm to stop her. "Now were getting you some laced bras and matching thongs" Levi smirked, Eren nearly passed out. "Oi brat, don't pass out. It ain't gonna kill you" Levi pulled her in the store._

 _Armin stood there helping a lady who couldn't decide is she wanted her set to be red and black or pink and black (Armin looks the same but as a girl his hair rests on his shoulders. It is bound to happen even as a boy so nothing really changed. Its currently in a ponytail.) Armin suggested red an black if her and her boyfriend were going to get close and personal but pink and black if she was just going to walk around and be a tease._

 _She decided to get both before walking off to buy them. "Levi! Let me go! I don't need it!" Armin turned to her friend who was currently getting dragged in the store._

 _"Hello Levi, Eren. What can I help you with today?" Armin asked politely. "No! Armin! Don't let her!" Eren hissed._

 _"Eren I refuse to come to your house and your wearing a sports bra and panties" Levi rolled her eyes. "I'm at home! I don't need to dress up for anyone!" Eren sighed and Levi let her go._

 _"I see what's going on" Armin rubbed her chin before looking at the two. "I agree, you should be able to wear what you want at your house" Armin stated._

 _"Ha!" Eren pointed a painted nail at Levi. "But..." Armin began again. "But?" Eren should have known, Armin never officially picks a side._

 _"You need to be a little sexy, adventure out your comfort zone. Maybe you need to impress someone, even if its yourself" Armin said while adjusting her glasses so they rested in her hair. "I recommend the section over there. It pretty much says 'I wanna feel sexy and feel like its a lazy Sunday'" Armin pointed off to the left. "Fitting rooms in the back" Armin waved and walked away. (Real Victoria secrets don't have changing rooms. At least I don't think so)_

 _"Fuck..." Eren groaned when she was pulled away toward the section. A bunch of pair of bras and underwear were thrown on her and she was quickly pulled to the fitting room._

 _"Strip" Levi quickly pulled of Eren's shirt an reached for her bra. "Levi no! Aah! I can do it! Don't look!" Eren blushed profusely._

 _"I have boobs too you know." Levi stripped off her shirt to reveal a black laced bra that hugged her chest. "Just take it off." Levi end up getting it off her only for her to quickly grab it again._

 _~.~.~_

 _"There." Eren handed Levi her cinnamon bun and a large lemonade. "What's this for?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "For dealing with my tantrum an buying me these" Eren replied while pointing to the bag while taking a bite of her own cinnamon bun._

 _"You didn't have to" Levi replied while taking a piece and eating it off her fork. "I know. I just wanted to be nice" Eren smiled._

 _"LEVI!" A loud voice called. "Oh my fucking goodness no..." Levi turned in the direction towards the Starbucks. It was Hanji. (I'm keeping Hanji a female cause no one even knows her/his gender. Isayama said its up to the reader to decide)_

 _"Excuse me." Levi got up and walked toward Hanji, leaving Eren by herself. Eren sighed and kept eating her cinnamon while looking on her phone._

 _"Hello." Eren looked up to see a boy with black hair. "Oh. Hello" Eren replied with a smile. (No the boy isn't Mikasa. It's my own OC)._

 _"I couldn't help but to notice you sitting by yourself..." He trailed off, his eyes trailing down Eren. "Oh, no. I'm not I'm just waiting for a friend to get back." Eren scratched her cheek, she kinda wanted him to go away._

 _"A boyfriend?" He asked while raising a brow. "No. Its a girl" Eren smiled politely._

 _"A girl? Wow I didn't know you swung that way. I don't judge. How about you and your girlfriend come back to my place." He purred while licking his lips._

 _"What? No. What the hell!" Eren scooter back, seriously disgusted. Why couldn't he leave her alone._

 _"Its cool babe. I won't join, just watch." He stroked some of her hair. "Don't fucking touch her!" Levi growled while pushing him away._

 _"Levi?" Eren stared wide eyed. "You okay? Did he touch you? If he did I'll cut him, my knife is in my boot." Levi flicked her eyes to the boy when he chuckled._

 _"Your her girlfriend? Mmm... Not bad" he purred while looking Levi up and down. Levi reached into her boot and pulled out her knife before clicking it, showing the blade. "Shut the fuck up or I'll cut out your tongue" Levi growled._

 _"Possessive too?! Damn then you like being dominated. Are you into some S &M type stuff?" He took a step forward toward Eren only for Levi to block his path. "I swear if you touch her..." Levi glared daggers at the boy. Eren stood up and grabbed their food and quickly shoved it in its bag before grabbing their other bags._

 _"C'mon Levi!" She began to pull Levi away and towards the exit. "Fucking creep..." Levi folded her knife before putting it back in her boot._

 _~.~.~_

 _"Heichou! I'm home!" Levi called when they got into the house, they decide on spending the night. Within seconds a black cat came by and rubbed itself on Levi's legs._

 _"Did you miss me?" She purred to the cat who purred in response. "Okay bye." She started to walk up the stairs._

 _"Eren were playing video games. You know the rules and you better wear what I got you." Levi disappeared behind her door while Eren went to the bathroom. She changed into a green bra and matching pair of underwear that she believed showed too much of her butt._

 _She knocked on Levi's room door, when Levi opened it she saw her wearing a matching blue pair. "Come on in Jaeger" she stepped out the way before Eren walked and laid at the edge of her bed._

 _Levi closed the door and went to grab two remotes. She bent over, giving Eren a perfect view of her pale cheeks that matched perfectly with her black panties. (My kohai wanted it to be Yuri. How about you? If so tell me in the reviews and I'll make a part two, otherwise no more then a little smut or fluff)_

 _She handed Eren her remote before climbing on the bed and sitting on Eren's back, Eren didn't mind, it was quite normal actually. "Xbox on!" Levi called out and it whirred to life._

 _"Call of Duty black ops 2" (I fucking love the one! I beat the game twice) Levi said while waiting for it to load._

 _"Team death match, six against six including me and you, custom load out" Eren said while smirking and looking up at Levi._

 _"Of course brat" she then went to the team death match settings and changed it. Levi's custom load out is all about speed, she has the fastest gun and handheld gun. Her skill is quick reload. Eren on the other had relies on distance and silence. She has a sniper and dual wilding pistols and her skill is silence. (I think I'm mixing up the skills from CoD BO2 and CoD Ghosts. Bear with me)_

 _They decided on the old abandoned mall as their battle ground. "3...2...1... Go!" The females called in unison. Eren quickly went to the snipers rooftop and waited. Levi went out shooting, taking out two of Eren's players. Eren couldn't leave yet, silence and distance is a snipers friend. Finall two came into her sights and she quickly snipped them before jumping off he rooftop, switching to her dual wielding pistols._

 _She jumped down and took out another one to her right, the score was 2-3. Of course Levi had a plan. She threw a smoke bomb at Eren's team, as soon as the smoke cleared she shot them all down. Including Eren._

 _"You fucking cheater." Eren elbowed her leg and chuckled. Eren was good with her sniper, even at a close range. She switched back to it before going out again. She got headshots like it was nothing, and to her it wasn't._

 _"Stop using your sniper asshole!" Levi hit her in the back of the head. "All's fair in love and war, Levi" Eren purred while taking down two more players._

 _Eren's team won the death match and she got the last kill which was a headshot. "Fucker..." Levi growled while turning to zombies._

 _"Are you mad cause my sniper skills are better than your reflexes?" Eren quipped. "Shut up Jaeger..." She warned._

 _"Why is the famous Levi Ackerman a sore loser? Poor baby..." Eren smirked. Levi pushed her off the bed before sitting on her waist and putting her feet on Eren's hands, holding her in place._

 _"Levi! Get off!" Eren struggled but didn't move. "Apologize." Levi looked nonchalantly at the brunet under her._

 _"Why? Your the on being a baby. Plus you always win" Eren rolled her Teal green eyes. "Then I'll tickle you until you piss on yourself then make you clean it up." Levi began tickling Eren._

 _"No! Haha Levi! Aaah! Fucking sthap! Hha" Eren began to tear up. "Apologize brat." Levi began to tickle her faster. "fine! Haha! I'm sorry! Ha! I'm sorry! Get off!" Eren was begging now._

 _"Good girl. Now, were playing zombies and if we don't get past round ten I'm doing it again" Levi stood and waited for Eren to get on he bed only to get back on her back._

 _"Alright Captain." Eren smirked. "Get it done Cadet." Levi purred while pressing start on the match._

 _~.~.~_

 _ **This is late I know. I'm working hard I really am. Can I vent to y'all for a sec? Okay so I have at least as of right now like 28 chapters and 34 reviews. I really enjoy reviews and read everyone one them but do y'all really care? Like I see stories with less chapters and way more reviews and favorites and follows. Is my story not good enough? I know I shouldn't compare with someone else but I can help but to feel I'm lacking. Should I but my books on hold? I have two that a barely update cause I have this book but I still... Just... Never mind. Anyway *smiles* I changed my idea for the 50 shaders of Riren. I want to make it a book and not just a chapter. What do you guys think? I'm gonna at least start it while y'all think about it. *waves* Senpai loves you. *walks away***_


	29. Real quick notice! (not a chapter)

_**Hello kohai's! I haven't updated in 3 days! Oh! My gosh~! Okay my reason is because the last three days I've been up past midnight typing. I beat a record! I reached 6,900 words. And boy did that take a long ass time. I had gotten help from ObdurateSinner (he made 'A Night In Rome' go read it! Its so ... Yassss!) And he's helping me with... *drumroll* 50 Shades of Riren! Once he proof reads the first chapter I'll post it for all of you yaoi BDSM lovers. *rubs eyes* I'm tired. I'll try to update today, if not most definitely by tomorrow... Hopefully. So don't hate me! I did it for y'all! I'm gonna go decide how they'll have sex in chapter 2 and their first scene in chapter 3 or 4. Bye y'all! Senpai loves you!**_


	30. Fireworks (Sparklers)

_**IM BACK BITCHES! Just kidding, y'all my kohai's. Did y'all miss me? *smirks* lol. *sings* Its been a long day~ without you my friend~ and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again~! Sorry I've been hella busy with this 50 Shades of Riren and yesterday was my recovery day to do no typing. But I'm back! And thanks to all of you who left a review on my other stories. My writers block is gone. I thank you *bows* Now! One of my readers wanted an Alpha and Omega chapter. I will do it but I'm still kinda in my recovery period so I'm typing this short chapter. Once I'm done recovering I'll make your chapter okay? *throws confetti* WE HIT 4K READS! Omg thank yall so, so, so much! I love yall! *kisses your check* my kohai's are the best! Yall are my inspiration, never stop! Anway, enjoy! *bows and walks away***_

"Riren! Riren look!" Ereri made circles with his sparkler. "Ereri be careful. Your going to catch your kimono on fire." Riren sat in a chair while nibbling on a cookie and twirling his sparkler in a small circle.

"Riren can you at least _pretend_ like your enjoying yourself?" Eren spoke up while looking for a firecracker to light.

"I am. This is fun." Riren replied while rolling his eyes. "Don't be a smart ass" Levi pinched Riren's ear.

"Ow! Daddy!" Riren frowned. "You know you don't have to be grumpy all the time" Levi raised an eyebrow at his son. "You are." Riren retorted.

"Cause I'm old. Your eight. You have nothing to be grumpy about." Levi walked over to Eren. "Actually I do" Riren had a small smirk as he handed Ereri his sparklee that he's asked for several times.

"And that is?" Levi turned around. Riren got up and stretched before grabbing the box of cookies by his chair. "I'll grow up to be as short as you."

"Pfft... Hahaha!" Eren began to shake with laughter. "Eren. Shut up. Riren stop being an ass." Levi rolled his eyes. Suddenly they gleamed when he saw something in the bag.

"Riren look!" Ereri exclaimed as he spelt out 'Riren' using the sparkler. "Ereri. Its backwards" Riren shoved a cookie in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"No it isn't! I wrote it correctly!" Ereri pouted. "To you. To me its backwards. See look" Riren grabbed the sparkler before writing Ereri's name backward so it was correctly spelt for the six year old.

"Yay!" Ereri beamed. Riren began to chuckle and soon they both were laughing. That is until they heard a yelp.

"Levi! What the fuck did you just throw!" Eren jumped back when something popped by his foot.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Levi shrugged. He waited until Eren turned around before he walked over to Riren and handed him 5 poppers out of his kimono pocket.

Levi threw another one at Eren's feet. "Levi! I will kick you in your fucking balls if you don't stop!" Eren turned around to glare.

"No you wouldn't. You love them too much." Levi smirked. "Daddy that's nasty" Riren scrunched his nose in disgust. "So?"

Riren smirked before throwing all five poppers at Eren's feet and watched him scramble away from where they landed.

"Levi!" He stomped over to Levi. "What?! I didn't do it! It was Riren!" He pointed down at his son who was eating a cookie with the cutest face he could muster.

"I didn't do it. Daddy y'know it not nice to lie on people" Riren let his bottom lip quiver. "Levi, apologize. I'm going to get more cookies for Riren" he noticed Riren frown when he ate his last cookie.

"What did you do that for?!" Levi exclaimed when Eren was out of earshot. "It was for being nasty and for calling me an ass" Riren smirked before backing up when several poppers where thrown at their feet.

"Haha! Got you Riren!" Ereri giggled. "Payback Levi" Eren smirked. Riren walked to them and grabbed the cookies before walking a safe distance in their backyard.

"Y'all gonna die." Riren opened the Chips Ahoy and took out a cookie. "Who. The. Fuck. Threw. That?!" Levi stomped over to the green eyed pair with each step.

"I'm sorry daddy!" They both cried in fear. "That's disgusting." Riren rolled his eyes before walking and handing everyone a sparkler.

"Its the 4th of July. Let's enjoy it as a family." Riren smiled slightly. "Let's do it!" Ereri fist pumped the air. "This isn't over Eren" Levi smirked before twirling his spakrler with his sons.

"Happy 4th of July" Eren exclaimed while twirling his sparkler.

~.~.~

 _ **This is an idea that just popped in my head this morning. Is it good. I think its pretty kawaii! Anyway, ObdurateSinner is editing my 50 Shades of Riren chapter (chapter 1) so it may be posted tomorrow :) (or even later ^.^) I look forward to the reviews and follows and likes and reads! I worked so hard on it so a review would definitely be appreciated. Anyway bye y'all! Imma go read some Ereri/Riren doujinshi. Senpai loves you! *blows kiss***_


	31. What brothers do when parents are gone

_**Hello kohais! Well one of my readers (A World Made Better With Yaoi) (BTW great name. The world would be such a better place...) Said she missed me! I missed you too! I missed all of you. Cause I didn't get a review in like four or five days and I was slowly dying. And just the fact that y'all read kept me alive. Okay, 50 Shades of Riren chapter one is done, edited and finished. SO FUCKING HAPPY! Once again I'll like to thank ObdurateSinner for her help (yes, I know I said his yesterday. I apologized to her already... Don't rub it in) I'll post it later or tomorrow. I couldn't find a good enough picture so if anyone can find a better one then I did or draw me one (fan art) I'll make it the book cover and shout you out. Anyway this is an idea I came up with *looks at time* 7 minutes ago. (As of 3:15pm my time on 11/13) Its called 'what brothers do when parents are gone' Enjoy! *takes Riren's cookies and runs as he chases after me***_

Riren sat on the edge of the couch while reading a book. His feet were at Ereri's side and vice versa. Ereri sat there drawing Riren reading his book. Both 17 year old and 16 year old sat on their respected side of the couch in silence.

Well except for the occasional turn of a page from Riren or a scribble of a pencil from Ereri.

Eren came down stairs and started looking frantically at the table. "Looking for something?" Riren commented while turning the page.

"Where are the car keys?" Eren looked up at his sons who lazily looked at him. "Dad has them" Ereri replied while looking back at Riren to draw his book.

"Levi! Where are the keys?!" Eren yelled up the stairs. "I have them Eren" Levi walked down the stairs to hand Eren the keys.

"Start the car and I'll bring down our bags" Eren nodded before heading outside. "Are you guys sure you know what to do?" Levi leaned over the railing to look down at his sons.

"It's fine dad" Riren looked up for a second before his eyes went back to his book. "Yea. Enjoy your anniversary" Ereri looked up to smile at his father before he went up the stairs.

~.~.~

Both fathers stood by the door to say goodbye to their sons. "Bye Riren, Bye Ereri. Be good okay!" Eren was tearing up. Levi rolled his eyes at his husband being overly dramatic. "We'll be back in one week. Don't fuck up the house. Call us once a day for a daily check up. Don't have any girls over-" Levi began.

"I'm gay" Ereri leaned his head back on the couch so he can stare at his fathers. "Same." Riren set down he book to look at his parents.

"Fine. Don't have any _boys_ over since you wanna be a smart ass" Levi glared at his sons. "I'm good. They only want me for my ass... Literally." Ereri rolled his eyes and began to draw again.

"None are worth my time" Riren looked back at his book. Levi came up and slapped them both in the back of the head.

"Just follow the damn rules. We'll be back in a week." Levi turned and walked out with Eren. "Bye dad!" Ereri called out. "Bye" Riren waved while reading his book.

They sat in silence for a little bit. "Are they gone?" Ereri questioned while signing his work. Riren smirked and put his bookmark in his book before setting it down. "Why yes they are my dear brother" Riren sat up and stretched.

"What should we do now Riren?" Ereri set down his book and sat up. "Today is day one so just chill I guess" Ereri nodded before starting up the stairs.

"Ereri where are you going?" Riren looked up at his brother. "Gonna surf the web." Came his reply.

"Nah, your going to go watch porn" Riren turned on the TV. "No I'm not!" Ereri yelled down the stairs.

"I bet if I go up there in twenty minutes your gonna be jacking off" Riren looked up at his brother. "No. I'll be done by then" Ereri rolled his eyes.

"You just snitched on yourself" Riren turned to Netflix. "Wha-?! RIREN SHUT UP!" Ereri stomped upstairs.

"Dumbass" Riren smirked.

~Day 2~

"Do you know how to cook?" Riren looked at the microwave at the bacon cooking. "No. How hard can it be?" Ereri replied while moving the eggs.

"Does something smell burnt to you?" Riren looked over at the stove and Ereri looked at the microwave.

"Its burning! Shit!" Riren took the eggs off the stove and put them under cold water and Ereri took the bacon out and put it in the sink.

"Let's have cereal." Ereri suggested. "Yea..." Riren agreed.

~Day 3~

"Who ever can last longer wins?" Riren questioned while looking at the sinks filled with cold water.

"Yep. Stick your head in and last as long as possible" Ereri smiled.

"Fine. 3...2...1... Go!" Riren and Ereri took a deep breath before putting their heads in the water.

They sat in silence for about 35 seconds until Riren pulled his head out to breathe. "Fuck! That's cold!" He looked over to see Ereri still in the water.

"Ereri?" He shook his brother. "Ereri!" His brother didn't move. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Riren's eyes widened in horror.

"Rawr!" Ereri shot his head out the water when Riren wasn't looking. Riren swung and Ereri ducked. "Your leadership skills and reflexes are as good as always Riren" Ereri smirked from the ground where he sat.

"Your persuasion and reflex's are very good Ereri. Do that shit again and I'll drown you in the sink and bury your body in the garden" Riren walked of while drying his hair.

~Day 4~

"Where the fuck are my cookies" Riren pouted while looking in the pantry. They were on the top shelf. The one both he and Levi couldn't reach. "Fuck!" Riren groaned.

"Hm?" Ereri came up behind him. "Ereri~ Get my cookies~" Riren groaned at every word. "Only if I can one" Ereri replied.

"No! They're mine!" Riren hissed. Ereri leaned up and grabbed them. Just before handing Riren the cookies he tried to take one out the box.

"No!" Riren kicked him in the balls and tried to run but Ereri grabbed his leg and he fell and dropped the cookies. Ereri climbed over him and tried to reach it but Riren pushed him and grabbed them before jumping over the railing and on the couch.

"Ow! My ass!" Riren screamed when he fell. "That's what your rude ass gets!" Ereri yelled from the ground where he tried to ignore his aching balls.

~Day 5~

"Your going to lose Ereri" Riren commented while holding his swords. "Nope. You will Riren" Ereri smirked while readying his sword. They were going to have a sword fight it the backyard.

"Why do you do that?" Ereri questioned his brother. "What?" Riren rolled his eyes. "You hold one sword backwards like dad does." Ereri pouted.

"And your point is?" Riren was growing impatient. "No reason. It was a distraction" Ereri charged at his brother with his swords in which Riren quickly blocked and aimed for his feet. Ereri blocked using his other sword.

"Nice to have two swords right Riren?" Ereri smirked. "Yep." Riren aimed one at his brothers head and the other one at his brothers feet. Ereri blocked it but also fell.

Riren stood above him with both swords on each side of his brother's neck while Ereri had one at Riren's Adams apple and the other at the side of his throat.

"Admit defeat Riren" Ereri declared. "Defeat? Do you see your current situation? I could decapitate you with the flick or the wrist" Riren smirked.

"And I'll impale your head on my sword" Ereri smirked back. Riren pulled his swords away from his brother before pulling him to his feet. "Your a worthy opponent Ereri" Riren sheathed his swords

"So are you Riren" both brothers bowed.

~Day 6~

Riren laid on the couch and tried to take a nap. Ereri came down and sat on the other side.

"Riren?"

"What?"

"Why are you sleeping?"

"Why are you awake?"

"Why are you short?"

"Why are you tall?"

"Why do you like cookies?"

"Why do you like graham crackers?"

"Why are your eyes blue?"

"Why are your eyes green?"

"Why do you care about and take care of me?"

"Cause your my brother and a brat."

"Do you love me Riren?!" Ereri beamed while laying on his brother.

"Oi! Your 16! Your too old for that shit." Riren rolled his eyes.

"Answer the fucking question" Ereri pulled a strand of his brothers hair.

"Yes I love you brat. Get your fat ass off me!" Riren peaked an eye open at his brother.

"Nope you love me! I love you too! Haha!" Ereri laid on his brothers back.

"Fine brat. Let me take my nap" Riren smiled slightly. Its been a while since they've slept like that. (Brother type love. Not incest.)

~Day 7~ ~Parents return~

Riren woke up on the couch when the phone rung. "Nngh... Hello?" Riren yawned into the receiver.

"Really brat. Its 10:30am and your just now waking up?" Levi spoke back. Riren was wide awake now.

"Dad?!" Riren's eyes widned in horror at the mess of food and clothes around him. He turned to see Ereri. Both brothers were frozen in shock. Riren put the phone on speaker.

"Who the fuck did you think it was?" Levi shot back. "Levi. Be nice. Hi boys! How was your week?" Eren spoke up.

"F-fine" bother teens say in unison. "Thats good!" Eren laughed. "Eren gimme my phone." Levi argued through the phone.

"I wanna talk to my boys!" Eren complained. "Hello?" Levi spoke gin after the struggle of getting his phone. "Still here dad" Ereri spoke in fear of Riren passing out, he looked paler than usual.

"We'll be home in 15 minutes" Levi hung up, letting the sound of the dial tone ring through the house.

"Fuck!" Both brothers yelled in unison. "Ereri clean our room I got the kitchen. Meet me back down here to clean the living room. Go!" Riren ran to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. He quickly dried them an put them up.

Ereri picked up their dirty laundry before taking it to the laundry room and starting it.

~14 minutes later~

Riren dragged the trash bag out and put it in the dumpster where he saw a familiar car. He ran inside and closed and locked the door.

"Ereri! They're here! Get your ass on the couch!" Riren hissed while grabbing his book and holding Ereri's art book. Ereri came by the railing when the door was being unlocked. He jumped over onto the couch.

"My ass!" He quietly hissed while grabbing his art book leaning back on he couch. Riren opened he book and Ereri repeated just a the door was being opened.

"My boys!" Eren ran in and hugged them. "Hi dad" Ereri laughed. "Hey" Rren pretended lie he didn't care.

"Did you guys even fucking move?! Your in the same place!" Levi complained from the door way.

"Nah, we moved." Riren closed his book and smirked at Ereri. "But what we did is between brothers only." Ereri returned his brothers smirk.

~.~.~

 _ **This is kinda stupid. It was better in my head. Anyway I'm making a one shot for my kohai Claudia (Anime. Panda. Girl) so that will be posted eventually if I'm not too utterly fucking lazy. How many chapters should this book have before a second one? Idk. Senpai loves you! Bye! Wait! One more thing! I have to do it! *runs and gets confetti before throwing it in the air* 5K MUTHAFUCKIN READS BOI! HAHA! Thank you so much! Every view is amazing and I thank all of you! *walks down the line of readers and hands each one 2 pocky sticks* Thank you guys so much! Your my joys *smiles and dances to Pomp and Circumstance* Currently listening to it. *sways hips as I spin and walk away***_


	32. Family ties

_**Okay so this is like a part 2 to my last chapter but not really. Of course my kohai wanted yaoi incest... I denied. I'm already making 50 Shades of Riren and a one shot! NO YAOI INCEST FOR KOHAI! She's probably mad at me now... Love you kohai! I finally updated 'My Ticking Mind' so happy. Anyway enjoy! Senpai loves you!**_

Riren sat at the piano. He was playing the second opening to Sword Art Online 2. "Riren!" Ereri called.

Riren ignored him. "Riren I have cookies!" Riren shot his head up and saw Ereri waving a box of cookies. "Come get em!" Ereri smirked and bounded up the stairs and Riren was quickly on his tail. "Give me my cookies back!"

"Why dont you ever share?!" Ereri yelled from the bathroom where he hid. "You know how I am about cookies! I've been like that since I was little! Gimme the cookies!" Riren kicked the door.

"Riren! Stop kicking my goddamn door!" Levi yelled from his room. "Tell Ereri to give me my cookies back before I skull drag him!" Riren kicked the door again.

"Daddy~ help~!" Ereri whined. "Shut up bitch!" Riren kicked the door again. "Ereri give your brother his cookies before he breaks down the door again" Eren peaked out his room.

"Dad! If I open the door he'll kill me!" Ereri called from the bathroom. "You caused it on yourself! Give me my cookies back before I lockpick the door!" Riren started to scratch the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with your kids Eren?" Levi stood by his husband. "My kids? You helped make them! I wasn't over here fucking myself." Eren rolls his eyes and Levi went silent.

Riren lockpicked the door and unlocked it. "You little fucker!" Riren kicked open the door.

"Daddy! Daddy help!" Ereri screamed. "Your 16 stop acting like a bitch!" Riren growled.

"See. I stopped taking his cookies away when he was little. Im so glad I did" Eren sighed.

Riren drug his brother out by his hair. "Ow! My hair! Riren me go! Dad help me!" Levi and Eren watched as Riren drug his brother down the stairs.

"R-Riren?! Let your brother go!" Eren followed them down as Levi recorded the whole thing. Riren pushed his brother in the pantry at the small space at the bottom.

"Riren! I'm sorry! No! I'm claustrophobic!" Ereri tried to keep the door open but Riren closed it and sat in front of the door.

"Riren! Let me go! Its too tight!" Ereri tried to push the door open. "No. This is your punishment. You interrupted my piano practice and took my cookies!" Riren counted the cookies and found on missing.

"WHO THE ACTUAK FUCK TOO MY COOKIE?!" Riren whipped his head to the stairs to see Eren and Levi slowly walk up the stairs.

"Bring your asses here now!" Riren yelled. Eren grabbed Levi an brought him to Riren with him.

"I had 18 cookies in here. One is missing. Who ate it?!" Riren stood and opened the pantry door and Ereri quickly scrambled out.

"I did." Ereri called out when he escaped. "When I was hiding in the bathroom" Ereri looked up at his brother who was currently eating a cookie.

"I'm gonna kill you." Riren nodded at this idea. "Riren." Levi growled. "But dad!" Riren whined.

"No buts. Your not killing your brother. Ereri you owe him a cookie." Ereri rolled his eyes. "He can suck my dick before I give him a cookie" Ereri glared.

Riren grabbed a fist full of his brothers hair an kneed him in the nose and stepped on his head. "Oi, shut up you little shit!" Riren glared at his brother.

Eren slapped Levi in he back of the head. "Does kneeing people in the nose run in the family?!"

"That was 2000 years ago! Get over it!" Levi groaned. "That hurt like hell! You kicked out my tooth!" Eren poked Levi's cheek.

"You lived, it grew back, you met me, we grew closer, we fucked, we dated, we got married, we died, we found each other, fucked again, dated again and we had kids. What is there to complain about?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Our sons act too much like us." Eren pointed to Riren who sat on his brothers lap an kept slapping him.

"You! Little! Bitch! Stealing! My! Fucking! Cookies!" Riren slaped him after each word. "Get your old gloomy looking ass of me before I kick you in your balls!" Ereri hit Riren in the head.

"I'm done." Levi shook his head.. Eren looked at his sons he continued to slap each other. "I still love this family. I couldn't ask for a better one" Eren smiled.

~.~.~

 _ **This didn't make much sense. This was mostly sibling rivalry and what not. DONT TAKE RIREN'S COOKIES! Unless you want to be attacked and shoved in a pantry. I don't know. Eh... I may update Heartbeats like Drums. Idk depends on if I find a good doujinshi to read or not. Lol anyway I hope you enjoyed my mess of stupidity. Senpai loved you! Bye!**_


	33. Good grade

_**Hey guys! Okay. Serious question... When was the last time I wrote a smutty chapter? Like... A week? How have y'all survived?! Anyway, I decided to make one. Why? I've been reading doujinshi all weekend... So I decided to make it kinda like that. The one I'm making I haven't seen made yet. Could possibly have been made but idk. In this Levi is a teacher and Eren a student. Let your minds turn dirty... Anyway enjoy! (*^•^*)**_

"Okay now you have found the x variable. What do you do?"

"Plug it back into the original equation to get the y variable?" Eren questioned. Levi nodded. "After that?"

"You have your ordered x and y pair and can now graph them." Eren finished by graphing the equation.

"Good. You may actually pass this test tomorrow." Levi took of his glasses and set them on the coffee table before laying on the couch.

"Good! We've been studying for two weeks!" Eren looked over at Levi who had his eyes closed. Eren climbed and laid on top of him. "Levi~" he purred.

"If you pass." Came his response. "Ugh! You've said that for two weeks!" Eren groaned and sat up.

"Exactly. Its your motivation." Levi peaked one eye open to stare at the pouting brat above him.

"For what? Getting blue balls? Cause your surely making it happen." Eren crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you pass your math test tomorrow, then we'll have sex again. If not then its more studying and even longer without sex." Levi opened both eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"I could just masterbate" Eren looked away and pouted. "It won't be as fun if you did. Its not going to kill you Eren. We've studied, you know what to do. Just put it all in that test tomorrow." Levi sat up as Eren continued to pout.

"Then you can put _it_ all inside me" Levi purred into his ear. Eren sighed. "Fine. I'm going to pass and your getting fucked."

"I look forward to it. Anyway its about time you head home. We don't want your mom to be upset" Levi lightly pushed Eren off him.

"Yea. Alright." Eren packed his stuff in his bag before walking to Levi and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Bye Teach." Eren walked out and headed down the road his house.

~.~.~

"Okay any questions? Once I pass out the first test I'm not allowed to help you" Levi stood up and began passing out the tests.

He winked slightly when giving Eren his test and continuing down the line.

"I got this." Eren whispered quietly while starting on his test.

~.~.~

"Today's after school art club was fun" Armin smiled while looking at his sunset he painted. "Yea it was pretty fun." Mikasa showed off her painting of a rose.

"Yea but I have paint all over my hands." Eren showed a picture of himself submerged in water. "Its washable so go wash your hands then." Mikasa commented while putting her art away.

"Do you wanna come with us to get some ice cream?" Armin spoke up. "Nah, I have something to do." Eren turned down a hall towards the bathroom. "Bye guys!" He waved them off.

"Bye Eren! They waved before continuing their walk down the hall. Eren walked into the bathroom and washed his hands

~.~.~

"Hmm... Brat got a 92. Not bad. He gets rewarded." Levi stood up and looked out the classroom door to see his friends leave and Eren walk off to the bathroom.

"Perfect." Levi walked towards the bathroom.

~.~.~

"I hope I passed that test. I don't think I can go another 2 weeks without sex." Eren dried his hands and threw away the napkin only for two strong arms wrap around him.

"No need. You passed. You got a 92." Levi kissed on Eren's neck. "Good... But as I recall I would be the one fucking you." Eren turned around and kissed Levi.

Levi pressed Eren up against the wall. "At least let me taste your cock first?" Levi licked his lips before pulling Eren into a stall and onto the toilet.

Levi sank down to his knees before fumbling with Eren's belt buckle until he undid it. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth to expose Eren's hard cock through his underwear. Levi ghosted his lips over the hardened flesh.

"Well someone couldn't wait" Levi chucked while licking his length through the fabric. "Nngh... Don't tease me..." Eren's face quickly began to turn red.

"Lift your hips." Eren followed and Levi pulled his pants down, credit his hard cock. "Look how hard it is..." Levi breathed on his cock, causing it to flinch.

"L-Levi" Eren looked down through half lidded eyes. Levi lazily stroked Eren's cock. "Was it worth the wait Eren?" Levi ran his tongue along the slit.

"H-how would I know? Ha.. Hah. I'm not fucking you right now... So was i- aah!" Eren yelled out when Levi took all of his cock into his throat and bobbed his head a bit.

"You were talking too much and I wanted to taste your cock" Levi panted out when he pulled Eren's cock out his throat, a string of saliva connecting him to the heated flesh. Levi took Eren back into his throat and bobbed his head so the tip of his cock touched the back of his throat.

Levi didn't have a strong gag reflex so he could take in Eren's cock pretty deeply. "Ah... Hah.. Levi~" Eren gripped some of Levi's hair when he felt himself about to come.

"Levi! Ah! I'm gonna come!" Eren bit his lip to try to silence himself since they were still in school. Levi hummed in response, the stimulation and vibration shooting straight down Eren's cock.

"Levi~!" Eren moaned as he came down Levi's throat. Levi happily swallowed the cum and licked his lips of any remaining traces of it.

"Coming from just a blowjob? Wow you really coudnt wait." Levi chuckled. Eren stood up before pushing Levi against the shower door and kissing him.

His hands traveled down to unbuckle Levi's belt. When he was able to free Levi's cock from its confines he quickly shoved to fingers in the raven haired man.

"Hya~!" Levi arched his back against the door as Eren's fingers stretched and teased him. "Over here teasing me. Look how hard your cock is. Begging to be stroked by me. Your ass is already so wet. Did sucking me off turn you on that much?" Eren sucked on Levi's neck.

"Er... Eren." Levi began to pant. Eren took this opportunity to slip in a third finger. "Aah!" Levi moaned as Eren continued to finger him. Eren pushed up Levi's shirt and began to lick and suck on his nipples, playing with the erect buds.

"Your body's reaction is so honest Levi. You like when I finger you?" Eren looked up while licking Levi's nipple. His other hand was playing with his nipple, rubbing the bud between the pads of his fingers while he continued to finger Levi.

"Aah! Coming... Eren I'm coming!" Levi warned, he felt his undoing coming soon. Within seconds he came hard on his stomach. "Coming from me just fingering you? Wow you really missed me." Eren turned Levi around before dropping to his knees and licking Levi's entrance.

"Nngh... No. Eren.. Its...hah. Dirty." Eren grabbed a firm hold of Levi's ass before penetrating the ring of muscle with his tongue.

"So is swallowing my cum, but you enjoyed that didn't you Levi?" Eren purred before pushing his tongue back into Levi

"Ah! Hah...haha" Levi trembled as Eren's warm, wet tongue explored the tightness of Levi's ass.

Eren bobbed his head as he continued to tongue fuck Levi. Finally he pulled his tongue out and licked Levi's entrance again before standing and rubbing the tip of his cock against Levi's hole.

"How bad do you want me?" Eren purred in Levi's ear while nibbling on the lobe. "I waited two weeks. Are you seriously asking me how ba- aah! Fuck!" Levi threw his head back when Eren filled him.

"O-oi! Warn a person before you just push into them!" Levi had a deep blush across his cheeks, so it was hard to take him seriously.

"Sorry. Couldnt help myself." Eren bit his lip as he slowly began to pull an push his cock inside of Levi.

"Your clenching around me so tightly. Your really like my cock don't you?" Eren smirked as he began to quicken his thrusts.

"S-shut up..." Levi bit his lip to try to silence his moans and pants. "Why is Mr. Ackerman a total cockslut?" Eren bit down on Levi's neck.

"Aah! Shut up!" Levi growled but it was quickly replaced with a whine. Eren had slowed his pace. "Apologize~" he purred out.

"Nngh... No. Keep moving! Faster!" Levi rolled his hips in attempt to create more friction but Eren grabbed his hips, halting his movement.

"Apologize or I stop completely" Eren never played fair. "Im sorry! Please keep moving! Fuck you feel so good inside me" Levi lowered his head. A teacher begging a student to fuck him...

"Apology accepted" Eren sat on the toilet an brought Levi unto his lap. He began to roll Levi's hips on his lap.

"Ah! Mmm... So good~" Levi drooled slightly as he panted loudly. Eren lifted Levi off his lap only to slam back into him.

"Kya~!" Levi shuddered at the sudden deepness. "Almost hit it" Eren licked and sucked on Levi's neck.

"N-no don't! I'll come too soon!" Levi begged Eren not to do it. Eren lifted up Levi's hips and pulled them back down while thrusting into him, hitting his prostate.

"Aah! Shit! Fucking nngh..." Levi trembled when a wave a pleasure shot over him. "You liked that Levi? Maybe I should keep doing it." Eren lifted Levi up and turned him around so they were face to face.

"Eren don't. I'll come too soon." Levi pleaded. This made Eren want to do it even more. He repeated this motion of lifting Levi's hips and slamming into him at the same time.

"Aah! Nngh! So good~!" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and laid on his shoulder. "E-Eren stop! I'm gonna come!" Levi gasped when he felt his orgasm coming.

Eren speed up the pace, pounding into Levi relentlessly. "Ha! Aah! Fuck! Eren~!" Levi came hard on both of their stomachs.

"What's my grade this time Teach?" Eren panted and kissed Levi's forehead. "100 as always" Levi lazily kissed his lips.

~.~.~

 _ **Done! Haha! *spins in chair* okay. My kohai has an influence on me. I used he term 'cockslut' because of her. She's probably celebrating. *turns a sound and sees here celebrating* yep. Okay guys! Another thing! My other friend who knows nothing about anime, ships, yaoi or yuri wanted to read 50 Shades of Riren. I warned her! I really did. So I'm going to let her read this and hear her reaction. I'll tell you what it is in the next chapter. Speaking of 50 Shades of Riren... I'm posting it!... Friday! Haha! You thought! Why? So you have something to read over Thanksgiving weekend/break. I'm evil... *sings* your a mean one... Mr. Grinch! Okay this input is too long so I'm signing off. Wait! In 'My Ticking Mind' there will be trigger warnings which I've never done so bear with me. Senpai loves you! *spins in chair and sings* you have termites in your smile!**_


	34. Bunny lovers

_**Sup fuckers! The queen is back in this bitch! Lol. I'm sorry. I missed y'all so much! But first!... *runs and gets confetti but trips and spills it* shit! Levi sweep this up! *gets bowl of confetti while he sweeps and glares* love ya bae! *throws handful* I'm back! *throws another* 6K READS! *throws yet another* 7K READS! (Just hit) *wipes tears* thank you so much! I never thought I'd make it here. I love y'all! *throws another* this book's one month anniversary we on the 16th (if I remember correctly...) *throws another* over 200 reads and 13 comments on 50 Shades of Riren! Hell yea imma update! *gets new bowl* for my kohai and her dirty mind giving me this chapter idea. *another* the pictures she sent me on Kik... *coughes* yaoi... Hardcore yaoi *coughes* I'm good tho *wipes nosebleed* THIS IS TOO FUCKING LONG! See you at the bottom of the page *salutes and pours confetti on floor before walking off* Levi: Bitch...**_

If you first saw Levi, what would you think? He was an ass? A dick? A prick? A smart-ass possibly? You'd be wrong. Levi had a lot of money and worked at a large corporation. What did he do with the money you may ask?

He spent it on others. He lived with stray hybrids. He spent all his time making theirs better. Now, enough with the back story... Let's go to our current situation.

~.~.~

"I swear I will slap those damn glasses off her shitty face." Levi grumbled while leaving the doughnut shop where Hanji sent _him_ to pick up _her_ order. Can you believe that shit? Levi couldn't. He exited the shop only to see a bunny by his car.

He set the box on the top of the car before bending down closer to the bunny. "You okay little fella? Hungry?" Levi frowned lightly when she saw how the bunny's big green eyes repeatedly flicked between the box and himself.

"Aah. You smell the carrots. They're carrot cupcakes. Want one?" Levi stood before taking one out he box and handing it to the bunny.

The bunny nibbled on it happy, its eyes gleaming in thanks. Levi smiled and nodded before rubbing its ears and standing. "Well, I have to go to work. See you around." Levi got into his car and set the box on the seat next to him before driving off to work.

He looked back in his mirror to see the bunny was gone.

~.~.~

"Levi! Did you eat yours already? Its missing" Hanji frowned while biting a chunk from hers. "Didn't want it. So I gave it to a stray bunny. And be lucky I'm letting you work rat." Levi looked over at the hidden hybrid as she smiled.

"I'm a mouse actually. I've told you this several times shorty." She cackled. "Fuck off." Levi looked back at his computer while finishing his company report.

Hanji just rolled her eyes and sat back in her cubical seat.

~.~.~

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Hanji stood by Levi's cubical while scratching her mouse ear that appeared again.

"I'm sure. I'll be done in a few more minutes. Plus your ears are showing." He looked at her momentarily before looking back at his computer.

"Alright. I'll tell the others when I get home. Bye shorty!" She pranced towards the door.

"Bye shitty glasses." He waved off to his side as she exited and headed to her car.

Levi kept looking at his screen until he finally heard Hanji drive away. He looked over to see a boy with brown hair cross the street into the park. What caught Levi off guard was the eyes, those big green eyes.

"Just like the bunn-" Levi's eyes opened in realization before he saved his work and turned off his computer. He quickly grabbed his jacket off the back off the chair and sped walked across the street.

Once in the park he looked around, looking for the brat. After 15 minutes of nothing he decided to go home. Just when he was bout to give up he heard someone clear their throat. He walked towards the sound to see the kid sitting on a bench, except he wasn't a kid, more like a young adult. He looked no older than 21.

The boy wore a black and gray hoodie and matching shoes and gray beanie. He sat cross legged on the bench with a bag of baby carrots in his lap.

"Looking for something?" The boy (young adult. Imma keep saying boy. Sorry not sorry) bit half of a baby carrot before patting the space next to him, motioning for Levi to join him.

"Yea, actually I am." Levi stretched. The moon was up and he was ready for a hot shower. "Maybe I can help?" He smiled at Levi.

"Answer me this. Are your ears cold?" Levi leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. The green eyed individual rubbed the shell of his ear. "Kinda. But I don't se-" the boy looked over when Levi interrupted him.

"Not those ones. The ones under your beanie, are those ones cold?" he peaked one eye open when the boy chuckled.

"How'd you figure that out?" The kid zipped up his bag of carrots before putting them in his hoodie pocket. "Besides the fact your sitting alone eating carrots and just admitted it yourself?" Levi closed his eyes again.

"Ha, yea" Levi smiled. "I remembered a bunny from earlier with these magnificent green eyes. I fed him a carrot cupcake."

"It was delicious. My name is Eren by the way." Eren looked at the moon. "Waning crescent. How beautiful" Eren spoke softly.

"Do you have anywhere to stay Eren?" Levi questioned. "No. Just go where the wind takes me I guess." Eren chuckled again.

"Then its settled." Levi opened his eyes and stood before stretching. "Huh?" Eren raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Levi turned around and smiled. "Your living with me and my band of misfits like you" (not in a rude way)

~.~.~

"Armin! I'm home!" Levi locked the door after Eren came in. Armin sat at the counter, opon hearing his name he walked to the door.

"Welcome home Levi. And who is this?" He smiled at Eren who, due to slight fear of the new location, stood behind Levi.

"Go get everyone, tell them to put on clothes. I'm pretty sure your the only one looking somewhat human. We have a new member" Levi smiled.

Armin waged his tail excitedly before running off down the hall and out of sight. "A dog?" Eren questioned.

"Levi! Your home!" Hanji ran in. "Yes rat I'm home." Her ear twitched slightly. "I'm pretty sure she is a mouse. The ears and tail are different" Eren spoke from behind Levi.

"Thank you! And who is this?" Hanji smiled at Eren. Eren screeched when another hybrid walked in.

"Jean! Come here." Hanji motioned him over. "N-no! He's a fox! Foxes eat bunnies!" Eren trembled. Jean smirked.

"Aww, Levi. You brought me a bunny to eat. How thoughtful" Eren frowned. "Fuck off. You look more like a horse then a fox." Eren hissed.

"He curses? Well shit. No more innocent act" Levi spoke this time. "That's Jean. Next to him is Marco, his mate." Marco wagged his tail when he was called. "They are foxes."

Levi pointed to the far end of the couch where two females sat. One with blonde hair and the other with black hair. "That Annie and Mikasa. They're mates. They are cats. Or nekos. Whatever floats your boat."

Levi pointed to Armin and a taller blonde male by him. "Armin and Erwin. Mates. Dogs as well." Armin waved at Eren. Eren nervously returned the favor.

He pointed to two girls on the floor. "Ymir and Christa. Mates. Pandas, though they can change size depending on the situation. Same as Sasha and Connie over there. They are bears... Get the fuck out the fridge you two!" Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and Eren chuckled again.

Levi pointed at two people on the side of the couch closest to them. "Rainer and Bertoldt. Wolves, mates as well."

Levi sighed and pointed to Hanji. "This is Hanji. She is a mouse. So is her mate. By the way, he's behind you" Eren jumped in front of Levi when someone sniffed him. "This is Mike."

"So what is he?" Armin smiled. Levi quickly pulled of Eren's beanie, exposing his fluffy white ears.

"A bunny?!" Everyone but Jean and Hanji said in unison. "Levi give it back!" Eren reached for his beanie. "Jump for it _bunny"_ Levi smirked.

"I don't need to. Just standing, I'm taller than you" He smiled innocently. "Fuck you" Levi handed him the beanie.

"Can I eat him now?" Jean spoke up and Marco hit his shoulder. "Shut up Jean" Eren smirked. "Hey Jean." Jean looked up.

"And if you meet, a friendly horse. Will you communicate by mo-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-orse? How will you speak to that ho-o-o-orse, ho-o-o-orse, ho-o-o-orse?" Eren sung.

"What does the fox say? Pa pa pa pa pa papa!" Everyone joined in. Marco just wagged his tail in amusement. "Oh shit, sorry Marco." Eren apologized.

"Its alright. That was funny!" Marco laughed. Everyone joined him in laughter. "Did all of you guys shower? Its almost time for bed." Everyone nodded.

"Eren I have some clothes you can sleep in for tonight. Is that okay Levi?" Marco questioned. "Why you asking me? I'm not gonna be wearing them." Levi shrugged.

"If its really okay then I'd be happy to. Thanks Marco." Marco nodded and motioned for Eren to follow to get clothes.

"Maybe keeping him will be a good thing." Levi mumbled quietly while smiling. Armin heard him though.

~.~.~

Eren sat on the couch next to Armin. He left the towel around his neck to collect the droplets of water that fell from his hair and ears.

"Can I pet your ears?" Armin was fascinated with them. "Sure. They're still wet." Eren shrugged as Armin rubbed two fingers down his ear.

"Its so soft!" Armin giggled. (Manly. 100% manly giggle). Eren ended up letting all of them touch his ears.

"So soft! Eren your SO KAWAII~!" Hanji almost drooled. "Four eyes, that's disgusting. All of you stop touching his ears and go to bed. Eren you can sleep with me for tonight. I'll buy you a bed and clothes tomorrow."

Everyone turned to the doorway where Levi stood. Eren's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Levi leaned on the doorframe, towel drying his hair. Droplets slipped down his sculpted jaw, moving slowly down his toned chest. Obviously showing that he works out. The droplets continued to slide down his abs as the slowly tightened and lossened with each breath he took until finally they disappeared in the waistbant of his sweats. The sweatpants loosely fit around his hips, showing the definite curve of each bone until the were hidden behind his pants.

Eren swallowed hard and lightly bit his lip. It was a little too much to handle at one time. Everyone eventually groaned and went to their separate rooms with their mates while Eren followed Levi to his room. "I could just sleep on the couch. It wouldn't bother me none." Eren scratched his ear as they tiredly drooped to each side of his face.

"I won't allow that. Now stop being a baby and get in." Levi scooted over and patted the bed, encouraging Eren to join him. He climbed in bed next to Levi.

"You comfy?" Levi stared at Eren through the semi darkness of the room. The only light was from the moon, slightly peaking through the curtains.

"Very. Do you think you can..." Eren blushed redder than scarlet. "Cuddle with me" Eren quickly made an excuse. "I'm a fluffy bunny after all, who wouldn't want to?" Eren chuckled quietly but stopped when Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and pulled him closer.

"Your are my new cuddle bunny. Go to sleep. Goodnight Eren." Levi spoke quietly so only Eren could hear. Eren blushed harder as he nuzzled into Levi's chest. "Goodnight Levi."

~.~.~

Levi woke the next morning without a green eyed bunny hybrid in his arms and the smell of breakfast in the air.

He stood and stretched and began down the hall. He was amused to see everyone sitting down quietly eating breakfast and watching Family Guy on Netflix.

"Where's Eren?" Levi yawned out. Some pointed to the kitchen, others were too wrapped into the show to care. "In here." Eren called.

Levi walked in only to end up holding a plate of pancakes. Eren quickly made a swirl of whipped cream on top of the strawberries. "Done. Now eat your breakfast Levi" Eren smiled and handed him a fork and knife.

"Did you make everyone breakfast?" Levi set his plate down and cut a piece before eating it. "Yea. I've been up since 7:30." Eren stretched

"Eren. Its 9:00." Levi raised a brow. "Oops. Look how time flies when your having fun." Eren's ears moved to exaggerate his happiness.

"Levi! He made me an extra cheesy omelet! Cheese!" Hanji showed Levi the string of cheese that connected the piece she cut with the omelet itself.

"Mice love cheese." Eren shrugged while smiling. Levi cut another piece and held it up to Eren's mouth. "Say aah." Levi instructed.

Eren excepted the offering and licked his lips to rid them of the whipped cream. "I did a good job. Thanks Levi." Eren smiled even though he blushed furiously.

"All he made me was cereal" Jean complained. "I asked you want you wanted and you said a bowl of Fruity pebbles" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Still could have made me something." Jean turned back to the TV. "I also could have pissed in your cereal. I didn't do either so be happy" Eren opened his mouth when Levi offered him another piece.

"Why are you feeding him?" Jean turned around again. "Cause he made you all breakfast and didn't make any for himself. I can share if I want to" Levi took another bite of his pancakes.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Armin smiled when Levi fed Eren again.

~.~.~

"Thanks for the clothes and bed Levi." Eren sat on his new bed in his pajamas. "If you need anything my room is down the hall okay?" Eren nodded.

"Good. Goodnight Eren." Levi turned off the light and walked to his room. Eren got under his covers and closed his eyes. He laid like that for 15 minutes and couldn't fall asleep.

Eren decided to go check and see if Levi was still up. He climbed out of bed and tip toed to Levi's door before softly knocking. It was partially open just in case he was needed during the night.

"Levi? You awake?" Eren whispered. "Eren? Come in." Eren nodded before walking into the room and moving the door back to its position.

"Are you okay Eren?" Levi sat up to look at the bunny hybrid. "I couldn't fall asleep. Can I sleep in here? J-just for tonight." Eren cursed is voice for wavering.

"Sure." Levi scooted over to make room for Eren. "Plus..." Levi waited until Eren was situated and comfy before wrapping his arms around Eren's waist an pulled him closer. "I missed my fluffy cuddle bunny." Levi felt no shame.

"Well then. I'm yours to keep. Goodnight Levi" Eren blushed at his words. "Night Eren" Levi kissed his ear before settling into bed, laying behind Eren.

Eren's heart swelled three times that day... (Grinch reference. Welcome to December)

~.~.~

~2 weeks later~

Eren woke up alone in Levi's bed. His body felt heavier than normal and he was a little dizzy. Eren assumed its just a small cold.

He walked down the hall where everyone was sitting in the living room. All except... "Good morning Eren" Levi pecked his cheek. Eren pecked his lips "Morning Levi" Levi handed him a plate of eggs and sausage.

Eren sat at the table, swinging his legs under the chair while rubbing his thighs together as he ate. _Levi is so sexy. Gosh, what I would do for him to pound me into his mattress._ Eren thought.

He suddenly realized what was happening. He'd gone into heat. "Fuck!" Eren mumbled while dropping his head on the table. He had gotten hard and began to pant. He turned into a bunny and ran to his room before closing the door.

He changed back and laid in the middle of the floor, naked. "Eren?! You okay?!" It was Levi. "N-no. I've gone into heat." Eren scooted away from the door even though he just want Levi to open the door and fuck him where he laid.

"Do you have a mate?" Was Levi's next question. "No" Eren moaned. "Hold on." Eren almost smiled, Levi was going to help him through this heat. He wasn't going to be alone.

"Use these. Shitty glasses bought them for me and I've never used them. Knock yourself out. Bye Eren" He could hear Levi's footsteps quickly retreat back towards the living room.

Eren's eyes began to tear up. Levi left him. Levi left him during the time he was needed the most. He and Eren have been together for two weeks and he left. Eren slowly crawled to he door to see what Levi left.

It was a black box. Eren pulled it in and shut the door, he didn't want anyone else to know he was in heat. Even though his smell wouldn't effect them he still felt self conscious about the whole ordeal.

Eren sat for a minute or two, debating weather to open the box or not. It was decided when a wave of heat and pleasure crashed through him at once. He slowly opened the box to see what was inside. He yelped and quickly closed it when he saw it.

A box full of pleasurable toys. Why did Hanji by him this? Eren blushed. He knew what they were for but didn't know how to use them. He'd never done anything more than jacking off. Of course Levi knew he was gay, shit, they were _dating_ each other.

Eren didn't want the box. He wanted Levi. He began to softly cry. "Eren? We're going to the park. Wanna come with us?" It was Armin on the otherside of the door now. "A-armin?" Eren panted.

Armin quickly came into the room and closed the door. "Shit. Eren are you okay?" Armin softly patted Eren's ear.

"N-no. Levi left me alone. I can't... I've been with him for sometime. His smell intices me and I don't know how to use... Those" He pointed at the box. Armin raised a brow before looking inside and quickly closing it.

"I am NOT telling you how to use those. Do you have a mate Eren?" Eren shook his head. "I've always been on my own. I wanted Levi to be here this time" Eren began to cry again.

"He will. I'll make damn sure of it." Armin stood and walked to the door. "Well I gotta go. Bye Eren" Eren weakly waved his goodbye as Armin closed the door.

As soon as it was closed he stomped to the living room. "Levi!" He growled when he saw Levi sitting in a chair by the TV.

"Everyone. Out. Now!" He pointed to the door and everyone quickly got out. No one has seen Armin so pissed.

"What is wrong with you?" Levi raised a brow. "No Levi! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Armin crossed he arms over his chest. "What do you mean?" Levi frowned.

"Do you know anything about hybrids?!" His tail wagged in frustration. "I take care of them." Levi was getting irritated.

"Why did you leave Eren?!" Armin was trying to calm down. "He was in heat." Levi shrugged.

"He's always been alone during these. Your the first person that's showed and interest in him. You have to be there for him, even if you don't have sex. Shit Levi, if he goes through it too many times without a mate he could die." Armin's ears drooped.

"Why?" Levi was beyond confused. They all had mates so he never looked into heats. Arming sighed and scratched his ear. "Imagine this... Your horny. I don't mean the 'let me go jack off' type I mean the 'somebody needs to fuck me now or I'm losing it' type." Levi was about to speak. Until Armin interrupted him.

"Shut up and listen. Imagine your that horny and someone is nice enough to spend time with you. Momentarily you forget about how horny you are until... It shows up again. Your already hot, moaning and hard as a fucking rock. This person leaves you to do it yourself. And they don't know how to use the things they left you." Armin rolled his eyes at the last part.

"He doesn't know how?" Levi raised a brow. "No. He doesn't. Levi you can't do that to him, I know he likes you and I know you like him too." Armin smirked.

"No I don't. What makes you think that?" Levi looked back at the TV. "Besides the fact that you still let him sleep in your bed even though he has his own and its been two weeks. And you guys kissed earlier." Armin smiled.

"Okay I do. I just don't want to move too fast and have him thinking Im trying to take advantage of him. I care about him and I don't want him to think that." Levi sighed.

"He won't. He'd be more pissed that you left him. Grow some balls and at least talk to him. I'm taking the others to the park. Bye Levi" Armin waved and walked out the door.

"I have to figure out what I have to say." Levi rubbed his forehead.

~.~.~

Eren bit his lip to try and silence his moans. He managed to figure out how to use the toys and his body didn't want him to stop.

His body was so hot as he rolled his hips down on the toy. "Oh my fucking gah! Nngh.." Eren panted as he continued to roll and drop his hips, send pleasurable waves through his body.

"Eren can I speak to you?" Levi stood on the otherside of the door, a cloth was tied around his nose and mouth.

"Nngh no!" Eren growled. Levi stepped back when something hit the door. "I'm not even gonna ask what that was" Levi stepped back to the door.

"You should know... Fuck mmm" Eren bit his lip. "Look Eren. I'm sorry I left you. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you. Can I open the door?" Levi waited for a response.

"Might not... Aah... Want to" Eren warned. Levi rolled his eyes. "I live with hybrids, I've seen some pretty weird shit" Levi chuckled.

"Is your nose covered?" Eren breathed out. "Yes." Eren sighed but didn't stop his movements. "Enter" Eren spoke softly. Levi came in and closed the door before looking at Eren.

Eren sat on his hands and knees while rolling and thrusting his hips down on the toy. "D-dont stare..." Eren covered his eyes with his ear, he just couldn't bring himself to stop.

Levi rolled his eyes before sitting in front of Eren and slowly removing his ears from his eyes. "What? Wanna watch?" Eren pouted. "No I want to comfort you. I don't know how." Levi shrugged, only meeting Eren's eyes.

"As hard as it is for me to, say this... Fuck I'm hot. Not that. I mean..." Eren couldn't concentrate, he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Levi I want you to fuck me." Eren covered his eyes again and once again Levi removed his ears. "How? I've never had sex with a hybrid." Levi wanted to make sure he knew what to do.

Eren smirked before beckoning him with a finger to come closer. "If you want to fuck a animal, you have to think like one." Eren untied the cloth from around Levi's face.

"Smell me and let your body take over" Eren blushed deeply, he didn't know how a human would react to his smell.

Levi pulled Eren closer and began to suck and lick his neck. "That was quick! Was my scent that strong?" Eren bit the back of his index finger.

Levi licked his lips before pulling Eren into his lap so his back was to him before pulling out the toy and pushing in two fingers.

"Aah! Fuck... Levi stop..." Eren tried to close his legs until Levi growled and kept a tight grip on one, keeping them open.

"You wanted me to fuck you right? Then I'll do it my way" Levi smirked. Eren moaned and bucked his hips as Levi slipped three fingers in and out of him in a piston fashion. He tried to hold on as long as possible but due to what he was doing before he felt himself about to come. (So soon? Yea. He was doing his while Armin and Levi were talking. Keep reading :P )

"L-levi... I'm aah... Gonna come..." Eren closed his eyes and threw his head back on Levi shoulder. "Then come" Levi purred in his ear. Eren began to tremble as his orgasm came rushing. He came hard on his stomach.

Levi pulled his fingers out and trailed them up the shaft of Eren's cock, collect the cum the dribbled out before licking his fingers clean.

"You taste delicious." Levi licked his lips. He sent Eren a questioning look when he got on his hands and knees, his ass to Levi.

"That... Wasn't... Enough..." He mumbled in embarrassment while the tips of his ears twitched. "You look so cute right now." Levi rubbed the tip of his cock against Eren's hole.

"No I don- aah fuck!" He clentched his fists when Levi pushed all the way inside. "Can I move?" Levi gripped Eren's hips.

"Please" Yes ladies (and gentlemen. I don't judge. I met a guy yesterday who loves yaoi. We are friends now.) Eren has resorted to begging.

"No need to beg. It'll be my pleasure." He pulled out halfway only to quickly thrust back in. "Mmm~" Eren covered his mouth with his hand, his pants and moans become more loud and erratic.

"Why are you silencing yourself? No one else is here. Scream and moan as loud as you want cutie" Levi snaked his hand around Eren waist and started to pump his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Mmf! Hm hm... Nngh fhm..." Eren couldn't hold himself up any longer and bent down, changing the position and allowing Levi to put deeper until he hit Eren's prostate.

"Fuck me! Aah shit!" Eren arched his back, Levi was able to remove his hands and hold them at his sides.

"There's that voice. Now... Beg." Levi sped up his pace and gripped and handful of Eren's ass. "Harder! Fuck me harder please! Feels so go! Ha aah! Nngh fnh..."

Levi smirked when Eren's begs for his cock became useless jumbles. "Aah!... Come... I'm coming!" Levi groaned when he felt Eren tighten around him, engulfing his his cock in his ass.

Eren moaned when he came hard. "Stop!... Please!... Aah!" Eren begged Levi to stop his thrusting. Levi had already came but showed no signs of slowing as he rode out his orgasm.

"Nngh stop! Fuck me! So good!" Eren clenched his hands into fits as he laid on the cool floor. "Do you want me to stop or no? I can make you come at least two more times before I get tired." Levi pulled Eren's hair and nibbled on his ear. (Sorry if you don't like hair pulling)

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, Eren's screams and moans and the sound of Levi's cock moving out of Eren's ass before its quickly reinserted.

"Stop... Please. I-I can't.. Aah!" Eren screamed when his orgasm hit him hard again, sending him into a trembling mess and the walls of his ass pulsated around Levi's cock as cum slid down his legs"

Eren trembled as Levi licked the cum that slid down his thighs. "D-dirty" Eren managed to speak through his hard pants of air. Levi basked in the moment for a little, Eren, laying on the floor, face down and ass up as cum slid down his trembling legs and thighs and his tongue hung lazily out his mouth with a line of drool running down his cheek.

"Take a shower and I'll clean up and join you" Eren nodded before crawling out his room on his hands and knees.

~.~.~

Levi walked in the bathroom only to hear Eren moaning. "Seriously? Not even fucking ten minutes ago we- never mind." Levi stripped himself of his clothes before getting in the shower.

He watched momentarily as Eren stood the stroking his cock before Levi decided to fuck Eren again.

He bit the side of Eren's neck only to hear him groan. When he turned around Levi grabbed his ass and lifted him up against the wall before attacking his lips hungrily.

"Levi... Again" Eren moaned when he opened his mouth to allow Levi entrance in. Levi slowly dropped Eren until he fully pushed his cock into Eren's ass.

"Nngh fuck me..." Eren dug his nails into Levi's back when he lifted him up and dropped him back down on his cock.

"The pleasure is all mine" Levi smirked before sucking on Eren's tan neck, giving him a big purple hickey.

~.~.~

"We're home!" Armin walked in first only to see Eren face down on the couch and Levi in the same chair he was in when they left.

"You okay Eren?" Armin squatted next to him as everyone else walked to their rooms. "Levi is not allowed to smell me anymore!" Eren turned a deep red. Armin just smiled.

"Had fun?" Armin already knew the answer. "By back, hips, thighs and ass hurts. I had fun though."

"Good. Thank you Levi." Armin looked over at Levi who was reading a book. "No problem. I love cute little bunnies." He smirked and looked at Eren. Eren dropped his head back on the couch and groaned.

~.~.~

 _ **Done! Well, my friend couldn't take yaoi. I warned her! I truly did! So she will not read 50 Shades of Riren. I hope my kohai likes the chapter. She always give me my ideas for chapters. I already have next chapter in mind. Anyone else ship Sebastian and Ciel? (Sebby x Bocchan) (They are not in the chapter. Thy just came into mind.) I do! Haha. My gift to Levi for Christmas and his birthday is Eren. I selling Eren to him for the day. They will have kinky Christmas yaoi sex with ribbons. And for the readers of Heartbeats like Drums... I'm keeping the original story but expect REALLY SLOW UPDATES I fucked up and idk how to fix it the way I want. Oh! And once I finish both that and My ticking mind I'll start two new stories. You guys pick two from he following: Alpha and Omega AU, Merman AU, Prince AU, or Bank heist AU. You guys review and pick two! Senpai loves you! Bye! *goes off to Levi, Eren and Koahi* Let's watch How the Grinch stole Christmas!**_


	35. Don't tell

_**So... I wanna try something. My kohai wanted me to make either Levi and Eren on Maury or yaoi incest. I chose yaoi incest. I can't imagine Levi denying Eren's baby. Anyway!, Without further ado I give you 'Don't tell...' *bows and walks away***_

 _Its wrong. So very incorrect. I have a great... infatuation... With my brother! I know its wrong, yet, it feels intirely right. Always something he does turns me on... When he exercises and I see every muscle tighten and move as a sheen a sweat forms; when he bites those delicious plump pink lips in concentration, sending shivers through my whole being. Even when he just leaves the shower smelling like intoxicating lavender flowers, droplets of water sliding down his neck and chest to each crevasse of his well toned pale abs._

Ereri sat on the counter while lazily eating a bowl of ice cream, quite content with the sweet cream on his tongue. He pondered what Riren would be doing. Their parents left on a dinner date and Riren hasnt been anywhere to be seen since.

As if Riren could hear him being wanted he lazily walked down the stairs. Ereri had to do a double take at his brother. Riren's hair up in ubnormal angles, his sweat pants hung loosely on his waist. They were low enough to see the hem of his black underwear and the definition of each hips bones as they swayed when walking towards him.

Ereri watched with wide eyes as his brother, half asleep and shirtless walked and stood at his knees. Once there he looked up at his brother. "Hello Riren" Ereri wanted to shrink away from his gaze, even in partial sleep he was intimidating.

"Are you gonna share?" Riren rubbed the sleep from his steal blue eyes. "Go get a spoon." Eren ate another spoonful only to stop moving entirely when Riren laid on his lap, did I forget to mention Ereri was only in a pair of boxers and a tee shirt? Oops...

Riren sighed, fanning his warm breath across Ereri's crotch. He sat, petrified that if he moved forward some his crotch would meet his brothers face.

"I don't wanna. Just feed me from your spoon." Hesitantly, Ereri nudged his brother, indication for him to look up. When he did Ereri held out a spoonful of delicious plain vanilla ice cream.

Riren slowly opened his mouth to accept the liquidy white cream in his mouth in one thick gulp. Riren licked his lips to rid them of the cream. "Happy?" Ereri said once he was sure his voice wouldn't betray him before taking a spoonful for himself.

"Quite. Another?" Ereri filed the spoon in the bowl to scoop up another spoonful. Riren gladly accepted it, little did Ereri know, Riren's throat is dry from panting. His hair isn't normally that messy, even from a nap. Long story short Ereri was in it and Riren had to wash his sheets when he woke up (*winks while smirking*)

"Here." Ereri handed his brother the bowl before hopping off the counter. "I got full" he shrugged and walked and sat on the couch. Riren followed and sat on the other end.

"Enjoying the ice cream?" Ereri yawned as he draped his leg over the back of the couch and the other over his brothers lap. Riren licked his lips and nodded.

"Good" Ereri yawned and let his eyes flutter close. Riren looked over when Ereri began to softly snore. He smiled at the sight before looking back at the TV at some random show he found interesting.

After a few episodes of the show and endless circles in the bowl of melted cream, Riren decided to stretch his legs slight and paused when Ereri let out a small moan.

Riren looked over slowly to see that he had rubbed his foot against Ereri's crotch. He quickly moved he foot back, but he was quite turned on by the sound he caused Ereri to make.

No. He couldn't think that. That was his little brother for crying out loud! (By one year but that's besides the point) But part of him just wanted to hear that sound again. Riren slowly repeated his accidental movement and got the same reaction, a low moan from Ereri. _**(No. This is not rape. Don't even go there. Ereri is half awake and if he want Riren to stop then he would have said something. Keep reading ^.^)**_

Riren set the bowl down on the coffee table before slowly crawling over to Ereri. He began to palm his brother through his boxers. "R-Riren" Ereri bit his lip and peaked open to reveal a green half lidded eye.

"Don't stop..." He slowly rolled his hips against the palm that pushed on his hardening cock. Riren bent down and attacked his brother in a quick kiss. Ereri immediately allowed him entrance and the two wet muscles battled for dominance.

Riren broke the kiss before trailing his thumb across his bottom lip. Ereri grabbed his hand and began to suck on his index, middle and ring finger. Riren returned the favor by freeing his cock from its confines and slowly stroking it.

"Mhhm...mmf..." Ereri moaned on Riren's fingers before removing them completely from his mouth. "Be careful." Riren nodded at his brothers request before stripping him of his boxers completely.

He trailed his index finger around the tight hole before pushing it inside. Ereri gasped and threw his head back. "Does it hurt?" Ereri shook his head. Riren nodded before slipping the finger out halfway and sliding it out and back in again.

"Hah. Hah." Ereri panted, lidded eyes watching his brother at work. Riren pulled his finger out only to insert a second one in next.

"Aah! Shit" Ereri squeezed his eyes shut while letting out a loud strangled cry of sudden pleasure. He used one hand to grip the pillow behind him while the other began to pump his cock.

Riren began to suck and kiss Ereri's neck, giving small hickeys that were easy to hide. "F-faster..." Ereri arched his back against the couch when his brother pushed in three fingers and began to move and stretch them.

"Fuck! So good!" Ereri moaned out, stroking his cock faster and spreading the pre cum down his cock. "I'm so close..." Ereri began to lightly trembling when his brother brushed against an unfamiliar bundle of nerves, sending shock waves of pleasure through him.

"Nngh aah!" He gripped the pillow tighter as he felt his undoing coming soon. Just then the front door opened to reveal a very shocked Eren.

Both brothers halted their movements immediately, petrified with fear. "Eren how many times did I tell you not to stand in the doorway like a-" Levi began to grumble until he saw what Eren was looking at.

Both sons looked at their fathers and vice versa. How would they explain this to them? It would go a little like this... _"I had a wet dream about fucking my brother. We went to go relax on the couch, I rubbed against his cock and now I'm finger fucking the shit out of him right now"_ Is probably what Riren would say when asked.

Eren's eyes fluttered closed and he fell back into Levi. "I.. Uh... Um..." Riren couldn't get a coherent word out to even begin to explain why he still currently had three fingers inside of his brother.

Levi just picked Eren up. "That's my boy" he nodded and closed the door before carrying the unconscious Eren upstairs.

~.~.~

Neither boy could speak, the words couldn't escape their mind and meet their voice. They sat in their parents room on the floor.

The room was filled pregnant silence. Finally Riren decided to speak.

"Dad it was all my fault. I'm the one who woke up horny and started it. I'm so sorry! Are you mad?" Riren some so quickly he almost forgot to breathe.

Levi laughed while Eren tried his best to resist the urge but ended up laughing too. "D-did you hear him?!" Eren laughed out.

"Are you mad? Haha!" Levi mocked. "Don't fucking mock me." Riren rolled his eyes.

"No. We're not mad. We've been brothers before too, we also had memories of being past lovers so it was a challenge to not touch each other." Levi wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"But dad passed out!" Ereri finally spoke up. "Cause I was surprised you decided to do that on the couch instead of your on room" Eren chuckled.

"The environment seemed right at the time" Riren looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"Just know that we aren't mad. Just choose a different location next time." Levi shrugged.

"Good." Ereri scratched his ear. "As embarrassing as this is to ask... Can me an Riren finish? You stopped us before I got to... release, and its kinda uncomfortable." They just noticed how weird Ereri was sitting.

"Hmm? What do you mean? They were sitting on the couch watching TV when we got back. Right Eren?" Levi looked over at Eren who nodded.

It took the boys a few seconds to register what was going on. "Now me and Ereri are gonna go play who can scream the loudest" Riren smirked before standing and picking up his brother and carrying him out the room.

"Ereri is gonna win" Levi turned on the TV in their room. "Definitely." Eren laid on his shoulder.

~.~.~

 _ **Make you feel like a pervert now? The next chapter will *smirks* ahh... I'll use my new favorite term cockslut to describe Eren. Let your mind think of the rest. I'm working on the new chapter of 50 Shades of Riren now. Next is My Ticking Mind, trigger warnings so look out for that and then I'll update Heartbeats like Drums. I'm slowing that plot down a little bit so don't worry. I can't just immediately start the story out with smut... That's what 50 Shades of Riren is for but I'm still trying not to have smut too soon. Thanks to The Black Cat Of Misfortune TI for helping me with ideas cause so many people wanted me to keep the old plot so she explained how I can keep the story going. Thank you! Anyway gotta go update some more. Senpai loves you! Bye! *bows and walks away***_


	36. Our Video

_**Wassup guys. We almost hit 40 chapters! Then should I make a second book? So its easier to get to the new chapters? Its up to y'all. Anyway why do I make so many smutty chapters? Cause my Kohai and I come up with a bunch. I don't know why. Its quite interesting actually. Real quick naughty question... If Eren is about to come is it actually come or cum? I've seen it written both ways. Does it really matter. Nvm, IDC... Anyway, enjoy Eren being a cockslut :P**_

Eren sat in his bed with an open art book and nothing to draw. All his other pages were filled with Levi, his boyfriend who he missed dearly.

His TV was muted and he was to lazy to turn it up. He stared blankly at his paper, looking for his artistic inspiration.

His mind drifted back to his boyfriend who was overseas on a musical world tour and has been gone for three weeks.

Eren unconsciously began to sketch a line while thinking of Levi. He missed how he would wake up to the smell of breakfast and a kiss on the cheek.

How Levi and him would cuddle on the couch and watch an agreed opon movie. How he and Levi would sit in the bath together and enjoy each others presence.

How Levi would give him warm sensual kisses down his bare body when they got out the tub. Running his wickedly skilled tongue all over Eren's body, heating it up.

How he would pound that gloriously large cock into Eren until he's begging for release.

How he pulls and tugs Eren's chocolate locks of hair, making him arch his back in the perfect angle to pound into him and hit his prostate every time.

How he-

 _Buzz. Buzz... Buzz. Buzz..._

Eren rolled on his back and pulled out his phone from his basketball short before clicking answer and rolling on his stomach... That's when he realized... He was drawing Levi's cock from memory.

Oh how quickly his mind went to the gutters. It was almost too sudden. Almost.

"Shit..." Eren eyed the drawing, forgetting he answer the call.

 _"Eren?... Hello?... Brat?"_ Levi spoke into the receiver. "Uh huh..." Eren mumbled while continuing to draw his masterpiece of a cock.

 _"Well hello Eren, I missed you too."_ you could practically hear the sarcasm dripping off his words.

Eren sat up on his elbow. "Levi! I'm sorry baby, I zoned out. I've missed you so much! How was your day?" He practically lit up the whole room with his smile.

 _"I've missed you as well. My day's been fine, have a performance later. How was your day? What are you doing now?"_ Eren froze. What he was doing now?... Well he was currently giving a vein definition.

"I know you'll do great. Its been a lazy Sunday for me. I'm drawing now" Eren bit his lip in concentration, willing his memory to remember this heavenly cock.

 _"Drawing huh? What are you drawing?"_ Eren looked at the photo then looked up at his Pikachu beanie.

"Pikachu" Eren answered a little too quickly. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Don't figure it out!_

 _"Pikachu?... Really?... Eren your lying." Fucking cocksucking shit!_

"No I'm not." Eren replied in a monotone voice. Why were his pants feeling so tight?

 _"Then why'd you speak so fast?"_ Eren knew Levi was smirking.

"Pika pika! Pika chii!" Eren tried to change the subject and ended up laughing.

 _"Isn't that my beanie anyway?"_ Levi questioned.

"Let me wear it!~ I miss you!" Eren pouted but still continued to draw fingers around that monster of a cock. Whose were they? He didn't care, it looked too good.

 _"I guess we're even. I stole your Batman shirt, I wear it to bed."_ Eren smiled. "Its okay. I'm glad you thought about me enough to take it."

 _"But honestly, what are you drawing?"_ There was no way around it, was there. Eren took a deep breath.

"ImDrawingAPictureOfYourMassiveFuckingCockImHornyAsFuckAndIWantYouHereSoYouCanFuckMeUntilICum!"

(I'm drawing a picture of your massive fucking cock. I'm horny as fuck and I want you here so you can fuck me until I cum) (- just in case you couldn't figure it out)

 _"Eren slow down, I didn't hear a word you said."_ Levi tsk'd

"AllISaidIsThatIWantYouToFuckMeIWantYourStickyWhiteCumAllOverMyAssAndFaceIWantToScreamYourName"

(All I said is that I want you to fuck me. I want your sticky, white cum all over my ass and face. I want to scream your name) Eren spoke in one breath again. This time Levi chuckled.

 _"Oh really now?"_ Eren's heart dropped to his feet.

"Y-you heard m-me?!" Eren stuttered. Levi laughed.

 _"Yep. The first time too. You're a slut, no, you're a cockslut."_ Levi purred.

"Only for you." Eren smirked.

 _"If I was there, what would you want me to do to you?"_ Levi's tone dropped.

Eren bit his lip. "I want to jerk me off like you do when I make breakfast after sex. I want you to tie my hands and suck my cock until I cum and beg you to stop."

Eren couldn't ignore his hardening cock anymore, he rolled on his back and began to palm himself through his shorts.

 _"Mhm... What else Eren"_ Levi purred his name, causing him to moan quietly.

"I want you to fuck me against the wall, I want to pull your hair and scream your name. I want you to bend me against the shower wall and fuck me as the water pours down our bodies and my legs go numb."

Eren gasped and threw his head back against the pillow. He stopped when he heard something.

"Be right back." Eren jumped off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it partially to see the mail man.

"Are you Eren Jaeger?" He asked, Eren nodded. "Package from Levi" he handed Eren a box and walked away.

Eren walked back upstairs and grabbed his phone. "Levi? You sent me a package?" He sat back on the bed and stared at his half hard cock.

 _"Yea. I did. Well I gotta go."_ Levi sighed. "What? Your the one who called me. Can you at least tell me what it is?"

 _"I know but I gotta go. I cannot tell you what's inside, its a surprise. I have one requirement."_ Eren could hear Hanji calling Levi in the background.

"What?" Eren questioned.

 _"Keep the beanie on. Bye Eren, love you!"_ Levi cooed.

"I love you too! But what do you-" Eren began until he heard a dial tone. "-mean" Eren hung up and set his phone down before looking back at the box.

"Hmm..." Eren hummed. He brought the box to the kitchen before grabbing a knife and cutting it open. He carried it back to his room and sat on the bed. The first thing he saw was a note.

 _Eren,_

 _Hey, I know you miss me. Well, more so my cock. So I bought you a little gift. Scratch that, big gift. I don't know how to write letters, so I'm trying here. I do have some requirements if your going to use what I got you, you have to record it. Every time you use it, so I know what I'm missing. I know me fucking you is plaguing your mind and is probably turning you on right now. Anyway, email the video to me when your done. The tri-pod is in the closet and the camera is charging by the window. Love you, and I expect my first video soon brat._

 _-Levi_

Eren had to admit, reading that made his half hard cock stand at attention. He wondered what was inside. Eren looked back at the box and his eyes gleamed at his gift. (I'm pretty sure you can tell what it is now ^.^)

~.~.~

Levi sighed and flopped face down on his bed. "I need a shower" he mumbled in the blanket before getting up and getting in the shower.

After he deemed himself clean enough he put on Eren's shirt and climbed in bed. "Hm... Eren." Levi grabbed his laptop before turning to his email to see he had one from Eren. He smiled and clicked it.

 _ **(1) New email: From Eren [Video attached]**_

 _Levi,_

 _I swear to god, if you listen to this without headphones or you watch it in front of anyone I'm coming up there and I'm cutting your dick off with a pair of safety scissors. Got it? This is so embarrassing... Why did I do this? *sighs* your lucky I love and miss you. Tell me if the camera angle needs to be changed. Love you Levi, enjoy your video :)_

 _~Eren_

Levi plugged in his headphones before pressing play. The first thing he saw is Eren sitting backward on a chair with his ass to the mirror.

"Did I really need to wear your beanie?" Eren spoke while blushing madly. He fingers were already lubed, probably from lubing the dildo Levi got him.

Eren rubbed two fingers against his hole before slowly pushing them in. "Hah... Nnnnnggghhhh" Eren bit his bottom lip and looked at his ass through the reflection of the mirror.

Levi just stared, wide eyed at his screen. He didn't think Eren would actually do it. Eren pulled his fingers out half way before pushing them back in and spreading them.

"Nya~! Levi~ it... Feels... So good~" Eren looked back at the camera with lustfully green eyes. He slipped his fingers out and inserted three this time, he shuddered at the wider intrusion.

His eyes felt heavy but he kept them half lidded while looking at the camera. "Ah. Hah hah..." Eren threw his head back as his fingers explored his inner walls.

Eren smirked. "A-as much as you probably e-enjoy watching me fingering myself, I-I don't wanna cum without using y-your gift first."

Levi let his hand slip in his boxer and began to slowly stroke his cock. Eren rubbed the tip against his ass and chuckled nervously. "Its been what? Three weeks? I don't know if I can handle it"

Eren slowly pushed the dildo in and moaned out as it filled him. "Ha! Aah! Fuck!" Eren bit his lip as the dildo stretched him wider.

Levi threw his head back and groaned as he pumped his cock faster, spreading the pre cum over the head and shaft of the hard flesh.

Eren just decided to grind down against the chair. He threw his head back and moaned out in pure pleasure. "Levi~! Fuck Levi it feels so good!"

Eren laid his forehead on his arm and started to pump his cock at a fast pace. "Shit! Levi I'm gonna cum!" Eren rolled his hips slower and pumped his cock faster.

Levi groaned as he felt his own undoing coming quickly, his strokes lost their pattern and his hips began to slowdown their thrusts into his hand.

"Aah! Levi~!" Eren yelled out as his orgasm came and he cummed on his hand and stomach. He slowed his pumping as he milked his cock of all its cum.

Soon after Levi came and let out a groan as he did. He cleaned himself with some tissues on his nightstand before disposing of them.

"Ha. Ha. There. You have your video." Eren smiled at the camera before licking his fingers of the dripping cum. Once his fingers were licked clean he walked to the camera

"Bye Levi, love you." Eren stopped the video. "Seems like he enjoyed the gift. What time is it over there?" Levi turned to Skype and called Eren.

~.~.~

Eren snored softly until his laptop went off. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Eren groaned and hit answer.

"Eren~?" Levi cooed. "Yes?" Eren yawned. "I can't see you" Levi chuckled. Eren reached for his phone for ts light and lost his balance and hit the floor, face first.

"Ow! Shit!" Eren picked up his phone and crawled back in bed before turning the light on and rubbing his eyes. "Hi Levi" he smiled at the screen.

"Hey Eren. Were you sleeping?" Levi scratched his ear. Eren only nodded. "What time is it out there?" Eren yawned.

"About 11:40pm. There?" Levi pulled the laptop onto his lap. "5:20am." Eren laid back down and stretched. "I'm not against it, but why did you call me so early in the morning" Eren's eyes slowly drooped.

"Just wanted to tell you good night and I enjoyed my video" Levi licked his lips and smirked. Eren's eyes snapped open and he blushed.

"Don't remind me." Eren rolled his eyes. "Why? Didn't you enjoy fucking yourself with that massive dildo?" Levi chuckled.

Eren covered his face with the blanket. "I did. It still doesn't compare to your cock. Plus, was embarrassing!, making those sounds without you being the cause."

"You moaned my name like I was." Levi smiled. "My body remembers how your cock feels, it not my fault." Eren peaked his head out of the blanket.

"I could tell." Levi stretched. "Did you call me just to get me hard and make me jerk off?" Eren asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe. That wasn't my original plan, but I see know that it can be arranged." Levi shrugged while a sly smile played in his lips.

"Levi. I'm sleepy. If you want, I'll make you another video tomorrow." Eren rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Really?" Levi raised a brow. "Mhm. Any requirements? I'm not wearing your beanie again." Eren pulled the blanket up to his shoulder.

"Hmm..." Levi thought for a second. "The bath maybe?" Levi smiled innocently.

"Consider it done." Eren moved the clicker over the 'End Call' button. "Goodnight Levi, love you"

"Good morning Eren, love you too" Levi waved and Eren ended the call and rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

~.~.~ ~2 weeks later~

"Nngghhh... Aah!" Eren arched his back against the bed, one hand was pumping his cock and the other pushed and pulled the dildo out of his of his ass.

"Levi~! Oh fuck it feels so good~" Eren cried out in pleasure as he felt himself about to cum. "Levi~!"

"Yes?" Eren's eyes shifted to the doorway where Levi stood, leaning on the doorframe with two suitcases at his feet.

Eren didnt halt his movements, he felt himself about to cum and couldn't will himself to stop. "I-I thought you wouldn't nngghh... Be home for another aah... T-two weeks" Eren panted as he spoke.

Levi pushed himself off the frame and walked to Eren before removing the dildo from his hand.

"We finished earlier than planned and got to go home. I'm glad this has been keeping you occupied while I was away, but I'm back now so its no longer needed."

Levi licked the cum that had trailed down the dildo before setting it on Eren's nightstand and grabbing his thighs.

"Levi~ No~ Im so close to cumming, don't tease me now." Eren pushed his knees together in attempt to get Levi to stop.

"Not even a little?" Levi slowly pushed his knees away and licked up Eren's cock in long, slow strides. "As a cumming home gift?" Levi took some of the leaking tip into his mouth while chuckling at his own joke.

"Hah. Ha ha s-so funny." Eren bit his lip as his cock disappeared into the warm, wetness of Levi's mouth. Eren tried to keep from bucking his hips into Levi's mouth.

Eren tugged on the raven colored strands as he felt a familiar coil in his stomach. "I'm gonna cum! Levi" Eren couldn't hold back.

He began to buck his hips slowly into Levi's throat before quickly cumming. "Aahhh nnggghhh!" Eren screamed out as he came.

Levi licked his lips. "Tasty." Levi quickly flipped Eren so he was on his hands and knees. "What do you want me to do Eren~" Levi purred in his ear.

"Please fuck me Levi. I want to be filled with your large cock." Eren rolled his hips back against Levi in attempts to get pleasure.

Levi rubbed the tip of his cock against Eren's hole. "Well aren't you eager?" Levi smirked while slowly sliding into Eren while gripping his hips.

"Oooohhhhh my fuck!" Eren's eyes widened. "Were you always this big? Its so deep~" Eren moaned when he was fully filled.

"Probably not. Can I move now?" Levi missed the warmth around his cock that was Eren. Eren nodded and Levi was quick to comply.

Before Eren could breathe out another word, Levi was thrusting quickly into him. Eren gasped at the suddenness of pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" He gripped the sheets as he was pounded into without any signs of mercy. "Louder." Levi groaned out.

"Fuck me! It feels so good to have your throbbing cock so deep in me, pounding my ass, making me scream and moan!" Eren moaned when Levi pulled his hair and began to suck on his neck.

"What else? Say it louder!" Levi pulled harder, causing a help to erupt from Eren's throat.

"Your cock is so big! I love when it fills me! When I can feel your warm seed all over and in me!" Eren cried out.

Levi let out a deep growl that caused a shiver to shoot down Eren's spine, momentarily causing him to clentch around the cock that was causing him so much pleasure.

"Fuck!" Levi groaned and let go of Eren's hair in exchange for gripping his thighs. "L-Levi! I'm g-gonna cum again!" Eren began to drool as he felt his arms about to give out.

"Not yet. I want to show you something" Eren was so close to an orgasm that he didn't realize Levi sat them in front of the mirror.

Eren opened his eyes to see himself. He opened his mouth to question Levi but it only came out as a strangled cry.

"Fuck! Aah!" Levi held his arms behind his back and Eren watched with half lidded eyes as Levi thrusted into him, cum slid down his cock, causing a rhythmic slapping sound.

"Shit! Aah!" Eren screamed out when Levi hit his prostate. His cock twitched in pleasure, he was about to cum.

As if Levi could sense his discomfort in not being able to use his hands he began to pump Eren's cock. "Nngh! No... Cumming! I'm cumming!"

Eren moaned as he came on Levi's hand and his stomach. He yelped when he felt Levi's warm cum fill him and slip back out.

"I missed you." Eren spoke once he got off Levi's lap. "Missed you too brat." Levi ruffled his head.

Eren's eyes widened. "Levi?" Levi hummed. "Did you turn off the camera?" Levi looked back to see the red light was on, indicating that it was still recording.

"Oh shit. Did we just make a sex tape?!" Levi's eyes gleamed. "Delete it!" Eren blushed. Levi stood and walked to the camera.

"Nah. Its too valuable. I'll keep this video for when I go on the road. Our video." Levi smirked before ending the video.

~.~.~

 _ **Miss me? Heh heh. I was too lazy to update. I finished Noragami today. WHERE CAN I FIND SEASON 2?! Yukine-kun! Yato-chan! Miyori! *clears throat* I would like to apologize to Armin. Pinkii Fangirl knows why. Sorry for what we made you do *tries not to laugh* I danced so much. I played the op to Noragami Aragato on the flat screen and danced like an idiot. I felt no shame. *throws confetti* 8K READS! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *kisses your cheek* LOVE YALL! Anyway got to go find some other weird shit to do.**_


	37. Benefits

_**Hey guys! I found the second season of Noragami! *clears throat* anyway I wanted to try something out. Werewolf Eren x Vampire Levi. This is what I'd think would happen. Enjoy benefits... *bows and walks away while humming 'Hey Kids!' By The Oral Cigarettes. Aka Noragami Aragato op***_

Do you know what happens at night? While you're home, asleep and safe? The monster come out and play. Werewolf's howl to the moon, ghosts walk around, boggeymen hide in the dark corners of the shadows.

They won't bother you, if you aren't seen. In all they're just like me and you. They have wants, needs and desires that others are willing to fulfill.

~.~.~

Eren laid on the couch with his eyes closed, listening to the patter of raindrops as they hit and slid down the window.

Levi sat on the opposite side, lazily reading a book. He quietly listened to the rain but the sound wasn't as strong as how Eren heard it.

Levi was hungry, so very hungry indeed. Its been sometime since Eren last gave him his feeding. He often had to beg for it. He tried to ignore the growing pain of hunger when he heard Eren chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Levi glared over the edge of his book before turning the page. Eren peaked an eye open, revealing an eye so green, it put forests to shame.

"Are you hungry Levi?" Eren ran his tongue along his woflish teeth. "No." He let his eyes drift back to his paragraph.

"Oh really now?" Eren ran his thumb along his bottom lip before taking a partial amount into his mouth. "Yes, I'm not hungry at all. I'm beyond fucking bored and the patter of the rain is pissing me off." Levi mumbled.

"I can hear your stomach Levi." Eren opened both of his eyes and looked at the window. "I'm not hungry." Levi growled.

His eyes widened when he smelt something. So sweet, it smelt so delicious. Levi's fangs grew in his mouth. He looked to see Eren lick traces of blood from his lip while blood tricked down he thumb.

"Oops." Eren licked his thumb but it continued to bleed. Levi gripped the edges of his book. "How does it smell Levi? Does my blood smell sweet? Does it make you hungry?" Eren purred.

"Fuck you." He ran his tongue long the tips of his teeth, feeling they were sharp. "What day is it Eren?" Levi smirked.

"Its the 20th. Why?" Eren raised a brow and glared softly. "How cute. You think you can scare me. Are you hot yet?" Levi closed his book and set it down.

Eren's eyes widened. It was the first day for his heat. As soon as he realized that he began to sweat and pant. "Fuck!" Eren quickly removed his sweater.

Levi rubbed his foot against Eren's clothed crotch. "Werewolves go through heat, so sad... Vampires don't." Levi chuckled.

"L-Levi... Stop." Eren could feel his ears and tail grow. "Why should I?" Levi smiled, revealing his vampire teeth.

"T-then starve!" Eren glared. He moaned out when Levi pushed on his crotch. "Then you can jerk off until your hand breaks for all I give a shit!" Levi growled.

Levi moved his foot back and Eren whimpered. "Oh? Is the dog whimpering?" Levi bit his bottom lip. "Help me and I'll help you." Eren panted.

"I don't know what you mean." Levi raised a brow. "You little shit... Fuck me and I'll feed you." Eren's blush darkened.

"How do I know you won't deny me food once I'm done?" Levi sat up. "How do I know you won't say you'll help me the drain all the blood from my dick?"

Levi scrunched his nose in disgust. "First of all, that's horrific and I may be hungry but I won't lower my self pride that much." Levi rolled his eyes and crawled over to Eren and towered over him.

"Second of all, if I did it, _it_ would be useless. Then how much fun will that be?" Levi bent down and nibbled on the edge of Eren's wolf ear.

"Is this an agreement?" Eren grabbed Levi's hips and pulled them down, making the vampire straddle him.

Levi bent down and kissed his lips. "It is Eren." He purred before kissing his lips again. He flipped their position so Eren sat in his lap.

Levi picked Eren up and carried him to his room before softly sitting on the bed. He positioned Eren back into his lap.

"Levi.." He moaned the name so perfectly. "Yes?" Levi licked down his neck, making sure to suck and flick his pulse point.

"C-can I ride you this time?" He looked down at Levi's cold, steel blue eyes. "I don't see why not. Go for it." He shrugged before smirking and looking up at the flustered Werewolf in front of him.

Eren nodded before kissing Levi's neck. He slowly moved down, rolling his tongue over all the skin of his chest and abdomen.

He stopped when he reached the hem of the vampire's sweatpants. "Waiting for an invitation? You're horny right? Why even ask." Levi gripped Eren's tail and gave it a yank.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" Eren complained while moaning and flicking his tongue on the tip of the vampire's cock. "Why?" Levi ran his hand against the soft fur.

"It hurts." The Werewolf complained before taking some of the cock in his mouth. "Then why did you moan?" Levi bit his lip and pulled again.

"Eh ill utrs (It still hurts)." Eren moaned as he felt the tip of his cock get deeper in his throat. Levi trailed a finger around Eren's entrance.

"Eei (Levi)" Eren moaned with glossy eyes as Levi slid the first finger in. "You are so wet Eren~." Levi praised.

"M-more!" Eren licked Levi's balls while begging for more. "Aren't you eager? You're wet enough for me to slip right in." Levi picked Eren up and positioned him above his cock.

"Levi! Wai-!" Levi slowly pulled Eren down, sliding into the warm wetness of the Werewolf's ass. "Hnnnngghh aaahhh!" Eren bit his index and sat in Levi's lap.

"You gonna sit there or are you gonna move. Do I have to move you myself." Eren just leaned back and put his hands on the bed while slowly rolling his hips.

"L-Levi~! So good!" Eren bent down and hungrily licked Levi's lips. Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's ass and thighs before slamming into him.

"Aaahhh!" Eren used one hand to grip Levi's hair and pump his cock with the other. Levi growled and pulled his hands behind his back.

"Levi... L-let me... Touch it..." Eren panted harshly. "No." Levi licked his neck. "Can I please touch it?... Please..." Eren moaned.

"Can I eat now?" Levi purred while sucking on his neck. "Y-yes~ bite me... Drink my blood... Eat Levi..." Eren moaned out.

Levi smirked against the skin, giving it one last kiss before licking his lips and opening his mouth wide. He dug his teeth into the brunet's neck. Eren let out a loud yelp.

Levi wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and rolled his hips, slightly thrusting up into the brunet. Eren tilted his neck to the side to allow Levi to drink.

All of Eren's senses went numb as Levi drunk from his neck. It stung but Levi kept fucking him, canceling out the pain.

Levi finally removed his teeth and licked his lips. "Tasty as ever." Levi licked the wound which slowly closed up due to his quick healing powers.

"Fuck me Levi. Make me cum please! Fill me with your wickedly awesome cock, Vampire." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"Your language is always so vulgar during your heats Eren." Levi pushed Eren's legs over his shoulders. "Uh... Levi? This is a weird angl- shit! Ahhah!" Eren arched his back perfectly.

"Makes it easier to hit that sensitive prostate of yours. Wanna cum Eren?" Levi purred his name. Eren almost came until Levi grabbed the base of his cock.

"Yes!" Eren moaned out. "Yes what?" Levi growled. Eren tried bucking his hips into Levi's hand. "Yes I want to cum!" Tears pooled in his eyes as he panted like a dog. (Get it... Werewolf... Dog... Haha)

"Louder." Levi moved his hand so slowly Eren almost screamed. "I wanna cum, I wanna cum! Please let me cum Levi! Please!" Eren bit Levi's bottom lip.

"You beg so perfectly." Levi pumped his cock in time with his thrusts, bringing Eren to his completion. He came in Levi's hand and on their stomachs.

"Thanks for the dinner." Levi smirked. "Thanks for the fuck." Eren wiped the blood from the corner of Levi's mouth.

"You're so weird, Werewolf." Levi smirked. "You too, Vampire." Eren growled, showing his canines.

~.~.~

 _ **Yay! Finished! I like how this turned out. Despite how rude they are to each other, they really do care and like each other. Hints why they help each other when needed. How cute... Don't worry 50 Shades of Riren and Heartbeats like Drums will be updated next. I'm so glad you guys didn't want to kill me after what I wrote for My Ticking Mind. BTW, what I wrote will be brought up again and it will be very hard not to want to kill me then. Any recommendations for a new anime? I finished Noragami and a lot of my friends recommended Ouran High School Host Club. What do y'all think? Senpai loves you! *blows kisses* bye!**_


	38. MHCB

_**What does M.H.C.B mean? Merry Happy Christmas Birthday! Can you guess what the chapter is about? (Non Otakus: Christmas!) (Us: Oh yea... Christmas. No. Levi's birthday!) *throw confetti* 9K Reads! *cries tears of joy* omg thank y'all so much! 10K READS! OH SHIT! *throws confetti everywhere* People we made it! I never had 10K reads. I feel so famous... Anyway, enjoy. *puts reindeer ears on Eren, Levi, My kohai, Pinkii Fangirl and all of you while I wear a Santa hat* Ho Ho Ho bitches! You're all on my naughty list *smirks* (Jk I love y'all!)**_

Riren was always the first one up, even on the weekends. So it was no surprise to Ereri when he was woken up early on Christmas day.

"Its Christmas!" Ereri's eyes gleamed. "Let's go get them up!" Riren walked out their room door with Ereri in tow behind him.

They crept in their parent's bedroom before climbing up the edge of the bed and yelling. "Get up, get up, get up! Its Christmas! Happy Birthday daddy!" They both hugged Levi.

He opened his eyes to see two smiling boys hugging him. "Good morning brats." Levi sat up and yawned. "Happy Birthday! Hurry and get up!" Ereri laughed before poking Eren.

"Nngh... Stop poking me Ereri." He pushed his son's hand away. "Get up! Its Christmas!" Riren crawled over and poked Eren too.

Eren pulled the covers over his head. "I got it." Levi smirked. He climbed under the blanket.

"Leave me alone boys." Eren groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Is that how you treat the birthday boy?" Levi chuckled. Eren turned and opened his eyes. "What Levi? I'm sleepy~" he whined.

"The boys are up and ready to open presents. C'mon and get up." Levi bent down and kissed his ear. "The birthday boy orders it." He licked the shell of Eren's ear.

"Stop! They're still on the bed! I'm up! I'm up!" Eren covered his face. Levi sat up and threw the blanket off of them and unto their sons.

"Daddy!" Ereri complained. Riren quickly climbed out the blanket and ran downstairs. "Wait for me!" Ereri called after him while running down the stairs.

Eren and Levi climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. Riren had brought the trash can down to clean up the gift wrap.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Ereri called. "We're not getting any younger!" Riren looked under the tree for his first gift.

Eren rolled his eyes before getting a cup of egg nog and sitting on the couch next to Levi.

~.~.~

"Its your turn daddy!" Ereri handed a box to Levi. "Me, Ereri and mommy made it." Riren smiled. Levi carefully opened the box to reveal a cup.

"Pick it up." Eren smiled. Levi picked it up by the rim and removed it from the box. "Look. It has me and Riren's hand prints on it." Ereri smiled.

"Think of it as... Us helping you hold it." Riren tapped his chin. "They believed one of these days it would slip out your hand and break. So this is to make sure it won't happened." Eren took a sip of egg nog.

Levi smiled and hugged his sons. "Thanks boys." He kissed their foreheads. "Mommy, give daddy your gift." Ereri remembered.

"Oh yea!" Eren set down his cup and walked up stairs. "You should have seen his eyes when he found it!" Riren giggled.

"They were so big!" Ereri laughed. "Both of you. Shut up." Eren came downstairs with something behind his back.

"Ta da!" Eren handed him a new laptop and flash drive. "For your book writing. I remember how much you complained about your old stuff, so... When I saw it, I had to get it."

"Do you like it?" Eren raised a brow. "We custom made it too so it has your name on the lid." Riren basked in the slight glory.

"And your wallpaper is a picture of all of us!" Ereri jumped. "Thank you Eren, I love it." Levi stood and hugged Eren.

"That's not your only gift. You'll get your other _gift_ later..." Eren purred quietly into Levi's ear. "C'mon boys, breakfast time." Eren walked to the kitchen before sitting on the counter.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Eren yawned. "An omelette with a side of toast and raspberry jam and a mug of freshly made Earl Grey tea." Riren smirked.

"You can kiss my ass with that bullshit. And stop watching Black Butler." Eren chuckled. "Never." Riren growled.

"Okay... Ereri. What do you want for breakfast?" Eren tried asking his other son. "A bowl of cereal." Ereri played with his DS.

"I'll settle for cereal too. But I request a tuna sandwich with the crust cut off and a side of juice and cookies for lunch, Sebastian." Riren proclaimed.

Eren bowed. "Yes, my young lord." Riren bursted into a fit of laughter. Eren grabbed two bowls. "Know what you want for breakfast Levi?" Eren called into the living room.

"I want something sweet. But not for breakfast." Levi called back. "What do you mean?" Eren poured the cereal into the bowls.

"You'll see later." Levi chuckled.

"Levi, shut the hell up! Its too early in the morning for you to be like that!" Eren blushed before pouring in the milk and handing the bowls to his sons.

"Make sure when you done you clean up and get dressed. We have visitors later." Eren smiled before going back and making himself a bowl of cereal.

"We do?!" Ereri's eyes gleamed.

"Mhm." Eren nodded.

"Whoopee..." Riren rolled his eyes.

"Riren stop being grumpy." Eren downed another spoonful of cereal.

"Its hard not to. All they do is complement on how cute and adorable I am and compare me to daddy." Riren pouted.

"That's irritating on my part too." Levi walked in and sat at the table.

"Everyone thinks I'm cute and they always wanna hold me." Ereri sighed.

"Can all of you at least _pretend_ to be happy. It Christmas! How about. I tell a joke. What do you get when you cross a snowman and a vampire?" Eren smiled cheesily.

"Frost bite." They all replied in unison.

"Damnit! You guys ruined it." Eren pouted. "We'll be good. But we'll bargain with you." Riren looked at his bowl.

Eren sighed. "What do y'all want?"

Riren was first to speak. "Cookies."

Eren rolled his eyes. "You were going to get some regardless. Accepted, next."

Ereri thought for a moment. "Tomorrow we'll have a family movie day and watch the Grinch."

Eren hummed. "Alright. I accept. Next."

Levi smirked. "I want-" Eren quickly covered his mouth. "I already know what you want." A blush crept on his face.

"Let me tell you in your ear." Levi pouted. Eren rolled his eyes and moved closer to him. "What do you want Levi?"

Levi chuckled quietly. "I want complete control over your mind, body and soul. I'm in control of you tonight." He purred and kissed Eren's cheek.

"I... Okay... I um... Accept." Eren stuttered badly. "Levi, go get the boys dressed and I'll clean up down here." Levi nodded and helped his boys upstairs.

"Riren! Are you playing your piano today?!" Eren called up the stairs before taking the gingerbread house out the fridge.

"Yes. Me and Ereri have been working on something." Riren walked by the stairs wearing only kakis. "Okay. Go finished getting dressed so y'all can decorate the rest of the gingerbread house."

Eren walked back to the kitchen and set the house on the counter before taking out the candy they needed. "Get dressed to Levi!" Eren called when he walked by the stairs.

"Already on it!" Levi called down the stairs. "Hurry so you can help me move the piano to the living room!" Eren walked down the hall and opened the doors to the practice room. (Their house is really big)

Eren walked back to see his sons sitting on the stairs. Ereri wore a white button up shirt with a green vest over it and a red tie. Riren wore a white button up shirt with a red vest and green tie..

"My boys look so cute!" Eren squealed. Next Levi came down in a red button up shirt and a green bow tie. "Were the Christmas colors really necessary?" Levi complained.

Eren pulled out his phone. "Picture. Now." Eren hissed.

~.~.~

After the photo and moving the piano to the living room, Eren decided to decorate the gingerbread house while his sons practiced their song.

"Eren~" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. Eren turned slightly and kissed his lips. "Happy Birthday Levi." He smiled before turning back to the house.

"You're not dressed yet?" Levi laid on his shoulder. "No. I wanted to make sure everything else was done first." Eren shrugged.

"It would be better if you weren't wearing anything at all." Levi whispered in his ear. Eren shivered. "Not now Levi." Eren licked the frosting off the butter knife.

"Why not~" Levi purred and licked the edge of his ear, his other hand crept into Eren's shorts. "Our kids are downstairs... And our guests will be here soon." Eren panted.

Levi slowly began to stroke him, Eren gripped the edge of the counter and moaned. "S-stop... They'll hear..." Eren bit his lip.

"I suggest you keep quiet then." Levi smirked against his neck. "Haaa nngh..." Eren covered his mouth when Levi thumbed the slit of his cock.

Levi licked on Eren's neck and speeding up his pumps on Eren's cock. Eren dug his nails into Levi's forearm and leaned his head back on his shoulder.

"Aah... Fuck... R-right there Levi. Nnggghhh aaahhhnn..." He unconsciously moved his hips in the same tempo of Levi's pumps.

"How does it feel Eren? To jerk you off right here in the kitchen?" Levi growled, causing Eren to let out a deep moan.

"I-it feels so fucking good... Don't stop..." Eren panted out. Levi tightened his grasp slightly and pumped faster.

"Levi... N-nnggh no... I won't last..." Eren spoke quietly.

"Daddy our guests are here." Ereri replied cheerfully from the stairs leading to the living room.

Levi and Eren both stopped their movements. Eren's eyes widened in horror. "We are so fucked." Eren whispered so only Levi heard him.

"I swear if you scarred my baby boy, you are never having sex again." Eren hissed quietly.

Levi quietly thanked the heavens the Eren chose to work at that specific counter, so their _interaction_ wouldnt be seen.

"Okay. Thank you Ereri. You and Riren let them in." Levi turned slightly to smile at his son.

Ereri nodded and ran down the stairs. Eren hit his shoulder. "Let me go! We could have gotten caught!" Eren hissed before stepping back and fixing his shorts.

"My bad. I couldn't wait." Levi smirked and licked the pre cum off his finger.

"Stop that! Wash your hands!" Eren growled and ran upstairs to change.

Levi washed his hands. He walked to the balcony to see all their friends sitting on the couch while Riren taught Hanji the different piano keys.

She turns and saw him. "Levi~! Happy Birthday~!" She yelled. Everyone looked up. "Happy Birthday Levi!" They all called in unison.

"Shut up. You're going to give me a headache." Levi sighed and stood at the balcony. "Aren't you coming down here?" She raised a brow.

"Not yet. I'm on look out." He nodded at his sons. They nodded back and Riren pulled out his phone. After a few more seconds Eren quickly came down the stairs in a green button up shirt and a red bow tie.

Levi nodded again and Riren clicked play on his music. "I woke up like this, I'm flawless." Played through his phone when Eren came into view.

"Huh?" Eren then laughed. "Y'all are so silly." Eren walked down to the living room and Levi walked behind him.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Eren smiled at his friends. "Oh. My. Gosh. You all match! So KAWAII~~~!" Hanji squealed.

"Can I kick the shit out of her?" Levi asked Eren.

"Remember our deal." Eren smirked.

"How could I forget." Levi bit his lip.

"We are still here." Jean rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Jean." Eren glared.

"Eren..." Armin sighed.

Eren pouted. "Fine. Fine. Anyway the boys had a song to show." Eren smiled at the boys.

Riren played the first two keys of the song before nodding at Ereri who sat next to him.

 _ **(skipping for story purposes. If y'all actually care enough to find out what song they did and etc. Just review and I'll make it a separate chapter. Now... This, is when things get good *smirks*)**_

Eren took the candy cane out his mouth before he stood and stretched. "I'm going to go make sure the boys are dressed and tucked into bed." Eren walked up the stairs.

"Open mine!" Hanji hissed. Levi purposely made sure her gift was last. It was in a black box with one single red ribbon tied to the top.

"I'm afraid to open this." Levi stared at the box. "I recommend you open it later." Hanji smirked. "Speaking of later..." She quickly stood and bounded up the stairs.

"Something weird is about to happen... I can tell." Armin sighed.

"Again, we brought Hanji, why?" Jean rubbed his forehead.

"Be nice Jean-boy." Marco chuckled.

"Don't fucking call me that." Jean growled. Marco just chuckled, causing Jean to blush lightly.

Everyone looked at the stairs as they heard Hanji and Eren's conversation.

"Hi Hanji."

"Follow me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his room, not bothering to shut the door cause no one else was upstairs and the kids were asleep.

"Uh... Hanji? Wha-"

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Strip. Or do you need help?" She reached for his clothes.

"Hanji! Let go!"

"Don't be shy!" She laughed and pulled him out his shirt.

"What the hell Hanji!"

"Pants next!" She quickly yanked him out of his pants.

"Get away!" Eren hissed.

"Fine." Hanji ran downstairs and grabbed a bunch of ribbon before coming back up to Eren.

"Take your pants back off!"

"No!"

"Yes!" She managed to pull his pants off... Again.

"Stop! Rape! Rape!" (Sorry if this is upsetting. Its meant to be a joke. I'm literally thinking as I type.)

"Shut up, I'm not raping you! Remove your boxers."

"Levi! Help!"

"We don't need help Levi!" Hanji pulled off his last article of clothing.

"Well damn. Levi, do you bottom? Cause Eren is packing quite a titan."

"Stop starring, you damn pervert!"

"Ribbon time!"

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!"

"Wow Levi, he sounds more like you!"

"Levi! Baby help m-mmmph!"

"Finally! Got the ribbon on! Hey! Stop kicking!"

"Mmmnnn! Mppphhmmmnn!"

"I'm getting it on regardless!"

"Hmmm hmmm mmmph!"

"Got your feet!"

"Mmmmmnnn mmmnnnn!"

"Hands too!"

"..."

"Finally being quiet ay? Good! Have to tie one more thing." She smirked.

"Nnnm nmmm!"

"Stop crawling! I could have been done! Do you want me to remove the ribbon?"

"Mhmm mhmm!"

"For a little bit." She untied the ribbon from around his mouth.

"Levi! Help meeeee! She's got me tied up! Its like 50 Shades of Grey! So much bondage!"

"You talk too much! Just let me tie it!"

"Fuck off!"

"I'm tying your mouth again." She quickly tied the ribbon around his mouth again.

"Mmmnnn!"

"There! Finally!" She tied the ribbon before wrapping more ribbon around his body.

"Mmmnnhh!"

"There!" She walked downstairs with a big box in hand.

"Open it." Everyone stared at her in horror.

"Uh... Hanji? Is Eren in there?" Levi eyed the box.

"Yea. Hurry. I didn't poke any air holes." She laughed. Levi took the top off the box to see Eren completely wrapped in ribbon.

"Mhmmn!" Eren tried moving but his hands, feet and the base of his cock were tied.

"I see why he put up such a fight." Levi eyed Eren before removing the ribbon around his mouth.

"Levi! Stop starring!" Eren blushed.

"One, that's hard to do when you're half naked... Scratch that. Naked in front of me. Two, I've seen you naked before."

"So you're telling me Eren is naked in a box?" Mikasa raised a brow.

"Yep. He's pretty big too. If you know what I mean." Hanji chuckled.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Eren growled he managed to sit on his knees so he could look out the box and glare.

"So Levi... Want to play with your present now, or later?" She smirked.

"Now, obviously." He didn't bother to look up.

"No Levi. We have guests." Eren frowned.

"We can wait." Hanji smiled.

"Any other problems? No? Okay I'm taking Eren." Levi picked Eren up bridal style.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eren quickly called when Levi started up the stairs.

"If the boys wake up, they'll most likely come downstairs cause the light is on. If they do can you turn on the Grinch and watch it with them until they fall back asleep." Eren requested.

"Of course we will." Petra smiled.

"No one else thinks this is creepy? They are literally about to have sex, and we know this!" Jean shook his head.

"Then you can leave, Jean." Eren told him with a bored expression.

"Wait!" Hanji set the black box in Eren's lap.

"There! Now go enjoy your gift." Hanji smiled.

Levi rolled his eyes and carried Eren to their room before closing _and_ locking the door.

"Levi, you truly have no patience." Eren smirked as Levi removed the ribbon so only his hands and cock were tied.

"Its your fault for letting out such arousing moans." Levi sat on his knees.

"Levi. Untie the rest of me." Eren pouted.

"No. I believe the way Hanji tied you is too perfect. But, if you beg... I'll untie you." Levi smirked and kissed Eren's neck. _ **(I don't know what's with me and making Levi make Eren beg. Idk. I like it though!)**_

"I'm not begging." Eren playfully rolled his eyes.

"You sure about that?" Levi began to suck on Eren's neck while slowly moving down to his chest.

"Y-yes..." Eren bit his lip.

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie. And I can prove it." Levi started to lick one of Eren's nipples while playing with the other one.

"Haaaah..." Eren arched his back and bit his lip. "L-Levi... Stop..." He moaned.

He flicked his tongue one last time on the now erect bud before slowly stroking Eren's cock.

"Do you have something to say Eren?" Levi kissed down his abs.

"Uhn uh." Eren shook his head. Levi smirked before swirling his tongue around the tip of Eren's cock.

"Aaahh nnghaah." Eren tried to move his hips but Levi quickly held them down.

"Beg and I'll free you." Levi purred before taking some of the leaking cock into his mouth. Eren bit his lip as hard as he could but he couldn't deny he wanted release.

"Daddy please untie me! I can't hold it!" Eren yelled. His eyes widened when Levi's darkened. "What did you call me?"

Hanji sat by the stairs. "Oh ho ho. He is so fucked." She cackled.

"Hanji, stop listening." Erwin sighed.

"I can't help it. Its so amazing." Hanji blushed.

"Creepy." Mikasa sighed.

"Yep." Armin agreed.

"I think its cute." Christa smiled.

"Not while we're here." Annie rolled her eyes.

"That. Was Hanji's fault." Connie chuckled.

"All of you shut up! I can't hear them!" Hanji hissed.

"Eh? I'm sorry Levi! I always call you daddy when I'm talking to the boys... It kinda slipped."

Eren closed his eyes, full of embarrassment that he let that slip.

He didn't notice that Levi had opened his last gift. Which was a bottle of lube.

"Nice choice Hanji." Levi nodded while pouring a decent amount on his fingers.

"Wha-?" Eren opened his eyes only to be quickly flipped over. Leaving him face down and ass up. He silently cursed that Hanji tied his hands _behind_ his back.

"Now, what was it you called me?" Levi purred before trailing a lubbed finger against Eren's entrance. "I-I called you... Daddy." Eren spoke quietly.

Levi smiled and pushed the first finger in. "Oh shit!" Eren moaned into the pillow before turning his head to the side.

"A little louder. I didn't quite hear you." He innocently smiled. "I called you daddy." Eren spoke a little louder. Levi rewarded him by adding a second finger and scissoring him.

"Still not loud enough..." Levi whispered in his ear. "I-I can't get louder... They'll hear..." Eren whispered.

"I don't give a shit. I suggest you moan louder or I'm going to tease you until you fucking pass out." Levi growled.

"I called you daddy! Please untie me daddy! Fuck it feels so good daddy!" Eren screamed.

"Oh shat!" Hanji exclaimed _ **. (Sorry for borrowing you word lol. I thought that would be what you'd say. This person knows who I'm to. Mhm...)**_

"Hanji. Come sit down." Sasha called to her before eating a chip.

"No! Its about to get good!" Hanji complained.

"Hanji stop being a stalker." Reiner sighed.

Hanji continued to sit on the stairs.

"Daddy... Please untie me. I'll be a good little boy." Eren moaned.

"You're seriously going there?" Levi pushed in a third finger.

"Oh fuck! Daddy that feels so good!" Eren threw his head back and archd his back. Levi untied his hands and Eren quickly gripped the sheets below him.

"If I untie your cock, you'll be a good boy and do whatever I say?" Levi spread his fingers and Eren cried out.

"Oh god, yes daddy! I promise I'll be a good boy!" Eren begged.

"You sure~" Levi slapped his ass cheek.

"Daddy I promise! Untie me and I'll do whatever you say! I can't take it! I need to cum!" Eren panted harshly.

"You beg like a good boy." Levi praised before untying the last ribbon, freeing Eren's cock. He came hard with a deep moan.

"Nnggh aah..." Eren trembled.

Levi quickly thrusted into him. "Daddy! Fuck!" Eren covered his mouth and arched his back.

"Heh heh heh... Wah!" Hanji complained when Erwin drug her back to the couch. "I gave him that present! I should at least be able to listen!" She pouted.

"Its best to leave them alone." Bertoldt shrugged.

"That means stay here Hanji." Ymir rolled her eyes.

They all looked at the stairs when they heard a sneeze. Riren excused his brother.

"W-what are you two doing up?" Petra motioned them over with a hand.

"You two shitty brats should be asleep." Auruo tsk'd.

"Don't call us that." Riren glared.

"Only daddy can call us that!" Ereri pouted.

"Don't mind him." Petra smiled. "What are you two doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Ereri drug his bear behind him.

"Would you like to watch the Grinch?" Eld smiled at him. Ereri nodded.

"I'll put it on." Gunther got up and put the movie on and handed Petra the remote.

When the boys got situated on either side of her, she started the movie.

"They're too loud." Riren yawned.

"Huh?" Everyone near him raised their brows.

"My parents. They're too loud. I know exactly what they are doing." He sighed.

"Y-you do?" Petra stuttered.

"Yes. Its quiet down here so I followed Ereri." His eyes began to droop.

"They need to talk to that kid." Jean sighed.

"Eren?" Levi panted as Eren tightened around him. "I'm fine. You can move daddy." Eren licked his lips.

Levi smirked and began thrusting into Eren. "Daddy yes! Feels... So good!"

"What do you love Eren?" Levi purred. "I love your cock daddy! It feels so fucking... Nngghhh..." Eren thrust his hips back.

Levi pulled his hair and bit down between his neck and collar bone. "What else do you love Eren?"

"I love when you pull my hair and slap my ass daddy! It feels so amazing! Don't stop!" Eren smiled.

"Oh it does?" Levi licked his lips before giving Eren a hard slap on the ass. "Aaah! Daddy~!" Eren hissed.

"Anything else Eren?" Levi growled. "I love you daddy! You make me feel so happy and special. I love you so much! I'm so happy I had _your_ kids!"

Eren moaned out before cumming on his stomach while Levi came inside him. Before he could recover he was already sitting in Levi's lap.

"You may make one request _mon amour._ " Levi smiled sincerely at Eren.

"Can I ride you? But slowly please daddy?"

" _Oui_." Levi smiled. "Stop speaking French." Eren chuckled. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and kissed him deeply while rolling his hips.

"Eren." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

"Mmm~" Eren smiled against his lips. He could feel Levi inside him, moving against him, letting out occasional groans.

It made Eren happy. "Hah! Nnghah..." Eren covered his mouth when Levi rubbed against his prostate. "Again?" Levi kissed his forehead.

"Yes daddy." Eren nodded slowly as Levi rubbed against his prostate again.

"Mmm ah haa..." Eren kissed Levi again.

"I love you Eren." Levi smiled at him. "Love you too. Levi. I'm about to cum." Eren covered his mouth to cover a moan and a chuckle.

Eren came on both of their stomachs. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" Eren chuckled.

"Mhm. My gifts were the best part." Levi smiled.

"Good. Then you owe me on my birthday." Eren poked his nose.

"Whatever you want _mon amour._ " Levi playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking a shower first." Eren climbed out his lap and walks to the bathroom.

"Your ass is red." Levi chuckled while pulling the sheets off the bed.

Eren turned on the shower water and poked his head out the door.

"That's because you slapped it." He smiled and got into the shower.

"You wanted me to." Levi shrugged.

"Of course I did... _Daddy._ " Eren purred.

"Don't stir me up Eren." Levi warned before taking the sheets to the laundry room.

~.~.~

While Levi was in the shower Eren decided to check on the boys. He went downstairs when the boys weren't in their bed.

"Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you?" Eren sung quietly while looking over the railing at everyone sleeping on the couches.

Eren quickly took a picture. "Too cute." He smiled.

~.~.~

As soon as 7:00am hit Riren woke up. He smelt Waffles. "Riren! I know you're up. Wake up Ereri and help pass out waffles." Eren smiled over the railing.

"Yes mommy." Riren rubbed his eyes.

"I tried getting Ereri up but he won't budge." Eren sighed before walking back to the kitchen.

"I got it." Riren carefully leaned over Petra and by his brother.

"Sie sind das Essen?" He whispered. He smiled when Ereri woke up and replied.

"Nein, wir sind die Jäger!" Ereri laughed.

"Morning baby bro." Riren moved the blanket and pulled his brother to his feet.

"Morning big bro. Why are we up so early. Wait... Why am _I_ up so early?" Ereri yawned.

"We're passing out breakfast." Riren motioned to all the sleeping adults on the couch.

Ereri nodded and helped Riren carry everyone breakfast. "Morning everyone." Eren leaned over the railing. "Morning." Everyone replied sleepily.

"So Levi..." Hanji started before shoving a forkful of waffles in her mouth and eating it. "How was you're gift?" She smirked.

Levi covered Riren's ears. "Ask Eren." Eren covered Ereri's ears.

"My ass hurts like hell. Does that answer your question?" Eren rolled his eyes playfully. They both let their sons hear again.

"Y'all need to talk to Riren." Jean shook his head. They got a collective amount of agreements.

"Riren what are they talking about?" Levi poked Riren's nose

"Mommy yells 'daddy' too loudly. And makes a bunch of noises." Riren shrugged. Everyone went silent and Eren dropped his fork.

"Oh... Mommy does?" Levi tried his hardest not to laugh.

Everyone downstairs covered Hanji's mouth before she could laugh. Riren nodded.

"Well I'll tell him to be more quiet next time, okay?" Levi smiled.

Eren got up from his seat and hit Levi in the back of the head. "You couldn't wait huh? Just waiting would have killed you?!"

"I'm sorry! Its your fault for stirring me up." Levi blocked his hits and laughed.

"Levi! You son of a bitch!" Eren kept slapping Levi.

"Its not my fault!" Levi laughed.

"We scared my baby! It is your fault!" Eren growled.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ereri and Riren said in unison.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered. (Except for Eren and Levi of course.)

~.~.~

 _ **Merry Christmas!, Merīkurisumasu!, Joyeux Noël!, Fröhilche Weihnachten!, ¡Feliz Navidad! If you want me to do a different language then review and I'll PM it in that language. (Current languages: English, Japanese, French, German and Spanish.) Like the chapter? I believe it was cute and funny. I was coming up with it off the top of my head. Honestly, how I portrayed Hanji is how I'd act in the situation. I feel no shame in saying that lol. Okay, I have came up with several different AU's that I'll make once I finish Heartbeats like Drums and My Ticking Mind. There will be a poll... But no time soon. The AU's are...**_

 _ **Omega and Alpha AU**_

 _ **Merman AU**_

 ** _Prince AU_**

 ** _Heist AU_**

 ** _Asylum AU_**

 ** _Angel and Demon AU_**

 ** _Werewolf and Vampire AU_**

 ** _Brother and Brother (incest) AU_**

 ** _Thug and Officer AU_**

 ** _Egyptian AU_**

 ** _Snowboarding AU_**

 ** _Assassin AU_**

 ** _Slice of life AU (I.e: Neighbors, crush on the brother, old friends, etc.)_**

 ** _Those are just some that I haven't seen done often. So keep those in mind of which you'd love to read :) anyways its Christmas eve right now and I'm waiting for Santa. If I don't get anything anime related... Problems will occur. Jk. I'm the type of person to be happy with anything. Anyway love y'all. Wait! Almost forgot. (Damn Neko you have a short attention span.) The anime I chose to start is... *drumrolls* Ouran High School Host Club! Kiss, kiss, fall in love! That's not what I wanted to say. I'm making a new years chapter soon and should I include Riren and Ereri or no? Up to y'all! The second season of Noragami is ending! Attack on titan junior high is ending! Fuck my life! *cries* why anime? Why u have to end. This is too long... Smh... Anyway I love y'all and have a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Haha *flies away in sleigh with Levi, Eren, Anime. Panda. Girl and Pinkii Fangirl* (don't be jelly. I love all of you equally.)_**


	39. My new favorite number

_**Hello~ for those of you who've read my bio (if not, don't worry about it.) I mentioned I wanted to make a chapter where Eren and Levi 69 each other. Here it is! Has anyone written this before? I haven't seen it done. Am I the first?! *smiles and basks in moment of possible glory* if not... *shrugs* anyway I see a reoccurring problem in my smut chapters. Now, before you say "Neko, what do you mean? There is no problem!" Oh, yes the fuck there is. Its over too quickly for my liking. Like they talk more than fuck. My details are lacking... *wipes tear* I will try better with this chapter! Fluff will be included thanks to Pinkii Fangirl (will explain at end) anyway, enjoy 'my new favorite number'. Not a recommendation but while making this I'm listening to 'Motivation' by Kelly Roland feat. Lil Wayne. "Baby, imma be your motivation..." *sings and walks away***_

"Shit! Hot, hot," Eren quickly opened the last bag of popcorn before emptying it into the bowl. He threw away the bag and carried the bowl back to his room, sneaking a few into his mouth on the way there.

He climbed under the blankets and turned to Netflix before lazily beginning to eat popcorn. "Wait, I have to save some for Levi," Eren sighed. As if on cue, his phone rang.

He picked it up to see Levi's caller ID. "Hey Levi. On your way home?" He started to flip through his que.

 _"Actually... That's what I called you for,"_ Levi sighed. Eren set down the remote and gave Levi his full attention.

"Okay?... I'm listening," Eren felt a little anxious, and _not_ in a good way.

 _"I have to stay a little later than normal, Eren,"_ Levi spoke softly through the phone.

"Oh," Eren replied sadly. He's sure he heard his heart break slightly through the quiet room.

 _"Eren?"_ Levi questioned. Eren sat quietly. He and Levi hadn't had much time to just sit and cuddle together due to their different work schedules. He admits he really did miss cuddling with Levi.

"Huh? Oh. Its fine then," Eren replied, faking a happy voice. Levi has been working hard and he didn't want his selfishness to get in the way.

 _"Eren,"_ Levi sighed. _"Why are you lying to me? I obviously know your upset. I'm sorry baby, I promise I'll make it up to you,"_ Levi apologized.

"No, its really fine," He lied. "Do you want me to wait for you or..." Eren trailed off. He decided to keep eating the popcorn. It wasn't like it would still be good by the time Levi got back.

 _"You don't have to Eren. You're too beautiful to lose your beauty sleep,"_ Levi chuckled. That laugh, it was enough to have Eren smiling. To have him blushing without Levi even being there. To make butterflies erupt through his stomach in a way that made his head spin.

"I don't mind. I don't have anything else to do, just watching Netflix," Eren shrugged and ate a handful of popcorn.

 _"Only watching Netflix?"_ Levi's tone dropped.

Eren raised a brow. "What are you implying?"

Levi just chuckled. _"Nothing Eren. Just something for you to think about. I have to go now. I love you,"_ Levi laughed softly. That laugh. It would be the death of Eren and he knew it.

"Love you too Levi. See you later," Eren hung up an immediately let out a heavy sigh. He stood and went to throw away the popcorn, he'd lost the will to eat the four bags he made.

He came back on the bed and flopped down on his stomach. As silly and as childish as it was, he really didn't want to do anything he planned, if Levi wasn't there with him. He felt lonely. Like he never knew Levi at all. In fact he's known and dated Levi for the past 6 years.

Eren laid his head down but kept his eye on the TV. He was determined to stay up and wait for Levi's return. The past 6 years have honestly been the best of Eren's life. He had met Levi on the way to work. They sat and talked on the train until they parted ways.

He ran through Eren's head all day and had him excited to ride the train home. It almost drove him crazy how much he thought of Levi. Eventually train rides became hangouts, hangouts became dates, dates became hot make out sessions with touching and rubbing involved.

Besides all of that, Eren was really happy with Levi. He made it so Eren was given everything he wanted and more. He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He would spend his entire life with Levi and wouldn't regret it. Not one bit. Eren's eyes began to feel heavier and he finally let the drop, letting sleep take over.

 _Eren walked into his hotel room with Levi and dropped on the bed. "This has been the best honeymoon, Levi," Eren sighed contently._

 _"Thanks babe, I'm glad you like it. I worked hard," Levi came and sat by Eren._

 _"I know you did," Eren bit his lip and pulled on the hem of Levi's shirt._

 _"Eren?" Levi raised a brow while towering over the brunet while also resting between his legs._

 _"You know... Honeymooners have sex right?" Eren smirked._

 _"They did? I had no clue," Levi leaned down so his lips were inches- no, mere centimeters away from Eren's._

 _"Yea, and we're honeymooners. Doesn't that mean were suppose to have se-," Eren was quickly cut off when Levi kissed him deeply._

 _Eren felt his skin heat up at the sudden gesture. He mewled lightly as the kiss became more heated. Levi slowly slid his hands under Eren's shirt, feeling his muscles all the way up to his chest. When there, he began to tweak and massage Eren's nipples._

 _Eren gasped and Levi quickly used that to deepen the kiss even further by sliding his tongue into the brunet's mouth. His skin felt like it was on fire just from the tease Levi was showing his nipples. Eren rolled his hips against Levi's thigh, feeling his cock get harder from the contact._

 _Levi growled in Eren's mouth and slowly made his hands down to the hem of Eren's pants. He moaned out when Levi cupped the growing erection in his hand. Levi broke the kiss for air._

 _"You make such beautiful noises Eren, you know you're turning me on right," Levi smirked while unbuttoning his jeans. Eren wanted nothing more than to free his cock from the tent that had formed in his pants, but Levi was moving too damn slowly!_

 _"L-Levi..." Eren panted while looking at his husband with half lidded eyes._

 _"Yes baby? Tell daddy what you need," Levi licked his lips slowly. Eren cried out when his cock twitched with pleasure._

 _"Faster...please. I-I can't take it..." He added a roll of the hips against Levi's palm to show he needed it. Levi complied and pulled down Eren's pants and throwing them across the room._

 _"What do you want me to do, Eren?" Levi purred. Fuck! Eren wanted Levi so badly. He wanted to feel him, taste him. Every inch of his massive cock, every vein and skin, every bead of pre cum and spurt of cum that came from it. He wanted to feel that cock inside him, rubbing against his walls, sending wave after wave of pleasure up his spine. H_ _e wanted to feel the warmth of his seed as he cums inside him. Eren wanted it all._

 _"I want to taste you Levi. Every inch of your cock. I want to taste it so badly," Eren sat up on his elbows._

 _"Please daddy..." Eren tried to reach his hand down and free his cock from the confines of his boxers. L_ _evi quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to his chest._

 _"Mind if I try something new?" He whispered in his ear before licking the shell. Eren nodded. Anything to help him get off, he didn't care._

 _"Great," Levi smiled before laying on the bed. Eren sent him a questioning look, before he could act on the look by asking what he was planning, Levi spoke._

 _"Get on your hands and knees, ass to me," he growled. Eren shivered before nodding. He climbed over Levi so his knees rested on either side of Levi along with his hands, pointing his ass to Levi. He quickly managed to strip Eren of his boxers before kneeding his ass._

 _"Aahhh..." Eren dropped his head. It shot back up when Levi gave him a firm, hard slap on his right ass cheek._

 _"What was it that you asked to do baby?" Levi ran his tongue along the red and angry hand mark he made on Eren's ass._

 _"Hnngghh... I asked if... I could suck your cock," Eren's blush darkened. Just remembering that made his cock twitch with anticipation. Eren looked down at Levi's cock as it pressed harshly against his jeans. With careful hands, Eren unzipped Levi's pants and pulled his cock from his boxers. Eren moaned at the feeling of the hard flesh in his hand. He began to slide his hand up and down, stroking the shaft._

 _"Fuck! That feels so good baby," Levi hissed. He began to lick and kiss Eren's balls while thumbing the slit of his cock. Eren arched his back and bent down to lick along the side of his cock. L_ _evi growled in response and gave Eren another hard slap to his left ass cheek._

 _"Can I-," Eren began until Levi wrapped his lips around his cock before pulling his hips down and deep throating him._

 _"Fuck! Levi- aaahhh!" Eren arched his back and Levi gave him another slap on the ass before pulling him back out his throat._

 _"How'd that feel baby?" Levi purred seductively before kissing Eren's ass cheeks. Eren replied by returning the favor. He bent down and took in all of Levi's cock in one go. He didn't stop even when he gagged himself, he bobbed his head a couple of times before stopping for air and pulling off with a wet pop and giving the tip a kiss._

 _"Perfect daddy," Eren smirked and licked to side of his thumb where some of Levi's pre cum dribbled down. Levi's eyes quickly darkened before he went back to deep throating Eren again without warning, occasionally giving his ass a hard slap._

 _"Oh fuck! That feels so good daddy," Eren cried out before going back to sucking Levi's cock, flicking his tongue on the slit in a way that he knows drives Levi crazy. Levi moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up his spine. Eren felt his orgasm coming, and quickly._

 _"Shit! Aah L-Levi...I'm gonna c-cum!" Eren cried out in warning. Levi didn't stop, only gave him another slap to the ass._

 _"Daddy," Eren moaned right before he was about to cum._

Eren shot his eyes open to find out he was grinding against his bed.

"Fuck!" Eren still wasn't married to Levi and now he was hard as a rock from some dream he had. Well... He couldn't leave it that way, now could he?

He grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer and poured a decent amount on his hand. He then pulled down his pants and got on his hands and knees and stroked his cock. He threw his head as his hand graced over the tip.

"Hnnnggh..." Eren panted and arched his back. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He moved his hand to his ass before rubbing two lubed fingers against his tight hole. Slowly he pushed the first finger in. He yelled out at the intrusion of the first digit before sliding it halfway out and pushing it back in and curling it upward.

"Oh yes," Eren growled out before sliding in a second finger and spreading them. His cock leaked with pre cum as he teased his ass. He pushed his fingers deep inside before curling them up, effectively hitting his prostate.

"Oh fuck me! It feels amazing... You finger me so good, daddy," He covered his mouth to try to silence himself, but it felt so good. He slid his fingers halfway out before thrusting them back in.

"Daddy," he moaned lowly. Just thinking about wrapping his lips around that fat cock had his cock twitching. He changed his position so he was face down and ass up on the bed. He continued to finger himself while going back to pumping his cock, smearing the pre cum over the hard flesh.

"I thought you said you were watching Netflix," Levi chuckled. Eren's eyes widened and he immediately removed his hands from his pants and pulled them up before turning to look at Levi.

"I-I... Was. And then I fell asleep... And I..." Eren couldn't get the right words out. Levi just stared at him from the doorway.

"I thought you were coming home late," Eren countered.

"It is late. Its almost 11 o'clock at night. Like I said, I thought you were watching Netflix. This... Doesn't look like it," Levi smirked.

"I can explain," Eren spoke quickly.

"Please do," Levi took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I was watching Netflix and I began to dose off. I kinda got myself... _excited,_ and when I woke up, I couldn't stop," Eren whimpered slightly, he was still hard and craved his fingers inside himself again.

"You couldn't wait? I guess I could help you out," Levi licked his lips before walking over to Eren.

"Levi," Eren mewled quietly as Levi slipped his pajama bottoms and underwear off. He trailed a finger around his entrance, Eren shuddered.

Levi slipped two fingers in Eren's wet hole. He quickly covered his mouth as Levi pushed his fingers deeper. He used his other hand to stroke Eren's dripping cock.

"You've gotten yourself pretty wild up y'know? Your already dripping wet and I just got started," Levi purred. Eren gripped the sheets at his side and moaned loudly. Then he began to think... If that was a dream then he and Levi didn't really 69 and haven't before.

"Levi," Eren stopped his hand and tried to breath calmly.

"Yes baby?" Levi sent him a questioning look.

"Lay down. Pants, gone. Boxers, gone. Now," Eren growled. This took Levi by surprise momentarily but followed along anyway. He stood and removed his pants and boxers and laid on the bed like Eren instructed. Eren climbed in his lap and held his hands.

"Have we ever 69'd before?" Eren raised a brow while grinding against Levi, rubbing their erections together.

"N-no. Why? Is that what you dreamt about?" Levi groaned before he closed his eyes and rolled his hips against Eren's.

"Sorta," Eren grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and began to slowly jerk them. Eren moaned and Levi growled.

"Can we try it daddy? It would make _your_ baby so happy," Eren purred while his other hand traveled up his chest to play with his nipples.

"It would?" Levi opened his eyes slightly and smirked at Eren. Eren rubbed his thumb over the tips of their cocks, earning a groan from them both.

"Yes daddy, it would," Eren bit his lips and continued to stroke their cocks at a slow pace.

"Beg for daddy," _**(Again with the begging! I can't get over this can I? *sighs* keep reading ^~^)**_ Levi groaned before gripping Eren's ass and giving it a hard slap.

Eren's eyes gleamed seductively.

"Please 69 with your baby, daddy. I want to taste your hard cock while you taste mine and slap my ass. It'll be so much fun. Don't you wanna play with me... _daddy,_ " Eren smiled innocently and ground his hips harder.

"More," Levi growled at Eren before grabbing his cock and pumping it. Eren cried out.

"Please 69 with me daddy! I want to suck your tasty cock while you finger my tight ass. Please daddy! Please," Eren begged. He felt himself about to cum. Levi felt Eren's cock twitch in his hand. He flipped Eren over so he was equally lined with Levi's crotch.

"The only place that you are allowed to cum tonight, is my mouth. Am I understood?" Levi slapped Eren's ass.

"Yes daddy! I understand you," Eren quickly went to work and bent down to lap up the pre cum that had slipped down Levi's cock. He licked from the base to the tip before flicking his tongue on the tip. Levi pushed two fingers back inside Eren while running his tongue along the underside of Eren's cock.

"I wanna feel your mouth on it, daddy," Eren swirled his tongue along the tip before taking it into his mouth. Levi complied and took Eren into his mouth while continuing to finger the brunet. Eren moaned loudly and rolled his hips before bending down and taking Levi further into his mouth.

Eren moaned down Levi's cock when the tip touched the back of his throat. He continue to bob his down the shaft while making a wet, slurping sound. He pulled Levi out of his mouth to lick and suck on the tip. Levi moaned deeply, send vibrations up Eren's cock and spine.

"Nnghh... D-daddy... I'm gonna cum!" Eren cried before pumping Levi's cock. Levi pulled Eren out his mouth before gripping the base of his cock and sliding his fingers out his ass. Eren whimpered and tried to move his hips and fist fuck Levi.

"Daddy please! I'm so close," Eren turned slightly to see Levi only for his sight to be covered by stars when Levi slid his tongue inside of him.

"Aaah! Fuck!" Eren yelled as he began to quiver. He needed to cum and Levi wasn't allowing it and was now tongue fucking him. Levi used he free hand to kneed and squeeze Eren's ass while pushing and pulling his tongue in and out of Eren.

Eren could think nor see straight. He just gripped the blanket for dear life with one had, and continued to pump Levi's cock with the other as his tongue explored his inner walls. He unconsciously began to push his hips back slightly. He had no time to cover his mouth before he screamed out when Levi's tongue flicked itself on his prostate.

"Please! Daddy, Levi. Oh god, I need to cum! Please," Eren began to beg, the pleasure was becoming blinding but he still never stopped stroking Levi's cock. Eren began to feel dizzy and his body convulsed and twitched.

Levi removed his tongue and let go of Eren's cock before sliding it back in his mouth at the same time he came. Eren gasped as Levi came on his tongue and face. Levi's eyes widened before he pulled Eren out of his mouth and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Eren," Eren licked his lips before sitting up in Levi's lap and licking his fingers.

"Its fine babe. But you got it in my eye," Eren laughed.

Levi rolled his eyes before lightly pushing Eren and walking to the bathroom. He came bacwith a damp rag and wiped Eren face before washing it. He came back to see Eren smiling contently with his eyes closed. He couldn't resist the moment, he gave Eren a hard slap on the ass. Eren moaned and growled.

"Don't Levi!" He whined afterwards.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist it," Levi pulled Eren into his lap.

"You happy? We 69'd," Levi kissed his nose, causing a blush to quickly spread.

"Yea, I'm happy," Eren smiled.

"So we 'sorta' 69'd in your dream? What caused that?" Levi questioned before poking his nose.

"It was our honeymoon and you wanted to try something new," Eren bit his lip and looked away.

"Honeymoon? So you wanna get married?" Levi raised a brow, Eren's blush only darkened.

"Interesting. Tell me this Eren, if I lied to you, would you resent me?" Levi sounded concerned.

Eren wondered what his dream about a honeymoon had to do with him resenting Levi for lying. He thought for a moment.

"Depends. Was it to help or hurt me?" Eren raised a brow.

"Help," Levi replied simply.

"Then no. I would be upset because I was confused but I wouldn't resent you," Eren smiled.

"Good. Cause I lied," Levi sighed.

"About?" Eren replied quickly.

"Where I was tonight," Levi stood and grabbed something out his jacket pocket and hiding it in his hand before sitting back on the bed.

"Th-then where were you?" Eren was split between being confused and being slightly hurt.

"Eren, I'm not good with words nor do I like to be cheesy or sappy so please bare with me," Levi looked into Eren's eyes as he nodded his understanding. Levi took a deep breath.

"Eren, these past 6 years have been the best in my entire life, and its all thanks to you. At first I thought you were just some idiotic brat taking a picture of the lake everyday until, until I finally talked to you," Levi smiled and held Eren's hand with his free hand.

"I fell in love with those big green eyes, that big smile and that adorable blush. Your my sunlight, my shining star, my light in the darkness of the world. And before I knew it, I couldn't get you out my mind. You ran through my head so much I couldn't get any work done. I only thought about seeing that brat on the train," Levi chuckled.

"I remember the first time I asked you on a date. You had the cutest blush spread across your face. And I won you that giant ass panda that you named 'Levi'. It was so stupid at the time but now, I'm glad you named that giant ass bear after me. Or when we hiked through the woods and looked at the big ass trees. Your eyes stayed gleaming," Levi looked at Eren's eyes.

"And when we became more intimate and made love together for the first time. It was special to me, and to you. I love you. Everything about you. From the way you bite your lip when you draw, all the way to the soft rise and fall of your chest when you sleep," Levi sighed contently at the memories.

"Levi? What are you saying?" Eren blinked back slight tears at the happy memories. Levi got off the bed and on one knee before opening and showing Eren the ring box in his hand.

Eren gasped and looked at the ring, then Levi. "Eren Jaeger, you are my pride and joy, my moon and sun. You are the beginning end of me. I love you with all of my heart and I love being with you and being around you. I want to keep it that way. Will you marry me?" Levi stared and waited for his response. Eren couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they slipped down his tan cheeks.

"I... I..." He couldn't speak. Levi's face fell slightly and Eren quickly pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they finally pulled back, all Eren could do was frantically nod.

"I'll take that as a yes," Levi laughed before sliding the ring on Eren's ring finger on his left hand.

"I love you Eren _Ackerman_ ," Levi pushed Eren down on the bed and kissed his now husband's lips.

"I love you too Levi Ackerman," Eren wrapped his arms and legs around Levi and pulled him to his body.

"Round 2?" Levi smirked.

"You know it baby," Eren bit his lip.

~.~.~

 _ **So fucking sweet! Shout out to Pinkii Fangirl, my Mak and cheese. She came up with the idea of the honeymoon and the reason for Levi being home late. I came up with the smut and extra details. Now, before you review, what is your favorite smutty chapter that I wrote? Read that then come back to this and tell me if I've improved. Not to sound desperate but please. I feel like I've been back pedaling from my details. I'm making the next chapter the New Years chapter. Yes Riren and Ereri will be there (thanks to Cloeamy16!) And it will be cute. After that there will be a revenge from chapter 38 (thanks to Miko Vampire!) Can I state something? I want Riren liking cookies to be a part of the fandom. Can we make this happen? No? At least I asked. Between me and you guys its a part of it. What chapter should be after the revenge chapter? Review and let me know. Im taking chapter requests until... Idk. Until I just feel like it should stop. Now, the point of my bio that I was making... Its weird. I recommend that you don't read it. Anything else... Hmm... Oh! No one mentioned Annie in chapter 2 of 50 Shades of Riren. Read from when Levi shows up during practice until the end. THEN, you'll realise what I mean. If not, then you need to keep rereading it. The 'chapter previews' are current time while the story at hand is the past. It will be like that until they actually have their first 'scene'. So its back and forth between past and present, just FYI. Anyway I'm done. Senpai loves you! *cracks whip* woo hoo! My Mak and cheese bought this for me! *looks at Levi and Eren while smirking* oh hell yea.**_


	40. (Happy) New Years!

_**Wassup my awesome readers?! *throws confetti and takes a deep breath* 11K READS! *breaths and wipes tears* I'm so fucking happy. Thank you! I love every read and review I get and always notice when I get more readers. I'm so thankful you guys. Thank you for sticking with me so long. *throws confetti* 40 Chapters... Never thought I'd make it here. When I first started, I didn't think I'd get past 15. Look how much we've made it. This new year of 2016 will be the start of a fresh slate. I'm glad y'all are sticking with me through the new year. I love y'all! Enjoy chapter 40: New Years. *bows* also as requested by Cloeamy16 Riren and Ereri will be in this chapter. I hope you enjoy :) (they are a little older... Around 12 and 11) (Ereri and Riren I mean) Wait! Let me state something now. This chapter has nothing to do with the time between chapter 38 and chapter 41. Seriously, there is a time gap that just so happened to fit, month wise. Just letting you know to get rid of confusion. I'll restate it at the end.**_

"I'm going to go check on the boys," Eren told to Levi, who was setting up chairs for their guests in the backyard for when they showed up.

"Watch out dad," Ereri warned while slipping past Eren with a bowl of chips.

"Your setting up the table?" Eren raised a brow.

"Yea, I'm helping Riren. Is Papa still setting up the chairs? I'm almost done and I can go help him," Ereri shrugged.

"Yes. Go see if he needs help," Ereri nodded and proceeded to the table.

"Rir-" Eren began until he saw Riren watching Netflix and putting frosting on the cupcakes. Eren could see what he was watching. He smirked and quietly cleared his throat.

"If you would like, I'd be happy to lick it all better for you," Eren spoke in his Alois impression.

Riren chuckled and turned towards Eren. "You impression of Alois Trancy is spot on dad," Riren praised while putting the frosting on the next cupcake.

"You made these?" Eren reached for a red velvet cupcake. Riren slapped his hand away.

"Yes I made them myself. The frosting is cream cheese," Riren spoke while moving to the next cupcake. Ereri walked back into the kitchen.

"The friut plate is in the fridge," Riren turned. "Hey Ereri, should I put sprinkles on these?" Riren pointed to the cupcakes.

Ereri took the plate of sliced fruit out the fridge before turning back to his brother. "In all, its up to you. But I'd like em with sprinkles," Ereri smiled.

"Then it's settled. Sprinkles it is. Thanks bro," Riren turned back to the cupcakes and slapped Eren's hand away again.

"No problem Ri," Ereri nodded and walked back outside.

"Why can't I have one? I made and bitrthed you!" Eren complained. Riren sighed as he finished the last cupcake and handed Eren the bag of cream cheese.

"There. Eat that. Being greedy as hell," Riren tsk'd and grabbed the stool and moved it to a cabinet.

"I'm not greedy," Eren pouted as he ate the cream cheese. Riren rolled his eyes and grabbed the red sprinkles and walked back to the cupcakes and grabbed a bowl.

Eren just now noticed a white cupcake holder that was decorated with blue, green, silver and gold swirls.

"This is so cool! Did you make this?" Eren beamed. Riren held the cupcake over the bowl and sprinkled the sprinkles on it before setting it on the holder.

"No. Ereri made it," Riren smiled at his brother's accomplishment. Ereri walked back it.

"I made what?" Ereri got the plastic cup and paper plates off the counter.

"The cupcake holder," Riren spoke while setting down another cupcake. Eren smiled.

"Its really good Ereri," Eren smiled.

"Thanks. Need anymore help Riren?" Ereri looked over at his brother.

"Nah, I'm almost done and I'll bring out the soda. Thanks Ereri," he nodded his thanks.

"Welcome," Ereri walked back outside. Riren resumed his episode of black butler while continuing to sprinkle the cupcakes.

"Are you going to were your kimono this year?" Eren licked the frosting from the bag.

"No. Me and Ereri have something planned," Riren shrugged and put another cupcake on the holder.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Its a secret. You'll know when you see it," Riren set another cupcake down and moved to the last one. Levi then walked in and stood by Eren.

"Was he being greedy again?" Levi spoke up.

"Yep," Riren set the last cupcake on the holder.

"No I'm not!" Eren defended.

Riren rolled his eyes and grabbed two large bottles of soda and the holder before turning to see Levi licking the cream cheese off of Eren lips.

"Eh hm! Hello? Riren here! Y'know, your _child._ Get a room," Riren tsk'd before walking past them and out the back door.

"Your an ass," Eren threw away the empty bag of cream cheese before hopping off the counter and going back outside.

Ereri and Riren ran back in and Riren grabbed his phone out the kitchen and ran upstairs after his brother. Levi shrugged and went outside.

"What was that all about?" Levi questioned when he got outside. Eren lit a sparkler and twirled it.

"They said they were getting dressed," Eren shrugged. As soon as he said that he heard something by the back door. He turned but no one was there.

"Boys?" Eren spoke cautiously. He yelped when someone tapped him.

"What the hell!" Eren turned around but once again, saw nothing. He looked under the table where he sat to see his sons. More so their eyes. They climbed out and bowed.

"Ninjas?!" Eren laughed. Ereri nodded. Well, besides the height difference and the different eye color the only difference was Ereri had a green tie around his head and waist. Riren wore blue.

"Nice job," Levi nodded his approval. He groaned when he heard a loud voice from the front yard. _And he was in the back._

"LEEEVVVVIIII~!" Hanji screeched. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose before walking through the gate to the front.

Riren and Ereri looked at each other before quickly climbing the tree and hiding. Eren chuckled at how fast they did it. They both held their finger to lips, signalling Eren to keep quiet about their position. He pretended to zip his lips and nodded.

"Don't fuck anything up. We've been working all day. And Riren made all the fo- Eren? Where's the boys?" Levi showed everyone into the backyard and pointed at the spot his sons were.

Eren shrugged. Out the corner of his eyes Levi saw the boys hiding in a tree and motioning him to keep quiet as well. He nodded softly.

"Anyway, the boy decorated and helped make everything. So when you see them you should thank them," Levi shrugged.

Mikamin ( _daughter of Mikasa and Armin_ ) ( _ **Sorry with the terrible names but I'm pretty sure you can guess what ship it is**_ ) stepped forward. "Ereri is here? Where is he?" She spoke softly. The exact opposite of how Mikasa speaks.

Anin ( _daughter of Annie and Erwin_ ) walked up too. "They're somewhere. I can tell," she spoke boredly. Ereri quietly hissed.

Armisa _(son of Armin and Mikasa_ ) smiled. "I'm sure they're hiding. How about we find them. Think of it... As a game!" He giggled.

Ymira ( _daughter of Ymir and Christa)_ pulled her sister Chrmir up next to her. "We'll find them first!"

Ernie ( **with eyebrows as thick as his fucking father's** _. Son of Erwin and Annie_ ) "I believe me and my sister will find them first," he smirked.

Berneir _(son of Bertoldt and Reiner)_ "Has looking for them really turned into a challenge?" He tilted his head to the side.

Reiodlt ( _other son of Reiner and Bertoldt)_ "Of course it has bro, and we'll be the first to find them!" He chuckled.

( _ **Fuck it. There is too many ships to come up with names and list. Just know all of the adults have a child that looks like them. The beginning of the name will determine which parent they look like. I was too lazy to type all that shit. Sorry.**_ )

The kids split up and scattered while all the parents sat in the arranged chairs. "They'll never find them," Levi spoke vaguely.

"I believe Armisa or Ernie has a better chance of finding them. Cause they'll slow down and actually use logic," Hanji chuckled.

During all the commotion, Armisa slipped to the other side of the tree away from the others before looking up. "Hi Ereri. Hey Riren." He smiled.

Ereri pulled down his mask. "How'd you find us, you smart devil," Ereri whispered. Riren stuck up a peace sign and kept quiet.

"Between the time of is arriving and actually coming to the back yard would have given you guys roughly 7 seconds to run. We would have saw you run in the house if you went there. And no one else has found you guys on the ground. The only other option is you guys _are_ outside but you're also _off_ the ground," Armisa commented.

Riren pulled down his mask. "Nice logic. Tell the others we're here," both Ereri and Riren pulled up their masks. Armisa nodded before running out to the visible side of the tree.

"I found them!" He shouted.

"Called it," Hanji cackled.

"Where?!" Mikamin ran to her brother. He simply pointed up and Ereri and Riren leaned upside down on the branch.

"So cool!" Conha ( _son of Connie and Sasha)_ beamed.

"Your ninjas!" Maran _(son of Marco and Jean)_ gasped.

"Big deal," Jerco ( _other son of Jean and Marco)_ rolled his eyes.

"Even your son is an asshole to mine," Eren mumbled.

Riren glared and pulled down his mask. "Shut up pony. It was my idea to be a ninja. I doubt _you_ could climb up a big ass tree in less than ten seconds. Didn't think so," Riren pulled his mask back up.

"Your son is a badass," Oluo praised.

"In a good way or bad way?" Petra spoke while eyeing her daughter.

"You got up there in less than ten seconds?! So cool!" Peuo _(daughter of Petra and Oluo **)**_ gasped.

"Good way, of course," Oluo smirked.

"Kiss up," Gunther coughed.

"Well I think he's awesome," Isabel nodded.

"Of course you would," Farlan sighed.

"This is a lot of kids," Eren smiled nervously.

 _ **(A/N: Im having a lot of notes cause this is a complicated chapter. Let me try to sum this up a bit. If you understand it, good. But this is more so to understand what the fuck I wrote when I go to proof read it. All the adults that are there are: Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Oluo, Petra, Gunter, Eld, Mike, Hanji, Ymir Christa, Jean, Marco, Isabel and Farlan. Each adult has a child that looks like them. They are representing which adult they look like by having part of their name first. For example, Ereri has Eren's name first, therefore looks like Eren. While Riren has Rivaille first which is Levi, therefore he looks like Levi. If you can figure out which name is first, then you can guess what they look like and who they look like. And if I don't mention a kid's name/parent pair, its because it's past midnight am I'm tired as fuck and I'm trying to get this done and I'll mention them at the end. You just had to do the revenge chapter first Neko. *sighs* anyway I know you are probably bored, so please enjoy the rest of the story.)**_

"Wow Eren, you got all the kids to sit down," Mikasa thanked while taking a bite of her hamburger.

"It took a long ass time too," Eren sighed

Jean looked over when someone tapped him. "Huh? Oh. Jerco, what is it?"

His son looked away. "I have to use the bathroom,"

"Go ahead," Levi shrugged.

"Thank you," Jerco nodded and walked to the house.

Riren finished his hot dog and pulled up his mask. Ereri looked over at him and they nodded.

"Anyone wanna play a trick on the pony?" Ereri smirked. Everyone nodded and quickly stood.

"Split up, if he gets close to anyone else then male a noise and lure him to you so they can escape. Got it?" Ereri pulled up his mask and everyone split.

Riren grabbed his brother's hand and did a quick scan of the yard. There was no way they could get away with hiding in their original tree, so he ran to a new one. He boosted Ereri up to a branch and Ereri pulled him up into the tree and hid.

"Oh! that's how they got up there so quickly," Armisa commented from the bush where he hid.

Jerco came back and saw everyone gone except the adults. "Are you kidding me?!" He stomped over to Marco.

"Dad. Do you know where the went?" He complained.

Marco smiled. "Yes I do. But _you_ have to find them," he took a sip from his cup.

"Why?" His son furrowed his brows.

'That's just how they decided to play," Farlan shrugged.

"Any hints?" Jerco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nope," all the adults reply in unison.

"I know one person who will come out," Jerco smirked. He stepped back and whistled.

"Come here, cowboy!" He yelled. A few seconds later Maran stepped out of hiding to his brother.

"Wait, damnit!" He hit his brother in the back of the head. "You cheated! You know I always show up when you say that." Maran tsk'd and sat by his dad.

"Hmm..." Jerco smirked. "This right here, is my...!" He yelled. Ymira and Chrmir stepped out from the side of the house.

"Pretty girl swag! Aye!" The sung.

"Dang it!" Chrmir yelled when she realized they'd been tricked. They came and sat by their parents.

"Too easy... I have food!" He yelled next. Conga and his sister Sanie came running to the table, not caring that the lost.

"Hm... Ereri sucks!" Jerco chuckled

"You asshole," Levi grumbled.

"What did you say!" Mikamin and Armisa stood and yelled.

"Gotcha," he smirked

"This one will get a lot of people..." He whispered. "Riren is short!"

"He's the same height as you, dipshit," Jean sighed at his son. But both son and daughter of Petra and Oluo and Eld and Gunther came out, and they were ready to fight.

"Don't! He did that to call you out of hiding!" Petra called to her daughter who was already in her fighting stance.

"That's some damn, good loyalty," Farlan whistled. All four pre teens tsk'd at once before sitting down.

"Oh look, a titan," Jerco rolled his eyes. Hanike was quick to run out, dragging her brother Maji with her.

"Where?!" Her eyes gleamed.

"Damn, even I would have fell for that," Hanji signed.

"There was none. We lost," Maji sat by Mike.

"Berneir and Reiodlt are hiding under the table," Jerco sighed.

Beneir pouted. "We didn't have enough time to hide," he complained in defeat.

"Ereri and Riren are lame!" Jerco yelled.

"This kid is seriously going to get his ass kicked," Isabel whispered. Eren, Levi and Farlan nodded.

"What did you say about my cousin!" Isalan stomped.

"You ass!" Farbel growled behind her.

"Aniwin, I wanna fight! And your brother's eyebrows are dumb,"

"I'm going to kick his ass myself," Erwin mumbled.

Both siblings walked out and Aniwin got in her stance. "Fight me," she growled.

"Leave it," Ernie shook his head.

"And lastly, Sie Sind Das Essen?" Jerco smirked.

Ereri was about to reply but Riren cover his mouth and shook his head. He waited until Jerco turned around before leaning upside down and signing to Eren.

 _"Dad, can you destract him for 15 seconds?"_

 _"I got it,"_ Eren signed back.

"Hey, Jerco, how'd you know what to say to call them out?" Eren raised a brow. Jerco turned to answer and Riren dropped out of the tree and grabbed his brother.

"Huh? Oh, I just know them well enough," Jerco shrugged. Ereri and Riren quickly ran into the house without a sound.

"Then you guys are really good friends I assume?" Eren smiled. Jerco just shrugged again.

"Hey pony," Riren chuckled.

"What do you call a horse underwater?" Ereri added. Levi was about to answer but Eren and Isabel covered his mouth.

"Why?" He turned towards the door where they came out with water guns.

"A sea horse!" Ereri ran out shooting.

"Wah!" Jerco took off running.

"Heh heh heh, sea horse. I get it," Eren chuckled.

"Help!" Jerco ran in a circle. All the adults looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Get him Riren!" Isabel yelled.

"Got it Auntie!" Riren ran out after Jerco and started shooting to the ground.

"Help! Maran, help me!" Jerco replied while covering his face. His brother just shook his head. They all waited until they ran out of ammo to start with the fireworks.

~.~.~

Ereri laid on the grass next to Riren until Mikamin sat by him.

"Ereri~" she cooed while poking him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" He yawned, it was about 2 minutes until midnight and he was determined to stay up.

"You know if you kiss someone at midnight, you get good luck. Right?" A slight blush crept on her face.

"Yea... And?" Riren tugged on his sleeve and Ereri bent down and his brother whispered in his ear. Ereri nodded and sat up.

"You want me to kiss you at midnight?" Ereri raised a brow. Mikamin pulled up her scarf, trying to hide her darkening blush.

"Aww so cute~" Eren cooed quietly while sitting in Levi's lap.

"Uh... Besides you being my friend... I'm gay," Ereri shrugged.

"Well damn," Levi laughed.

"That was sudden," Farlan added.

"Bwahahaha!" Isabel busted out laughing.

"Oh..." Mikamin sighed. Ereri kissed her cheek.

"Will that work? I know its not midnight, but I kinda have something planned," her blush returned and she nodded.

Riren tapped him and they both pulled out their phones and turned to their parents.

"3...!" All the kids yelled. The adults turned to their significant others.

"2...!" Both boys positioned their cameras, ready to take the shot. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"Here's to another year," Eren whispered.

"1! Happy New Year!" They all yelled. Ereri and Riren waited until their parents lips connected before taking a picture.

Ereri smiled and looked at the picture until he felt a soft pair of lips on his forehead. He looked up and Riren smiled at him. Ereri kissed his cheek.

"Happy New Year Riren," he looked up at the fireworks going off.

"Happy New Year Ereri," his brother followed.

~.~.~

 _ ***shoots off firework* HAPPY NEW YEAR! This chapter was just a mess of a time with family and friends. It has nothing to do with the time between chapter 38 and chapter 41. It just fits time wise but by year, no. Complicated? Sorry. Anyway chapter 41 is done. Should I post it to or wait til morning? There will also be a poll when I post that new chapter. Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with me and may your new year be wonderful! *throws sparkles and confetti and glitter* bye!**_


	41. Karma's a bitch and Revenge is sweet

_**As requested by Miko Vampire, this is a revenge chapter for what Levi did to Eren on Chapter 38. I'm going to have so much fun with this *smirks evily* this may be short because I want your response. Levi will beg for forgiveness. Should Eren accept it or deny it. After that I'll make a part 2 from your responses. I've already thought of alternate endings. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 41: Karma's a bitch and Revenge is sweet. *cracks whip* this is so fun! Not recommended but I'm listening to Beg For It by Chris Brown for this chapter. (You can guess why)**_

"Okay, make sure you text or call me tomorrow when you guys are ready to come home," Eren smiled and kissed both of his son's heads. The were heading off to have a sleepover with Armin and Mikasa's kids.

"We will mommy!" Ereri beamed. Riren nodded quietly.

"Thanks so much for letting them spend the night," Eren stood and thanked Armin and Mikasa.

"Its no biggie," Mikasa waved it off.

"We love having them over," Armin smiled. His smiled faded before he stepped to Eren and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure you get him good," Armin stepped back and they both smirked evily at each other.

"Uh... Am I missing something here?" Mikasa raised a brow.

"Nothing. Just guy talk," Eren shrugged.

"You can tell me mommy. I'm a guy," Ereri stared.

"Then its _grown-up_ guy talk," Eren poked his head

"Anyway, we're off. C'mon boys. Bye Eren," Mikasa waved. Armin waved before giving him a thumbs up.

"Bye guys! Be good, my little angles," Eren smiled and closed the door.

"Now, to start the plan," he pulled out his phone and called Hanji before sitting on the couch. After two rings, she answered.

 _"Hellooo~?"_ she chirped happily.

"Hello Hanji. Its Eren," Eren smiled at how happily she spoke.

 _"Eren? Wah! My adorable, green eyed titan shifter. What can Hanji do for you hun,"_ she giggled.

Eren rolled his eyes. "I'm not a titan shifter anymore. But anyway, are you busy?"

 _"Nope. I was just texting Levi. Why?"_ Eren heard rustling on her end, indicating that she was now walking.

"Well... I'm out for a little revenge and I need your help," Eren smirked against the speaker of his phone.

 _"Revenge? Ooh... On who?"_ she sounded excited.

"On Levi. You gonna help me?"

 _"Levi?! Oh, I'm so in! I'll be over in ten,"_ Eren heard keys jingle and a car door open.

"Alright, see you then. Thanks Hanji," Eren sighed.

 _"Of course. Be there soon hun,"_ Hanji then hung up.

~.~.~

Eren sat on his couch with his shoes on and his wallet and phone in hand when Hanoi knocked on the door. He went and opened it.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Hanji bounced excitedly in place. Eren leaned forward and whispered his plan into his ear, blushing slightly at his words.

"Oh my, my, my, my, my. I know exactly where to go! C'mon," Hanji grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. He was able to lock the door before she practically drug him to her car.

"You know you can't back out of this, right Eren?" She decided to speak when she pulled out of his driveway.

"Yea, and I have no intentions to," Eren nodded. He was determined to get his revenge.

Hanji just smiled an looked back at the road. This... Was gonna be good.

~.~.~

"We're here," Hanji announced when they were out side the store. Eren looked at the store, then Hanji, then his feet.

"You nervous?" She patted his shoulder and he nodded timidly.

"You remember what he did right? The he even had the audacity to laugh," she shook her head. Eren's eyebrows furrowed before he opened the car door and stepped out. Hanji followed him into the store and walked around with him.

"Do you know what you need?" She asked while looking around. Eren shook his head.

"Hmm... Based off your plan..." Hanji eyed a shelf before quickly running to it and grabbing an item.

"Hold this. I'll get everything you need," her eyes gleamed and the possibilities. Eren smiled nervously.

"S-sure. Go for it," He sighed as soon as she left before looking at his phone.

"Hurry up Hanji! We have less than two hours and we still need to set up," his eyes widened when she came back with an armful of items and handed them to him.

"Almost done. We still need to stop at two more places," she spoke quickly before sprinting to the other side of the store. She came back and pulled him to the register.

"I got it," Hanji pulled out her debit card and paid for it.

"You know you didn't have to pay for it," Eren spoke while putting the bags in the trunk.

"Think of it as... My apology for wrapping you up in ribbon," she chuckled when he got in the car.

"You already begged for my forgiveness," Eren shrugged while looking out the window as Hanji started off towards the next store.

"Is that your plan for Levi?" She smirked wickedly.

"In a way, yes," Eren let a sly smirk play on his lips.

~.~.~

"Okay Eren, what's your shoe size?" Hanji asked once they got into the store.

"I don't know. Levi knows and buys me my shoes," Eren shrugged. Hanji quickly sized his feet.

"Converted... That's... Okay," she looked down the rows until she found what she was looking for before paying for them.

"C'mon, we have to stop at my pharmacy," she pushed him into the car before quickly driving to the next destination.

"Uh... Why?" Eren raised a brow.

"He's not gonna let you do all those things if he's awake, now will he?" Her smirk returned.

~.~.~

"MOBLIT~!" Hanji screeched causing him to mess up on the line he was drawing.

"Aww..." He sighed sadly before erasing it. Hanji pulled Eren up to the counter with her to see Moblit.

"H-Hanji-san. What can I help you with," he looked between her and Eren and noticed their evil smirks. He turned back to Hanji.

"Hanji-san, I really don't wanna go back to jail," he looked down at his paper and tried to redraw the line.

"That was holding. I've been to real jail. Anyway, you won't go to jail. We just need pills to make someone go to sleep for at least... An hour," she tapped her chin.

"Why?" He raised a brow.

"Revenge," Eren shrugged.

"Hanji-san I _really_ dont wanna go to jail," he whined.

"You won't! Moblit please," she begged.

"Alright," he stood and sighed before walking to the back. He came back and handed the pills to Eren.

"This has to be given via drink," Eren nodded.

"That will be too simple," Eren looked at his phone.

"Shit! Hanji we have an hour! We have to go! Thanks Moblit, I owe you!" Eren quickly pulled Hanji out the store.

"I hope this ends well," Moblit sighed and went back to drawing.

~.~.~

"Okay. That's the last think I can help with, the rest is up to you Eren," Hanji spoke while adjusting the camera.

"Alright. Thanks Hanji," Eren thanked while moving the chair into his room and setting the black bag by the chair.

They both looked at the room. "I think its finally ready," Hanji smiled. Eren agreed.

"Well I gotta go before the shorty get back. Can I get the video of it?!" Her eyes gleamed.

"No. That's _your_ torture," Eren smirked.

"What?! I helped!" Hanji exclaimed.

"You also caused this and you were listening," Eren's eyes shifted to her.

"Understood. Anyway, good luck Eren!" She walked to the door with Eren in tow behind her.

"Karma's a bitch," she smirked while opening the door.

"And Revenge is sweet," he returned and waved as she left. As soon as the door closed his heart began to pound. Was he seriously going to do this?! Was he also going to drug his his husband.

Eren sighed and poured the water in the pot before setting it on the stove. He sat on the counter, thinking of his plan, imagining what to do. Around the same time the tea pot went off, the front door opened.

"Eren? I'm home," he called from downstairs.

"Boys are spending the night at Armin and Mikasa's house," Eren poured the water in and set the tea bag in to soak.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet," Levi sighed and sat at the table.

 _ **(NEVER DO THIS! Never drug your bf or gf. Eren is doing this for payback reasons and he knows its safe. I still don't recommend it.)**_

Eren mixed on the pill and sugar and watched as they quickly disappeared before holding up the cup.

"Want some tea?" Eren smiled innocently even though what was about to happen was the exact opposite. Levi nodded and Eren brought him the cup. He leaned on the table and watched as Levi drunk from the cup. He couldn't help but to smirk wickedly.

"Eren? Why are one of the chairs missing-" Levi turned to see Eren.

"What did you do?" Levi looked at his cup and Eren chuckled.

"Sleep well Levi," as soon as he said that, Levi's eyes felt heavy before they closed. Eren catched him before he hit the floor.

"Okay. I have an hour," Eren picked Levi up and carried him upstairs.

~.~.~

Levi blinked slowly before opening his eyes. He tried to move but he soon realized... _he was tied._

"Ahh, Levi. You're awake," Eren spoke calmly. Levi opened his eyes wider and realized he was on the floor, currently tied to the foot of his bed.

"Eren? What the fuck did you do?!" Levi growled and looked up at Eren. His face fell she he saw Eren. He sat in the chair he positioned in their room.

He wore black leather boots with heels on the bottom, along with stockings up to his upper thighs and black panties with red lacing. One leg was crossed over the other and his arms were crossed over his chest. Levi just store at Eren.

"Your body has a quick reaction, Levi," Eren uncrossed his legs and set them on either side of the chair, giving Levi a great view of his erection in the panties.

Levi knew he was hard, he tried to close his head and soon realized _how_ he was tied. His ankles were tied to this thighs and his arms were tied behind his head. In very complex knotting too.

"Eren! You son of a bitch! You drugged me!" Levi glared.

"You wouldn't have let me do it to you if you were awake," Eren shrugged.

"Do what?" Levi's brows furrowed. Eren sighed.

"Do you realize what's going on Levi?" Eren smirked and leaned back in the chair.

"The boys are gone so you decided to try some weird kinky shit?" Levi raised a brow.

"No. Do you know what's going to happen to you Levi?" Eren tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You're going to fuck me?" Levi licked his lips.

"That... Depends on you," Eren grinded slightly in the chair.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Levi furrowed his brows slightly.

"Oh ho, this... This is not all of it. The rest... Is in this bag." Eren pointed to the black bag by his foot.

"When and how did you get this?"

"When you were at work and a friend took me to a sex shop," Eren looked over at a wall.

Levi thought for a moment. "It was Hanji, wasn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"And this was her idea?"

"Nope. It was mine,"

"And why was that?"

"You're talking too much. Let's just cut to the chase. I'm going to torture you," Eren store blankly.

"... How?"

"Stop talking," Eren sighed before picking up the black bag. He looked through it before grabbing something. He set the bag back down and walked to Levi before tying a ball gag in his mouth. Eren then walked back to the chair and sat.

"Will you listen and be quiet now?" Eren crossed his arms back over his chest. Levi nodded.

"Now, what I was saying... I'm torturing you and your cock anyway I see fit since you just couldn't keep it in your pants and wait until our guests were gone and our sons were _fully_ asleep," Eren growled.

Levi rolled his eyes. Eren tsk'd before standing and walking to him before squatting infront of Levi.

"What? You don't think I can?" Eren glared softly. Levi nodded.

"Levi, Levi, Levi..." Eren chuckled and stood before walking back towards the chair, but he didn't sit in it.

"If you keep that up then you'll never earn my forgiveness," Eren tsk'd before bending over and looking in the black bag again. Once he got what he needed, Eren turned and sunk down to his knees before seductively crawling to Levi.

Eren sat on his hands and knees for a moment just to see Levi's expression before he bent down and grasped his cock. Levi let out a muffled moan that Eren couldn't help but to smirk at.

He stuck out his tongue and licked up Levi's cock in long, slow strides. He moaned softly as Levi tried bucking his hips. Eren held his legs down and proceeded to take him further into his mouth.

Eren pushed down until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. When he felt it, he let out a deep moan. Levi groaned and tried even harder to buck his hips into the warm, wetness of Eren's mouth. Eren grabbed Levi's cock and pulled it out of his mouth before flicking his tongue on the tip.

 _"Wait... Almost got him,"_ Eren thought she looking at Levi. He waited until Levi closed his eyes before he slipped on the cock ring and stood before walking back to his chair. Levi whined and cried out in protest, with no avail.

"If I give you what you want, its not torture," Eren spoke softly while shuffling through the bag. He shrugged and walked back before sitting infront of Levi with the bag in his lap.

"Like the boots? Hanji got 'em," Eren chuckled. He pulled out a bottle of lube and set the bag next to him before pouring the liquid across three fingers, also letting it drip down his thighs as he did so.

He positioned one finger at Levi's entrance and rubbed it in small, circular motions. Levi moaned as Eren slid the first finger in.

"You're wet Levi," Eren licked his lips. Levi closed his eyes as a blush spread across his face. Eren then inserted two fingers and began to tease, stretch and scissor Levi. Levi closed his eyes and arched his back off the foot of the bed.

"You're behaving so well Levi. I may cut your torture short, or not," Eren laughed before pushing a vibrator in Levi and turning it to the highest setting. Levi screamed and his cock twitched.

"Whoops! Probably should have warned you, you should also really stop closing your eyes. It going to be your downfall in this situation," Eren bit his lip as he watched Levi squirm.

"Y'know you look so sexy right now, right?" Eren began to palm himself through the panties, he couldn't ignore the raging boner that pressed against them. He pulled the panties down to his knees and began to slowly stroke his cock.

"Levi~ I want you to watch me~" _**(Am I making Eren a little too evil? Cause this is fun! Lol!)**_ Eren purred and watched as Levi looked over at him. When he had Levi's eyes on him, Eren went back to stroking his cock, moaning loudly as he did so.

"Fuck... Feels... So good..." Eren threw his head back and pushed two fingers inside of himself. Eren smirked and opened his eyes to look at Levi.

"How does i-it feel, Levi... Nngh... It must hurt... H-holding it all in," Eren crawled back to Levi and licking around the rim of the cock ring. Levi growled as Eren did so, it turned Eren on. He had to restrain himself though, this was meant to punish Levi.

Eren went back to fingering himself but he began to push and pull the vibrator out of Levi. He mentally noted how Levi moved and what sounds he made as Eren moved his hand. He pulled the vibrator out and licked all the slick off before looking back at Levi.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Eren purred before pushing the vibrator in himself and crying out. Even though he was punishing Levi, he didn't want to be _too_ harsh. He sat up, effectively pushing the vibration further in himself before undoing the gag around Levi's mouth.

"Still don't believe I can tease you? Cause you seem to be at your limit," Eren rolled his hips and thumbed the slit of Levi's cock at the same time.

"Fuck! Please stop! Please," Levi hissed. Eren tried to act like he had no sympathy for his pleas. He went back to sucking Levi's cock and moaning from the vibrator filling him.

"Aahnngh... Eren... Please... I'm sorry!" Levi _(once again. He seriously doesn't learn)_ tried to buck his hips but Eren had a firm grip on his thighs. Eren sat back up and licked his lips.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of the vibrator in my ass," Eren bit his lip and moaned, watching Levi's cock twitch with need.

"I-i'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't wait and that our friends and sons heard us. Im so sorry Eren," Levi apologized.

"I don't know... It will take a lot more then pleading my forgiveness... Plus..." Eren ran his finger along Levi's cock, collecting the pre cum that managed to dribble out.

"I rather enjoy teasing you," Eren smirked and licked his finger.

"Please. I'll do anything it takes," Levi vowed.

"Hmm..." Eren thought for a moment before giving Levi his answer.

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ **Part one is done! I decided to put up a poll, to choose if Eren should forgive Levi and accept his apology or torture him some more. Either way is gonna be fun to write. I actually wrote this before the New Years chapter because I was so excited. This was literally me... "Someone wants me to make a revenge chapter?! I can sexually torture Levi?! Oh hell fucking yea! *dances to the song Happy* (literally someone in my family is playing that in the living room right now. Smh...) (At the time of writing this) *gets up and dances and claps to the beat* "Cause I'm happy~" *clears throat and sits down* I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll be looking at the poll for your responses! Senpai loves you and have a happy new year!**_


	42. SnKAoT season 2 release date

_**Im posting this to several of my stories! While reading season 2 of the SnK/AoT manga, my friend texted me. She was like "damn, anime must be popular" (she doesn't watch anime) and sent me a picture from an instagram page. It said the season two release date is on April 16, 2016! Holy Fucking shit! WE'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG! I... CANT EVEN! Sorry... I needed to post this. Someone confirm this please? Let's just make sure. Okay. I'm done. Next story to be updated is My Ticking Mind. Enjoy your day.**_

 ** _*STOP READING IF YOU DONT WANNA HEAR SPOILERS THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW*_**

 ** _~Hanji threatens the Wall Pope get he still refuses to tell about the titan being in the wall._**

 ** _~The Wall Pope tells the name of someone who may know and may speak about it._**

 ** _~ANOTHER MUTHAFUKIN WALL BREAKS! IM NOT EVEN SURPRISED ANYMORE!_**

 ** _~The wall "broke" bit they can't find a hole in it, yet titans still got in._**

 ** _~A weird monkey looking titan shows up and talks! Human words! He talks to Mike_**

 ** _~Mike gets eaten... Pretty fucking gruesome..._**

 ** _~Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertoldt,and Connie (some others who's names I forget and they end up dying anyway. Why wouldn't they? This is Isayama we're talking about.) Get held up in a castle and almost die._**

 ** _~Connie went to his old village only to find it empty, yet one of the titans looked like his mother *hint hint* *wink wink*_**

 ** _~Ymir and Reiner may be a lesbian and gay. (Like we didn't already establish that in this fandom.)_**

 ** _~Sasha is actually a badass hunter_**

 ** _~Ymir know Christa's *coughs* Historia *coughs* real name and why she changed it._**

 ** _~Eren got his first titan kill without titan shifting_**

 ** _~Levi still fights even though he's injured *remembers when Erwin tells him to stay put yet he goes and saves Eren* yep... I'm not surprised. But WHERE THE FUCK WERE THEY LIKE 10 MINUTES BEFORE?! You know what. Fuck it. I'm going back to reading it._**

 ** _(That's as far as I've gotten. Let me know if y'all want more)_**


	43. Forgiveness is earned, not given

_**Hey... Y'all miss me? Neko, do you ever get tired of making smut? Me: ...Nope... Anyway,**_ _**Sorry,** **I spent some time off to bond with my step dad. I got him to watch black butler and now he walks around, occasionally saying "I'm simply one hell of a butler." Its quite funny. I also told him I like yaoi and I'm really good at writing it. He was cool about it. He was like "Aye, if that's what you're good at. Shit, go for it." Anyway enough with my bonding... Enojoy the chapter! (I read from chapter 28 to 77 of the SnK/AoT manga... I have so many spoilers... My goodness!)**_

"Hmm..." Eren thought for a moment before giving Levi his answer.

"Give me a lap dance." He suggesteted. Levi's facial expression completely fell.

"Huh?" He questioned whether he heard Eren right.

"You heard me, give me a lap dance." Eren smirked.

"You're joking... Right?" Levi chuckled dryly.

"No. I'm not. You want my forgiveness, I suggest you give me a lap dance. If you agree, I'll untie you." Eren prompted.

"Can I at least put some boxers on?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Nope! You're dancing... _butt ass naked._ " Eren purred.

"You're an asshole." Levi growled.

"Tik Tok. You're running out of time. If you want, I'll play some music for you." Eren suggested.

"Fine. I'll do it." Levi sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Eren chuckled and pulled out his phone and scrolling through his songs.

"What song do you wanna dance to?" Eren tapped his heeled boot on the floor.

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry and untie me." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Promise me. If I untie you, you won't attack me? You'll give me a lap dance and that will be the end of it." Eren said.

"No. I'll promise I won't kill you cause our sons need two fathers, but I won't promise that I won't attack and fuck you where you sit." Levi bit his lip.

"Levi~ stop making thing complicated~ Just agree and I'll set you free~." Eren pouted.

"Fine. I agree that I won't attack you." Levi replied with a bored expression.

"Good." Eren stood and untied Levi before sitting back in his chair and pressing play on his phone. 'How Many Drinks?' By Miguel ft. Kendrick Lamar began to play.

Levi smirked before sinking to his knees and crawling to Eren. The brunet bit his lip in anticipation. Levi sat at Eren's knees before licking the brunet's inner thighs.

He mewled in response. Levi stood and sung a few words in Eren's ear and ran his fingers along his chest. Eren was craving sex more than a lap dance but he had to maintain himself.

Levi sat in Eren's lap and rolled his hips against Eren, earning a groan. He almost had him.

"Temptation... Is calling your name. Sweet persuasion... Baby this isn't game. Come closer baby... If you like what you hear." Levi bit his lip and sung softly before exiting Eren lap and standing behind him.

Levi ran his hands down Eren's chest, purposely brushing over his erect nipples.

"L-Levi..." Eren moan softly. Levi chuckled before licking the rim of his ear.

"Yes baby? What do you need?" He purred and nibbled on the lobe of his ear.

"You. I-I need you... Inside me..." Eren's breathing hitched when Levi started to stroke Eren.

"I need you to describe _exactly_ what you want me to do to you." Levi whispered the sweet words that had Eren's hole craving to be filled.

"I want you to handcuff me. I want you to fuck me doggy style and pull my hair and slap my ass. I don't want you to stop until you've came, deep inside my ass. Please Levi..." Eren looked up with lustful eyes.

"Very descriptive. I'll fulfill your wish." Levi licked his fingers clean up the beads of pre cum that trickled out of Eren's cock. Levi pulled Eren's hair and pulled him to his hands and knees.

"Prepare yourself then I'll handcuff you." Levi requested with a smirk.

"Y-you want me to finger myself... While you watch?" Eren turned a deep shade of red. Levi let go of his hair and took his place in Eren's seat. Eren turns on his knees and faced Levi.

"Yes. The faster you do it, the faster I can fuck you until you realize _never_ to tie me up again." Levi purred. Eren nodded slowly before timidly spreading his legs, he still sat on his knees as he reached his hand down.

Eren trailed a finger around his entrance. He groaned lightly when the first finger inside. He kept his eyes down, to embarrassed to meet Levi's gaze.

"Eren." Levi purred his name perfectly (purrfectly... Lmao).

"Y-yes?..." Eren gasped before slipping in a second finger.

"Look at me." Levi spoke softly. Slowly Eren lifted his head to look at Levi, who was slowly stroking himself.

"A-am I... Taking too l-long?..." Eren mumbled when spreading his finger, causing him to cry out.

"Nope. Take your time baby." Levi bit his lip. It drove Eren crazy, he wanted Levi so badly, it had his cock twitching.

"I-I can't. I want... You." Eren pushed in the third and final finger before spreading them. He arched his back and moaned.

"You sure?" Levi growled and thumbed the slit of his cock.

"Yes! Yes! I need you now!" Eren slipped his fingers out and sucked on them seductively. That was the last straw for Levi.

He quickly pushed Eren down and hand cuffed his hands behind his back. Eren sent him a questioning look when he handcuffed his hands _behind_ his back.

"I don't want you to stroke that tasty cock of yours and cum too early. Now spread your legs." Levi ran his tongue along Eren's left asscheek, causing the brunet to shudder.

 _ **(Y'all remember when I said I listen to music while making chapters? Well they change the mood and tempo. Also.. The song changed from How Many Drinks? To Birthday Sex {By Jeremiah. Good song. You should listen to it for slower more sensual lovin'} so if the tempo seems like it changed... That why. Love y'all! Keep reading ( ˘ ³˘)❤ )**_

Levi thought for a moment before pulling on the cuff so Eren sat upright.

"Can I choose the position?" Levi spoke softly while grinding against Eren. The brunet nodded. Levi nodded back before turning Eren around so his back was to him.

He pulled Eren into his lap and pushed into him slowly, Eren moaned out Levi's as he got filled. Levi waited until Eren was situated before wrpping his arms around his waist and rolling is hips.

"Ah Levi~❤" Eren rolled his hips in tempo with Levi's. Levi kissed and ran his tongue along Eren's back, feeling goosebumps arise on his skin as he trembled.

He used his free hand to slowly stroke Eren. Eren cried out as toes curled and he lightly pulled on the handcuffs.

Levi moved up and sucked on his neck before pushing him back on his knees and losing down his spine.

"Want me to go faster?" Levi spoke sweetly against his fevered skin.

"Y-yes... Please." Eren's voice wavered as he spoke. He helped when Levi pulled his hair and thrusted into him at the same time.

"Shit!" Eren so badly wanted Levi to store his cock. He kept bringing him to the edge of pleasure and stopping. He was torn between that and pleasure and pain.

Levi waste no time before thrusting almost brutally into Eren. Eren, on the other hand, screamed out in pleasure every time Levi's hips made contact with his ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes!" Eren bit his lip and arched his back when Levi pulled on his hair.

"You wanna cum, Eren? Say it. Say you wanna cum." Levi whispered in his ear.

"I wanna cum! Make me cum, daddy! Harder, fuck!" Eren screamed out. It wasn't long before Eren came down his legs and Levi, inside him.

"Hngh..." Eren mumbled when his body went limp after jerking from his orgasam. Levi pulled out and kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you, of you forgive me." He proposed. Eren only nodded slowly. _ **(This went by too fast. Look at the end credits and I'll explain why.)**_

~.~.~

 _ **Im bummed. Like... Really fucking bummed. Remember when I said my friend doubted my writing skills and I was bummed? Yea, that bummed. I wanna cry, that's how upset I am. But no one wants to see their Senpai cry, right. So... *sighs and runs fingers through hair* I don't know. I don't want to take a break, but I feel like I have nothing to offer you guys. Should 50 Shades of Riren or Heatbeats like drums be next? Review an let me know. I'm gonna go... Find something to do... I may sleep. Its 10:27 at night. Goodnight. Senpai loves you ( ˘ ³˘)❤**_


	44. Eren Jaeger

_**I had to write an Iambic pentameter for English class. This is what I wrote.**_

I want to adventure outside the gate.

Not to be like cattle and be free, now.

I need to be free, before its too late.

I have to fight to win, and I know how.

Unleash the monster within, with the key.

Others rely on me, I have to try.

Break free, with rage, that's all I truly see.

If I can help, then its okay to die.

I trust that orders that I am given.

No after what I see, I must go on.

To fight so there can keep livin'.

To free them all and announce, "I've won.".

Controlling the monster, that lives within.

I, Eren, will advance until the end.

 _ **~Poem by Neko-Senpai~**_

 _ ***bows and walks away***_


	45. Senpai's dream and request

_**Hey. This isn't a chapter but I want to try something. Well today (Jan. 18) I had a dream... *MLK Voice* I... Had a dream... Lol jk. But I had a really awesome dream about Eren and Levi. *nosebleeds* I was wondering if I should write it but in your p.o.v so you can enjoy it too.**_

 _ **Next, I was wondering if you guys wanted to do a Q &A with me? You ask a question in the review and I answer it. The more, the better! So give me a lot! I mean like spam me with questions and I will answer truthfully. *whispers* to an extent. But anyway if you're wondering if I'm doing better or if I'm less bummed the answer is... No. I'm not.**_

 _ **But I've finished a new chapter for Heartbeats like Drums and 50 Shades of Riren. I'm waiting for my beta to get done then I will post them both since it was an equal request for both. But be warned... Most of 50 Shades of Riren is just smut. Very good smut.**_

 _ **Now, your question cannot be... "What was your dream about, Senpai?" That's cheating. You can't ask that. If you request that I write it, then you will know. Otherwise its staying in my head. But ask me anything. Even the guest account haters :) yep, y'all too. And even the nice guest account people.**_

 _ **I'm done. See don't I**_ _ **seem**_ _ **happier? It was the dream. C'mon~ Request it~ You know your curiosity wants to know~. But I'm going to go listen to the song Gibberish. I got SO addicted to that song. Senpai loves you! Bye!**_


	46. Fulfilling your fantasy

_**Hello! Anyway this is a chapter about the dream I had. But in your p.o.v. Im sorry if it doesn't "match" you per say. Senpai is just a pervy mofo *shrugs* Oh... I did forget to mention something *chuckles and smirks* Eren and Levi don't have sex with each other. They have sex with you! Haha! Enjoy!**_

You were so bored! Your parents were out on one of their "lovey-dovey" dinner dates and your older sister was at a friends house.

Leaving you home... _Alone._

Its getting later and later and you have yet to take a shower. You realize this and text your friend a quick "talk to you later" before grabbing your pajamas and heading to the bathroom.

Its a pretty big house, your own little mansion as you like to call it. You walk to the bathroom before turning on the first light. It doesn't light the whole bathroom up but its bright enough to see what you're doing.

You set your clothes on the sink, only to be quickly blindfolded and have your arms tied behind your back. You're dragged farther in the bathroom before your feet are tied too.

You lay in silence. If this was a kidnapper of some sort, you knew yelling would get you no where. You lay silently and try to listen for who is there.

Your heart is beating so loud that you could hear it in your ears. You try to will it to relax so you could hear but it was no use. You need answers, so you bravely ask.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in my house?" You almost yell. This seems like something you know... But you don't know how.

"So she _can_ talk," a voice says. You immediately know its a male. "You can call me _L."_

You think of death note. No... The voice is to deep and husky. You think harder. What name begins with L, they have sort of a smart mouth and state the obvious.

"Levi?" You ask while furrowing your brows.

"Hmm... She figured it out." A second voice replies. Ah... So there were two. You automatically know its Eren.

"Levi? Eren? What are you guys doing in my house? My bathroom to be more exact." You are quickly pulled into a sitting position before the blindfold is removed.

Levi sat on the edge of your bathtub in only black skinny jeans, while Eren sat crouched in front of you with the same attire on. This is a strong case of deja vu to you.

"We are here to fulfill your fantasy." Eren licked his lips. You didn't even need to ask what he meant, you already knew. Question is, how did they know? You wrote it in your person journal that only you know where it was.

"I find that highly impossible. I doubt you actually know what it is, nor do you want to do it." You state when Eren untied your feet.

"So you don't want us to? Okay. Come on Eren." Levi shrugs before standing.

"Wait!" You call out, shifting so you sat on your spread knees, with your tied hands between them. This may be the only chance you get to do this, and so far they've been dead on about what you wanted.

"Please don't go. I believe you, and... And," You bit your lip. There was no going back. "I want you to fulfill my fantasy!" You yell. Levi smirks and nods.

"Very good then," Levi turned on the shower water. "You know what to do, Eren. I'll take her once you're done." He bites his lip, eyeing your position before stripping down and getting in the shower.

Eren quickly pushes you on your back and slides his hands up your shirt. Since you were home alone, you didn't wear a bra.

"If I remember correctly," Eren begins before pulling your shirt completely off you, revealing you breasts. "You didn't want any of this to be gentle. Am I wrong?"

You shake your head timidly, a wild blush creeping across your face. He bends down and starts kissing your stomach. Moving from your belly button up to your beasts.

He runs his tongue along your nipple while he tweaks and pulls the other one. You moan out and quickly cover your mouth.

"Wow. You are so sensitive. I bet you're wet already." Eren chuckled while flicking his tongue on your now erect nipple. His hands reach down to your shorts and he slowly begins to pull them off.

"E-Eren..." You moan quietly, opening an eye to see the brunet at work. He quickly removes them from around your ankles before tossing them to some corner of the room.

He runs two finger up you panties, feeling how wet you've gotten. You jerk your hips back away from his hand with a slight yelp.

"So sensitive... And I haven't even started yet." Eren licks his finger before grabbing your hips and pulling you back to him and quickly removing your panties too.

You cover your face. You've fantasied over this but were so nervous and timid when it came to the real thing. Your thoughts were interrupted when Eren pushed two fingers deep inside of you.

"Oh shit! Eren fuck!" You arch your back at the feeling.

"Your tight, but not new. You are a virgin though. Hey, tell me this," he pulled his fingers out before sucking on them. "Do you play with yourself?"

You turn a deep shade of red and shake your head. You lied but you didn't want to admit that you have played with yourself before.

"Naughty girls get punished, y'know?" He licks his lips before pulling his pants off. Your eyes widen at the size. There is no way that thing would fit. Yet fit, it did.

Eren grabbed your hips and pushed deep inside you, hitting your g-spot on the first try. You scream out, momentarily thanking the walls that the family was away.

He pulls his his back before thrusting them back in. Again, and again and again. You pull him you your body while tangling your fingers in his hair and digging your nails into his back.

"Eren! Fuck me hard! Please!" You beg, pleasure taking over your senses. He starts to suck and bite your neck while you wrap your legs around his waist for support.

"You voice is so sexy. Keep talking." He murmurs while giving you a particularly hard thrust, sending your eyes rolling in the back of your head.

"Ah! Eren! Fuck, your so deep inside me! Don't stop!" You arch your back when he goes back to playing with your nipples. You unconsciously pull on his hair as his thrusts get harder.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees." Eren asks while pulling out. You wanted him back in as quickly as possible so you waist no time changing position.

Eren then rubs two fingers along your spine, then up and down your sides before kneeding your ass. All of this is done intentionally. He wants you to _say_ it. To say what you want him to do.

"Eren... Please..." You mumble while swaying your hips a bit, showing that you wanted him.

"Say it." He purrs into your ear. You shake your head, you don't wanna say it.

"If you don't say it, then I can't finish. If I can't finish, then Levi won't fuck you. And he does it way harder than I do." Eren whispers while biting your ear lobe. You sigh before saying the dirty little things that come to mind.

"Eren, please fuck me! I love feeling your cock inside me, as you pound my tight little pussy! Please keep going!" You plead.

"As you wish." Eren purrs before pushing back into you. You cry out at the feeling of him filling you again. He starts thrusting in you again but this time he rubs your clit too.

"Aah! Eren no! I won't last!" You try to move but Eren has a good grip on your hips. That or you really wanted him to touch you there. Either way, you didn't move.

You moaned as you felt your orgasm coming closer. Your eyes widen when you feel something you've never felt before.

"Eren! S-stop! I have to p-pee!" You warn while trying to close your legs as they quivered.

"No you don't. You have to squirt. Go ahead baby." He groaned out. Him just calling you "baby" was enough to have you squirting and jerking into your orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Stop! Aah stop!" Your body jerks and convulses as you ride out your orgasm. Eren pulls out and waits for you to relax before he speaks again.

"She's all yours Levi." You yelp lightly when your pulled in the shower and pushed against the wall.

"Having fun? You did keep me waiting." Levi bit his lip while eyeing your body and wrapping one of your legs around his waist. You just nodded, still too far into your orgasmic high to care.

Levi wraps your other leg around him and pushes you up against the wall. You are quick to wrap your arms around his neck, fearing you will fall.

"Relax. I got you babe." He speaks soothingly while pushing back the bangs that stuck to your forehead.

"I thought I fantasied about it not being gentle." You bit your lip.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be. I was making sure you were okay. Now that I know you are..." He trailed off before thrusting inside of you.

"KYA~!" You cry out while digging your nails in his back.

"Damn, you are a screamer. But you sound beautiful." Levi licks the rim of your ear slowly.

"S-shut up..." You growl lightly. Levi licked his lips before whispering in your ear.

"You know, you should be nice to the person you want to fuck you." He whispered.

"Please. I'm at my limit..." You rolled your hips slowly and moaned out as you felt Levi's cock move inside you

"I know. So am I." Levi went back to licking your neck while thrusting his hips up.

"Aah! Harder Levi!" You cry out while arching your back off the wall. Levi digs his nails into your thighs and thrusts harder and deeper.

"Levi! Yes! Fuck!" You moan out while continuing to roll your hips against his. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as you felt yourself about to cum.

"L-Levi... I'm.. I'm gonna-!" You warn. Before you realize it, your hands are against the shower wall and Levi behind you, continuing to push you farther to your undoing.

"Aah! Cumming! I'm cumming!" You yell while cumming. Levi pulled out and you sunk to the shower floor while trembling.

Levi chuckled at your sensitivity before turning off the shower water and carrying you out. He set you on the edge of the sink before speaking.

"Had fun?" You nodded lazily.

"Good. Then our work here is done." Eren spoke next. They both Kissee your cheek.

"We'll be back when you're alone." Levi purred into your ear.

"So keep fantasizing and we'll return." Eren licked his lips.

~.~.~

 _ **Finally done. Its been a while going into detail with straight sex. We're about to hit 15K reads! Yay! Anyway, I put up a poll, so go check it out. And I swear if I read the comments and someone calls me a slut... I'm laughing my ass off. I don't care. I know some of y'all will enjoy reading this. Now I need chapter ideas. I have one from Pinkii Fangirl (which happened on accident lol.) I hit a problem yesterday. I read up to the newest chapters of the Shingeki no Kyojin and Kuroshitsuji mangas. So I started Noragami. Once again, am I doing better? Hm... Not including day before yesterday.. Then yes. Slightly. Dont forget Q &A questions! Anyway, Senpai loves you!**_


	47. Its cold outside

_**This was requested by Diaglassheart. But hello! Did y'all miss me? Well life went to shit for me bit I'm still good and I will continue to update. If you were expecting some yaoi smut, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. This is pure fluff and angst (sorta). Anyway, enjoy. *bows and walks away***_

"Shit. Its too fucking cold." Levi grumbled while walking home from the store. Levi hated the cold. He also hated the rain. Life was just pissing in his Cheerios because it was cold _and_ it was raining.

He was so close to his house. He could go inside, make some tea and watch a movie under a warm blanket. He sighed at the thought while reaching for the handle of his gate but stopped when he heard a sneeze.

To the left of his house, further down on the corner of the street sat a person. Levi couldn't tell if it was male or female cause the hood on their jacket was up, shielding their head from the rain.

What the hell were they doing outside in the rain? But more important, who were he to care? It was none of his business. He was right at his house, he could go inside if he pleased.

Lighting flashed through the sky and thunder ripped through all sound, causing the person to jump. Levi sighed, and began walking past his gate and to the person.

"Why are you sitting outside in the rain, brat?" Levi raised a brow while holding out his umbrella over the mystery person. They jumped when the heard Levi speaking before looking up at him. Levi was met with beautiful emerald green eyes. It was too dark to see their face clearly but their eyes stood out.

"I-I just like the rain." The person spoke, it wasn't a feminine voice.

"Bullshit. No one would stay out in this weather." Levi rolled his eyes, was there really a need to lie?

"I would." The person replied quietly while looking down back at the street in front of them.

"Why?" Levi was growing impatient.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" The stranger huffed back.

"Cause I'm concerned as to why you are sitting outside in the rain like a dumbass. If you're going to be a rude little shit about it, then I'll go home." Levi spit back.

"I'm sorry. I just have a hard time trusting people." The stranger apologized. Levi turned back around.

"What's your name brat?"

"My name? My name is Eren."

"Well then Eren, I'm Levi. And you are welcome to spend the night at my house and return to your own tomorrow." Levi raised a brow when Eren stiffened at the mention of going home.

"N-no. Its fine. I'm fine out h-h-h... Achoo!" Eren sneezed again. Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren's hand. The emerald eyed stranger looked up.

"Wh-what are you doi-?!" Eren was quickly pulled to his feet and back down the street to Levi's house.

"You're already getting sick. I refuse to let you sit out here if I can help." Levi handed Eren the umbrella and brought him past his gate and into his house.

"Take off your shoes and set them outside of the door." Levi ordered while taking off his jacket and setting the bags on the kitchen counter. Eren complied and took off his shoes but refused to take off his jacket and scarf.

Levi didn't even notice. He quickly went upstairs and grabbed two towles before tossing one town to Eren.

"Towel-dry your hair and I'll make some tea." Levi spoke before pouring water into the tea pot (kettle?). Eren looked down at his socks.

"C'mere." Levi called from where he was. Eren quietly walked to the kitchen. Levi pinched the bridge of his note.

"Take off your jacket. The house is warmer and wearing that won't help." Eren's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"No, really its fine." Eren assured he was warm enough in his jacket, but Levi was having none of that.

"Eren please. Its not going to help." Levi sighed. Eren couldn't deny that tone. It was true concern, something he hasnt heard in a while. He lowered his head before taking off his red scarf and dropping it on the floor.

Eren unzipped his jacket and slowly slid his arms out of the jacket sleeves before dropping it to the floor as well. He took a deep breath before lifting his head again. Levi gasped and quickly but softly felt Eren's bruised face.

"Eren, what the fuck? How did you get these?!" Levi almost yelled. Eren had a black eye, a bruised cheek and a split lip. And that was only what was on his face. Eren looked away, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I swear to any higher power that can hear me, if you don't tell me... I'm breaking something in this fucking house." Levi growled, trying to hold in his obvious anger.

"My dad did it." Eren mumbled, letting a tear slip down his tan cheek.

"Your dad?! What kind of fucked up parent would do that?! Have you told your mom?" Levi had Eren sit down while he grabbed a first-aid kit. He came back and pulled up another chair.

"My mom is dead. My dad started to beat me shortly after. He believes her death is my fault." Eren hissed lightly as Levi rubbed a q-tip of salve on his lip.

"I'm sorry if it hurts but if I don't clean it, it will get infected." Levi rubbed small circular amounts on Eren's cheek before putting on a patch.

"Have you told friends or family?" Levi stood before going and filling a bag of ice and puts it on Eren's black eye.

"Family believes I'm lying and my friends think I just want attention." Eren sighed.

"Take off your shirt, I have to see if you have anymore bruises." Levi informed him. Eren was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He nodded before lifting it over his head and sliding his arms out. Levi hissed quietly. Eren had even _more_ bruises.

"Why does he believe its your fault?" Levi could wrap his head around the fact that Eren was abused by his father.

"It was back when I was younger. 10, to be exact. I wanted to hang out with my friends cause I wasn't able to cause I was always helping mum while dad was away at work. She told me not to stay out too long because it was suppose to be a storm," Eren swallowed hard.

"Hey. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Levi assured while taking the top off of the rubbing alcohol.

"Its fine. I need to tell someone who _may_ believe me." Eren looked down at all the bruises, scrapes, scratches, and cuts he had.

"I didn't listen. I really didn't. It began to rain, _hard,_ and all of our houses were too far away to walk in the rain. My mom called and said she'd pick us up... She never made it." Eren ended grimly.

"My dad grieved and began to drink heavily. I guess when he realized he could get away with hitting me... He did. At first it was tugs on the ear or slaps upside the head like mum did when she knew I was lying. Then it was punches and kicks to scratches to cuts and burns. As I got older, it got worse." Eren covered his face to hide his tears.

"What's after that? Why did I find you outside?" Levi was beyond pissed now.

"Its about to be my birthday soon and I'll be 19. And my dad hasn't remarried or found a women yet.." Eren trailed off.

"Eren..." Levi's eyes widened.

"He's been looking at me in a strange way for sometime now.."

"Eren. Don't say it..."

"He knows I'm not sexual active and I don't have a lover of some sort.."

"Eren. I swear-"

"He was going to rape me. He said it himself. On my birthday, when I exited my room, he would push me down and take me where I laid. So I took whatever money I could find and ran away. I was outside when it began to rain... And then, you found me." Eren almost whispered. Levi stood up, his eyes covered by his hair.

"U-uh... Levi? Are you alright?..." Eren asked cautiously.

"Fuck!" Levi turned an kicked a wall. "Who would do that?! To their own child?! That's fucking sick!" Levi kept kicking the wall. Eren quickly ran and wrapped his arms around Levi and laid his head on the shorter male's back, halting his movements.

"Levi stop! Look at your foot! You're hurting yourself over nothing! Sit down!... Please." Slowly yet carefully Eren pulled Levi to the ground before getting the first aid kit and proceeded to wrapping his foot.

"Thank you Levi. Like I said, I have a hard time trusting people. I trust you enough to tell you this." Eren squeaked slightly when Levi hugged him.

"No one should have to go through that. You didn't do anything wrong and you don't deserve it. I'm so sorry." Levi spoke softly.

"Its fine. Relax. I'm away from him, therefore I'm happy." Eren let go of Levi and finished wrapping his foot.

"Eren... Stay with me." Levi spoke just above a whisper. Eren's eyes widened at the request.

"L-Levi! No. I'm already a burden enough for one day, you don't need to take care of me too."Eren tried speaking but stuttering was taking the best of him.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not going to leave you alone when I know I can help."

"...Only if you smile." Eren chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Levi looked up at the brunet as if he'd grown a second head.

"I will stay with you if you smile. It would make me feel better." Eren smirked triumphantly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Do it." Eren pouted. Levi sighed, he really was going to smile to keep a brat.

"Stay here with me Eren and you won't have to worry about being hurt and broken anymore." Levi smiled.

"...Wow... You look really good when you smile. You should do it more often." Eren blushed slightly.

"Don't push it." Levi looked away. Eren could have sworn he saw Levi turn a slight shade of pink. It was adorable.

~.~.~

"Eren." Levi called up the stairs. Eren slept in his bed and Levi slept on the couch.

"Hmm...? Yes Levi?" Eren rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to the store. Stay here." Levi put on his jacket and boots.

"Didn't you go to the store yesterday?" Eren yawned.

"Yea, but I only bought enough for one person." Levi shrugged.

"Sorry." Eren looked down at his feet. Levi sighed and patted the brunets head.

"Don't be. I'll be back as soon as possible." Levi smiled and left.

~.~.~

"Eren. I'm home." Levi shivered slightly at the change from a cold to a warm climate.

"Eren?" He raised a brow when he didn't hear a reply.

"Eren?! Eren?! Where are you?!" Panic quickly swarmed through Levi's head. He was about to bound up the stares in search for Eren until the brunet spoke up himself.

"Levi? Is that you?" He whispered.

"Eren? Where are you?" Levi slowly walked back down the stairs.

"Behind the couch." Came his reply. Levi walked by the couch and surely Eren sat behind it. His knees were pulled to his chest and a blanket was over his head.

"What? What are you doing back here?"

"I thought he was going to find me. I was so scared Levi. Please. Please don't leave me alone." Eren pleaded. Levi quickly hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. How about me and you go somewhere tomorrow?" Levi decided while patting his head.

"No!" Eren's head shot up, startling Levi momentarily. "I-I cant... What about my marks? I don't wanna."

"Heh. Funny," Levi chuckled and pulled Eren to his feet. "I thought you would say that. That's why I had a friend help get make-up for you. It will cover all the marks. Therefore, you have no excuse and you are getting out this house tomorrow."

~.~.~

"Where do you wanna go?" Levi asked before tugging slightly at his scarf with one hand and holding Eren's hand with the other.

"Doesn't matter. I just like being outside." Eren spoke while playing with the ends of his beanie.

"You sound like my mum. She used to always love being outside, regardless of the weather. Hell, she often made me flower crowns." Levi smiled at the memory.

"She sounded like a really nice woman." Eren could tell by the way Levi used past tense, she was no longer alive.

"She really was."

"If you want... I could make you a flower crow," Eren poked Levi. "I'm really good at making them."

"Yea. I'd like one," Levi smiled. "Flower shop it is then?" Levi stopped when Eren didnt move.

"Eren?" Levi turned back to see fear swimming through his eyes.

"...No...Please no..." Eren whispered, his eyes unmoving. Eren quickly dashed to a tree, bringing Levi with him.

"Ere-"

"He's looking for me." Eren interupted.

"What?!" Levi's eyes widend.

"Shit! Levi we need to leave _now_." Eren said with a serious expression.

"Agreed." Levi grabbed Eren's hand and began to pull him away from the tree, only for Eren to be pulled back.

"Hello _son._ " Grisha purred.

"Please... Please just leave me alone." Eren cried out while trying to yank his hand free.

"Let him go!" Levi pulled Eren for his grip and stood in front of the brunet protectively.

"And who are you?" Grisha scoffed.

"That doesn't fucking matter. You are _not_ getting Eren back." Levi hissed.

"He is _my_ son. I have parental rights over him." Grisha glared.

"You have parental rights over these fucking nuts. You're not having him back. You abused him! You were going to rape your own son!" Levi spit back, fully fed up with talking to trash such as Grisha.

"He killed my wife! I can do whatever I want to him."

"No he didn't. She decided to be a good mother and go and help! Regardless if she made it or not, she still tried." Levi tsk'd.

"Come on Eren. I'm sick of playing games." Levi growled when Grisha stepped closer to Eren.

"I-I... I don't want to go with you. I want to stay with Levi. He's always nice. Never raises his voice or hand at me, even when I mess up. He makes me happy, even though its only been two days. They've been the best I've had in a long time" Eren smiled.

"I don't care what I have to be for him. Be it a dad, a brother, a boyfriend, or a lover. If he needs it, I got it." Levi vowed.

"Levi... Are you serious?" Eren asked while blushing slightly.

"Leave him alone and I won't call the police. Keep fucking with him and I'll beat you within an inch of your life. And I won't go to jail for it. Wanna know why?" Levi smirked.

"Not only did I take pictures of his bruises, I also have audio and a written letter of everything that happened. I also have friends in the force. So I doubt you'd get out anytime soon."

"Yea. Sure. Whatever. See you around Eren." Grisha laughed and walked away. As soon as he was gone, Eren dropped to his knees.

"Is he gone? Will he finally Leave me alone?..." Eren stared at the ground.

"Yea... He won't be coming back." Levi sighed and sat down by Eren.

"...YES!" Eren tackled Levi in a hug. "Thank you so much! I'm free!" Eren pulled Levi into a kiss.

"Oh shit. Sorry Levi!" Eren backed up and blushed. Levi pulled the front of Eren's and pulled him into another kiss.

"Don't be so flustered about it, brat." Levi smirked.

"I-I'm sorry though." Eren scratched the back of his head.

"Apologize while making me a flower crown," Levi pulled Eren into a hug.

"You're a really nice person, Levi." Eren grabbed his hand again and began to continue their walk.

"You think so? Hmm..." Levi smiled.

"I know so." Eren smiled and gripped Levi's hand a lightly tighter.

"Its cold outside," Levi began.

"But warm inside." Eren finished.

~.~.~

 _ **I'm finally done. And guess what?... I'M HAPPY AGAIN :). Damn I've been depressed for like 2 or 3 weeks. I got better by pissing someone off *Me and Pinkii Fangirl look at each other and start laughing* Thanks for sticking with me yall and... *Throws confetti* HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHAI! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! SENPAI LOVES YOU! Next I'm updating My Ticking Mind. Want spoilers? Ask Pinkii Fangirl. Don't forget to vote on the poll! *blows kisses***_


	48. Bathroom

_**This had randomly come up in a conversation I was having. I had to turn it into a chapter. Absolutely had to. They are in high school! Yay! Song used to make this chapter is the nightcore version of Talking Body. Enjoy!**_

"Okay, that's the bell. Don't forget the notes are due tomorrow." Eren's teacher announced as they packed up and headed towards lunch.

"What do you have for lunch Eren?" Armin asked when he caught up with the brunet.

"I have a rice cake if you want it." Mikasa offered.

"No thank you Mikasa. I think I have some leftovers from last night's dinner, I'm not entirely sure. I forgot." Eren shrugged. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly checked it.

 **Levi-Senpai: Where are you?**

Eren stared at his phone. On the outside he was perfectly fine, but on the inside he was screaming. Senpai had texted him. It was a few weeks prior that Eren had confessed his feelings. He told Senpai that he didn't have to return them, he just wanted to tell his feelings before someone else did. He never expected Senpai to kiss him under the tree where he admitted those hidden feelings. Eren quickly pulled himself from his thoughts and texted back.

 **Eren: Heading towards the roof for lunch. Why?**

"You okay? You zoned out." Mikasa informed him.

"It was just my Senpai." Eren replied before his phone buzzed again.

 **Levi-Senpai: From which hallway?**

Eren looked at the wall for a sign. It read hallway A-3.

 **Eren: Hallway A-3.**

Not even a full 30 seconds later, he got a reply.

 **Levi-Senpai: Okay.**

"Earth to Eren, come in Eren." Armin chuckled.

"Oh. My bad." Eren continued to walk until they saw someone coming their way. The person quickly grabbed Eren's hand.

"Senpai?" Eren raised a brow.

"Come with me." Levi spoke while continuing to walk.

"Where are you taking him?!" Mikasa yelled. Levi continued to take Eren away before dragging him into the bathroom.

"Senpai? Why are we he-" Levi quickly took Eren's backpack and lunch. He set them on the counter and pushed the brunet into a stall.

"Senpai, please answer me." Eren asked while Levi undid his tie.

"What Eren?" Levi removed his tie and held it in his hands.

"Why we in the bathroom and not eating lunch?" Eren asked, blushing slightly.

"Cause we're fucking," Levi tied his tie around Eren's mouth. "Don't be too loud. I don't wanna get caught."

"Mmf?!" Eren mumbled. Levi sunk down to his knees before undoing Eren's belt.

"Shh..." Levi shushed while undoing the zipper on Eren's uniform pants with his teeth.

"You're hard already?" Levi's eyes gleamed at the hardened bulge in front of him and licked his lips at his Kohai's eagerness before freeing his cock from his pants and slowly stroking it.

"Mmn!" Eren moaned. It was sweet music to Levi's ears as he began licking Eren's cock.

"Hnngh!" Eren gripped Levi's hair as his cock disappeared into his mouth. Levi hummed, sending vibrations through Eren, making it harder to hold back. The brunet was already turned on by the eagerness of his Senpai.

"Mmn! Nghm!" Eren cried while arching his back off the toilet. Levi knew Eren was about to cum. He could feel his cock twitch in his mouth. His eyes widened when Eren pushed his head down to the brunet's waist and came down his throat.

"Oh shit! Senpai, I'm sorry!" Eren pulled off the tie and apologized quickly. Levi licked the last of the cum off his lips before standing, removing his pants and climbing into Eren's lap.

"Why are you apologizing? We're just starting." Levi smirked before putting three fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. Eren watched with hungry eyes as Levi removed his fingers from his mouth and pushed two inside himself slowly.

"Fuck..." Levi growled. He quickly attacked Eren's lips in a hungry kiss. Levi groaned into Eren's mouth as he spread his fingers inside himself.

"Can I do it Senpai? The noises you're making right now are too much for me to handle." Eren whispered into Levi's ear.

"Please... Hurry..." Levi removed his fingers with a gasp and allowed Eren to push his fingers inside.

"Kya!" Levi cried out before Eren covered his mouth.

"Shh... Don't wanna get caught, now do you?" Levi shook his head and licked the fingers that covered his mouth before sucking on them.

"I can't take it anymore... Eren... Please... Give it to me." Levi pulled on the front of Eren's shirt as he begged.

"Senpai is really horny, isn't he?" Eren purred while pushing his fingers in deeper and spreading them again.

"Aah! P-please!" Levi begged again.

"I can't deny you, Senpai." Eren pulled his fingers and licked on them while Levi adjusted himself in Eren's lap, positioning the brunets cock at his entrance before sinking down onto it.

"Ha... nngha..." Levi leaned his head on Eren's shoulder when he was fully filled.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's lower back.

"Don't be gentle... Fuck me hard." Levi nibbled on Eren's bottom lip while rocking his hips against the brunet's.

"Fine. Then you're not allowed to move." Eren smirked before grabbing Levi's thighs.

"Wh- fuck!" Levi cried out as Eren pulled his hips down and thrusted up into the raven haired teen.

"Shh..." Eren ran his tongue along Levi's neck while continuing to thrust into him.

"Mmf! Hm!" Levi covered his mouth and arched his back. He let out a yelp when Eren pushed him against the wall.

"Sorry Senpai, I can't control myself any longer." Eren apologized while pushing Levi's knees to his chest and continued to thrust inside of him.

"E-Eren! Good boy..." Levi smirked. Eren's eyes grew darker and he sped up giving Levi no time to prepare for the deep thrusts.

"Y-you like when I praise you... nngh... For fucking me?" Levi purred. Eren answered with a deep growl that caused shivers to go up Levi's spine.

"Is that s-so? Cause you're fucking me so good, making me moan like a dirty slut." Levi groaned and arched his back off the wall.

"Does that little slut like my cock?" Eren nibbled on the lobe of Levi's ear.

"Like it? I fucking love it. Give it to me harder!" Levi pulled on Eren's hair and pumped his cock with the other hand.

"Senpai... I-I'm gonna cum. You're squeezing me so perfectly, I'm s-so close." Eren warned while burying his head in the crook of Levi's neck.

"M-me too Eren... Make me cum!" Levi pulled Eren's hair so they faced each other. Within a few seconds they were in a heated tongue war that neither were willing to give in to.

"Eren~" Levi moaned as he came on his hand. Eren came soon after.

"Did I make Senpai happy?" Eren licked Levi's bottom lip.

"You can never make me upset," Levi smiled. "C'mon, lets clean up. Lunch is about to end."

~.~.~

"Senpai is awesome~ Senpai is cool~" Eren sung quietly while Levi walked his Kohai to class.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled while she and Armin ran to catch up with them.

"Mikasa? Armin? Oh, sorry for ditching you guys for lunch. Senpai wanted to eat with me in the garden." Eren smiled.

"Is that so?" Mikasa growled while looking over at Levi.

"It is. Well I have to go now. Same time tomorrow, Kohai?" Levi smirked slightly.

"Y-yes. O-of course, Senpai." Eren blushed.

"Good boy. Bye Eren." Levi turned and walked to his own class.

"What was that all about?" Armin spoke, pulling Eren from his dirty thoughts.

"Uh... Nothing. Just something me and Senpai do occasionally." Eren shrugged.

~.~.~

 _ ***Wipes bloody nose* Well, that was interesting to write. Sorry it was so short, that was all I could come up with. I came up with the bathroom sex from talking with a friend. I came up with the whole Senpai and Kohai thing from my Kohai. She wanted a different chapter that I didn't know how to write. Speaking of which... I dare you to give me a chapter challenge. Preferably smut, but I'm fine with anything else. *Looks at Kohai* No... I'm not doing Maury. I just can't see Levi ever denying Eren's children. Anyway I dare you to give me a chapter challenge, I'll create it. Next update is Heartbeats like Drums. Also I say Wings of Freedom has about 4 or 5 chapters left. Marriage chapter and Eren finds out he's pregnant, baby shower and dealing with 9 months of hormones, birth of child(ren), and ending. So hurry and vote on the poll! One is in the lead and there is also a 3-way and 2-way tie between other books, so vote, vote, vote! Senpai loves you *bows and spins away***_


	49. I have a what!

_**This is requested by Pinkii Fangirl. Fem!Eren x Levi. Hanji's crazy ass self slips something into her (Eren) drink. She wakes up the next morning to pee and realizes... She has a dick, and Hanji has no cure for the female gone male. What is Levi's reaction to this? For the first part I'll say "She or her" then it will change to "he or him". Because of the gender change. Enjoy! *blows kisses and spins away***_

"Do you really have to go Eren?" Hanji pouted at the brunet female.

"Yea. I sleep in the bed with Heichou now, and he wants me dressed and in bed by the time he finishes his rounds." Eren shrugged and drunk the last of her drink before setting the cup down.

"C'mon~ Just one more drink?~" Hanji blushed slightly while grabbing Eren's cup.

"I guess... One more drink couldn't hurt." She rolled her eyes playfully as Hanji left to get them a new drink. She came back after a little while and both females downed their drinks in one go.

"Now I really have to go or Levi will kill me." Eren laughed as she stood and pushed in her chair.

"Bye Eren. See you tomorrow." Hanji smirked.

~.~.~

"I drunk too much..." Eren complained with a deep sigh as she undressed completely and put on Levi's shirt. She was half way through the buttons before Levi wrapped his arms around her.

"Wearing my shirt again I see." He spoke softly while kissing her cheek.

"I can't help it. You smell so good." Eren buttoned up the rest of the shirt before she turned to face Levi.

"You look so sexy in my shirt." Levi purred and licked his lips.

"Well no sex tonight. I'm drunk." Eren chuckled and walked past Levi and climbed into the bed.

"Who said I wanted sex?" Levi protested with a slight pout.

"Your hard dick pressed against my ass did." Eren announced with a slight yawn.

"Well you're not a boy. You don't understand how horny you make me." Levi groaned while walking off to the bathroom to take care of Heichou. **_(*dies laughing* OMFG! #NoChill)_**

"Whatever Levi. Love you babe." Eren yawned and closed her eyes.

~.~.~

Eren's eyes shot open to reveal a new day. The brunet had to pee, _badly._ She quickly untangled herself from Levi and stood. She was still a little bit dizzy from being drunk, but once she balanced herself she walked off to the bathroom. She didn't feel her hair on her shoulders and just assumed she put it in a bun.

She went to the bathroom and lifted up her shirt and quickly realized... Her breasts were gone and she had a dick.

"KYAA! LEVI!" She yelled, eyeing her new body before dropping the shirt. She was too shocked to lift it back up.

"What?!" Levi quickly ran to the bathroom.

"I'M A BOY!" She turned and yelled.

"Oh shit..." Levi whispered.

"WHAT DO I DO?! I HAVE TO PEE!" Eren complained.

"Are you sure you are a boy?" Levi raised a brow.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! My hair is short, my breasts are gone," Eren lifted her shirt. "I have a dick! A dick!"

"That's impressive..." Levi eyed Eren's new piece of flesh.

"Stop starring and help me! I have to pee so badly!" Eren complained while shifting her weight onto each leg.

"You don't know how to pee?" Levi raised a brow.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PEE FROM A DICK, LEVI!" Eren growled.

"Alright, I'll help you. Turn around and lift up your shirt." Levi walked into the bathroom more.

"O-okay. What now." Eren timidly held the edge of her shirt up to her now flat chest.

"Grab it." Levi shrugged.

"What?! No!" Eren turned a deep shade of red.

"What's the big deal?" Levi sighed before grabbing one of Eren's hands and leading it.

"I-I just can't. Its not mine." Eren complained while moving her (his) hand back to her side.

"Relax, Eren. I'll help." Levi spoke softly while guiding her hand again and helping her grip it.

"Eek! It moved!" Eren's blush deepened.

"That's fine. Now just pee." Levi assured the new male that he was fine.

"Don't watch!" Eren growled.

"I'm making sure you don't piss on my floor. Your a boy now, so I will kick your ass." Levi tsk'd.

"Kick Hanji's ass! I'm sure shes the one who did this!" Eren really tried to hold in her pee, she didn't want Levi to watch.

"Then hurry up and pee so I can kick her ass." Levi purred into Eren's ear.

"Stop that! At least close your eyes, you're still holding it." Eren looked back at Levi to make sure he closed his eyes.

"Fine. Don't piss on my floor." Levi rolled his eyes before closing them. Eren rolled her eyes and began to pee, purring lightly it the release of pressure. She finished and turned to see Levi starring.

"WHAt?! WERE YOU STARING THE WHOLE TIME?!" Eren yelled and pull her shirt back down.

"Yes." Levi replied whit a shrug.

"Damn pervert! You b-baka!" Eren growled and walked out of the bathroom, out of the room and to Hanji's office.

"Hanji, you son of a bitch!" Eren growled he entered the room **_(I'm going to start to say 'he' now)_**

"Eren, how is my favorite girl doing?" Hanji smiled.

"Funny you say that, cause," Eren lifted up his shirt. "I'm not a girl anymore!" Levi came and quickly pulled down Eren's shirt.

"Don't go around flashing people." Levi tsk'd.

"Fix me Hanji!" Eren yelled with a huff.

"Well I'll need to run some tests." Hanji set down her cup of coffee.

"Fine, just fix it." Eren sighed while look at his feet.

"What's the first test?" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren.

"Isolation will be the only test." Hanji shrugged and took a sip from her cup.

"Why isolation?" Eren raised a brow. Hanji smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Eren, go back to Levi's room. Levi, come with me." Hanji nodded her head off to a different room before heading off in that direction.

"I'll be back." Levi pecked Eren's cheek and followed Hanji.

"Damnit..." Eren tsk'd before starting off back to Levi's room.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked behind him when he reached the door.

 _"Fuck..."_ Eren hissed.

"YOU'RE A BOY?!" She quickly turned Eren around to face him.

"Yea... but Hanji is working on it. I'm actually running a test right now, so..." Eren trailed off before quickly running in Levi's room and shutting the door.

"I need my body back." Eren sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What if I never change back? Will Levi still love me? Would he still want to have sex with me?" Eren shifted slightly.

"How would I have sex with him if I'm a male? I'm pretty sure it'd be anally. I wonder how that will feel. I want to _know_ how it feels." Eren's eyes widened, his lower area had hardened.

"Son of a bitch," He huffed and lifted up his shirt and looked at the hardened flesh before him. "Okay, I can fix this... Its still kinda embarrassing to play with myself right now." Eren blushed before gripping his hard cock, moaning at the touch.

"Just do it really quickly before anyone comes in." Eren nodded at his tactic before speeding up his strokes slightly.

"Fuck, this feels different. It feels... so good." Eren moaned louder while laying back on the bed.

"Nggh aah..." Eren bit his lip while dipping his thumb into the slit of his cock, spreading pre cum over the tip.

"Oh shit, this feels so fucking good!" Eren cried out in pure bliss.

"Mmm~ Levi~" Eren's eyes widened. Did he really call out Levi's name while jerking off? He could help it, but it made him crave more. He wanted more, he wanted to be filled.

"L-Levi~ Levi~" Eren continued to jerk off, letting his hands roam free. Without realizing it, he began to suck on his fingers. He quickly brought his fingers down his body, trailing his nails across his body, all the way down to his ass.

"I-I... need... more..." Eren panted while sliding the first finger in, yelping at the intrusion.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing." He arched his back of the bed and continued to pump his cock.

"Aah! Levi, i-it feels so good!" Eren moaned out. He slid in the second finger. Pushing the digits farther inside himself before spreading them. Sending his body trembling.

"Levi," Eren moaned while rolling his hips as he continued to finger himself. "I-I want to feel you... inside of me... fucking my ass and pumping my cock as I cry out the dirty little things that turn you on even more!"

"It feels so good! I can't stop!" Eren purred.

"KYAA! I'm gonna c-cum!" Eren bit his lip. He came on his stomach and hand with a loud moan.

"S-so good..." Eren panted before turning on his side and closing his eyes. He began to doze off, until he heard a voice that almost stopped his heart.

"Eren? What are you doing?" Levi stood at Eren's feet. Eren snapped his eyes opened and quickly turned to Levi.

"L-Levi? I-I can explain-" Eren tried to sit up, only to get pushed back down by Levi.

"Please do." Levi held Eren's hands above the brunets head before climbing on the bed and towering over the brunet.

"I-I had gotten myself hard, so I decided to t-take care of it. I couldn't stop." Eren blushed.

"And all that stuff you were saying?" Levi smirked.

"Y-you heard m-me?!" Eren couldn't stop stuttering.

"Mhm." Levi hummed while letting go of Eren's hand's in exchange he began to run his fingers across the heated skin.

"Levi, wait," Eren stopped his hands. "I'm a boy. Are you sure you want to still be with me? What about what others were say? Are you sure you will still love me?" Eren asked in full seriousness. Levi tsk'd and quickly flipped Eren over so he was on his hands and knees.

"I know you're a boy, Eren. Hanji has no cure, nor does she know how to make one," Levi began while pushing Eren's shirt up again. Running his fingers along his spine. "No matter if you are male or female, I'll still be with you. Fuck what the others say, I'd like to see them say some slick shit so I have a reason to cut them. I love you no matter what." Levi kissed down Eren's spine.

"In that case," Eren turned his head towards Levi. "Please have sex with me now, while I'm a boy."

"I thought you'd never ask." Levi purred into Eren's ear while pushing into him.

"HYAA! W-when did you pull down your pants?" Eren panted and gripped the sheets.

"When you weren't looking. You're too much to handle right now." Levi spoke.

"Move, I want to feel it." Eren growled. Levi gave him a hard thrust before pulling his hair, tilting his head back.

"Acting dominate now that you have a dick? I can still make you moan and beg like a female." Levi growled while rolling his hips. Eren gasped but continued to talk.

"Then do it. Do it Levi, make me moan and beg. _I dare you._ " Eren smirked.

"Alright, you asked for it." Levi tugged on Eren's hair one last time before letting go and gripping the brunets hips and continuing his thrusting.

"Nggh..." Eren arched his back and pulled on the sheets.

"Is that moaning I hear?" Levi purred while giving Eren's ass a hard slap.

"Aah! N-no!" Eren growled defensively. He didn't want to admit that he was enjoying it, loving every movement and thrust.

"Just admit it. You know, this is rather convenient for me," Levi bit lip.

"H-how?" Eren panted, trying his hardest to not moan out.

"You have a dick now," Levi gripped the base of Eren's cock, the brunet cried out and trembled. "I can keep you from cumming."

"N-no. Levi. Let go..." Eren gasped.

"Beg." Levi growled simply.

"L-Levi..." Eren dropped his head and looked back at Levi.

"Yes baby, what do you need?" Levi smiled triumphantly.

"Please let me cum, fuck you feel so good. It feels so much better! I love it, don't stop." Eren rolled his hips against Levi's in attempt to get more of the pleasure he craved.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Levi rolled his hips in tempo with Eren's, rubbing against the brunet's prostate, giving him enough pleasure to have him seeing stars, but not enough to have him satisfied.

"Please, let me cum, Levi. I-I can't... it feels so fucking good." Eren could feel his orgasm coming but Levi was holding it back.

"I guess I could... if you admit, no matter if you're male or female, I can make you completely submissive to me." Levi suggested.

"A-are you kidding me? Isn't that obvious? Levi please! I can't hold it." Eren begged, eyes welling with tears.

"You need to learn respect. I'll be happy to discipline you." Levi began to stroke Eren cock while changing his rolls to shallow thrusts.

"Hah...m-more. Please." Eren begged. He was so close and couldn't stop his trembling.

"You look so good right now. Moaning and trembling, do you know how sexy you look? Your begging turns me on even more." Levi bent forward and ran his tongue along Eren's spine, sending goosebumps down his spine.

"Levi, fuck. Stop being a tease and fuck me. Please baby." Eren begged again. He was going insane with all the teasing Levi was showing him.

"Begging isn't going to help you. It's only going to encourage me to be rougher." Levi began to pump Eren's cock, dipping his thumb into the slit while speeding up his thrusts.

"Hnngh..." Eren cried out as Levi hit his prostate with each thrust.

"I-I can't... Levi~ Slow down... I'm... gonna cum..." Eren warned while arching his back. Levi grabbed Eren's cock to stop him from cumming before flipping the brunet back onto his back.

"L-Levi? Aah!" Levi let go off Eren's cock and ran his tongue along the sensitive, yet hard flesh.

"L-Levi... N-no." Eren covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Levi began to bob his head on Eren's cock. Levi moaned, sending vibrations down Eren's cock.

"I-I'm gonna cum." Eren warned while tugging slightly on Levi's hair. Levi didn't pull off and accepted Eren's cum down his throat. Eren panted harshly while covering his face. Levi licked his lips free of the last bit of cum before towering back over Eren and removing his hands from his face.

"W-why did you do that?" Eren spoke in between breaths.

"To show you that I don't care. Male or female, I still love you." Levi smiled. Eren leaned up to give Levi a kiss until they were interrupted by a loud yell.

"AWW! SO SWEET!" Hanji yelled.

"Was she listening the whole time?!" Eren yelped and hid under the covers.

"I'm going to kick her ass." Levi was about to stand and put on his pants, but Eren quickly pulled him under the covers with him.

"Don't worry about her. Still wanna prove you love me, even though I'm a boy? Then cuddle with me." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and sighed contently.

"Fine. Just this once." Levi smiled.

"That's a lie." Eren chuckled.

"Why are we under the blanket?" Levi asked once he snuggled against Eren.

"Its cold and I'm naked." Eren yawned.

"Go to sleep. I'm putting you to work once you wake up." Levi pinched Eren's ass.

"Ow." Eren pouted and closed his eyes.

"Love you." Levi kissed Eren's forehead.

"Love you too." Eren smiled.

~.~.~

 _ **I'm done! Once again, this is dedicated to Pinkii Fangirl. My lovely readers... Don't worry about what I'm about to say. I'll star when you can start reading again. You can read if you want but it doesn't concern you (not meant in a rude way. I love yall.) So if you don't care about the message that is below this, and just want to hear my end chapter comments that I always make, then stop reading. Starting... now.**_

 _ **Donna, honey, I know you're reading. My darling said that she's not cutie, nor will she ever be. Long story short... fuck off. I'm flattered that you've actually cared enough to read some of my fics, but I don't want you to. Stop talking to her, okay? She doesn't like you and she's dating me. Alright? Alright. *chuckles* Honestly, I'm tired with your childish shit. She doesn't like you and she's dating someone else, yet you still want to bother and try to get with her? Childish, to the highest degree. So, don't go comment on my stories about overhearing her telling her friends about my stories. Don't eavesdrop on her fucking conversations, and leave her alone. Got it? Thank you.**_

 _ ***Sorry about that guys. If you actually read it, no, I'm not gay. I'm bi *flips hair dramatically* Lol. I finished Ouran High School Host Club in one day and started Tokyo Ghoul. I'm already on season two. *takes deep breath* KANEKI WITH WHITE HAIR IS SO AWESOME! YAS! And Uta is so *covers nosebleed* not again... Anyway, which should be updated next? My Ticking Mind or Wings of Freedom? Hmm? Anyway Senpai is going to go take a nap and finish watching some Tokyo Ghoul. Bye my lovelies.***_


	50. What do you think? (Not a chapter)

_**Valentine's day is coming up! Yay! Anyway, I need your help. I want to make a Valentine's day chapter, but I don't know what to do. Should it be slow and sensual, should it be rough and fast, should it be kinky? I don't know. Help Senpai out. Leave a review that answers the following questions:**_

 ** _1\. Who tops/who bottoms_**

 ** _2\. Who and how does it start?_**

 ** _3\. Should there be "I love you" thrown in?_**

 ** _4\. Where are they having sex? (Yes, there will be some smut.)_**

 ** _5\. What is their relationship like (dating? married? how long?)_**

 ** _6\. Positions? (Which one and how many)_**

 ** _7\. Should Ereri and Riren be in the story? (At least at the beginning and what are their ages)_**

 ** _8\. Lingerie? (*nosebleeds*)_**

 ** _That's all I can think of at the moment. The sooner I get review, the sooner I can start. Don't forget to check out my poll of you haven't already done so. Angel and Demon AU is in the lead and there is 2 sets of 4-way ties. Anyway, I'm off to go listen to some nightcore or watch Omg Anime on Youtube. Senpai loves you! Bye!_**


	51. Happy Valentine's Day!

_**Happy Valentine's day my lovelies! *throws pocky*I WUV YOU! Thank you to everyone who left a comment leading to this chapter, cause I had no idea what to do for you guys. I was like "I'm going to make them a valentine's day chapter-... damn. What do they want to read? People do different things for valentine's day. Hey! How about I ask them?!" Thank you! *blows kisses* Now, all the ideas were so good! (Fucking amazing is more like it). I couldn't decide on just one. Therefore I mixed them. (Compromise!) You all agreed to add a bunch of "I love you" in there (which I have) and lingerie. (which I've also done). No Ereri and Riren. Sorry. *hands Riren a cookie* (Think of it as... They are at a friends house.) Honestly, I believe this may be THE LONGEST chapter I've ever written. That is my goal. To give you so much smut that you won't know what else to do with your life. I even put my other update on hold just to do this. So please, be so kind, and leave a review. Song used for this chapter: Worth It - The Weeknd. (Pretty much any sexual or love making song was used. 'Worth It' just so happen to be first). Song used for their dinner date and last sex scene: Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez. (The beginning seems boring, just get through it. Its worth it. See? See what I did there? Heh heh. But you will read something and be like "Really. Really Neko? This again?" Yes! Daddy kinks are always awesome!) ENOUGH TALKING! ONTO THE SMUT! *spins away in a pretty pink and red dress***_

Eren hummed to the music as to took the cake out of the oven, letting it cool before frosting it. He knew baking wasn't a very "manly" thing to do. He also knew that Levi wasn't very fond of sweets, but today was an exception for both. Today was Valentine's day. A day to show how much you love someone special in your life. Eren planned on doing that. Showing Levi he loved him.

"I hope Levi likes it." Eren spoke while getting a frosting knife and proceeding to put frosting on the heart shaped cake. Eren had almost everything planned out. Everything seemed to fall into place, all according to plan. Like a math equation. The only thing he didn't know was Levi's response to it all. He would be the X in the equation. The unknown value.

Eren started to get more and more nervous as it neared closer to the time Levi got home. What if it was too much? What if Levi didn't like it? Eren sighed. Ever since he decided to do this, his mind has been in a debate with its self.

"Maybe I shouldn't do all of this." Eren spoke while finishing the last of the cake designs and licking the last of the frosting off the cake knife. That reminded him of one of the reasons he wanted to do this in the first place. He wanted Levi. He wanted all of him. Mind, body and soul. Eren sighed again before looking at his watch. He quickly yelled.

"Damn!" Eren's eyes widened, he had less than 10 minutes to get the last of his things together. He quickly bounded up the stairs to his room before quickly stripping down until he was butt naked. He didn't care to admire his body one last time before it would be littered with hickeys, nail marks and bite marks. Which he knew very well it was going to end up looking like that. He grabbed a box out of the back of the closet -that he hid from Levi- before taking out the lingerie and putting it on.

He wore black and dark blue laced panties, a silky dark blue robe that reached slightly above his ankles, stockings and black heels. He grabbed the heels and bounded back down the stairs and back to the kitchen counter before sitting on it and putting the heels on. He felt confident about them and had been practicing walking in heels with Armin who was a quote on quote, "hardcore cosplayer". Eren believed he just said that so he wouldn't have to explain the kinky things that he and Erwin like to do behind closed doors. Which, -telling by how easily Armin was able to walk in the heels- is apparently pretty freaky.

Eren sat, waiting patiently for Levi, each second feeling like a life time. In one hand, Eren was kind of glad Levi wasn't home yet. He's never seen Eren in something so provocative and he was nervous as to what Levi would think. On the other hand, he just wanted Levi to come home and fuck him silly.

"M-maybe I should take this off." Eren decided after a few minutes while biting his lip. He was about to hop off the counter and go upstairs to change back into his clothes until he heard the front door open followed by Levi's voice.

"Eren? I'm home." He spoke while taking off his shoes. He took off his work coat and tie and set them on the couch.

 _"Ssssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiittttttttt..."_ Eren hissed in his head. It was too late.

"I-I'm in the kitchen." Eren cursed himself silently for stuttering, but now wasn't the time for it. Eren closed the robe partially so Levi wouldn't see the panties he was wearing. Well now it was the moment of truth, Levi had walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the blushing brunet.

"W-welcome home Levi. I made you a cake. H-happy Valentine's day, I love you." Eren smiled nervously. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"What's all of this?" Levi asked, eyes traveling down Eren's body. Eren shiver slightly under his gaze.

"Well... I decided to try something new. Do you like it?" Eren swung his feet slightly, showing off his black heels.

"Come here so I can see you better." Levi spoke, the corner of his mouth tugging upward into a smile. Eren swallowed hard before hopping off the counter and walking to Levi. When he was in front of him he spun slowly, showing off every bit of his lingerie.

"Do you like it? I know dark blue is your favorite color." Eren offered a smile even though his heart was still racing and his31 mind was dying to know what Levi thought of it all.

"You did all of this for me?" Levi smiled back. Eren nodded excitedly.

"Thank you Eren. I love you too baby." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling him closer and pulling him into a kiss. Eren smiled against Levi's lips, he liked what he had did for him. Levi slowly pushed Eren until his back met with the wall before coaxing his tongue into the brunet's mouth, deepening the kiss. Eren mewled lightly. It was so hot. He felt like he was melting, and it felt so good.

Levi slid his hands down before slowly gripping Eren's ass causing a soft moan to escape the brunet. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck before pulling him closer. He craved Levi's body on his.

"I fucking love you so much." Levi spoke quickly, breaking for air before nibbling on Eren's bottom lip, turning it a delicious red color.

"I love you too." Eren moaned while tangling his fingers into Levi's hair. Levi slid his hands into Eren's panties before kneeding his ass and going back practically tongue fucking Eren. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth while rolling his hips against him in attempt to get more friction, his erection barely contained by the panties.

"L-Levi... I...need...more." Eren spoke while griping the front of Levi's shirt when they again broke for air.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Levi licked his lips with a devious smirk played on them. He was going to be the death of Eren.

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I can't go a single moment with out you big cock filling me. Please Levi." Eren panted. Levi kissed his lips one last time before moving down to his chin, then his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses.

"Keep talking and I may just give you what your asking for." Levi chuckled while moving his hands up Eren's back. Eren shivered as Levi's fingers travel up his spine.

"Please, please give it to me daddy. Fuck me like the dirty slut I am." Eren begged with watery eyes. He wanted Levi so badly.

"Oh? And what does the dirty slut want daddy to do?" Levi moved his lips further down and was now kissing Eren's chest.

"Anything you want. My body is yours for tonight." Eren bit his lip as Levi moved further and further down. Moving closer to his erection.

"Anything I want? Are you sure? Cause if that's the case, then I'll show no mercy to your pleas." Levi looked up. Steel-blue eyes met forest-green.

"My body is yours for the night. Do whatever you please with it." Eren repeated. He didn't mind being completely submissive to Levi.

"Alright." Levi spoke before his tongue ran down Eren's abs. Yet he didn't stop there. His lips moved over Eren's clothed erection. Causing the brunet's breathing to hitch.

"Your panties are beautiful. To bad. Cause I'm going to enjoy ruining these. They will look much prettier covered in cum." Levi spoke against Eren's cock, making him tremble.

"Y-you like them?" Eren spoke softly. At first he didn't think the panties were a good idea.

"A lot." Levi nodded while running his tongue along the soft fabric of the panties, chuckling slightly as Eren moaned.

"You like when I run my tongue along your dripping cock?" Levi purred before flicking his tongue on the tip. Tasting the pre cum that Eren let out while running his fingers down Eren's hips.

"Y-yes daddy...I-it feels... so good..." Eren covered his mouth while letting out a deep moan. His legs trembled slightly as Levi continued to tease his cock.

"I want to hear you Eren." Levi purred Eren's name. The brunet shook his head.

"Let me hear that beautiful voice that I love... And I'll free you." Levi smirked while running a finger along Eren's clothed erection. Eren really want Levi to touch his actual skin, the teasing was becoming maddening.

"L-Levi..." Eren began while slowly removing his hands away from his mouth. "Please, fill me already. I need you. I love you so much." Eren panted.

"Hmm... say it again." Levi teased while going back to kissing Eren's cock through the panties. Eren let out another deep moan.

"I-I love you Levi...with all my heart." Eren watched with half-lidded eyes as Levi slowly pulled down the panties, using his teeth instead of his hands.

"You know I love you too right?" Levi spoke after he finally freed Eren's erection, dropping the panties to his ankles.

"Yes, you tell me everyday." Eren bit his lip while watching Levi.

"Not enough though. I love you." Levi gripped Eren's cock in his hand and began to flick his tongue on the tip.

"Nngh..." Eren moaned out as Levi skillfully danced his tongue on his cock.

"I-I don't say it enough either... I l-love you too Levi." Eren sucked in a sharp breath and gripped Levi's hair when he began to take him into his mouth. Levi said it again, sending vibrations through Eren's whole being.

"Levi! Fuck! Your mouth is so warm. I feel like I'm melting." Eren cried out while arching his back slightly. Levi chuckled before pulling Eren out of his throat with a wet pop. Eren let out a deep gasp and panted harshly.

"You thought I was done? I was giving you time to breathe. I love how much you pant when I tease you." Levi spoke before running his tongue along the side of Eren's cock. Moving downward to the base.

"I love when you tease me. It makes me want you more. Please Levi, I'm at my limit. I'm gonna cum soon." Eren gasped as Levi ran his fingers up his cock, collecting pre cum and making it twitch in response. Levi sucked his fingers clean. He kept his fingers in his mouth as he stood again. Eren was too gone in his own world to notice Levi pick him up and push him against the wall. He came back to earth when Levi slowly slid a finger inside him.

"Fuck! Aah!" Eren cried out, quickly wrapping his arms around Levi's neck for support.

"I love how your eyes look when they're clouded with lust." Levi complimented while sucking on Eren's neck. Creating a nice hickey.

"More...please, more... I need more... I love it so much." Eren gripped the back of Levi's shirt as he pushed in a second finger and began to scissor him.

"I love you so much." Levi spoke against his neck.

"D-ditto," Eren groaned. "P-please undress too Levi. I want to see your body." Eren requested with a slight whine.

"You know as soon as I undress I'm not going to hold back anymore." Levi warned while removing his lips from Eren's neck, smirking at the hickey he left.

"I know. I don't want you to hold back, I want you to fuck me," Eren leaned back so he could look Levi in the eyes. "Please."

"I love when you beg." Levi chuckled while setting Eren back on the ground. He then began to unbutton his shirt. Eren watched with hungry eyes as each garment quickly left Levi's body. Leaving Levi naked in front of him. Before the brunet could compliment Levi on his body, he was quickly pushed up against the wall again with the tip of Levi's cock teasing his hole.

"L-Levi~" Eren moaned slightly at the feeling of Levi against him.

"Yes?" Levi replied while pushing the tip of his cock into Eren.

"Aah! F-faster...I love it when you're rough." Eren moaned.

"Is that so?" Levi licked his lips.

"Ye-shit! Aah!" Eren cried out when Levi was fully inside of him.

"Breathe and relax Eren." Levi cooed when Eren dug his nails into his back.

"I-I'm fine...just move please." He asked while panting. Levi lifted Eren hips up before dropping them, shallowly thrusting into him.

"D-... dee-..." Eren groaned deeply. It was so good. He couldn't get any words out. No matter how hard he tried.

"Huh? What was that? What do you want me to do?" Levi raised a brow with a sly smirk playing on his lips. Eren bit his lip.

"D-deeper... Daddy, go deeper!" Eren cried out when Levi made another shallow thrust.

"Like this?" Levi made yet another shallow thrust. "Or like _this_?" Levi thrusted his hips up this time when he brought Eren's hips down. Reaching deeper into Eren and plunging him further into pleasure.

"A-again! I love when I feel your cock deep inside me! Fuck, I love it all." Eren gasped before Levi continued to thrust into him. Getting closer and closer to his prostate each time.

"I'm treading on thin ice huh?" Levi purred into Eren's ear. Eren nodded quickly.

"Deeper... Go deeper and hit it." Eren laid his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi chuckled.

"So demanding," Levi bit the lobe of Eren's ear before speaking again. "Let me see those sexy eyes that I love and I'll go deeper."

"T-that sounds like something you said earlier, back when I was still wearing panties." Eren chuckled while lifting his head and looking at Levi.

"It does, doesn't it? Yet this time, I'm going to fuck that perfect little ass of yours until you can't even speak. That is a promise." Levi whispered into his ear with a slight chuckle. Eren shivered at Levi's words but had no time to prepare himself before Levi was pounding into him mercilessly.

"Aah! Levi! S-slow down!" Eren screamed out while digging his nails into Levi's back and arching his back off the wall.

"If you want me to slow down, you're going to have to say it louder," Levi requested. Eren couldn't speak anymore. Only moan and yell. "Nothing to say? Alright. Then, I won't slow down."

"Nggh! Nya~ Hah... Ah! Hah..." Eren moaned while pulling Levi closer to him. "L...-ove y-you..." Eren moaned into Levi's ear.

"I love you too. Fuck, I love you so much." Levi moved them to the table before pulling out before setting Eren on top of the table. Eren quickly pulled Levi back to him and kissed him deeply. Eren took off his robe and slid the panties all the way off. He then slowly climbed off the table before he stood in front of Levi. All without breaking the kiss. It was deep, desperate, warm and soft. Eren was drawn in more and more as their tongues danced in sync.

"C-can we keep going?" Eren asked with half lidded, lust-filled eyes before turning and leaning over the kitchen table. "I love feeling you inside of me."

"You're really craving me aren't you?" Levi whispered into Eren's ear while pushing back into him.

"Y-yes!" Eren gripped the edge of the table with a loud cry. His legs trembled again as he got filled again.

"I love how honest your body is, Eren." Levi groaned while gripping Eren's ass in one hand and his cock in the other.

"Hah...ngah..." Eren mumbled while arching his back. He began panting when Levi moved faster.

"You're convulsing. Do you have to cum, Eren?" Levi purred. He pumped Eren's cock faster and Eren began to tremble.

"Yes d-daddy... I have to cum!" Eren panted. He felt like his legs would give out at any moment, but he didn't care. It felt too good.

"Cum for daddy." Levi purred into Eren's ear while giving him a one last hard thrust to the prostate before cumming with him.

"A-again..." Eren moaned when Levi pulled out and kissed down his spine.

"You wanna do it again?" Levi whispered in his ear before picking Eren up again while walking towards the stairs.

"Yes. Again please. I love the way you pleasure me. I love you so much." Eren spoke again when they were heading up the stairs. "Here. Lets do it here." Eren spoke quickly when they were halfway up the stairs.

"On the stairs?" Levi sat on the stairs with Eren in his lap. Eren nodded and climbed out of Levi's lap before gripping Levi's cock and arching his back as he ran his tongue along the flesh. Moaning at the warmth in his hand and on his tongue.

"Fuck! Argh..." Levi groaned while gripping Eren's hair. That encouraged the brunet to do more. Eren took Levi's cock deep into his throat, tasting the mixture of cum and slick from his own ass. A tangy bitter-sweet taste that Eren wanted more of. He hummed and the taste and Levi cursed at the vibrations shooting through his body.

"I-I want to ride you. Right here on the stairs." Eren moaned when he pulled Levi out of his mouth. He licked his lips and climbed back into Levi's lap while positioning his cock at his entrance.

"Then do it." Levi leaned forward and pulled Eren into a kiss as he sunk down into his lap. Yelping lightly as he was stretched again.

"Mmf..." Eren moaned into Levi's mouth and wrapped his arms around the shorter male's neck. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, effectively pulling each other closer to them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Eren repeated while nibbling on Levi's bottom lip and rolling his hips.

"I love you too Eren." Levi coaxed his tongue back into Eren's mouth while gripping his ass. Eren groaned as their tongues moved against each other.

"I-it feels so good... I c-can't stop." Eren moaned loudly when he began to move his hips up and down.

"Don't stop Eren. Keep going." Levi encouraged Eren.

"Do you l-like when I r-ride you? It feels so good! I can f-feel you moving inside m-me and I love it!" Eren dug his nails into Levi's back when the tip of his cock hit his prostate. Making him cry out in pure bliss.

"Yea, you look so sexy on top of me. How concentrated you are as you bounce on me. It drives me fucking crazy and I love it." Levi growled when his cock hit Eren's prostate again, making him momentarily tighten. He continued to roll and bounce his hips in Levi's lap. Levi dug his nails deeper into his ass. Leaving crescent shaped marks.

"You're so lewd." Eren chuckled and leaned his head on Levi's shoulder. Sighing as Levi's cock rubbed against his walls.

"And you're so sexy." Levi purred into his ear. Eren trembled.

"Stop saying that...I'll cum again." Eren warned while biting his lip. Levi's eyes gleamed at this information.

"If I say how sexy you are, bouncing your nice ass on my hard cock, you'll cum again?" Levi smirked, pretending to be oblivious to what Eren had just said.

"Yes..." Eren arched his back. His movements became sloppy and uneven as he neared cumming.

"Its delicious how you moan my name as I fuck you. When you're so far into pleasure that the slightest touch is enough to make you cumming and trembling." Levi whispered into his ear.

"L-Levi...nngh no...I'm gonna cum..." Eren cried out when Levi began to pump his cock.

"I wanna see you cum." Levi spoke against Eren's neck while thumbing the slit of his cock.

"Levi!~" Eren cried out as he came on his stomach and Levi's hand.

"We need a shower." Levi licked the cum off his hand and lips. He then picked Eren up, but he didn't pull out. So each step he took caused him to still move inside of Eren.

"L-Levi," Eren's eyes widened when he felt Levi continue to move inside of him. "Pull o-out...Its t-too much."

"Why? I have no problem carrying you like this." Levi shrugged while walking into their room and to the bathroom.

"Levi...Nngh." Eren tightened his grasp around Levi's neck when he felt an aggressive tremble shoot through his body. Levi pushed him against the wall and held him there as Eren clawed at his back and screamed. Riding out his orgasm.

"Aah! Hah! Nngh!" Eren cried out as loud as he could. Not caring who could hear. Eren finally calmed down and took deep breathes. Levi smiled at the brunet.

"I love when I make you like this." Levi kissed his forehead when he calmed down. He took the heels and stockings off Eren before dropping them on the bathroom floor.

"I...love...everything...'bout you..." Eren let out a tired sigh, but he wasn't even tired. He wanted to go again and again and again, not stopping until he was sure he showed Levi just how much he loved him in every way possible. Levi pulled out, but continued to carry Eren so the brunet wouldn't collapse onto the floor.

Eren sighed contently when the shower water ran down his body with the warmth of Levi behind him. Levi snaked his hands around Eren's waist before teasing his cock, making Eren lean forward and place his hands on the shower wall while letting out a deep moan.

"No many how many times we go, your body is always ready to go again." Levi ran his tongue along Eren's spine, not caring about his hair getting wet.

"I'm always ready for you Levi. No matter how many times we fuck. I don't care. L-lets do it again." Eren pushed his wet bangs out of his face before placing his hands back on the wall.

"You really love doing this, don't you?" Levi spoke softly while pushing back into Eren. For the forth time since he first saw the brunet when he got home.

"N-not as much as I love you. You f-feel so fucking good." Eren moaned, drooling slightly from being filled again. His senses were overwhelmed.

"How good? I want you to _describe_ it." Levi growled erotically. Eren loved when Levi did that.

"So good...t-that it feels like...I-I'm being filled to the brim. E-each thrust makes me overflow more and m-more." Eren panted harshly as he put his head against the wall. Feeling the cool tile against his fevered skin, cooling him down.

"What else Eren?" Levi dug his nails into Eren's hips while speeding up his thrusts, making Eren cry out every time their hips connected.

"Aah! Gah! Hah! Nngah!" Eren screamed, digging his nails into his hands in attempt to release some of the pleasure since he couldn't dig his nails into Levi's soft, pale skin.

"What else Eren?" Levi repeated while gripping Eren's ass. Eren moaned and stuttered but he was able to get his words out.

"I-Its...s-so...m-much...f-feels...a-amazing! D-don't...stop!" Eren yelled. His eyes welled with tears, blurring his vision.

"Then speak to me Eren." Levi cooed in a soothing manner.

"I...c-can't put...in words...love...l-love so much." Eren continued to moan and yell. Trying to get any more coherent words to pass his lips.

"I love you too. Fuck, Eren I'm about to cum." Levi cursed quietly as he neared cumming.

"Me too! I love you too! Levi~!" Eren almost whispered as he came. Eren still wanted to go again. "Bed... One more time... Bed." Eren panted once Levi pulled out and turned off the water. He wrapped Eren in a towel and carried him to the bed.

"You sure? You're gonna fall asleep if we keep going like this." Levi spoke while kissing Eren's forehead.

"Its okay. Just one more time?" Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist.

"Alright." Levi nodded before pulling Eren into another kiss. Eren automatically allowed Levi to slip his tongue inside of his mouth. Levi softly gripped Eren's hips while pushing into him again. Eren gasped and pulled him closer before breaking the kiss to look at his eyes.

"I love you Levi. No matter what we go through I'll always stay by your side and do anything for and with you." Eren caressed Levi's cheek with his hand.

"I love you too, Eren. You're a dumbass at times but I couldn't ask for anyone better in my life. You're my ride or die chick." Levi chuckled, both of them forgetting that they were in the middle of sex.

"I'm not a girl though." Eren kissed Levi's nose.

"So? I still love you regardless." Levi stuck his tongue out at Eren.

"Oh yea? How much?" Eren smirked while pulling Levi closer.

"More than I could put in words. I show it in my actions." Levi informed while giving Eren a soft peck on the lips. Eren mewled lightly.

"Is that why we've had sex four times since you've came home? By the way, you're still inside me." Eren laughed while rolling his hips so Levi could feel it.

"Yes. It is. I love you so much that I want to do it again and again. So, we're doing it again." Levi began to lick Eren's neck while pulling out until only the tip remained before pushing back into him. Eren arched his back and let out a soft moan.

"Your moans are so cute." Levi groaned before sucking on Eren's neck, creating yet another hickey.

"Your groans...are hot..." Eren bit his lip as Levi sped up his thrusts making Eren tremble under him.

"You're hot." Levi bit Eren's bottom lip while growling slightly.

"Have you looked in the mirror? If I'm hot then you're flaming." Eren laughed. He cried out when Levi thrusted harder.

"Is that really a complement or could you not come up with anything better?" Levi licked his lips while digging his nails into Eren's hips again.

"Aah...shit..." Eren bit his lip, unable to think straight. Feeling his senses get overtaken by pleasure and his hips go numb. "Harder..." Eren begged quietly. Levi quickly began to thrust harder and faster, making Eren moan and squirm under him.

"Fuck! Nngh...hah... AAH! L-Levi!" Eren cried out when Levi bit his neck and began to pump his cock.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much, I can't help it." Levi licked the wound he created on Eren's neck.

"Okay...i-its okay...love you too..." Eren panted, barely able to keep his eyes focused on Levi. They kept rolling in the back of his head.

"Eren... I'm gonna cum again." Levi warned with a deep growl.

"Me too! Fuck!" Eren arched his back. His hips unconsciously moving in tempo with Levi thrusts. Even as they became uneven.

"Levi. I love you." Eren spoke softly right before he came. Levi came right after him. He could have sworn time stopped when Eren said it.

"I love you too Eren." Levi kissed his forehead while carefully pulling out. Eren was in his own world for a moment. Levi took that opportunity to get a wet rag to clean them up. They were both covered in sweat and cum. He came back to find Eren fast asleep on his side. Levi smiled, he was just too cute. He cleaned them both off before putting a blanket over Eren.

He put on a dark gray button up shirt and black pants. Once dressed, he wrote a quick note and set a shirt by it before heading down the stairs. Sparing one more glance at Eren before continuing down the stairs.

~.~.~

Eren woke up sometime later. He was sore as hell, but he didn't care. He only wondered where Levi was. He climbed out of bed and walked to his dresser where there was a note and a shirt, neatly folded and placed by it. Eren opened the note and read it.

 _Eren,_

 _If you're reading this, I'm downstairs. I left you one of my button up shirts to wear. You always look so sexy in my clothes. Put on the shirt. You can wear the heels too, but you don't have to. I kinda wanna see you wear them, but its up to you. I love you so, so, so very much. More than I can write, say, show, or sing. You are my whole world and without you, I'd have nothing. Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. I have a surprise ready for you when you come downstairs. So hurry up. Love you._

 _~Levi_

Eren smiled before setting the note down and putting the shirt. The heels were placed neatly by the bedroom door. Eren put them on before heading down the stairs. The whole house was dark but there was a flicker of light coming from down the stairs. Eren carefully walked all the way down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he saw Levi lighting on last candle. Levi had made a candle lit dinner. Eren accidentally gasped and Levi turned around.

"Ah. You're awake now. Happy Valentine's Day. I made us a candle lit dinner." Levi smiled and held a hand out for Eren. Eren took it and allowed Levi to seat him.

"You did all of this?" Eren smiled. It was all so beautiful.

"Yea. You like it?" Levi asked once he was seated. Eren ate some spaghetti plate in front of him and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. Just don't be so messy." Levi chuckled and wiped Eren's face.

"Sorry. I'm just super hungry." Eren apologized and ate slower.

"I would assume so. We had sex five times with very little breaks in between." Levi laughed behind hid hand before starting to eat his own food.

"I think that's a new record for me," Eren joked. "I wish you would have told me. I would have dressed better and at least brush my hair."

"It wasn't necessary. I love you, no matter how you're dressed up." Levi smiled and Eren blushed.

"R-really?" Eren looked down at his plate and ate another fork of spaghetti.

"Mhm. Is that hard to believe?" Levi raised a brow while continuing to eat his food.

"A little bit. I mean you're gorgeous when you walk around in just some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Even naked you're gorgeous. I just don't believe that I'm like that." Eren admitted honestly.

"Eren, how could you say that? You are the most absolutely perfect person. You're beautiful even if you can't see it. You're beautiful smile and cute eyes are enough to have my heart racing every time I see you." Levi smiled before standing and grabbing Eren's hand. Leading him back up the stairs.

"L-Levi? What are yo-" Eren began when Levi softly pushed him on the bed.

"We're having sex again," Levi began to unbutton his shirt. "We're not fucking. We're love-making, until you realize your own beauty and how perfect you are." Levi dropped his shirt to the floor before running his hands up Eren's legs. Pushing up the shirt that was loosely covering his body.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll do it. Just relax and feel good." Levi spoke softly before kissing Eren's neck, letting his hands roam free on his body/

"O-okay." Eren nodded slightly. He let out a soft moan when Levi pushed two fingers inside of him.

"Nngh... Levi~" Eren gasped when Levi began to move and spread his fingers.

"Shh... Relax." Levi cooed while pushing his fingers deeper inside of Eren. He knew he was close to Eren's prostate, when the brunet started panting.

"T-there...please..." Eren gasped and arched his back when Levi hit it.

"I love you Eren. Never forget that." Levi hit it again and Eren yelped.

"L-Love...you too..." Eren cried out when Levi kept teasing that one spot. Levi slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed into Eren.

"Relax honey. Okay? I love you so much baby." Levi spoke while looking at Eren's eyes. They quickly welled with tears as he nodded.

"Okay. I love you too Levi. So very much." Eren softly wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, encouraging him to move. And move he did.

"Nngh..." Eren moaned and closed his eyes as Levi slowly moved inside him. Eren could feel it and loved it.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Levi kissed his forehead while continuing to slowly thrust into him.

"Y-yea. I'm amazing." Eren opened his eyes and smiled. He was so lucky to have Levi. He kicked off the heels and wrapped his legs tighter around Levi.

"You understand now?" Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren's trembling lips. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"Yes." He pulled Levi into a deep kiss. He felt every ounce of passion Levi was showing him and he loved it.

"Good. Cause you're truly perfect in my eyes." Eren cried out when Levi's thrusts got harder.

"Levi~ Levi~ Levi!~" Eren couldn't think straight anymore but the name rolled off his tongue so perfectly that he couldn't help but to say it.

"Eren, you're convulsing so hard. I'm gonna cum soon." Levi groaned. The look Eren had was too much for him. It was cute and erotic at the same time.

"C-cumming...I'm cumming..." Eren moaned out while cumming on his chest and stomach. Levi came soon after, cumming deep inside of Eren.

"Are you alright? You're going to need anot-" Levi slowly pulled out. As soon as he did Eren pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm fine. I love you." Eren smiled before walking off to the bathroom and getting into the shower.

"...Love you too." Levi smiled.

~.~.~

Eren came out the bathroom in some boxers while Levi sat on the bed, watching T.V. Eren smiled before climbing into bed next to him. Levi held out a fork full of cake and offered it to Eren, who gladly accepted it.

"Did you like it?" Eren spoke while laying on Levi's shoulder.

"Like what?" Levi ate some more cake with a slight chuckle. The look on Eren's face read _'give me cake or suffer'_ and it was too funny to him.

"Today. All my plans. Did you like 'em?" Eren smiled when Levi offered him more cake.

"Like them? I loved them. Your lingerie was so sexy." Levi nodded at the memory.

"Good. Cause I bought some more." Eren chuckled slyly.

"Then you better wear it, cause I have some amazing plans for your birthday next month." Levi smirked. Eren quickly looked at him.

"Like what?" He raised a brow.

"Its a surprise." Levi shrugged.

"Please!" Eren begged.

"No." Levi replied.

"Please!" Eren pouted.

"No." Levi shook his head.

"Plea-!" Levi pulled Eren into a kiss. Shutting the brunet up. He broke the kiss and spoke.

"Its a surprise Eren. Just trust me, you'll enjoy every moment of it." Levi smiled.

"I love you." Eren smiled and laid back on Levi.

"I love you too." Levi smiled back.

~.~.~

 _ **Finally done! Yay! Did you guys like it? I tried to fit in all of you guys's ideas. They had sex... six times... Six-muthafukin-times. I think that's a record for me (how many times they've had sex in one chapter). And I beat my number of words in one chapter! (last record: 5,419.) *nose starts to bleed* this was hard to write, there was so much smut! So. Much. Smut. Don't forget to review. Tell me your favorite part, least favorite part, what I can improve on, etc. *taps chin* I don't know what else to say. I started to listen to the 'Cry Baby' album by Melanie Martinez. Its really weird and creepy, but I like it. I'm currently listening to 'Tag, you're it'. Enough about me. Enjoy this chapter and enjoy your day with your significant other. Don't have one? Read some yaoi doujinshi. You'll forget all about it. *smiles* Happy Valentine's Day! *bows and walks away***_


	52. Kinky requests (not a chapter)

_**Once again, not a chapter. How was that Valentine's day chapter tho? I loved and read all the feedback! Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, *sits in chair so I look fancy* I haven't forgotten about the other requests, I still have two more. (Fem!Levi x Eren, but Levi still manages to top. And Ackerman-Jeager family cosplay. *Ereri and Riren! Yay*) But Senpai always gives herself a challenge and I wanted your opinion on it. *sighs* I want to make an S &M play chapter. Why? So I know what I'm doing for when I get to the kinky stuff in 50 Shades of Riren *fangirls scream* yea, yea, I know. By the way, Eren bottoms. When it comes to S&M play, I only see him bottoming. I want to hear what you guys want. **_

_**Secretly I'm afraid to read what Anime. Panda. Girl and Pinkii Fangirl have to say. Not saying what they have is better then your idea. Just when it comes to S &M... they are pretty kinky and I'm secretly afraid of that. Anyway, what do yall want? Answer these questions:**_

 ** _1\. How does it start? (What's the occasion/reason?)_**

 ** _2\. What is used/involved *shudders at what you guys are about to put*_**

 ** _3\. Any extra weird or kinky things your heart desires. *Secretly afraid to hear it*_**

 _ **Review and give me your answer! Senpai likes a challenge. Oh! Anime Matsuri is coming up! I plan to cosplay as black haired Juuzou Suzuya (Tokyo Ghoul). Yall think I can do it? Wish me luck! *walks away to hide in corner away from all your kinky ideas***_


	53. The Pocky Game

_**Hello! Now, before you try to bite my head off, I will make you guys's requests. I'm making them right now. I am also working on the new chapter of Wings of Freedom. This is just something to hold you over until then. This is dedicated to Sasuke'sLittleSakura. Enjoy! *spins away***_

Eren sat at his desk while looking at his computer screen, working a picture. He really loved to draw, and despite how skinny he was, he really loved Pocky. It was a really simple thing to eat when drawing, so Eren appreciated how Levi would get him more every time he went to the store.

"Eren, whatcha drawing?" Levi asked when he came into the room. Eren continued to eat the Pocky stick before answering.

"Just an anime girl eating Pocky." He shrugged and continued to color her eyes. The top of her eyes were as dark as night while the bottom were as light at the morning sky. Eren smiled when Levi leaned over his shoulder and gave him a hug before kissing his cheek.

"You always draw so good babe." Levi admired with a smile.

"Thanks. I try my best." Eren shrugged.

"Can you stop for a moment?" Levi spun Eren's chair around.

"Yea, what's up?" Eren set down the pen to his digital notepad.

"I wanna play a game." Levi picked up Eren's box of Pocky.

"What's it called?" Eren raised a brow.

"The Pocky Game." Levi took out a stick before putting the box back on Eren's desk.

"How do you play?" Eren narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Put half of the stick in your mouth and close your eyes." Levi handed Eren the stick and the brunet complied by putting half of the stick in his mouth and closing his eyes. Levi quickly bit the other half, giving Eren a soft peck on the lips.

"L-Levi!" Eren yelled with a deep blush.

"Aw, that blush is so cute." Levi chuckled.

"Is that a legit game?!" Eren covered his face.

"Yes brat, its actually a game." Levi playfully rolled his eyes before standing and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Eren quickly called out.

"Huh?" Levi turned around.

"Let's play again, but play fair this time." Eren blushed and put the end of another Pocky stick in his mouth.

~.~.~

 _ **SO CUTE! That was so sweet and innocent. *sighs* Its been a while. I finished the poll. Go check out the winner. In two days I will post another poll to break the 5-way tie. So watch out for it. The quicker the tie is broken, the quicker I can start them. They're gonna be good~ I accidentally slit my thumb on a can of chili. It won't stop bleeding but I'm okay for now. Fuck that can of chili though DX *throws confetti* 20K READS! Thank you guys so much! Anyway, Senpai loves you *blows kisses and walks away***_


	54. The dream of the broken (Senpai's dream)

**_Hey, I actually had an different idea for a chapter to give to you guys, but I just woke up and had a terrible dream. I think this is what I want to post instead. My mom heard my dream and said I need a break from anime. What do yall think? *Bows and quietly walks away*_**

 _I kinda wanna cry cause my dream was so sad. So its like modern day and Levi and everyone else are in jail. Levi has a plan to kill those responsible for Isabel, Farlan and Eren's deaths. Levi got caught and the others got killed. So when getting to prison, he seeks revenge. So he recruited everyone to help (everyone from AoT). I was one and so was my sister, but she was in a group with those prisoners left to do their community service. So everyone. Had snuck onto the roof to get into the room of the person running the prison, which was an abandoned mansion. So they went in, only to get brutally got killed. Me and Levi managed to get away and split into different directions. I managed to jump from a lower part of the roof and hid. I didn't know where Levi was. Then the person running the prison (who was Bishamon from Noragami now that I think about it) had thrown me off the roof. I survived, but also broke my leg. Levi was about to come save me but I quickly spoke in fluent French (which I'm not fluent in) telling him not to. I then smirked and said I'd see him again in hell. Bishamon started throwing knives at me at an unnatural rate. I couldn't get up, I could only roll as fast as I could. One of the knives hit me and I stopped rolling. Bishamon continued to through knives at me as I bleed and coughed up blood. I had a flash back, remembering why I was there in the first place. Its because my choir teacher once played the AoT opening on the piano and I wanted to know it too. I studied playing the piano and eventually became better than my teacher. That's when Claude from Black Butler showed up at my house, demanding that I live at the Trancy estate and play for Alois. My mom didn't want to let me go as my step dad pushed me out. I cried and screamed, begging for them not to take me. All of my little siblings cried, along with my mother. My older sister tried to get them to stop but my step dad pushed her out too, saying we could do whatever they wanted. So we lived at the Trancy estate. My sister was nothing more than a maid. Yet they never touched her. I made sure of that. Alois would watch my bathe after dinner and call me to his room. It was disturbing, but if it protected my sister from having to do the same, I was fine with it. He often forced me to have sex with Hannah, the triplets and Claude. One day I got so sick of it that I murdered everyone. I tried to convince the police that my sister was innocent and I was only trying to protect her, but we both got sent off to prison. I then died. Levi got caught again and was sentenced to being a slave to Bishamon. If he refused, he'd be sentenced to death, and all he did would be for not. So he agreed. Before their first "night encounter" he drunk poison. Once he got to her room, she tried to kiss him but he only licked her bottom lip. She licked it afterwards and then Levi laughed. Bishamon asked what was so funny and Levi said "You are, you dumbass. I don't belong to anyone but Eren and I will avenge him, I will avenge everyone! And I will see you in hell cause you just licked poison." Then he dropped dead to the ground. No on was able to get into Bishamon's room for a week. When they did, Bishamon was already decaying and Levi was gone. There was no way out of the room and the window's were untouched. Where Levi went... no one knows... All I know was he got to see everyone again... in hell._

 ** _I need a doctor huh? *starts playing Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez* Sorry if that creeped you out or scared you. That is just what I saw. My mind and my whole being has been a terrible mess, but I'm working towards my recovery. There is also a new poll, go check it out. Sorry for the long wait of updates. I'm working on five stories at once, including a new one. Yea, Yea I know. Don't work myself too hard. Too late. I just need a distraction. Anyway, I hope my mind gets better. Senpai loves you. *walks away*_**


	55. Welcome home

_**I was going to make a smutty chapter. I literally tried 3 times to make something, and I didn't like it. I decided to make this off of a memory I had. I really hope you guys will enjoy this one. Its one of my own experience. Enjoy! :) *bows and walks away***_

Eren bounced excitedly on his toes while looking at the door. Many spouses acted the same, barely containing their happiness. Their significant others were returning home after being away for a whole year.

Eren couldn't stand the wait. He wanted Levi back in his arms. He wanted to smell and feel him. Eren looked up when he heard the sounds of cries as the soldiers entered the waiting area. He looked around the quickly forming crowd for Levi, but he couldn't see the shorter male.

Well he didn't have to search, Levi wasted no time. He quickly walked over to the brunet until they were in front of each other.

"Eren." Levi smirk softly.

"Levi." Eren's bottom lip trembled as he held back tears.

"Eren~" Levi purred while opening his arms to accept the upcoming hug.

"Levi!" Eren cried while quickly hugging Levi. "I missed you so much, baby!" Levi took comfort in the embrace. He tightened his grasp.

"I missed you too, brat." Levi chuckled.

"Oh god, you're so strong." Eren purred.

"I didn't practically run over here just for a hug." Levi looked up, only for Eren to quickly kiss him. Eren smiled against his lips. He missed the feeling of his soft lips against his.

He blushed when he heard the whoops and claps of the people around them. Eren's eyes widened when Levi's hands moved down to grope his ass.

"L-Levi, not now." Eren spoke after he broke the kiss.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Levi smirked. "What? I can't grope my husband's ass? I've been gone for a whole year, Eren." Levi purred into Eren's ear.

"Were videos and face-times not enough for you?" Eren whispered, obviously embarrassed.

"A year, Eren." Levi reminded while giving Eren's ass a soft squeeze.

"L-later Levi! You can do whatever you want later, but right now we have two little boys that we need to surprise." Eren smiled and motioned his head towards the exit.

"Alright Jaeger, I hope you know I won't go easy on you." Levi chuckled while picking up his army duffle bag.

"I look forward to it." Eren grabbed Levi's hand as they began walking.

~.~.~

"Hold on children, I have to get the phone." Petra smiled while walking around the groups of children. It was buddy day. A day where children from a grade higher, would befriend a child in the lower grade. Of course Riren and Ereri were partners.

"Hello?" Petra answered.

 _"Hey Petra."_ Levi spoke.

"L-" Peta gasped.

 _"Shh! Don't let the boys know!"_ Eren quickly interrupted.

"Okay. I'm so happy you're back. Are you coming to give the boys a surprise visit?" She smiled while looking back at the two boys as they read Green Eggs and Ham.

 _"Actually, we're at the class right now. Try not to blow our cover."_ Levi shushed.

"My lips are sealed." She nodded.

 _"Alright. Here we go."_ Eren spoke before hanging up. There was a knock at the door and all the kids looked up. Petra hung up the phone and walked to the door before opening it.

"Hello." Eren smiled and waved with one hand. The other held a camera.

"Dad!" Ereri quickly jumped to his feet.

"Why are you here?" Riren closed the book.

"I have a surprise for you guys." Eren's smile grew.

"What is it?" Both boys said in unison.

"Close your eyes." Eren said in a sing song voice. Both boys quickly closed their eyes. Eren stepped in the class while bringing Levi in with him. Petra motioned for all the kids to keep quiet. They all nodded. Levi sat in front of the two boys.

"Alright. Open your eyes." Eren spoke. Both boys opened their eyes, only to see Levi in front of them.

"Hey guys. I missed you so much." Levi smiled.

"D...d...d...daddy!" Ereri cried while quickly hugging the shorter male. His cheeks quickly getting soaked with tears. Riren stood and ran for a hug as well. Crying out.

"You're back! Daddy, you're back!" Riren wasn't one to really show his emotions, but at this moment...he couldn't care less.

"Its okay. I'm home now." Levi hugged his boys tighter. Eren was in tears while holding the camera.

"Get over here, Eren. I know you want another hug." Levi chuckled. Petra held out her hand so she could take the camera. Eren quickly handed it to her before walking and sitting by Levi. Levi quickly pulled them all into a hug.

"I missed all of my boys." Levi spoke softly. He hid his face in Eren's neck so his tears wouldn't be seen.

"I know you're crying, Levi. Its okay." Eren lifted his head and pulled him into another kiss. It was short lived due to the loud call of "eww's" from the children.

"Alright you two. Keep it PG." Petra chuckled.

"For now..." Levi whispered into Eren's ear. Eren trembled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something." Eren smiled.

"Huh?" Levi raised his brow. Eren looked at his sons before looking back at Levi.

"Welcome home!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"I am home huh? Thank you guys." Levi smiled.

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ **You know what... I kinda came up with a smut scene just from writing that. Should I make it?! Lol, anyway, this is kinda what happened to me, but my mom said she had a "doctors appointment" and told me and my sister to go to a nearby friends house, cause she wouldn't be home. We were playing Wii and she showed up, bringing my step-dad with her. We cried like babies and she posted the video on Facebook. *shakes head* I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to vote on the poll, if you haven't already done so. Senpai loves you! *bows and walks away***_


	56. Kinky drabbles

_**Hello my lovelies~ Okay, originally I was going to call this chapter "yes daddy" but I decided against it. Why? Cause I wanted to try something new. I'm going to write different stories based off what you guys chose. You'll understand what I mean once it gets started. If you requested something you can either skip down until you see your name or read it all. I'm fine with both. Enjoy the chapter *bows and walks away***_

* * *

 ** _Stargaz3_**

 ** _"* gets on knees in front of neko-senpai and holds hands up pleadingly *_**

 ** _Oh great Neko-Senpai! I beg of you to get the chains and whips out! Or just whips, I'm fine with out the chains, but Levi teasing Eren with a whip? Eheheheheh... * drools and and rolls away*"_**

 ** _This is called "Fun"_**

* * *

Eren seemed like a normal person, and I do mean _seemed._ Meaning he wasn't like that at all. If you passed him in the street, you wouldn't even think twice about him. Truth was he 's a slutty masochist. A "pain loving little shit", as his boyfriend would put it. And you would never know...

"I wanna go home." Eren whined for the tenth time in two minutes. But who was counting? Armin. Armin was counting.. He had been dealing with the complaints since lunchtime.

"Why? Isn't fun here?" Armin set a book on its shelf.

"I work at a library. The silence is going to drive me mad one of these days, and no. It isn't fun." Eren huffed with a childish pout.

"Why do you wanna go home though? Its a Friday. Don't you want to go out and have fun?" Armin smiled.

"Your definition of fun and my definition of fun are two _totally_ different things." Eren meant that more than he was letting on.

"Oh yea? What do you find fun?" Armin raised a brow.

 _"Getting whipped, spanked, bitten, tied up, pushed down. Hell, I even like getting fucked with a dildo, as long as its done roughly."_ Eren thought with a slight smile, yet he hid it behind the book he was reading.

"Nothing you could handle, Armin. No offense though." Eren shrugged the subject off.

"Well my version of fun is reading." Armin announced like it was the coolest thing ever.

"That's not fun Armin." Eren sighed and turned the page.

"But you're reading." Armin pointed out.

"Did I say it was fun?" Eren turned his head lazily towards the blond.

"Well I believe it is. Its not "something I can't handle", therefore I enjoy it." Armin smiled and put away another book.

"Mhm." Eren hummed. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and read the text.

 **Levi (Daddy): You up for a scene tonite? ;)**

Eren almost fell out of his chair with just the _thought_ of what Levi could and would do to him.

"You okay Eren?" Armin peaked his head around the corner.

"I'm fine. I guess I am gonna have some fun later." Eren smiled before replying.

 **Eren: Of course Daddy. What did you have in mind?**

"Oh. Well that's good." Armin chuckled and walked off.

"You have no idea..." Eren replied silently with a slight smile.

 **Levi (Daddy): Its a surprise. You'll see when you get home.**

Eren sighed. He would really have to wait, wouldn't he?

"Armin when do we get off of work?" Eren asked while starring intently at his phone, hoping Levi would tell him.

"In about 45 minutes. Why?" Armin walked back to grab another stack of books before heading off the the shelf again.

"Just wondering." Eren pouted slightly.

 **Eren: Ooh I can't wait!**

Eren put his phone back on his pocket and continued on reading his book, while also trying to hide the naughty thoughts that surfaced in his head.

~.~.~

"Levi?" Eren opened the door and began to take of his shoes.

"I'm hom-" Eren's eyes widened when he was quickly pushed to the ground. His hands were bound and his eyes and mouth were covered.

"Hello Eren~" Levi purred deeply into his ear. Eren shivered.

"You may be wondering 'what kind of scene is this?'" Levi spoke while running his hands over Eren's body. "Its your rape fantasy."

Eren's eyes widened. He never told Levi that he wanted one of the scene's to be a rape fantasy.

"You talk in your sleep." Levi spoke while taking off Eren's shoes since the brunet couldn't do it himself.

"You're just a young male, walking home from work," Levi leaned over Eren's frame.

"You came home only to be attacked from a mysterious stranger and forced into doing whatever your attacker wanted you to do," Levi smirked before whispering the next part into Eren's ear.

"You should really lock your doors." Levi chuckled and picked Eren up before throwing him over his shoulder

"Mmn!" Eren squirmed in protest. Levi only chuckled as he carried Eren to their room. Levi set him on the floor and walked around the immobile brunet.

"Hmm... Where should I start?" Levi licked his lips slowly. Eren mumbled again but his words quickly went unnoticed.

"Oh. I know what I should do." Levi spoke before yanking Eren's pants and boxers down. He took a moment to appreciate the untouched skin before running his hands along it.

"Hhgnh!" Eren moaned slightly. The scene so far had his heart racing...and he loved it.

"Pick a number. It's has to be between 1 and 10. What number is it? Hold it up on your fingers." Levi said before kissing up Eren's thighs. Slowly moving upward to his ass. Eren held up four fingers on each hand. A total of eight fingers.

"Okay. Add ten." Eren held up ten fingers then he put down two of them.

"Multiply by three then divide it in half." Levi slowly kissed higher. "Get it right and I'll reward you."

Eren thought for a moment. Why would a rapist ask him a math equation? He really wanted more from Levi. Therefore, he thought up the answer.

 _"18 times 3? That's 18 getting added to itself, 3 times. 18 plus 18 is 36. Adding another 18 would make it 54. Half of 54 is 27 since the 4 in 14 carries over carries over."_ Eren though quietly in his head. _"The answer is 27."_ Eren held up two fingers before putting them down. Next he put up seven fingers.

"Good boy," Levi praised while kissing Eren's left asscheek.

"Know what that means?" Levi purred. Eren shook his head. "It means you're getting 27 hits to this perfect, tan ass of yours."

 _"T-twenty...seven? Oh fuck."_ Eren mentally stuttered.

"And they won't be light either." Levi gave Eren's ass one last kiss before standing. Eren whined softly when Levi stepped away from him, only to tremble when a liquid was poured down his ass and dripped onto the floor.

"Hm?" Eren was confused as to what Levi was planning. Levi had ran his hands along Eren's ass, spreading the liquid.

"Its lube. It'll make your ass softer." Levi finished spreading the lube while he spoke against Eren's ear. Untying the cloth that covered his mouth.

"F-fuck!" Eren panted.

"I want you to keep count. Mess up and you'll get hits added." Levi warned. Eren nodded.

 _ **(A/N: What Levi is about to use is called a flogger. I assume you know what it is. If not, then it is a type of whip that has tassels on it. Effectively creating more marks on its victim(s). Enjoy.)**_

"Start counting." Levi spoke before Eren felt a sharp pain against his ass.

"Aah! O-one." Eren gasped. He had little time to collect his breath before he felt another sharp pain to his ass.

"T-two." Eren moaned.

"You seem to be enjoying this. You like being attacked by a stranger? Letting him whip you like a child?" Levi growled seductively while giving Eren three hits in a row.

"Aah! ha ha! t-t-three... fa-four... f..ive." Eren began to drool as his cock twitched with pleasure.

"You still didn't answer my question, Eren." Levi gave him another two hits before yanking his head back by his hair.

"S-six!... Hah hah... Seven. I-I am enjoying it. I love being attacked by you. Your whips feel amazing." Eren winced slightly as his hair was pulled, but that didn't stop the pleasure he was feeling.

"You're just a pain loving little shit aren't you?" Levi gave Eren's ass yet another three hits. Eren arched his back at the feeling. He could tell that his ass was turning red.

"Eight! N-nine...shit... ten! Yes I am! I'm a slut when it comes to pain." Eren's thighs began to tremble.

 _"Seventeen more. I have seventeen more to go..."_ Eren thought with sigh of relief. Only to yelp when Levi hit his ass.

"Aah! Fuck! E-eleven..." Eren cried out.

"You are huh?" Levi yanked his head back by his hair again before sinking his teeth in the brunet's neck.

"Hah! Nngh!" Eren bit his lip harshly.

"Ah.. you're smart. You have still yet to lose count." Levi purred while licking the wound. He let go of Eren's hair and gave him a particularly hard hit to the ass.

"Fucking shit! Twelve!" Eren's cock twitched and he almost came right then and there.

"Don't cum either." Levi growled.

"P-please..." Eren whimpered softly. Earning him another hit to the ass.

"T-thirteen..." Eren gasped.

"You're begging to cum now?" Levi smirked at how Eren's body trembled even without him touching it.

"Y-yes..." Eren's voice wavered as he gasped for breath.

"Why should I let you?" Levi chuckled.

"Hah... Hah..." Eren only continued to gasp, trying his best to catch his breath. His ass stung so badly but felt so good.

"You never answered my question Eren." Levi said before giving Eren another hard hit to the ass.

"F-fa-fourteen..." Eren cried out. "P-please..."

"Survive until you get to twenty seven I'll _personally_ make sure you cum." Levi purred. Eren moaned at the thought until he had gotten another hard hit.

"Aah! F-fifteen. Fuck..." Eren yelled.

"Can you keep counting? It sounds like you're about to give up." Levi chuckled while running a finger over Eren's bruised ass.

"K-keep...going..." Eren panted. His legs had gone numb but it still felt good. Eren almost cried when he got not one, not two, not three, but four hits in a row.

"Aah hah...hah! s-s-sixteen...se-seventeen...eight...-teen...n-nineteen..." Eren trembled badly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Levi ran the tassels along Eren's spine.

"N-no...please...don't stop...keep going..." Eren begged.

"Then keep counting. You have eight more to go." Levi smirked before giving Eren another harsh hit.

"T-twenty!" Eren dug his nails into his palm. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"Seven more." Levi purred.

"Hah...hah..." Eren panted. He screamed when he got another two hits.

"T-twenty...one...T-twenty...two..." Eren mumbled.

"Wow Eren. You should see your ass. Its a work of art." Levi chuckled while walking around Eren, seeing how much of a mess he's turned him into. He stepped back behind Eren to note every mark he's made before he gave him another two hits on the ass.

"Fuck! Twenty three... t-twenty four..." Eren cried out.

 _"Three more and I can cum. I have three more."_ Eren managed to think long enough to form that sentence. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Levi landed another two hits to Eren's ass.

"t-tw-twenty...five...twenty...six." Eren almost cried tears of joy. He had one more. One more hit left.

"Eren~ How ya feeling?~" Levi bent down next to Eren.

"P-please...one more...make me cum..." Eren breathed out heavily. Levi smirked before standing and giving Eren one last hit to the ass.

"Twenty seven!" Eren yelled.

"Good job. You made it to twenty seven," Levi untied Eren's hands and the blindfold around his eyes. "And I do remember saying that I would personally make you cum once you reached this number." Levi ran his fingers along the angry red marks on Eren's ass. Making the brunet hiss in response.

"Please...I need to cum..." Eren begged with watery eyes.

"You want to cum?" Levi repeated while pushing two fingers inside of Eren. Not caring if it hurt. _ **(A/N: Because he knows Eren likes pain, therefore he did it roughly. He really cares about him.)**_

"Aah! Y-yes...please...deeper..." Eren arched his back as Levi continued to move his fingers inside of him.

"Who do you belong to?" Levi purred while pushing his fingers deeper.

"You daddy! I belong to you! I'm all yours! Please fill me up, I want to feel you inside of me." Eren cried out when Levi's fingers pushed against his prostate. Levi grew very aroused with the cries Eren was letting out. So much that he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, making Eren scream.

"Fuck! Please Levi! I need it! I need it so badly!" Eren begged when Levi ran his hands along his chest. Moving down to his cock before running a finger along the hard flesh.

"Who do you belong to again? I forgot." Levi smirked while slowly rolling his hips against Eren's, making the brunet gasp.

"Y-you...I belong to you! Please, more." Eren was so close. He just needed something more to push him over the edge.

"And you better not forget it." Levi growled before thrusting into Eren at an unnatural speed.

"AAH! Levi! nngh! S-slow do-HAH!" Eren moaned and cried out in pure pleasure every time their hips connected.

"I-I'm gonna cum...fuck me harder!" Eren begged while arching his back. Levi gripped Eren's hips before thrusting into the brunet harder. Hitting his prostate every time.

"Aaha! L-Levi~" Eren moaned out as he came hard. Levi came soon after him, filling him with cum.

"Have fun?" Levi once he pulled out of Eren. The brunet collapsed to the floor with a tired sigh.

"Yes. So much fun,daddy." Eren sighed with a tired sigh.

~.~.~

 _ **Well Stargaz3, I hope you liked it! I came up with this idea when I tackled my brother to the floor and hog tied him. Of course, I ran off to type this and... forgot to untie him. So he's still mad at me. Lol thanks for reading!**_

* * *

 _ **Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Same as the my last request; a dildo, ropes, a blindfold, ear plus, and a cock ring; and sexual asphyxiation, role play, the 'daddy' kink. That's all for now."_**

 ** _This is called "Game"_**

* * *

 _ **This next one is an interesting one that I wanted to test out. I hope you enjoy. Oh yea, there will be 'daddy' kinks, as requested. ENJOY!**_

"Eren." Levi called from the closet. Eren had just came back into the room and sat on the bed.

"Hm?" Eren hummed. Levi had brought home a box a week ago and wouldn't let Eren near it.

"Come here. Don't you wanna see what's inside the box?" Levi chuckled. They were going to have so much fun. Eren walked into the closet to see Levi sitting on top of the box. It was about the size and height of a couch table. **_(A/N: The small tables you put next to couches.)_**

"What's in the box?" Eren raised a brow at the amused smirk on Levi's face.

"I'll tell you, if you agree to a few...rules." Levi assured while tapping his fingers on the side of the box.

"Okay?... What are the rules?" Eren asked cautiously.

"You have to follow my every order. Break a rule, you get punished. Follow the rules, and you get rewarded. Simple as that." Levi chuckled while looking down at the box.

"What rules? You still never told me what the rules are." Eren pouted even though he was slightly turned on at Levi's words. He watched as Levi slowly licked his lips.

"I'll tell you the rules as we go. For now, go undress and sit on the floor at the edge of the bed. The faster you do it, the faster we can get this little _'game'_ started." Levi smiled.

"Uh... okay." Eren walked back to their room before slowly stripping done until he was completely naked. He then sat on his knees on the floor.

"I'm done." He called out with a slight blush.

"Very good," Levi came out and set something on the bed. Eren couldn't see what it was due to his position on the floor. "Put this on."

"A collar?" Eren asked when it was handed to him. Just looking at the material made his cock twitch in response.

"Yes. Do you have any reason why not to put it on?" Levi looked down at Eren.

"No. I actually really want to put it on." Eren admitted while lowering his head and looking at the material in his hand.

"Then do so." Levi licked his lips. Eren lifted the red collar to his neck before fastening the buckle.

"Good boy," Levi praised. Eren couldn't help but to smile at it. "Hold out your hands." Eren obliged and held out his hands. Levi grabbed a bundle of rope of the bed and proceeded to tie Eren's wrists together.

"Is it too tight?" Levi asked while holding the other end of the rope when he fully tied Eren's hands.

"No." Eren shook his head.

"Is it too loose?" Once again Eren shook his head. Levi moved what he had on the bed to a near by dresser.

"Alright. Stand and lean the upper half of your body over the bed." Eren nodded before standing and bending over the bed. Levi tied the other end of the rope to the headboard.

"You will address me as daddy. If you address me as Levi and you will be punished. Understand?" Levi asked while trailing a finger up Eren's spine.

"Yes." Eren yelled when Levi slapped his ass.

"Yes what?" Levi then pinched his ass.

"Yes daddy!" Eren corrected with a slight yelp.

"Good." Levi walked behind Eren and tapped his right thigh twice. "Lift your leg and put it on the bed."

"Alright daddy." Eren lifted his leg on the bed at Levi's command. Levi ran his hands along Eren's back and thighs before moving down to his cock before slipping a cock ring around the hardened flesh.

"Nngh..." Eren moaned softly at the feeling.

"You're not allowed to cum unless _I_ say so." Levi said before smacking Eren's ass again.

"Ow-okay daddy." Eren panted softly. Levi walked over and grabbed something off the dresser before kneeling on the floor by Eren.

"Open your mouth." Levi instructed while trailing his thumb against Eren's bottom lip. He timidly opened his mouth.

"Wider." Eren opened his mouth wider.

"Now suck." Eren's eyes widened when a dildo was placed in his mouth. He gagged lightly and Levi pulled it out.

"Fuck..." Eren panted before opening his mouth again. Gladly accepting it. Levi pushed and moved it in Eren's mouth. He enjoyed every moan Eren let out. Finally when he believed it was coated in enough saliva, he removed it from Eren's mouth. Eren whined in protest.

"As much as I'd love to keep throat-fucking you with this dildo, I rather keep going with this game." Levi smiled before wrapping a blindfold around Eren's eyes.

"Ever heard of the saying _'take away a sense and the others are heightened'_?" Levi asked.

"Yes daddy. I have." Eren responded.

"If I take away two senses, your sight and your hearing, how will your sense of touch react?" Levi chuckled.

"Y-you mean I won't be able to see or hear?!" Eren almost yelled.

"Exactly. I look forward to seeing your reaction." Levi spoke before putting ear plugs in Eren's ears.

"Can you hear me?" Levi asked. Eren gave no response besides a tremble.

"Perfect." Levi tightened the collar around Eren's neck a bit. The brunet gasped and his cock twitched in response.

"I like these reactions." Levi nodded before walking behind Eren and sitting on his knees. He ran the dildo against Eren's cock, noting how goosebumps arose on his skin.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing you and get straight down to business." Levi trailed the tip against Eren's hole before slowly pushing it in.

"Kya~! Aah!" Eren dug his nails into the soft fabric of the blankets below him as the dildo was pushed deeper inside him.

"F-fuck daddy..." Eren cried out, unaware of any sound or sight. Levi pulled the toy out halfway before thrusting it back into Eren.

"Aah! More daddy!" Eren trembled. His body was more sensitive than normal. Levi repeated the motion while Eren cried out in pleasure.

"Wah! Hah hah..." Eren tried his best to stay calm and breathe, but he felt everything.

Every time the tip of the dildo was close to hitting his prostate, aggressive trembles would shoot through his body. Every time Levi slowed down his tempo, his back would arch and his toes would curl. When Levi would speed up his tempo, he would cry out. He had it the worse when he had to cum.

"Fuck! Aaha! Daddy! P-please stop!" Eren begged. His hips bucked forward when Levi aggressively hit his prostate.

"I-I can't take it daddy... I have to c-cum so badly!" Eren tugged at the ropes lightly.

"Hmm... should I untie him?" Levi spoke out loud since Eren couldn't hear him.

"P-please! I-I'll do anything daddy! Just l-let me cum!" Eren begged loudly.

"I have an idea." Levi smirked before removing the dildo from Eren. Eren whimpered at the feeling but he was finally able to catch his breath. Levi removed the ear plugs and blindfold.

"Anything?" Levi repeated.

"Y-yes daddy. I have to cum so badly." Eren wiggled his fingers as they began to grow numb from being tightened into a fist. Levi untied his hands.

"Come to the edge of the bed." Levi dropped the rope and sat on the edge of the bed. Eren slid and collapsed on the floor before crawling a kneeling at Levi's feet. Levi bent down and removed the cock ring, making Eren almost cum right then and there.

"Do what ever you want to get yourself off. I just want to watch." Levi spoke. Eren was confused. He had free reign to do what ever he wanted to make himself cum?

"D-daddy," Eren began. "Please undo your pants. I-I want to taste your cock. I've been craving it this whole time." Eren licked his lips slowly.

"Do it yourself. You're the one who wants to cum." Levi leaned back on his hands. Eren's eyes gleamed as he sat up and undid Levi's pants before freeing his cock from his boxers.

"So...big..." Eren slowly ran his tongue along the hard flesh. With his free hand he positioned the dildo back at his entrance before slowly sinking back down onto it.

"Aah fuck...daddy it feels so good...nngh..." Eren took Levi into his mouth and bobbed his head. He stroked what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Eren moaned down Levi's cock as he felt his own cock twitch in response.

He began to roll and bounce his hips on the dildo, taking it further and crying out every time it rubbed against his prostate. He began to pump his cock to its completion.

"D-daddy...I'm gonna cum! Nngh..." Eren pulled Levi out of his throat and continued to lap at the pre cum that accumulated at the tip. His eyes widened when he felt a violent tremble shoot through his body, causing him to fall on his side.

"AAH! W-What? Wha-" Eren tried speaking but he couldn't keep his hand from continuing to move the dildo inside of himself.

"Its an orgasm. Stop fighting it." Levi knelt down next to Eren.

"Aah! Hah! F-fuck!" Eren jerked his hips away from Levi's touch.

"Its not going to go away if you keep fighting it. Sit still." Levi grabbed Eren's hands and held them above his head before slowly moving the dildo inside of him at an agonizing pace.

"Nngh-no..." Eren moaned while arching his back.

"This is a nice response though." Levi bent down and began to lick, suck and bite on Eren's nipples.

"D-daddy!" Eren dug his nails into the carpet as he came. Levi moved down and lapped the cum off of Eren's stomach.

"W-we should play this game again daddy..." Eren panted harshly.

"Agreed." Levi smirked.

~.~.~

 _ **I thought that was pretty fun. You're probably wondering, "Alright Neko, we know you're gonna say it. How'd you come up with this?" Well I came up with this while I was sitting in the closet. Why was I in the closet? So I could update in peace. I hope you enjoyed**_ ** _Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine!_**

* * *

 _ **Hello! I missed you guys so fucking much! *cries* I cut this short so I'd finally be able to update SOMETHING for you guys. Its been to long! I haven't forgotten about the other requests and stories. I'll get to them ASAP. I know, I know... "Where is the 50 Shades of Riren, Neko. You left us there." I moved and what not, and WiFi is rare. I'll update as soon as I can. Anyway, this is part 1 and two requests. I hope you enjoyed. Its nice to hear from you guys again! Love ya, bye!**_


	57. Im still alive! (Not a chapter)

p style="text-align: left;"emstrongHey guys! I just wanted you to know that Im still alive and whatnot. I rarely get WiFi and when I do get it I use it to keep up with the stories Im reading. Ive been going through some tough stuff though, but Neko is alright! Okay, so I still make stories. I type them on my phone and save em to my memos. So, I haven't forgotten about all the requests and stuff, they are just on hold until I get secure WiFi and a laptop (my birthday is in September so cross four fingers and hope I get one!). While writting, I come to realize something beneficial... I always back away from smut. What I mean by that, is I dont necessarily write what I want because Im afraid its too much. And you guys will think its too weird. Kinky wise. Anyway, Ive also, come to realize Im super kinky, and I write the best when I think no one will read it. So, I Neko, dare my readers to issue me a challenge. Write, in detail a one shot you want made. If its smutty, ill write the best smut I can. If it something else, ill still write my best. Ill save it to my phone until the next time I get WiFi, and post it. Deal? So get your perverted minds going and issue me a challenge! Neko loves ya, and I miss yall/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	58. Thunderstorms

Thunderstorms

So many have requested that I make an incest chapter with Ereri and Riren. I've finally decided to do it, and here it is! Also, both Ereri and Riren have feeling for each other. And know the other feel the same. They just never decided to show it in intimate action.

If it was one thing Ereri hated, it was thunderstorms. He was okay with rain, he actually enjoyed it, but when it came to thunder and lightning... It was a no go with him.

"R-Riren... Are you still up?" Ereri knocked on his brother's door softly.

"Come in." A groggy voice replied from the other side of the door. Ereri carefully opened the door, avoiding waking his parents.

"What is it Ereri?" Riren mumbled while sitting up, revealing his bare chest. He always liked to sleep with no shirt on. Ereri momentarily stopped to thank the heavens that the room was semi-dark, so his brother couldn't see his light blush.

"Can I sleep in your bed? I don't like thunderstorms." Ereri replied quietly. Riren was about to scold his brother. Telling him that 16 was way too old to be afraid of thunderstorms and to be sleeping in his bed, but before he could speak, a spark of lighting showed outside his bedroom widow, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Ereri jumped and hugged his pillow tighter to his chest.

"Get in." Riren sighed softly and motioned his brother over to his bed. Ereri closed the door back and climbed into his brother's bed. He settled in bed next to Riren. Though he felt better, he couldn't stop himself from trembling. He knew another roar of thunder was coming, and he was afraid.

"Are you okay, Ereri?" Riren asked softly while wrapping his arms around Ereri. Pulling his brother's body closer to his own.

"Yea... I'm-" Ereri began, until a clap of thunder cut him off. He quickly retreated under Riren's covers. His entire being shaking with fear.

"Come here, Ereri." Riren sat up and pulled the covers off his brother. Ereri didn't dare move, he was too afraid.

Well, there was only one way to distract him now. Riren pulled his brother up by the back of his shirt.

"Riren, I-" Ereri stopped when Riren pushed him down on the bed so his back met the sheets, and towered over him. Being a year older gave him an advantage over his brunet brother.

"R-Riren... What are you doing?" Ereri blushed softly as his body rested between his brother's legs.

"I can distract you from the thunderstorm, but only for a little bit. You have to stay quiet though. We can't risk dad and pops finding out about us." Riren stared down at his younger brother. Slowly letting his eyes rack down Ereri's body. From the soft blush on his cheeks, to the rise and fall of his chest as his breathed, down to his stomach where his shirt had came up on him, down to his gray boxers.

"...alright..." Ereri nodded softly.

"But you have to stay quiet." Riren reminded while bending down, capturing his brother's lips in a kiss. He ran his hands down Ereri's sides, moving to his hips and down his thighs.

Ereri moaned softly as his brother licked his bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Ereri was eager to comply. Feeling his brother's tongue slide in his mouth and move against his own. Another crash of thunder made Ereri jump slightly, but Riren had all his attention.

Riren moved his knee to his brother's crotch, lightly adding pressure to his hard-on. Ereri slowly moved his hands up and weaved them into his Riren's raven black hair. They separated for air, giving the other time to catch his breath.

"Relax." Riren whispered into his brother's ear before biting the lobe softly. Ereri ran his hands down to his Riren's toned chest and abs, feeling the groves of muscle against his hands. His fingers skillfully moved to the hem of his brother's sweatpants.

"Are you wearing boxers?" Ereri asked while panting softly as Riren began to play with his nipples.

"Nope." Riren smirked against Ereri's collarbone.

"Can I?" Ereri asked quietly. Riren then sat up and switched their position so Ereri was in his lap, pressing his ass down on his erection. Ereri bit his bottom lip, feeling his brother's cock throb against him. Slowly, he rolled his hips, enjoying the groan that left Riren's lips. He bent down and began another heated kiss with his Riren, arching his hips so their erections were pressed against each other.

Another clap of thunder, but Ereri didn't flinch not one bit. Riren softly grabbed his brother's hips and rocked them against his own. Ereri moaned softly. It was becoming umbearable. His cock strained against his boxers, and his hole twitched with need. He needed to be filled, to be tamed, to be dominated by his older brother.

Ereri backed away from the kiss and moved down, kissing every inch of skin on his way down. Watching his older brother as he continued his act of seductiveness. Until he was at the hem of his pants. He didn't have to ask permission, cause he knew Riren wanted it just as much as he did. He slowly pulled at the pants, watching with hungry eyes as his brother's cock sprang free from his pants.

He wasted no time removing the pants from his Riren's body and dropping the on the floor. He ran his fingers against the hardened flesh, feeling it twitch from the touch. Ereri licked his lips slowly, eying the hard cock in front of him. He bent forward and began to kiss it. Working his was from the base to the tip.

Riren cursed under his breath and ran his fingers through his brother's hair. Ereri kissed the tip of Riren's cock. Slowly, running his tongue against it. Riren let out a deep growl that made a tremble shoot down Ereri's body.

The brunet continued to work his tongue down his brother's cock in long, slow strides. Flicking his tongue on the slit, he took Riren's cock into his mouth as far as he could get it. His hand stroking the rest. Moaning softly at the warm, hard cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, feeling Riren's pulsating cock move inside his throat. Riren kept his fingers woven into his brother's hair, while coaxing his head to move to a tempo Riren set.

"Good boy, fuck, you're such a good boy, Ereri. Keep going, you're perfect." Riren groaned while slowly bucking his hips up at the same time he brought Ereri's head down. Shoving his cock deeper down his brother's throat.

Ereri liked this. It was rough and messy, but it felt amazing. Hearing his older brother curse and praise him as he got throat-fucked by him. One hand balanced his weight on the bed, as the other slipped into his boxers. Ereri began to stroke his own cock in tempo with the bobbing of his head.

Ereri was moaning like an animal in heat, getting double penetrated by the largest cocks they could take. He just wanted to be filled. He craved it. Hard and fast. His hand slid farther up until he had two fingers pressed against his eager hole. Already slippery and wet, he slid them inside slowly. Arching his back as he did so. He got up to the first set of knuckles before it started to sting, but the pleasure was so much, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Deeper. Push them in deeper, just like a good boy." Riren spoke. His head thrown back and pure ecstasy at his brother's work. Ereri obeyed and pushed his fingers deeper, as far as they could go. He trembled at the intrusion of his fingers. He began to move them, curling them up. Hitting his prostate on the first try. His hips snapped back and he dug his nails into the blanket under him. Riren's tempo became sloppy and uneven as he felt himself about to cum. Feeling the tip of his cock push against the back of his brother's throat, while rubbing against both his hard and soft palate became too much for him to handle.

"Shit, Im about to cum." Riren warned. Ereri could feel his brother's cock twitch in his throat. Tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes. It was so much. Riren's cock, deep in his throat, and his fingers deep in his ass. He wanted more of it. He wanted to taste his brother's cum.

"One tap for face, two taps for throat." Riren bit his bottom lip. Ereri used his free hand that balanced him, to tap his brother's thigh. He tapped twice and let out a deep moan.

"Fuck, Ereri." Riren groaned as he came down his brother's throat. Ereri moaned as he felt it. It was so hot, and sticky, but it felt so good. Riren lifted his brother's head off his now half hard cock. Ereri sat up slowly, fingers still buried in his ass, he swallowed. Feeling the rest of his brother's cum slide down his throat. He licked his bottom lip clean of cum and saliva before removing his fingers.

"G-give it to me good, big brother." Ereri panted softly, a light blush and smile on his face. Riren stood and motioned his brother to forward on the bed. Ereri crawled up the bed and sat.

"Lean down, put your ass in the air. Bite the pillow if you have to." Riren ordered. A spark of lightning appeared out the window, illuminating Riren's room. Ereri had forgotten about the storm, and couldn't care now either.

He complied with his brother's order, and leaned down until his ass met the chilly night air. His upper half leaned down and he placed the pillow to his mouth before looking back at his brother. Riren climbed back on the bed before kissing down his brother's back. Feeling Ereri shiver beneath him. His hands moved to his Ereri's hips before he softly gripped them.

Riren leaned back up and positioned himself behind his younger brother before slowly sliding his cock inside him. Ereri's eyes widened and he let out a soft yelp.

"Im sorry. Just relax, Ereri." Riren placed soft kisses on his brother's head while pushing deeper inside him. Ereri was in tears as his ass was stretched to fit his Riren's cock. Riren was halfway buried in his brother's ass before he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly into Ereri's ear. A clap of thunder rung from outside, but Ereri laid still. He nodded softly.

"Keep going. Go deeper." Ereri spoke through the pillow. Though, it was a mumble, it was still heard. Riren continued to push deeper in his brother, feeling the walls of Ereri's ass tighten around his cock. It was so hot and tight, Riren groaned softly.

After being buried deep in his brother. Riren stopped, waiting until Ereri got adjusted to the wider intrusion. Once Ereri was adjusted, Riren pulled out halfway before thrusting back in.

"Fuck!" Ereri cried into the pillow. The motion was repeated again, with slightly more force then the last time. Pain was quickly turning into pleasure, and Ereri found himself moaning uncontrollably. He wanted it more. Deeper, and faster.

"More, big brother. Fuck me harder." Ereri begged with a slight roll of the hips. Riren raised a brow slightly, but decided to comply with the request. He dug his nails deeper into his brother's hips before speeding up his pace.

Ereri dug his nails into the pillow as he felt his brother's cock thrust inside him. It was so hot, his body felt like it was on fire. His senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. Feeling Riren's cock deep inside him, fucking him crazy. His hips moved in tempo with Riren's, effectively pushing his brother's cock deeper inside himself.

Riren leaned over Ereri before removing the pillow from his hands, and tilting his head back. Before a noise got to escape Ereri's mouth, Riren had him in a deep kiss. Ereri's back was arched perfectly, so the tip of Riren's cock hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Ahn!" Ereri moaned deeply into his brother's mouth, feeling his tongue move and slide against his own. Riren snaked his hand down his brother's body and began to pump cock in tempo with his thrusts. Ereri's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and his body began to go numb.

"R-Riren... Im... Gonna cum..." Ereri warned. He gripped the sheets below him as he felt a coil in his stomach beginning to come undone. Riren only smirked at his younger brother before speeding up even faster. Ereri was about to scream, but Riren covered his mouth and planted kisses on his forehead. Riren cursed under his breath when he felt his brother's insides, twitch, convulse, pulsate and tighten around his cock.

Ereri knew his brother was about to cum, deep inside his ass. So he pushed his hips back on Riren's cock, in tempo with his thrusts. Three more hard thrusts, and both brother's came with a pleasurable cry of the others name. Riren pulled out of his brother and Ereri could feel his brother's cum seeping out of his ass and sliding down his legs. Ereri's arms gave out and he collapsed, face first into his brother's bed.

"The storm stopped." Riren announced. Ereri panted and slowly turned his his head to the window, and sure enough. It had stopped raining.

"Can I stay?" Ereri turned his head back to the pillow and mumbled into it.

"Huh?" Riren asked. Ereri lifted his head and turned his body to his brother's, wrapping his legs around Riren's bare waist.

"Can I stay in your room? Just until morning." Riren bent down and placed a soft kiss to Ereri's lips.

"Yea, you can stay." Riren laid next to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Did anyone hear that storm last night?" Eren spoke while making breakfast.

"Yea." Levi replied while drinking his tea and reading the news on his laptop.

"That's because you are a light sleeper." Eren shook his head.

"Nope, I didn't even notice." Ereri replied. A soft smile on his face as he looked over at his older brother.

"Me either." Riren replied. He winked and blew a kiss to Ereri when no one but the brunet himself was looking. Ereri blushed softly. He really didn't notice the storm when he was alone with Riren. His big brother.

BROOOOOOOOO! You wouldn't believe how many times I had to go back and change "brother" or "brother's" to "Ereri('s)" or "Riren('s)". Like so many times... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! Bye~ *spins away*


	59. Daddy's home (pt 1)

Daddy's home (Part 1)

Why did I come up with this? Idk. I was bored

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Levi... Turn off your alarm." Eren mumbled softly. The beeping was pissing him off, and he was ready to throw the alarm across the room. A warm arm untangled itself from Eren's waist and turned off the alarm.

Eren let out a soft sigh. He could finally go back to sleep. Just as he was slipping back to his dream, he felt his body get pulled back and pressed against a warmer one.

"Eren..." Levi whispered his name softly into his ear,

"What, baby?" Eren replied. Being pressed against this warm body only made him sleepier.

Levi smirked against Eren's skin. "I leave today for my business trip. Are you going to miss me?" Eren felt a soft tremble run down his spine.

"Levi, stop. Its too early in the morning." Eren shifted slightly. Levi always liked to tease him in the morning when he was still sleepy.

Levi moved his hand down on Eren's body, massaging his inner thigh. "So you won't miss daddy?"

 _Really... Now?..._

Eren's eyes slowly opened and he looked back at Levi, a soft glare burning from his green eyes. "Levi. Its too early for all of that."

Levi let out a soft chuckle before he sat up and threw the blanket off himself and Eren. He then towered over the brunet. Levi stared with his normal unamused and blank expression, yet he had his hand running down Eren's body.

"So you're saying you wouldn't miss me?" Levi pretended to pout, but his hand was getting dangerously low on Eren's body.

"No, Im n-not saying that. Of course I'll m-miss you." A deep blush spread to Eren's tan cheeks as Levi began to palm him through his boxers.

Levi leaned down over Eren and began to kiss his jawline. "I'm not convinced."

Eren let out a soft gasp. Levi was professional when it came to work, but he was laid back with his friends, and with Eren. Not to mention... He was sexy. Eren was often upset when Levi went to work. Cause it meant Levi had to take out his piercings, and hide his tattoos. Though, seeing Levi all dressed up in an suit and tie was pretty hot too.

Eren bit his lip as Levi began to massage his balls. "I w-will miss you, Levi. I will miss you a l-lot."

Levi began to lick Eren's neck, enjoying the sounds that escaping the brunet's mouth. "Prove it."

"Flip us over and I will." Eren smirked softly. Levi leaned back before flipping their position so Eren was in his lap.

"Poor daddy, you're gonna be gone a whole week without your little boytoy." Eren rolled his hips down on Levi. Levi groaned softly and ran his hands across Eren's thighs.

"I know. Who's going to fuck him into submission?" Levi licked his bottom lip, rolling his tongue over his piercing. He knew that turned Eren on.

"I'll be sad to, who's going to fill me to the brim with his cock?" Eren ground his hips down with more force, making a growl erupt from Levi's throat.

"It won't be anyone but me, but you have to wait a few days." Levi ran his hands down Eren's hips. Eren pouted softly and leaned over Levi so his brown bangs grazed over Levi's forehead.

"Who said we cant fuck right now before you leave? Are all of your bags packed? Got all the things you need?" Eren kissed Levi's lips after every sentence.

Levi ran his hands down to Eren's ass and began to massage them. "Yea, everything is all packed."

"What time do you need to be at the airport?" Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair.

"12. Its 8:20 right now." Levi sat up, continuing to hold Eren in his lap.

"Plenty of time." Eren pressed his lips against Levi, and ran his hands down the shorter males chest. He loved the series of intricate designs down Levi's chest, arms and back.

"Shower?" Levi spoke against Eren's lips. He enjoyed sucking on Eren's lips, watching them become a swollen and scarlet red.

"Fuck yea." Eren nodded quickly. He yelped slightly when Levi picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Levi closed the door and pressed Eren against it.

"L-Levi... The shower..." Eren laughed softly. Levi often became eager and forgetful when it came to them having sex anywhere away from their bed.

"Alright. Hold on." Levi gently set Eren back on the ground before running some shower. He waited until it warmed up to the right temperature before walking back to Eren.

"Strip." Levi ordered while running his finger under Eren's chin. Eren slowly lifted his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, along with his boxers.

Eren purred. Levi licked his lips, eying Eren's nude body. "What now, daddy?"

"What do you think?" Levi quickly stripped from his own clothes before picking Eren back up and pressing him against the shower wall.

"How do you want it, pet?" Levi spoke against Eren's ear, biting the lobe softly. Maybe he should let Eren get gages in his ears, the brunet has been begging for them.

"Against the wall, hard and fast, daddy." Eren panted. He was always breathless when Levi would wake him up that way, but it was worth it when Levi would have him a screaming, moaning mess early in the morning.

Levi quickly pressed his lips back against Eren's, deepening it quicker than before. Levi's tongue moved and slid against Eren's. Though Eren was trying, he couldn't keep up, not with Levi rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance. Saliva dribbled down his chin as his tongue tried to keep pace with Levi's, but the shorter male was taking over, and Eren loved it.

Levi slowly dropped Eren's weight, so he slid down on his cock. Eren's eyes widened, and he moaned into Levi's mouth. God, it was hot. The feeling of Levi pushing himself into Eren was more than he could bare. Levi was halfway in when Eren could feel the tip of Levi's cock rub against his prostate. He didn't wanna brag, but taking in Levi was a lot. Not to mention the piercing he had on his cock. At first, Eren thought it was painful and stupid, but feeling it rub against his insides was pure bliss. Levi fully had himself buried in Eren, and Eren was already on edge.

His senses were still asleep, so feeling this much pleasure woke them up and pushed them to the edge all in one. His nails clawed at Levi's back when the raven haired man began to move inside him. Levi quickly had a tempo going, and Eren was practically puddy in his arms.

"L-Levi! Fuck, baby! That's right, fuck me hard!" Eren was yelling.

He didn't give a fuck who could hear, who was trying to sleep, or whose kid would be scarred on their way to school upon hearing their neighbors fuck in the shower. Feeling the warmth of Levi's cock rubbing against his insides, and feeling the piercing hit his prostate had Eren numb.

He dropped his head, so it rested on Levi's shoulder as his whole body rocked against the wall with every thrust of Levi's hips. The wall felt so cool against his back, well... If his back wasn't being repeatedly hit up against the wall. Eren didn't care though, he liked it rough. Eren honestly was beginning to fall asleep again due to the rocking of his body. The only thing keeping him awake was the hard cock moving inside him, sending electric shocks through his body. The rhythmic slapping and moving had him dizzy. A hard slap landed on his left ass cheek.

"Fuck!" Eren screamed lifted his head back up.

"You ain't falling asleep." Levi pushed Eren's legs up higher so they rested on his shoulders. He sped up and Eren's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Levi thought it was funny when he got Eren to completely lose himself.

"Got anything to say, pet?" Levi kissed down Eren's neck. Eren on the other hand couldn't even properly form a word, let alone a sentence. His lips struggled to close to make some type of word. His mouth was agape and he was drooling. Eren thought it was gross, but he couldn't help it. Another hard slap, this time to the right cheek. Eren was able to form a sloppy sentence.

"L-Levi, baby! So f-fucking good! Shit! Nngh! Aah!" Eren's nails dug deeper into Levi's skin as he felt his knees tremble as the rested on the shorter male's shoulders.

"What a slut. You're praising me for fucking you?" Levi purred into Eren's ear. The brunet frantically nodded. Which earned him another slap.

"Speak, pet." Levi growled. Fuck, Eren loved when he growled. Eren tried his hardest to make a sentence.

"Yes! I-I'm your slut! Fuck me, daddy!" Eren yelled while rocking his hips. He turned his head and realized he could see out the window, but what he saw almost made his heart drop to his stomach. The neighbor's daughter was looking dead at them, eyes wide and mouth agape. Where the fuck was her mother?!

"S-shit... Levi..." Eren leaned his head back against the wall and shook Levi's shoulder.

"What?" Levi smirked at Eren. Eren tried hint to him to look out the window, but Levi began to pump Eren's cock to the tempo of his thrusts. Tears were streaming down Eren's face. It was so much.

"N-neighbor." Eren began to suck on two fingers, a habit he picked up when he was about to cum.

"What about em?" Levi raised a brow, but never bothered to stop or slow down. Eren turned Levi's head to the window and they both saw the shocked child. A blush across her face and neck.

"Holy shit, how long has she been there?" Levi asked. Eren began to softly gnaw on his fingers. Quite content with them in his mouth.

"Ion oh (I dont know)." Eren mumbled, he was so close to cumming that he didn't even care about that little girl watching them fuck.

"Let's give her a show." Levi smirked as her mom walked outside. Her daughter pointed out why she was as red as a tomato. Before she made eye contact, Levi turned both his and Eren's attention to each other.

"Dont focus on them, baby." Levi thumbs the slit of Eren's cock, and Eren's whole body jolted.

"Ont! (Dont!)" Eren moved his free hand up to Levi's hair and softly pulled on the silky black locks. Levi went back to licking the water that rolled down Eren's neck. He spared a side glance out the window to see his neighbor had passed out, and her daughter had her legs crossed awkwardly. Eren pulled Levi's hair so their focus were back on each other. Eren removed his fingers and pushed his tongue into Levi's mouth. Levi quickly returned it, and within a few more thrusts Eren came hard while crying out Levi's name, feeling Levi cum deep inside of him. Eren and Levi panted softly, catching their breath after their steamy shower sex.

"I love you. I love you so much, Levi!" Eren kissed all over Levi's face. His senses came back to him and he realized Levi was leaving in a few hours.

"I love you too, but be careful before you break my dick off in your ass with all that moving you're doing." Levi kissed Eren's forehead and slowly pulled out of Eren. The brunet gasped softly at the emptiness, but didn't stop hugging Levi.

"Yea, I'll miss you too." Levi could tell that's what Eren was trying to show. Eren nodded softly.

"Now we really need to take a shower." Eren mumbled into Levi's neck.

"Good thing we're already here." Levi chuckled.

"Our neighbors are going to kill us..." Eren laughed quietly.

I honestly have no idea how or why I came up with this. I hope you enjoyed it though! I am working on more requests, and they should be done very soon. I have some AMAZING smut filled chapters that I am progress with. They should be done very soon! I miss y'all! Anyway, bye!~ *bows and walks away*


	60. Gladiator

(In all honesty... I was going to wait to post this because I have other chapters I started before this, but didn't bother to finish. I have to find the inspiration for them. Im also working on my requests again. I've been writing like crazy! I just got my phone back not too long ago. I didn't have it for 25 days! Shit, man. I got yaoi to write. Anyway, maybe I'll finish the other chapters, maybe not. Tell me if my skills have gotten better. Give me the inspiration! Love y'all!) (P.s: My phone is trippin, so the chapter after this one is actually the rest of the story)

Me: Bonjour! Okay, so I-

Levi: Nekoooooooooooo!

Me: Uh... *looks at him like "stfu"* Anyway, I-

Levi: Nekooooooooooooooooooo!

Me: What?! I'm doing my intro!

Levi: I wanna help.

Me: Wha- no! Go... Fuck Eren or something.

Levi: He's asleep.

Me: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fine! Here *hands him paper* read this.

Levi: Okay. Th-

Me: Leviiiiiiiiiii!

Levi: (-_-*)

Me: Doesn't feel good eh? Read the damn intro.

Levi: *reads outloud* The theme of this story is simple. It follows its name.

Me: *interrupts* Levi is a Roman gladiator. Eren, a fair prince. One day Eren goes to witness a gladiator show and sees Heichou, the undefeated gladiator. Smitten by the individual, he sends word for them to meet. _Alone_ , in his bed chamber. Im sure you can sense what's going to happen. *smirks* this is going to be good~

Levi: The fuck?! How did you come up with this?!

Me: ...I yelled "This. Is. SPARTA!"... So... Yea. Plus, in all these Roman movies and shows it always has a sex scene. *gets up and walks away* don't judge me...

Levi: Don't mind her. She's sensitive about her work. I hope you guys enjoy. *nods and walks away*

Song for this chaper: Take Me To Church - Hozier

* * *

"A gladiator fight? Do I have to go?" Eren sighed. The whole idea of guys being forced to fight against each others in a brutal, deadly battle was just... Wrong. Though, his opinions on the sport were unheard by anyone other than the ones he closely trusted.

"Yes, Prince. A gladiator fight. Its a big hit amongst the people, and your father believes you should go." One of Eren's maids, Historia, replied while dipping a bowl into his hot spring before pouring it on his back. She preferred to be called Christa, and she had no interest in the young prince. Her eyes were set on one of his guards. Ymir was her name. Eren kept their relationship secret from the others. So Christa had high respects for the prince. If relationships among the workers were heard by the king and queen, it was sure to raise a problem.

Eren looked down at his hands. Being a prince wasn't easy. He was required to follow rules, go places he didn't want to go, and to act classy and proper no matter what. The lifestyle was a constant. He couldn't even leave his palace without being escorted by someone. If he snuck off he'd quickly be brought back. "Sounds... Unclassy."

"Sadly, my prince, it is. There is a new fighter though, who is undefeated. His name is on the tongues of everyone," She began. She then leaned closer to the brunet and said,

"He is said to be very attractive." She spoke softly into Eren's ear. Eren turned, emerald green eyes gleaming.

Eren has been wanting a little more... _Excitement_ in his life. His bed chamber is lonely at night, and self pleasure can only go so far. Eren wanted someone to pleasure him. He didn't want a female though, no, he craved a man. In the past, his mother and father, the king and queen, have tried to find a lover to suit his needs, but have found no luck. Eren wont even let anyone even touch him unless he deemed it okay. The prince then said, "Ah, is that so? Do tell, Christa."

"He goes by Heichou. He's some foreigner who came to town some years back with his mother. She was labeled as the town's whore, and her and her son were outcasts. Once she died, he became an outlaw. Stealing from the rich, giving to the poor. That sorta stuff. After being caught by the authorities, he was given a choice. Go to jail or fight in the war. He went into war, and later became a prisoner of war. He escaped and came back here to become a gladiator." Christa set the bowl down before standing, bringing the bowl with her as she went to get a towel for the prince. Eren felt bad for the gladiator. It must have been hard to grow up when were an outcast and your mother was labeled a whore. The blonde maid spoke, pulling Eren from his thought.

Christa announced as she stood at the door, "I will be back shortly with your towel, my prince."

"Take your time, I need to consider whether or not I will go peacefully to the gladiator battle, or if I will have to be dragged there. Kicking and screaming." Eren joked. Christa laughed softly before exiting out of the door. Eren slowly sunk down into the spring so only half of his head stood out before closing his eyes. Floating in his warm water, his room completely silent. Leaving him to his thoughts.

This guy, this gladiator has had it pretty tough. Even after being in war he still decides to fight? For what? What is he trying to gain? Maybe he's trying to give both him and his late mother a good name. To make something of himself. Still, Eren didn't believe a gladiator fight was the best way to do it.

Eren soon wondered what the guy looked like. He was said to be attractive, but Eren has never seen him. He barely leaves the house, and when he does he has to go to a certain place. He has no time to look around the city. All Eren could think about was this gladiator. Was he strong? Did he have muscles? Eren knew he must have had scars from battle. The sheer thought had Eren slightly turned on.

He wondered what it would be like to be with someone who was strong and fierce. How would they treat him? Eren's hands floated between he knees. He softly ran his fingertips up his inner thighs. His thoughts got deeper, and his hands got higher. How would they take control of Eren? The male was already used to being told what to do, but how would he be ordered in the bedroom? Would he be ordered on his knees, sucking cock like a slut? Being throat-fucked until his throat was raw? Or maybe he would be ordered on his back, legs wide and ass ready to be ravished.

"Nngh..." Eren moaned softly as he began to stroke himself. Maybe he would be ordered to sit in the lap of the male, rocking and rolling his hips. Riding the cock of his master. The whole thought alone had Eren craving to be filled.

"I'm back, my prince." Christa said while walking back into the room. Eren quickly dropped down under the wall. He thought about anything to make his half hard cock go away. This was aggravating though. Eren had no time for self pleasure for the past week! He had no free time during the day to slip away and touch himself, and he was too tired at night to do it.

"Really, my prince? Please come out. I must be off to the market." Eren quickly popped back up for air and looked at Christa. Eren wondered what the market looked like. Yes, he knew that's where his food came, but he has never seen it with his own eyes. His curiosity was peaked.

Eren really wanted to get out of the house and really see the town. Especially if he was forced to go see this gladiator fight later. So the brunet prince , "May I go? Please..."

"You still have to get dressed to go see the fight, prince." Christa frowned softly. Eren refused the urge for his hands too travel back down to his cock. No, Eren need more self control. Desire couldn't overcome reasoning. Though his body craved it, his mind denied it.

"We can do it once I get back. Please, Christa? Just for a bit?" Eren looked up at the blonde female as she stood. She looked over at a wall, then the floor, then the male in the hot spring before her. She let out a deep sigh and answered,

"Alright, my prince. We must hurry, the fight will start soon, and you need to be dressed." Eren nodded but sat still when she motioned him out of the tub. He was normally dried by Christa, so this was odd to the blonde.

"Aren't you going to get out so I can wrap your towel around you?" Christa raised a brow. Eren quickly shook his head and said,

"No, no. I can do it myself today." He reached up for the towel, but Christa raised it higher, out of his reach. If it was anyone else, Christa would have been killed, but this is Eren. She must call him "Prince", but he was plain ol' Eren to her.

Brow raised in confusion she said, "Why all of a sudden do you want to dry yourself, my prince?" Eren let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose and said,

"I'm not a child, I can do it myself." He reached up higher and again she raised it higher. She stared intently at his eyes, yet he said nothing. She then noticed the faintest blush spread across his tan cheeks. She thought for a moment. It quickly hit her.

"Oh! Alright... You may dry yourself my prince, but hurry we must head out." Christa smiled and handed him the towel and turned before exiting. Leaving him alone again. He couldn't finish even if he wanted to, cause he had things to do. He sighed, stood and climbed out of the spring. He then wrapped the towel securely around his waist and exited the room.

* * *

"Again, Big bro? You're doing this again?" Isabel said while following behind the raven haired man. It was pretty sunny outside, so why not walk? Plus, Levi had somewhere to be. Isabel and Farlan just liked to tag along.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to his destination, but hell... Beats sitting around all day. Levi mumbled while eating an apple. "Yes."

"Why again do you do this?" Farlan asked, walking on the other side of Levi. See, why can't they stop asking questions? That was just irritating. They always wanted to know what he was doing and where he was going every second of the day. He knew they were concerned, but damn...

"Cause I can. Now, can you both stop asking me questions please." Levi asked while looking back at the two. He looked back in front of him to see everyone looking off in the same direction. He heard soft whispers about a prince.

"What's going on?" Levi asked Farlan, cause even the blonde himself went quiet. Everybody was staring as if a war broke out right then and there.

Eyes wide, Farlan said, "The prince is coming..."

"So? Why is everyone looking so shocked?" Levi shrugged. He wasn't one for venturing around town, or what everyone was doing. He has heard about the prince, but never bothered to care.

"The prince is barely out. Rumor has it that he will be at the gladiator show later." Farlan said. He didn't want to be caught up in all the mess so he grabbed Isabel's hand and motioned Levi with his head for them to go a different way

"That so? Hm. Maybe I'll see him." Levi smirked while looking back over his shoulder at the area they were at. Was the prince really coming? That was interesting to Levi.

Farlan nervously scratched the back of his head. Levi took another bite of his apple and shrugged. "Don't hold your breath. Even if you see him, you can't go near him. I hear his guards are hard-asses."

"It's impossible, big bro." Isabel assured. Levi rolled his eyes. He stopped caring honestly, but knowing that the prince himself would be at the show was pretty cool in his eyes.

"Please!" Eren asked again. While walking down the streets he had saw this amazing cloak he wanted to buy, but Christa refused to let him get it. The person who ran the stand stared in shock that the prince was even standing in the same _presence_ as him.

"No, my prince. Now we need to go. You need to get dressed." She motioned him over and turned to walk off when Eren quickly said,

"Let me get it, or I refuse to go." Eren stared as she turned back and let out a deep sigh. He was serious, and he didn't care if he needed to act childish to get it.

"My Prince-" She began.

Eren narrowed his eyes and said it again. There was no winning when it came to Eren. If you won, it was because he let you.

She sighed deeply before pulling out a small bag of gold coins out her pocket. She handed them to Eren. The brunet then handed them to the tenner and said, "Will this cover it?"

Stuttering badly, he replied, "Y-y-yes your h-highness... I-it will." He then handed Eren the cloak. Eren threw it over his shoulders, fastened the button and pulled up the hood.

"Thank you, my dear sir. I bid you a good day." Eren smiled cheezily and walked off to catch up with Christa. It was a beautiful dark green cloak with neatly hand-stitched blue and white wings. The same sign as the Roman army, Survey Corps.

"Doesn't it look absolutely perfect, Christa?" Eren asked while spinning softly. It fit snug around his neck and laid softly on his shoulders and down his back.

She nodded and replied, "It suits your eyes, my prince."

Eren was too invested in his spinning to care. He sped up and was quickly ahead a Christa. It looked amazing in him, he just knew it! He twirled once more and crashed into someone. Pushing them both to the ground. Eren falling on top

Eren rubbed his head. It was spinning like crazy. He halted his movements when he realized he was on top of someone. He looked down to see a pair of confused steel blue eyes staring at him. They looked so pretty. Eren couldn't help but to stare. He was pulled from his thoughts when the person spoke.

"You are still on me." The person said. Eren was about to speak, but when he opened his mouth a soft squeak came out instead. He felt hands on his ass and a dick pressed against his own.

 _Holy shit... This is a guy.._.

"I'm so sorry!" Eren sat up, but didn't climb out of the stranger's lap. The male sat up on his elbows and looked at Eren. The brunet felt his face heat up with a wild blush. He could feel the male's dick pressed against his ass as he sat. Eren denied his mind the pleasure of giving the feeling a second thought. He wondered how mad he mad this guy for accidentally crashing into him. Though, the stranger didn't look mad. He looked confused.

"You are kinda sitting on my dick. Just in case you didn't know that..." The man said to Eren. Little did he know that the stranger didn't mind Eren being in his lap. The brunet looked attractive to the stranger. Eren quickly stood and helped the stranger to his feet. Just then did he notice that the male was slightly shorter, but when on top of him Eren could feel muscles. He felt his body heat up at the thought.

"I am so, so, sorry. I didn't see you, and I wasn't paying attention, and I should have been." Eren covered his face in embarrassment. He just knocked this guy down because he was being a dumb, dizzy dumbass.

"Its alright, bright eyes. It was an accident." The guy replied while dusting dirt off of Eren. The male didn't seem to want to stop staring at Eren. Let alone his emerald green eyes. Not that the prince cared, it was just that the gaze itself seemed to be fiery. A hot gaze, roaming all over his body.

"Levi!" Farlan ran in from the alleyway where the shorter male entered. The male turned to the voice and let out a deep sigh before mumbling the blonde's name.

Isabel ran in next and yelled, "Why'd you walk off! We turned our backs for one second and you're gone!" The stranger then mumbled the red-head's name as well, followed by a deep sigh.

 _Ah, so the stranger's name is Levi.._.

Levi frowned softly before saying, "Who is older? Me or you? Okay then, so shut the fuck up. You two walk too damn slow, so I walked off."

Levi frowned softly before saying, "Who is older? Me or you? Okay then, so shut the fuck up. You two walk too damn slow, so I walked off."

Christa ran in behind Eren. She was about to say "prince", but by judging the gathered crowd she knew it would end up being a problem back at the palace. So instead she said, "Eren? Are you alright."

"Yea, I'm alright." Eren said. He turned back to Levi before saying,

"Are you okay... Levi?"

"Yeah. Im alright, Eren. Im glad you're okay. A pretty, young thing like yourself being hurt would be a tragedy." Levi smiled softly. Eren's blush returned, ten fold. Christa quickly grabbed Eren's hand and said,

"We have to go now. Remember? Sorry for the trouble. Goodbye!" And with that, Eren was quickly pulled out of sight. Levi continued to stare as if the brunet himself would come back.

"What was that Levi? 'A pretty, young thing like yourself being hurt would be a tragedy?' " Farlan shook his head. Isabel scrunched her nose softly. This wasn't like Levi. Levi quietly repeated the brunet's name. The name suited the brat with the bright eyes.

"What do you mean?" Levi said. His eyes haven't moved since Eren disappeared out of sight. Nothing else really mattered at the moment. The cutest thing he has ever saw just spun into him. Though, it hurt at first, he couldn't bring himself to even glare at the brunet.

"Why would you say that to a stranger that crashes into like a spinning mule?" Isabel asked. See? Exactly his point. Why did they have to question everything he did? Why couldn't they just listen and shut up. Was that too much to ask? Apparently fucking so. Just then did he remember that he had somewhere to be.

"Stop asking me shit. We have to go to the arena anyway. C'mon." Levi motioned with his head for them to follow, and once again the three were off. Yet, Levi couldn't get the brat put of his head. Bright eyes with the beautiful name.

 _Eren..._

* * *

"My prince?" Christa said as she followed Eren into the kitchen. She handed Sasha that basket of food while watching as her prince sat. Mouth agape, and eyes wide.

"He's perfect..." The brunet mumbled. Sasha looked between the prince, and Christa. Hoping one of them would fill her in on what's going on. In all honesty, Christa herself wasn't fully sure of what was happening.

"You mean that guy? Levi? You want him as your lover?" Christa asked, a slight smile gracing her lips. At that time the other cook, Connie, walked in with a basket of potatoes. He handed them to Sasha and looked at Christa and Eren.

"Yes! Oh my, I have never been so quickly turned on in my life! Yea, he's slightly shorter than me, but he's strong! The way his hands felt on my ass, and the way his dick felt against mine... My, my, my, my, my, it was big! Fucking HUGE is more like it! I could feel abs and muscles, and I felt so secure in his grasp, and just, mmm!" Eren smiled softly while running his fingertips down his neck. Connie's eyes widened before he deemed himself out of the picture. Eren was gay, Christa was lesbian, and Sasha stopped caring. So Connie turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my, my prince. You sure have gone into quite a great deal of detail." Christa laughed while walking to the other side of the counter before helping Sasha cut potatoes.

"I have not even gotten started yet!" Eren proclaimed while fanning his face and neck. The thought of being on top of Levi came back to his head, and he found himself moaning softly.

"Alright, Prince. Might wanna relax with all of that before you cum on the counter." Sasha joked. Christa rolled her eyes softly. Sasha always said weird things. Connie had then walked back in.

"The only way Im cumming on the counter is if he's fucking me on it." Eren purred. Connie quickly turned around and walked out the kitchen again. Eren loved teasing the poor cook.

"Head upstairs, my prince. Jean and Marco will help you get dressed." Christa motioned with the knife. Eren pushed back out of his chair before walking up the stairs. Marco and Jean met him up there.

"Good afternoon, Prince. We already have an outfit picked for you." Marco smiled as he spoke. Eren softly pinched his cheek. He thought freckles were adorable. Jean quickly cleared his throat as the walked to Eren's bed chamber.

"Relax, Jean. I have no interest in Marco. Besides..." Eren trailed off while removing his cloak. He walked over to his window and looked at his mom watering the flowers in the garden. He waved at her when she looked up then he turned and said,

"I met a guy." Eren smiled cheezily. Jean narrowed his eyes and Marco smiled brightly and said,

"You did? That's great, prince. What is he like? Is he-" Marco began until Jean started laughing. What was so funny? Eren wasn't one to rule with and iron fist, but he sure didn't mind punching Jean with one.

Jean wiped his eyes before saying, "I doubt it, Prince Eren. If you did, then please, do tell on how you met."

Of course. Eren knew that was coming. Jean always had something to say about Eren or what he was doing. Since he wanted to know about Levi, Eren would _gladly_ tell him. So the prince cleared his throat and said,

"We met not too long ago, I had accidentally crashed into and fell on top of him. I found out that his name is Levi, and might I add that he is amazing in every way. When I had fell, his hands landed on my ass, and they were so warm and soft. He had abs and muscles and they felt so good! And his dick was pressed against me too. My, my, did it feel amazing against me. It was pretty big too." Eren answered, a dreamy look in his eyes and a wild blush on his face. Marco was wide eyed with a soft blush against his cheeks. Jean rolled his eyes.

"You're being over dramatic. His dick wasn't _THAT_ big." Jean huffed. Now it was Eren's turn to laugh. Which he did. Fully enjoying bothering the horse faced guard. Eren wasn't one to gloat, but this was a opportunity he just _couldn't_ pass up.

Once he finished laughing he said, "Oh, yes the fuck it was. I know cause it was pressed against me. Its about..." Eren looked down at his stomach and trailed a finger from his hipbone to his thigh before lifting both index fingers and spacing them a good distance apart.

"That big." Eren answered triumphantly. Just then, Christa had walked in. She looked at Marco, then Jean, and then the smug look on Eren's face before saying,

"Gloat later, my prince. You need to get dressed. We must be off soon." Christa said while walking in the room. She motioned with her head for Marco and Jean to leave. They bowed and exited, Christa followed suit afterwards. Leaving Eren to change.

* * *

"Its as hot as the devil's asshole out here!" Eren exclaimed while fanning himself. He wore a series of robes, and the heat was beating down. The robes were loose and fit more like a dress, but Eren still had to deal with it. Just for today.

Christa laughed and said, "I'm sorry, my prince. I cannot control the weather. You must look nice as you announce the fight." Christa offered Eren a grape from the bowl in front of his him, but he shook his head. He laid softly on his right side on a red couch. Neatly designed and decorated. To his right sat Christa, Ymir and Armin. To his Left sat Mikasa, Jean and Marco. He didn't understand why he needed six people to go with him just to see a fight.

"My prince, its beginning." Christa whispered to him. Eren sighed before standing and walking to the edge of his balcony. As soon as his face was seen, the crowd cheered. He knew what he was suppose to say and when he was suppose to say it. So he waited silently as the gladiators walked, one by one. They were all suppose kill one another, or die trying.

The first gladiator who came out walked to the middle of the arena before looking around. Everyone began to cheer and yell his name. Eren turned his head back to Christa before mouthing, "That's Heichou?" She nodded softly. Eren looked back to see a familiar set of eyes slowly move to his. The gladiator looked directly into Eren's eyes. Once again he saw steel blue eyes. The gladiator smirked at him.

"T-that's Levi..." Eren said softly, eyes wide and heart beating wildly in his chest. He could feel his body heat up under the familiar gaze. Christa stood and looked, and sure enough it was the same male they ran into earlier. Jean looked at her before standing and looking at the gladiator.

He looked at the stunned blonde before saying, "Historia, is that true?" She slowly nodded. Eren couldn't speak, he couldnt even think straight. The only thing he could think of, he wasn't allowed to say. It would be too taboo to be on the tongue of the fair, virgin prince.

"Oh damn!" Jean exclaimed, eyes wide. They had met the famed gladiator, Heichou. Eren only stared at the male. How didn't he know? He doesn't even go by Heichou, his friends call him Levi. Eren considered a possibility. Would it be possible... To have Levi meet him in his bed chamber? _Alone_. The thought made a shiver shoot down his spine.

"Eren, you have to speak now." Christa reminded. Eren nodded softly and cleared his throat. He raised his hand to get everyone's attention. The arena quickly went quiet. Eren then said,

"I, Eren Jaeger, Prince of Shiganshia, and son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger, have come before you today to announce the gladiator battle. All are to fight to the death, or die in a brutal battle. Let the match begin!" Eren then quickly added in something that wasn't rehearsed.

"I wish you a great deal of luck, fair gladiator." He then bowed and returned to his seat. He couldn't believe it. The champion Heichou, was actually Levi. Eren had the pleasure to meet him, and see him in battle. Eren knew he had to body of a soldier, but could he prove it in battle?

* * *

He was a strange gladiator indeed. Christa and Eren talked quietly as they watched the battle. Hei-... Levi, had handcrafted his own swords so they are longer, yet lighter. He also held one backwards, which Eren first thought was strange, but it proved to be very helpful as the battle went on.

Levi was light on his feet. His movements swift. The opponent could be cut down before he even knew he was touched. Eren still believed it was slightly too gruesome for him to fully watch, but his eyes stayed on Levi. The last gladiator ran in after Levi. Said male seemed smaller and less built compared to the others, and maybe it worked in his favor, because he quickly dashed back. The gladiator stopped and turned back to Levi again. Charging like a mad bull.

Eren gripped his robes. The gladiator was getting close to Levi, and he has yet to move. What was he doing? Eren watched as Levi stabbed one of his swords into the dirt, the other brought securely up by his face. He then began to charge. Both gladiators getting dangerously close to one another. Who was going to make it?! Levi quickly stuck out his arm as he and the other gladiator crossed paths. Levi stood in place as the other gladiator slowed his movements. The gladiator dropped down to his knees before his head rolled off his shoulders. Eren let out a soft gasp at the sight. Blood trickled from the now limp body as it fell to the floor. Levi turned, dragging his sword behind him. Leaving a bloody trail in the dirt. He stabbed his sword in the dirt next to the other before picking up the head of the dead gladiator, showing it to the crowd.

They all cheered, Heichou still remained undefeated. Eren slowly stood from his couch and walked to the railing again. A soft switch in his hip movement. Eren smiled softly while looking at the last gladiator. The blood soaked Levi. Eren raised a hand and said,

"Our undefeated gladiator, Heichou, has won again! Congratulations, gladiator." Everyone once again cheered. Eren bowed before turning and sitting back on his couch.

"I see that look in your eye, my prince. What would you like us to do?" Christa whispered in his ear softly. Eren watched as Levi walked out of sight of the arena, leaving bodies upon bodies of dead gladiators. Eren thought for a moment before he smiled and said,

"Send word to Levi. I would like to... _meet_ him. Send Armin and Mikasa to fetch him and bring him to the palace. Make sure Sasha and Connie feed him nice. Tell Jean and Marco to make sure he is cleaned twice. Once of blood, and again for my own _personal reasons,_ and finally, you make sure he meets me in my bed chamber tonight. Let no one else know of my plans. Tell them that he is my guest. If he wonders where I am, tell him I have other important business to attend to. Oh, and tell him his companions may come. I think Isabel and Farlan were their names. All in all make sure he meets me in my bed chamber once the moon meets the sky." Eren replied softly so only the female blonde could hear.

"Yes, my prince." She nodded softly and stood. Motioning Eren and the others to join. Eren smiled softly to himself. He couldn't wait for night to fall.

* * *

"You did great out there, big bro!" Isabel gushed as the blood-soaked Levi walked back. The only thing that was on his mind was the bright eyed prince who stared at him.

"That guy who ran into me earlier, did you guys know he was the prince?" Levi asked while wiping blood off his face. It was gross to have the blood of another all over you, but after going to war, Levi became quite accustomed to it. He still didn't like it though.

"I didn't really get a good look at him. As soon as we showed up he was getting dragged away." Isabel shrugged softly. She wondered if it was actually the prince who crashed into Levi. If so, she would have expected him to have moor guards or something.

"Levi, I doubt the guy you saw was the prince. Maybe-" Farlan was cut off when two people walked up. One was a blonde male with sky blue eyes. The other was female with eyes and hair as black as coal. They both bowed slightly before the male spoke first. Saying,

"Good afternoon gentlemen, and lady." The blonde said while softly kissing Isabel's hand. She blushed ever so slightly. The blonde stepped back, and the raven haired female spoke next. Saying,

"My name is Mikasa, and this is Armin. We are one of the many guards in charge of Prince Eren." Mikasa said while motioning to Armin and then at the booth where Eren sat. Levi turned his head to Farlan and mouthed, _"Told ya so."_

Armin cleared his throat before saying, "We have order from our prince, to fetch you and make sure you get to the palace safely. He would like a word you you." Levi's head shot up when he heared that. The prince of Shiganshia wanted to talk to him? How many people did he do this for? What was it about Levi that caught his attention. He didn't mind seeing the brunet prince again. The young prince never left his mind.

"The prince wants to speak to me?" Levi repeated. Why all of a sudden was the royal blood of Shiganshia so interested in a guy like himself. Both Mikasa and Armin nodded. Levi looked at the ground trying to think of reasons why the prince wanted a chat with him.

"We have been told you may bring your companions too. Now hurry along. We must bathe and feed you." Mikasa motioned for the three others and Armin to follow as they walked out of the arena and towards the palace.

* * *

"Haha! I told you it would fit, Jean!" Marco smiled while walking around Levi. He was cleaned and dressed, though Jean said the clothes wouldn't fit. Jean rolled his eyes. This was the guy Eren was head over heels for? The acclaimed gladiator, Heichou? He was... Short. He wondered if Eren lied and Levi was actually coming up short between the legs.

"Shut it, Marco. That's not important." Jean huffed. Why were they in charge of making sure he got clean. All they did was show him where to go to get bathed, and made sure he had clothes. Levi, on the other hand was just wondering when he could see _his_ bright eyes prince.

"Oh, be quiet, Jean, and I know what you're thinking. You better not ask it." Marco stood and motioned for Levi to follow as they walked out of the bathing room and down the stairs. Levi just silently looked around as they walked. The house was nice and there were several paintings of the family. Not to mention wall colors and furniture. It all looked beautiful.

"Why not? Prince Eren sounded awfully proud of it." Jean mumbled. Levi looked up when he heard Eren's name. He saw that Marco mouthed something to Jean, but he couldn't read what it was.

"Jean, no." Marco glared softly at the other male. Jean shook his head softly and said,

"Hey, Levi? That's your name right?" Jean looked back and asked. They walked through the living room. Levi was starstruck. It was the biggest living room he has ever seen, but he nodded and answered,

"Yea. My name's Levi."

Jean nodded softly before he said, "Prince Eren told us about you. Which brings up a interesting question. How big is y-"

Marco quickly hit Jean in the throat, causing him to cough and stop talking. Marco then said, "Don't listen to him. He's a dumbass."

They walked in the kitchen to see Isabel and Farlan, eating and talking with Sasha and Connie. Isabel turned and quickly said,

"Woah, big bro. You look nice!" Levi looked down at his clothes and shrugged. He thought he always looked nice, except when he was covered in blood. Even then he didn't think he looked bad. So the complement went right over his head.

"Yea, Levi. You clean up nice." Farlan nodded in agreement. Levi sat down next to Farlan. Sasha handed him a plate of food and he began to eat. He didn't know how hungry he was until he almost devoured the plate of food in 2 minutes. They all chatted for about 15 minutes until Christa came into the kitchen and said,

"Hello, Levi. May I have a word with you in private?" She asked. Levi nodded and stood before thanking Jean and Marco for the clothes, Sasha and Connie for he meal, and telling Isabel and Farlan to obey while he was away. He then followed the blonde female as they walked out of the kitchen.

"I know you must wonder where Prince Eren is. He told me to inform you that he is currently busy with other work. Being prince is surely a full time job. You must also wonder why you are here, yes?" She looked over at Levi to see if he was listening. He nodded slowly at her words. She made a sound of acknowledgement before continuing.

"It seems the prince has taken quite a liking towards you, Levi. Prince Eren is young, yet, he is old enough to have a lover. Someone to suit his more... _personal_ needs. In the past, the king and queen have tried to find someone to suit him, but have had no luck. Eren is lenient, but he is also choosy. He deemed none of them capable of giving him the pleasure he craves. Everyone else in the palace has someone to love and pleasure them, except for Prince Eren," Christa looked down at her feet as they continued to walk around. It was somewhat sad that the young prince couldnt experience the feeling of close body contact in the mists of sexual desire.

"What do you mean he has taken a liking to me? You mean he wants me as his lover?" Levi asked with a brow raised. Not that he didn't find the young male attractive, he was just confused as to why the male chose him. There were plenty of other good looking people in Shiganshia, so why was it him?

"Apparently so. Prince Eren isn't normally lewd, and if he is, he surely doesn't say or show it, but after coming home he spilled like blood on a battle field. On and on about your looks, and your body stature. You have gotten the young prince quite smitten over you. That is why you are here. Prince Eren is busy during the day, and lonely during the night. So you are to meet him later in his bed chamber. If you do not wish to pleasure the young prince, then let me know and I-" She said until Levi quickly interrupted her. Saying,

"I'll do it. I will meet Prince Eren later in his bed chamber. I will gladly love the young prince." Levi said, a slight fire burning in his eyes. Woah, now Christa saw why the prince was the way he was about Levi. Christa stopped and turned to Levi before bowing and saying,

"Thank you, fair Levi. I will send word to the prince right away. You may go back to your meal. I will fetch you after your next bath and show you where the prince's room is. He will meet you there, and the rest is up to you two." She stood and turned on her heel and walked away. Levi turned back to the direction of the kitchen and began walking.

* * *

"You guys did a very nice job. He looks perfect." Christa said to Jean and Marco while looking at Levi. Night has fallen and it was time for him to be brought to Eren's room. It has been on Levi's mind all day since Christa told him. He was to go and have sex with the prince of Shiganshia.

"Thanks. It was Marco's idea." Jean nodded over to Marco, who smiled softly. Though, Jean was still irritated that the freckled guard had hit him in the throat. Not that he could stay mad at him. Christa thought it was sweet. Now the young prince would have a lover to suit him and his needs. Which was a mystery to everyone. No one knew specifically what the young prince liked, though, the prince has slipped and said he would like to be ordered. A good deal of information to give Levi.

"Alright. You guys may go. Remember what Prince Eren said, no one is to bother him tonight. Unless its a dire life or death situation, and even then only I am allowed in the room. Relay to message to me, and I unto him. Goodnight guys." Christa picked up the side of her night robes with one hand before grabbing a candle with the other.

She motioned for Levi to follow as they left the downstairs area. Slowly and carefully they walked up the stairs. They turned to the left and walked all the way down the hall to the door on the right. Christa dropped the hem of her dress and knocked softly on the green door before saying,

"Prince, its Christa. I have Levi here with me." She waited a few seconds before a reply came.

"Come in. I'll be out in a minute." Christa nodded and handed Levi the candle. He went to open the door, but she stopped him. He sent her a confused look, and she sighed and said,

"Be careful with the young prince. Don't do anything that he doesn't want to do. Don't hurt him either." Christa said sternly. If anything happened to the prince, or if anything went wrong, more than one person would be held accountable. It would NOT end well.

"So... By hurt... You mean I can't leave him with hickeys, bite marks and nail marks? I might not be able to keep that promise." Levi replied. Christa laughed softly, but Levi was serious. He just wanted to feel Eren. To touch his smooth skin as Eren cries out in pure ecstasy.

"Just be careful with him," Christa was about to walk away when something caught her mind. She quickly turned around and whispered into Levi's ear,

"Eren may not admit this, but he follows orders very well. So try that out." With that, she left off down the hall. Levi slowly opened the door and stepped inside before closing it back behind him. The room was quiet. The walls were green and the wall behind the bed was decorated with a golden, cursive "E".

Levi set the candle down on a table before sitting on the bed. Was he really about to soil the prince's innocence? Though, he did wonder what it would be like. Royalty have always been thought of as classy and high standarded. Has anyone ever seen how they become behind closed doors? Levi flopped back on the bed before closing his eyes.

Ever since he saw the young prince earlier, he hasn't been able to get him out of his mind. That adorable blush. That nice body. That sexy voice. Levi was in the middle of thought when he felt someone climb onto of him and lean over before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, my gladiator." Eren whispered softly into his ear. Levi opened his eyes and looked at Eren, seated perfectly in his lap. He wore a green silk robe with gold trimmings. It was loose so it fell off his slender shoulders, but was tied cozily around his waist. The brunet sat up and Levi leaned up on his elbows, eying the prince. He could see up Eren's inner thighs, but the prince's hands covered what he really wanted to see. Though, Levi knew Eren had nothing under the robe. He could feel it.

"Hello, my prince. I heard you have taken quite an interest in me." Levi replied while running his hands up Eren's thighs, carefully pushing up the material of his robe. Eren bit his bottom lip and said,

"That is true. I want you. I want you to take control of me for tonight. Order me, and I will follow suit." Eren whispered softly, feeling Levi's hands travel to his ass. Levi let one hand linger on Eren's ass while the other made its way to his hip. Eren could feel a familiar warmth rush all over his body. Making his skin erupt with goosebumps.

"Oh? So the fair prince likes to be taken over... So you will follow every command I give?" Levi raised a brow while giving Eren's ass a soft squeeze. The brunet gasped softly, but answered with a nod.

"Alright. Stand and strip from your robe, then sit on your knees." Levi removed his hands from Eren's body. Eren nodded and climbed out of Levi's lap before standing. Levi sat up and watched as Eren slowly undid the tie to his robe before sliding it off his shoulders. Dropping the to material to the floor.

His blush ran down from his cheeks to the neck. He slowly dropped down to his knees and sat. Waiting for the next order from Levi. The shorter male stared at Eren. The fucking prince of Shiganshia was naked in front of him, following every command like a dog. Damn, it was sexy.

Levi stood and walked around the brunet. Eyes roaming every inch of his tan skin. He stopped in front of Eren, lifting the brunet's head so their eyes met. Levi slowly ran his thumb against the prince's bottom lip before slowly pushing it into his mouth. Eren moaned softly at the feeling. It wasn't really erotic, but he never had mouth stimulation when he was turned on. The new feeling had his body tingling.

"Crawl to me." Levi said while slowly walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge. Eren nodded and dropped his upper body so he was in his hands and knees. He slowly, yet seductively crawled to Levi. Earning him a soft peck on the head.

"Stand." Levi motioned with his finger for Eren to stand. This was a huge turn on. The male royalty of the Jaeger family was following every command given. The prince slowly stood and walked to Levi. Levi carefully pulled Eren into his lap.

"Has anyone else touched you before?" Levi said while softly kissing Eren's jawline. Moving down his neck. He slowly ran his tongue along Eren's adams apple. Up to his chin.

"N-no... Only my own hands have touched this body, and they've never touched another." Eren spoke softly. He was about to speak again when Levi had pushed him on the bed and pressed their lips and bodies together.

Eren gripped the back of Levi's clothes as the kiss got deeper. Levi slid his tongue into Eren's mouth while grinding his hips against him. Eren just wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel Levi's skin against his own. The kiss itself was already intense for Eren. Tongues moved against each other and bodies rolled. The temperature in room got hotter by the second.

"Please, remove your clothes as well. I want to touch you." Eren panted once they pulled away for air. Both faces were flushed red from excitement. Levi reached his hands back and pulled his robes up and over his head before tossing them on the floor. Eren wasted no time running his hands along Levi's back, shoulders and chest. Feeling muscles and scars. Touching anything that his hands could reach as Levi began to lick and suck on his skin. Marking it for the first time. Proving that Eren was his.

Levi left a trail of hickeys from Eren's neck, down to his right nipple (left from Eren's pov). A intricate series of purple bruises scattered on the prince. Levi then began to lick and suck on Eren's nipple while his free hand teased the other. Eren let out a deep groan and rested his hands on Levi's shoulders. Levi's free hand trailed down Eren's hip to his ass. Eren let out a sharp gasp as Levi massaged two fingers into of him. Fuck, Eren was losing himself quickly. Both of his nipples were being played with and his ass was being teased. He didn't know what to do with himself. Levi's hands skillfully made Eren's body bend to his beck and call.

"Can I go lower?" Levi asked before flicking his tongue on Eren's erect nipple. The brunet nodded quickly, unable to let any words pass his lips. Levi slowly added a third finger as he began to kiss down Eren's abdomen. Eren quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want to wake anyone up, because he couldn't control his noises. Eren thought Levi would stop at his stomach, but he kept going down.

Levi curled his fingers up inside of Eren and the prince's last self restraint was gone. His back arched as he yelled a muffled, "Fuck!"

Levi free hand moved down as well, and he began to slowly stroke Eren's cock. He watched with hungry eyes as Eren withered from his touches. Mouth drooling, chest heaving, and body trembling, just from a little teasing. Levi hasn't even gotten started yet. Levi slowly pulled his fingers from the prince's now wet entrance before sucking on them. Making sure Eren watched as Levi licked the brunet's slick off his fingers. Eren watched this erotic sight and almost came right then and there, but he held back.

Levi used his free hand to spread Eren's legs wider before he dropped down and ran his tongue along Eren's puckered hole. A tremble ran down Eren's body. He sat up on his elbows and watched as Levi's tongue teased his ass, not yet penetrating it. Levi slowly massaged his tongue into Eren. Flicking it against the warm walls of the prince.

"Hnngh... L-Levi... S-st-" Eren moaned, but the sheer sight of Levi tongue-fucking him had Eren incoherent. He was going to tell Levi to stop because it was dirty, but it felt so good, he didn't want it to stop. Levi continued stroking Eren's cock, but sped up the pace. Eren panted harshly, he felt a familiar coil in his stomach, and he knew he would be cumming soon. Levi could feel it too. Eren's insides had tightened up and twitched with every flick of his tongue. He removed his tongue and stopped stroking Eren's cock, causing a whimper from Eren. Which was quickly replaced with a shuddering cry. Eren looked down with half lidded eyes, seeing Levi deep-throating him. His mouth was hot and wet, but it felt amazing. Eren pulled at the sheets on his sides. Moaning louder and louder the deeper his cock got in Levi's throat. Eren bit his bottom lip. The feeling of the tip of his cock hitting the back of Levi's throat became too much. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth, and yelled out as he came. "Levi!"

Levi pulled off of Eren's cock and stood before climbing over the prince. Panting, and dazed, Eren opened his eyes. Levi bent down and began to kiss Eren again. Making it heated as soon as he started. Levi felt all over Eren's body, and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. The kiss was strong and desperate. This one was different though. Along with Levi's tongue, Eren felt another substance in his mouth. It was bitter-sweet and it trickled down his cheek as Levi kissed him. Levi pulled away. Licking his bottom lip he said,

"Swallow it." Eren did as instructed and swallowed the unknown substance. He then licked his lips to rid them of the rest of it. Levi leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Your cum tastes delicious, does it not?" Eren's eyes widened slightly. He was just fed his own cum in the mists of a heated kiss. He didn't even notice. Never once did he ever try to taste it, but Levi did it without hesitation.

Levi then asked, "How do you want it, my prince? Your hole is craving to be filled." Levi was lewd. So lewd that it made Eren turned on everytime he spoke. Eren leaned back on his bed before wrapping his legs around Levi's waist and saying,

"You're the one in charge here. Though, I want to be on my back, so I can watch. I want to see you fuck me. I want to see your expression as you cum, deep inside my ass." Eren answered as Levi rubbed the tip of his cock against his ass. He whined softly, he wanted it so badly. Levi leaned over Eren's frame before saying,

"Ah, I see you're getting lewd. Fuck, that's sexy." Levi rolled his hips against Eren, teasing his virgin hole. The prince tried to push his hips forward, but Levi kept his hips in place. Levi softly kissed his forehead while slowly pushing himself inside of Eren. Eren moaned softly and dug his nails into Levi's back, feeling the shorter male stretch him wider than his finger ever could. Eren knew his dick was big, but fuck... Eren underestimated the way it would feel inside of him. Levi groaned softly, feeling the heat of Eren's ass engulf his cock. It was tight, and pulsated as he pushed inside of it.

"Can I move?" Levi whispered into Eren's ear. The brunet nodded his head. Still trying to get used to the wider intrusion. Levi slowly began to move his hips, making shallow thrusts. He ran his tongue along Eren's neck as the prince gasped, moaned and groaned. Sounds that only encouraged the Levi to keep going.

He began to pick up the pace, setting a quick tempo that made Eren get louder. Eren's fingers trembled along with the rest of his body. The feeling was new, and his body just couldn't get enough. Levi moved his tongue to the other side of Eren's neck. He began to suck of the tan skin. Eren cried out when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Levi had bit him, but it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Eren's whole body jerked at the action.

"L-Levi! Fuck! H-harder. Faster. More! Please!" Eren yelled loudly. His body craved it. Harder and faster. Levi was quickly to comply, thrusting faster into the prince. Grinding his hips as he did it. He knew he'd find it soon, then Eren would completely loose it. Drool dribbled down Eren's chin. He could no longer close his mouth. Feeling Levi's hot cock, moving and sliding inside him denied the prince silence.

"Say it again. Say my name." Levi growled in Eren's ear. Eren's neck, shoulder and chest were scattered with hickeys, which surely will be hard to hide. Eren's heels dug softly into Levi's lower back as he moaned,

"Levi... Levi... Levi. Levi! Levi! Fuck, Levi! Right there! Hit right there!" Eren cried out as Levi hit a bundle of nerves, making his whole body jolt. Levi repeated the action again, and again, and again, and again. Over and over. Slamming relentlessly into Eren. Hitting his prostate like nothing Eren has ever felt before. Levi knew a way to hit it better, so he switched their position so Eren was in his lap. The brunet let out a moan, feeling Levi's cock. Deeper inside.

"Ride it." Levi ordered. Eren quickly got to work, rocking his hips back and forth. The tip of Levi's cock rubbed against Eren's prostate nonstop. Eren rested his head over Levi's shoulder as the male began to move his hips up and down. Levi dug his nails into Eren's hips. The brunet was bouncing on his cock. A loud slapping sound filled the room, followed by Eren groaning.

"Fuck... Keep going, Eren. Ride my cock." Levi praised softly into Eren's ear. Levi didn't know what he was doing to Eren. The brunet picked up a nice tempo and began to move faster. His bed creaked from the movement as Eren cursed loudly.

"Levi! Nngh! Fuck... Your cock feels amazing inside me! Please! Cum inside me! Aah! Hah!" Eren threw his head back in pure ecstasy. Every being of his body was electrified. Feeling new feelings that Eren alone couldn't bring. Levi dug his nails deeper into Eren's hips. Fuck, he didn't know the prince could be so lewd. That his language could be so vulgar. Eren's insides began to convulse and pulsate. He was about to cum again. The feeling was mutual for Levi too. The raven haired man was on his last string.

Levi quickly kissed Eren, forcing his tongue into the prince's mouth. His arms wrapped securely around Eren's waist as their last restraint snapped. Eren came first. Crying out Levi's name as he came on their lower stomachs. Levi came soon after. Eren let out a shuddering groan as he felt Levi's cum shoot inside him. It felt so hot that Eren could melt. Both stopped moving, trying to catch their breaths. Eren lifted his hips, feeling Levi's cock pull out of him, followed by the feeling of his cum seeping out of his ass.

Eren stared at Levi. He just got fucked by a guy he met earlier. Every rule about being proper and classy went out the window as soon as Levi ordered him to undress. Levi softly kissed Eren's forehead, a sheen of sweat covering it. Eren laid his head back on Levi's shoulder, finding comfort in the warmth of his lover.

"That was..." Eren began, but his throat was sore from yelling. He didn't think he could even find the words to describe how it felt. It was a mixture of exhilarating, relentless, and pleasurable. The best feeling Eren has ever felt.

"Amazing." Levi decided to finish for he brunet. He was content with it all. He just saw the most intimate parts of Eren. Parts that no other but himself would be able to see. Eren carefully climbed out of his lap before turning his back to Levi. He leaned over and got on his hands and knees before saying,

"Please, Levi. Let's do it again,"

* * *

"Prince Eren." **Christa** called again. She has been knocking for the past ten minutes, but hasn't gotten a response. She carefully opened the door and walked inside. The curtains to Eren's bed were closed, which was weird because the prince preferred them open. She walked to the bed and opened the curtain and stared at a figure under the blanket.


	61. Gladiator (rest of story)

"Prince Eren?" She said, unsure of which figure was him, and where his head was. She was about to reach for the top of the blanket when a messy mop of brown hair appeared from the bottom. Eren sat up on his forearms. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wincing slightly. Why was his room so damn bright?

"Good morning, prince." Christa smiled. He turned his head to her and rubbed his eyes before yawning. His hips ached and his neck stung. What time was it? What happened?

"Morning Christa. What time is it?" Eren mumbled. His voice was low and his throat felt sore and raw. He was dead tired, and just wanted one more hour of sleep.

"12:30." Christa answered. Eren instantly sat up.

"12:30?! Why didn't you wake me sooner?! This will raise suspicion! How will I tell them about Levi?!" Eren felt his heart drop to his stomach. Just then he noticed he was sitting on something. He lifted the blanket from around his legs and looked. He was sitting in Levi's lap. His bare, naked lap. Fuck...

"They already know..." Christa replied quietly. Eren's head snapped up and over to the blonde. His eyes showing fear.

"You told them?!" Eren yelled. She jumped slightly and quickly shook her head. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she said,

"I did no such thing, prince. You were... Very loud last night." Christa said while looking off at a wall. Eren's whole face turned red. He was so loud that people found out about Levi? That he was having sex?!

"Oh my. Oh my, my, my, my, my." Eren shook his head. He was so embarrassed. How could he face everyone, knowing that he was screaming like a whore as he was fucked senseless. Eren stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from the back, followed by a kiss on his back.

"Good morning, Levi." Christa said. Levi nodded his acknowledgement. Eren turned his head to Levi and saw that the male's hair was a rowdy mess and he had hickeys and nail marks on his neck and shoulders.

"Oh my! Levi, your neck!" Eren turned to face the raven haired man before running his fingers along to marks. Levi was too groggy to care. Eren turned his attention to Christa when she whistled. She held up a mirror and Eren saw a huge series of nail marks, hickeys and bite marks. Trailing from his neck, down to his hips.

"Wah! How am I going to cover this?! Levi, come with me!" Eren threw off the covers off himself before he climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe that rested on the floor. Christa gasped and Eren had a small sliver of an idea what the issue was. He turned his head back to the mirror she held and saw that the series of nail marks, hickeys, and bite marks continued down his back and to his ass. Followed by hand prints on his ass. He looked over at Levi to see him smirking at his work.

Eren threw on his robe on and tied it snug around his waist. He went back to Levi before pulling the male and the blanket off of the bed. He dropped to his knees and tied the blanket around Levi's waist. When he stood Levi quickly pulled him into a deep kiss. Eren's train of though left him quickly as he moaned softly. His hands slowly moved down to the blanket. He was about to untie it when Christa cleared her throat.

"Oh yea!" Eren grabbed Levi's hand and quickly went past Christa. Maybe no one else was around at the moment. He could sneak both Levi and himself down to the hotspring, bathe, and come up with a lie as to why they were late. Eren sped down the stairs. He was about to run through the living-room, but everyone sat there. They all looked at Eren and Levi.

Shit...

"Morning, Eren. Are you well rested?" Eren's mother asked. Eren stood still, he couldn't even speak. Here he stood, dressed in a robe that slid off his shoulder, showing Levi's dirty work while also holding the hand of the guy he met yesterday while said male was dressed in a blanket. Christa came down the stairs and looked between the individuals.

"I-Im tired and sore." Eren answered after a long moment of silence. He just wanted to sneak them by. That was the plan, but no, he couldn't. It was like they were waiting for them.

"How are you, Levi?" She said, turning her attnetion to Levi. Isabel and Farlan shared the same shocked expression. Levi cleared his throat softly, and quietly said,

"Im fine, dear queen." Levi said softly. Carla laughed before standing and walking to Eren. Looking at the bruises scattered on her son. Yep, that surely would be there for awhile. His once fair skin was now marked by his lover.

"My, my, Levi. You have surely had your fun with Eren." She said while looking at his marks too. Eren's face heated up. Once tan cheeks were now a scarlet red. This was embarrassing. He could never live this down.

"Mom, I-" Eren began until his dad interrupted.

"I think we all know that. Our son was loud enough for the whole village to know." Grisha joked. Eren let out a deep groan. Embarrassed by it all. He looked over to see Ymir, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, and Annie smiling. Eren blushed harder. He just wanted to get cleaned. He felt gross.

"Im sure you two want to get clean, so we'll leave you alone for the moment, but we would like to meet and talk for lunch." Carla said. She kissed Eren's forehead, and Levi's cheek. Eren nodded and quickly ran off to the hotspring. He closed the door behind him and dropped to his knees.

"This is so embarrassing!" Eren covered his face. Levi sighed softly before untying the blanket from around his waist. He walked to Eren before picking the brunet up so he was standing. He carefully undid the tie to the robe and dropped it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around the brunet and kissed his head.

"Relax, Eren. Don't worry about anything. Right now... Its just me and you." Levi slowly pulled Eren into the warm water. Eren leaned back against the edge and dropped down so only half of his face was out. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. It reminded him of the day before. Levi sat in front of Eren before the brunet had closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard Levi take a deep breath. Slowly the male sunk under the water.

"Levi? What are you-" Eren then let out a gasp. How could Levi even be doing that?! He needed to breathe! Eren couldn't even think, he could just feel Levi's mouth on his cock.

"Fuck, Levi..." Eren's back arched. A familiar sense of pleasure ran through his body. Eren knew this was something that he would get used to feeling. Especially with Levi as his lover.

"I brought a towel, my pr-" Christa began when she walked in. She quickly stopped talking. Eren covered his mouth as he looked at her, but he knew she already knew what was happening. Levi came up for air and looked at Eren, then Christa.

"Oops. My bad." He laughed before sinking back into the water. Christa nodded and set the towel down before turning and exiting. Leaving the prince to have his alone time with his gladiator.

* * *

Me: Yay! I'm done! *collapses on floor*

Levi: Let me read it. *takes phone and begins skimming through it*

Me: I think I just broke a record for how many words typed. It took me four days to write this! It was so much, I had to write it in three separate memos on my phone, and my memos hold A LOT of words.

Levi: *reads sex scene* What the hell, Neko?!

Me: I can write amazing foreplay! Though, my smut writing isn't that bad either.

Armin: *looks up from yaoi manga* Neko. You're done now?

Me: Yep. I'm tired as hell too.

Levi: *hands me back my phone* You have a strange fetish with people being ridden.

Me: No, I have a fetish with people being fucked senseless against a wall. Think about it! You have a lot to focus on. You have to balance their weight, and your own. Plus, you have to move them in a way that doesn't mess up their back, and the person has enough trust in you to make sure they don't fall. Now, fit all of that into writing, and let me read it so I can judge it.

Levi: ...What the fuck?...I can't do that...

Me: I can, so no more judging my shit. I have been writing fan fics for years, and I've learned many ways of doing it.

Armin: It has almost been a year on this site, right?

Me: Yea. It will be a year the day after my birthday. *starts writing another story while still laying on the floor*

Eren: *walks in*

Levi: Read this *snatches my phone out of my hands and hands it to Eren*

Me: Should there be a part two? Maybe some m-preg?

Armin: Yea!

Levi: No!

Armin: The bang master!

Levi: NO!

Eren: Wait... Wasn't that from a YouTube video? Connie's angry rooftop rant?

Me: ...yea...

Levi: Neko, you are weird.

Me: People still love me though, so I don't care.

Eren: *blushes while reading phone* Neko! Why am I acting like a slut?!

Me: *shrugs* You aren't. That's just how I pictured it. Armin, carry me to my intro set.

Armin: No offense, but... You would crush me.

Me: Fine. *stands* follow me.

All: *walks to set*

Me: *yawns* Well that is the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed, I worked really hard on it.

Levi: *mumbles* Only on the smut...

Me: Fuck off, Levi. Anyway, should there be a part two? M-preg?

Armin: I already said yes!

Me: *re-reading comments* Oh yea! Thanks for the comments! I love them! And yes, _babe,_ I do know why it sounds familiar. Its because I texted it to you, baka. *flickers her nose* Love ya, tho! Anyway, Im posting this while sitting in the school lunchroom. Lmao. Bye~!


	62. Making Love Faces

Me: *smiles a pervy smile* Hello, my lovelies.

Armin: *shaking head*

Me: I decided to write this! Its a threesome, but h-

Levi: She got this idea from-

Me: *smacks him in the nose* Shut up! Anyway! Yes, its a threesome, but there is a slight catch/surprise for you guys.

Eren: Oh no... She didn't...

Armin: *sighs* She did...

Me: I totally fucking did! Its in your p.o.v! A surprise from Neko! Why? Cause it felt like it. Plus, my birthday is coming up , and I wanna try something I haven't written.

Levi: Her birthday is the 25th of September. Remember the date.

Me: Yes! Anyway, Im coming up with this off the top of my head, so bare with me. Hm... Bed sex? Nah. Too original. Couch sex? Nah. Not enough space. Shower s- no... You'd slip and die trying to have a threesome in a shower. Hm... Ah! Got it! Kitchen sex! Yes!

Eren: Im not even surprised.

Armin: Not one bit.

Me: Fuck off... This is a gift to my loyal readers.

Levi: Oh really?

Me: Say another fucking word, Levi...

Levi: ...

Me: That's what I thought. Well I hope you guys enjoy. This is my gift to you.

Song of the chapter: Porn Star - August Alsina

* * *

Having two boyfriends wasn't hard. You managed it quite well. Plus, it was nice having two people to care for you and love you. Having sex with one is easy. Having it with the other was also easy. Both were okay with it, but when both of them wanted sex, it was surely a challenge.

"Eren... Stop eying the frosting. You aren't getting any." You say while mixing a bowl of frosting. Eren stood behind you, arms wrapped around your waist and head on your shoulder. Eying the batch of icing you had. He huffed everytime you tasted some. Never offering him any.

"Why not?" He asked you. Yet again. You sigh. This boy acted like a child when it came to you making food. The tall male didn't always act like a child. Just when you made food and wouldn't give him any.

"Because I said so, now may you move off of me so I can check the oven?" You say while poking at the arms wrapped securely around your waist. They were warm and all, but if your cupcakes burned... There would be hell to pay. Eren snuggled his head against your ear. It tickled lightly, but you didn't speak on it.

"I don't wanna. Plus, you look amazing in that outfit." Eren answers while speaking softly in your ear. You shiver slightly, but maintain your composure. You wouldn't say you looked amazing in the outfit. You just thought you looked cute. You had on a shirt that fit your frame and a crop top to match. Despite all that, the male still didn't free you from his grasp.

"Get off of her, Eren. She asked you nicely." Levi said while walking in the kitchen to get a cup of water. Eren grumbled under his breath before letting go of your waist. You let out a sigh of relief before turning to the oven.

"Thank you, Levi." You say while opening the oven and taking out your pan of cupcakes. You were so glad they didn't burn. You set them on the stove top to cool before going back to making your frosting.

"No problem, baby." Levi answered while hopping up on the counter. Eren rolled his eyes. You paid no attention to either male. They always had their petty arguments from time to time, but they always made sure to come to a truce for you.

"You are such a cock-blocker. You know that right, Levi?" Eren mumbled. You sigh softly. Was this really the time? You just wanted to make cupcakes without a problem. Levi set down his cup of water before letting out a deep chuckle.

"Maybe I am, but you were going no where latching on her hip like child. You have to get straight to the point." Levi said before taking a sip of water from his cup. Something told you that this conversation was going south. So you decided not to intervene.

"Oh? Like this?" Eren said before spinning you around. Before you could protest, or even scold the brunet, his lips against yours. Your eyes widen at the sudden gesture, but you don't stop it. Eren's lips were soft and warm against yours. The kiss seemed desperate and needy and it had your head spinning. You let out a soft moan at the feeling. Eren finally pulled back with a smug expression on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

Levi laughed and said, "Cute, but no. You do it like this." Levi hopped of the counter before pulling you into and even deeper kiss. You felt his tongue moving against your own as his hands moved down to your ass. Squeezing and grouping. You moan louder this time at the feeling. Levi's body is pressed against yours and you could feel the heat radiating off of him. He began to suck and nibble on your bottom lip softly. Causing you to gasp. Levi eventually pulled back, slightly pulling your bottom lip as he did so. You leaned back on the counter, trying to catch your breath and calm your body.

"Really, Levi? That's no fair. You practically got her all stirred up just from a kiss." Eren huffed while crossing his arms over his chest. Levi rolled his eyes yet again. Even after what they both did, neither male decided to stop their argument.

"Okay? And? Its not like you could do it. You didn't even touch her body when you guys kissed." You stood dumbfounded for a moment. Are they really arguing about kissing you? Damn, and you thought them arguing on which one of your sides to lay by you was stupid. This is plain childish. You finally manage to stand back up before quickly saying,

"Hey! Can you both stop? I have to finish these cupcakes for Neko's party later, and you guys are not making it any easier." You say sternly. They just stare at you with a simuoar expression. You shake your head while letting out a sigh before turning back to your frosting. Before you can even grab the spatula you feel yourself being pulled from the counter yet again.

"Wha?!" You say when you feel Eren pressed against the back of you, followed by Levi in front of you. You glare softly at the raven haired male in front of you, and growl at the brunet behind you. You take a deep breath and try your hardest not to curse both males out.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go." You say, turning your head to the side so both males know your are talking to both of them. Levi shakes his head while running his hands up your thighs. Eren runs his hands up your hips. You stiffen at the touches as they get higher.

"S-stop you two..." You mumble softly. The touches are warm and sensual as they get higher on your body. How did they go from arguing to feeling you up? It was a mystery to you. Its not like you could move either. You were stuck between two males who surely had some of their own intentions.

"You still want frosting, Eren?" Levi said while nodding towards the bowl. The brunet nodded while wrapping his arms back around your waist. This time his arms were wrapped around your own. So yours couldn't move.

Levi turned around and grabbed the bowl of icing before slowly mixing it again. You eye him carefully as he walks back to you. What happened next, you didn't expect. He grabbed the spatula and rubbed icing in both sides of your neck before setting the bowl back down. He walked back to you and began to suck the icing off one side of your neck while Eren licks it off the other.

"S-stop..." You whimper as their tongues run against your neck. Tasting the frosting along with your skin. They go back to running their hands along you, but this time it isn't as innocent as before. Eren settles for running his hands up your skirt, while Levi ran his hands up your shirt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, babe, your body is already all hot and bothered. We barely touched you." Levi said while running his fingertips along the underwire of your bra. You were about protest, saying if they weren't trying to have a kissing contest then maybe you wouldn't be so turned on. You never even got to get a word out of your mouth. Instead a loud, shuddering moan escaped you as Eren began to massage you through your panties.

"E-Er..." Your knees began to grow weak as Levi pushes his hands into your bra and begins to play with your nipples. Twisting and massaging the erect buds between his fingers.

"Hah..." You began to pant as your body got hotter. A part of you told you to yell at them to stop and out was too early in the day and having sex in a kitchen was a no go. Another part of wanted nothing more than to keep this going. The feeling of both of them feeling on you had you trembling.

"She's wet too." Eren chuckled against your neck while slowly pushing his hand into your panties. You grip the front of Levi's shirt as Eren begins to massage you again, sending electric volts through your entire body. Levi pushed up your shirt and bra before dropping down to his knees. He then ran his tongue from your hip bone and up your stomach.

"Fuck..." You cry out as Levi's hot tongue goes higher on your skin, and as Eren massages soft circles on your clit. Levi's tongue runs along your left nipple before he takes it into his mouth. Lightly sucking and biting on it. Massaging the other. Levi was bold, but Eren wanted to be bolder.

"Shit!" You throw your head back on Eren's shoulder as two fingers slide inside you. Here you were, moaning like a whore in heat. Your skirt was pushed up, your panties were pushed down, and Eren was fingering you with one hand and massaging your clit with the other. Your shirt and bra was pushed up and Levi was playing with you chest. It all was becoming too much. Having to stand made it no easier. Feeling your mixture of cum and other juices running down your legs and Levi's saliva running down your stomach.

"I-I can't... I can't take anymore..." Your body jolts when Eren's fingers push against your g-spot, causing your legs tojerk. Both males just continue to tease and play with your body until your orgasm hits you.

"S-stop! Please stop! Fuck, I can't take it!" You beg when they continue to touch you. Eren removed his fingers from your dripping, wet opening. Sucking lightly on the digits. Levi removed your nipple from his mouth and stopped toying with the other. You instantly collapse to your knees. Shivering as you ride out your orgasm.

Both males seemed quite content with helping you reach your peak, but by judging the tents in their pants, they needed some help. You sit up on your knees. Thinking for a moment before saying,

"Heads." You point to Levi.

"Tails." You point to Eren.

"Get to work or you're going to be stuck with blue balls." You chuckle softly before bending down on all fours. Both males were quick to comply. Levi tilted your head up before running his thumb against your bottom lip. You slowly begin to open your mouth. Eren was a bit more eager. He freed his cock from his sweatpants and slowly ran it along your backside. Running the tip down the seam of your ass, between your cheek, and to where you craved it the most. He slowly ground his hips, rubbing his pulsating cock against your entire wetness.

Levi unbuttoned his pants before pushing them down along with his boxers. Your mouth practically watered at he sight. Levi's cock was hard and precum was already seeping out of the slit. You slowly lick your lips before sticking out your tongue and running it against the underside of Levi shaft. Moving from base to tip. You let out a sharp gasp as you feel the tip of Eren's cock slowly push inside of you.

Once you feel Eren fully inside you, you turn your attention back to Levi's neglected, hard cock. You began to plant soft, wet kisses down the side of the hard flesh. Causing Levi to hiss in response. You then flick your tongue on the tip. Just the way Levi likes it.

"Shit, babe." Levi groaned out as you began to take his cock into your mouth. You hollow out your cheeks, only for them to puff back out due to the hard cock making its way into your mouth and throat. You slowly began to pull back and push forward at the same tempo of Eren slowly moving inside you.

"Fuck, you feel amazing. Your insides are so hot." Eren groaned as he began to speed up. A loud slapping sound filled the kitchen. The thrusting caused your body to move forward everytime it was done. Effectively pushing Levi's cock farther down your throat. You moaned at the feeling. It was hot and sticky, but it felt amazing rubbing the inside of your mouth. Also feeling Eren move inside of you had your lower half trembling.

You speed up your tempo and take Levi's cock deeper, but not enough to gag yourself. The last thing you wanted to do was throw up or pass out from lack of oxygen, so you paced yourself. The whole atmosphere felt hot as this continued. Levi cursed heavily under his breath while thrusting his hips into your mouth. Eren praised you as his cock continued to slide and thrust inside of you.

You moan loudly at the twin sensation. Your entire body trembled and tingled. Levi softly weaved his fingers into you hair and groaned deeply, you moaned softly, feeling his cock jerk in your mouth.

"Fuck, Im gonna cum." Eren groaned Levi nodded in agreement. You couldn't even think, your face was flushed red and your body grew numb. A few more deep thrusts to both ends and they came. Eren came on your lower back, and Levi came down your throat. You shuddered, it was so hot. Your arms collapsed and you fell face first into the floor. You began to doze off when you felt yourself be picked up, followed by a cool towel wiping your face.

Yea, it was nice having two boyfriends to love and care for you. The party could wait, you were exhausted.

* * *

Me: Sup. Kay, Im not dead. I was just sick.

Eren: But she's better!

Me: *rubs nose like a cat* Kinda. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

Levi: *licks lips* I did.

Me: Uh...

Armin: Neko, the requests.

Me: Oh yea! Im still working on them. They were on break due to,my sickness. Also, 50 Shades of Riren will be updated and Guardian, and also My Ticking Mind. So yea. Enjoy! *rolls away like Stein from Soul Eater, but falls* Fuck! Armin~ Help~

Armin: Im on my way, Neko *sighs*


	63. My Sexy Little Devil

Me: *skips in* Hello~ Okay so this is for someone VERY special to your Neko!

Levi: I'm not even gonna bother her today.

Me: Thank you. Okay, this is dedicated to my wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, sexy girlfriend. For our 5 months anniversary! My girlfriend is Pinkii Fangirl just in case you didn't know.

Armin: *claps and throws glitter because we locked Zero away in the closet*

Me: So the point of this is Fem!Levi x Fem!Eren. Levi's mother invites Eren and his... Damnit! Her family over for dinner, but during the entire time, Levi just wants to get Eren alone. He- Fuck! *clears throat* She manages to convince both sets of parents to let Eren stay the night... Yea. Im sure you can catch on _ **. Hardcore yuri smut.** _ If you don't like yuri, please don't read. Once again, yuri smut, not yaoi. If you dont like, please dont read. The update for 50 Shades of Riren will be done soon, and yall can read that.

Armin: *sneaks and reads story even though I told him no*

Me: I hope you guys enjoy, and I love you SO much, babe.

Song of the chapter: Wet the bed - Chris Brown (sorry baby girl, but I changed the song. This one fit better)

* * *

Levi stared at her room one more time to make sure it was the way she wanted. Her mom told her to clean up because Eren and her parents were coming over. Little did she know, Levi had her own plans with her sexy brunet girlfriend. She had bought a new... _gift_ for Eren, and she couldn't wait to try it out on her.

Levi smirked to herself at the idea of Eren, wet and squirmy, moaning like a bitch in heat. Levi was abruptly pulled from her naughty thought when her mother cleared her throat. "Levi. You've been in this room for forever. Its clean enough, now come down stairs and help me with dinner. They will be here any minute." She turned and motioned Levi to follow, but before the raven haired female can even take a step her mother quickly turned and said,

"Didn't I say to put on something nice? Gosh, Levi," Levi scoffed.

"What do you want me to do? Do my hair up, put on make up, a dress and heels? Im fine in a hoodie and some jeans."

"Put something on, Levi. Then help me with dinner." Her mother said through a forced smile, venom dripping off her words so fierce, that Levi could almost see it. Levi mumbled a quick "yes mama", before closing the door as her mom left. She pulled off her hoodie and tank top as she walked to the other side of the room, but a chime from her phone automatically made her change course.

 **(1) New Message from: Sexy Little Devil**

Levi picked up her phone and typed in her code before going to the text, her other hand move down to unbutton her jeans and push them down her knees before stepping out of them.

 _Message: From Sexy Little Devil_

 _Hey babe, we're down the street and will be there in a few. So nervous! (/.\\)_

Levi hummed slightly to herself as she turned and looked through her closet. Any of her clothes would be fine, but no, mother is always right and her rules must be followed. Levi sent a quick text before tossing her phone on the bed and grabbing a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans off a hanger and sliding them on.

 _To: Sexy Little Devil_

 _Message:_

 _Nice. Can't wait to see you, and don't be nervous. Mom is cool._

 **Sent**.

Levi pulled a dark blue shirt off another hanger and put it on, and slipped into some boots before walking to her mirror, admiring her choice in fashion. Levi turned to the left, turned to the right, she looked good. In her opinion, she didn't have much ass, not that it really mattered. As long as she could sit down, she was happy. She tugged softly on the shirt so it fit her breast better. Which she also believed they were average, despite how many _countless_ times Eren had commented or complemented her on her "extra weights" as Levi liked to call them.

Levi grabbed her phone just as it buzzed. She started down the stairs as she read it.

 **(1) New Message from: Sexy Little Devil**

 _Message: From Sexy Little Devil_

 _We're outside. Wish me luck!_

Just then the doorbell rang. Levi called out, saying she would get it, but her mother beat her to it. She opened the door and smiled at the Jaeger family.

"Hello, I'm Kuchel Ackerman. Nice to meet you." She said while shaking the hands of Eren's parents. Even standing on the stairs Levi couldn't see her little brunet girlfriend.

"Im Carla, and this is Grisha," Mrs. Jaeger said as they shook hands.

Just then did Levi see her girlfriend. "And Eren." Carla moved out the way so the brunet could be seen. She was too busy playing with one of her bangs that was long enough to touch her cheek, but not long enough to fit in the neat bun that the rest of her hair was tied back in. She wore a green summer dress and flats. Levi thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Eren looked up from the flower she was mindlessly starring at only to see four sets of eyes on her. Her cheeks quickly flamed red with a wild blush.

"Oh! I-I'm...sorry, I was just...um... Looking a-at the... Flower and...uh..." Eren stammered heavily over her words, but Levi decided to help her girlfriend out. That would be te right thing to do. Though...that blush was pretty cute.

"Its not a problem. Welcome to our home, Jaeger family. Come in." Levi motioned them in, but her eyes were dead set on her girlfriend. Damn, she looked sexy in that outfit. They walked in and Kuchel began to show them to the living room. Levi quickly grabbed Eren's hand as the adults walked away.

"Levi?...what are y-" Levi quickly smashed her lips into Eren's, silencing the brunet. Levi quickly wrapped her arms around Eren's waist, pulling the taller female closer. Her hands moved down and began to grope Eren's ass through her dress, making a soft moan escape her taller girlfriend. Levi wasn't sure if Eren noticed it, but her ass was _FINE_! With a capital _F_! It was a nice roundness and it was soft, yet firm. What Eren didn't have chest wise, she made up ass wise. Not that having a small chest mattered to Levi. She loved Eren either way. Eren was taller, and had a bigger ass, but Levi was seme. Eren's body surely wasn't up for debate in that.

Levi softly sucked on Eren's bottom lip, causing the brunet to gasp. Levi took that as her chance and slid her tongue into Eren's mouth, coaxing the brunet's tongue into a heated war - that Levi already knew she would win. Eren let out an even louder moan that was swallowed into the kiss. Levi smirked triumphantly to herself, Eren was putty in her hands. All she had to do was somehow get up the stairs. A sharp tug on Levi's ear made the raven back away from her flushed girlfriend.

"Really, Levi? What if I was one of the Jaeger's?" Kuchel sighed while letting go of her daughter's ear.

Levi rubbed her ear with a loud hiss. Eren held back a laugh but licked her bottom lip. "What's the problem? They know that me and Eren-"

"Eren and I." Kuchel corrected. Levi hated when she did that, and that's exactly why she did it all the time.

 _"Eren and_ _I_ are dating. So what's the big deal?"

"That is true, but I bet they don't want to see you practically devouring their daughter while feeling her up."

Levi shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Levi..." Kuchel said in a warning tone.

"Alright, I understand." Levi sighed before grabbing Eren's hand and walking her to the living room. She would much prefer to walk Eren to her room, but no, mom wants her to behave.

"There's Eren. I thought she may have snuck away with Levi or something." Carla laughed softly. Shit, Levi wished that were the case. Eren's cheeks tinged a slight pink, but Levi said,

"No, I was just showing her pictures and stuff, but if you will excuse me, I have to help finish dinner. Feel free to look around." She smiled and secretly pinched Eren's butt before walking away to the kitchen where her mom was. Eren gasped and whipped her head around to see Levi smirking.

"I saw that." Levi's mother said quietly as mixed the sauce into the spaghetti. Levi went in the fridge before grabbing two bags of salad and a bowl before walking to the counter next to her mother.

"Saw what?" Levi said while cutting the bags open and pouring them in the bowl. She went back to the fridge and grabbed two pears, and apple and a box of strawberries.

"You know what you did, Levi. Can't you just behave yourself?" Kuchel sighed while handing Levi the empty jar of sauce for her to throw away.

"I can't help it. Eren is absolute divine in every possible way, and I can't help but to show my affection towards her." Levi said matter-of-factly while grabbing a knife and starting to cut the pear.

"Well, you can't do that in front of them. You have to set a good example, and if they saw how you were all up on her earlier... No telling what they'd do." Levi was about to say something but a pinch to the side made her turn, seeing Eren.

"Hello gorgeous. What can I help you with?" Levi said, abandoning the pear she was cutting.

"As embarrassing as this is...can you show me where the bathroom is? I drunk 3 cups of lemonade before we left, and its all coming back to me." Eren chuckled nervously while playing with her bangs again.

"Sure. I'll show you." Levi smiled innocently, though her mother knew better than that. Why couldn't Levi just behave for one night?

"Levi..." She warned as they started walking away. Levi didn't care though, she was finally alone with her girlfriend.

* * *

Levi waited by the door as Eren went to the bathroom. Her room was right down the hall and all the adults were downstairs. Maybe...if she could get Eren to her room for a bit...

"Thanks. I feel so much better." Eren let out a sigh of relief. Levi motioned with her head for the brunet to follow as she walked down the hall to her room.

She opened the door and ushered Eren inside. "How does it look? Baby girl cleaned it up for you." Levi said. Well, that is until she realized she left the clothes she changed out of on the floor.

 _Wow, Levi...minus three points on the cool meter._ Levi thought.

She went and picked up the clothes before tossing them into the dirty clothes basket. Eren made her way to Levi's bed and laid down on it. The bed was so comfy and it smelt like Levi. To Eren, Levi had her own unique smell that smelt like cherry blossoms mixed with jades.

"I see you like my bed?" Levi said while crawling on the bed next to Eren. The brunet lazily nodded. There was a content silence between the two, which Levi decided to break. She sat up and leaned over Eren, her hair mere centimeters from the brunet's forehead. Levi made a quick mental note to cut her hair a bit shorter, but that thought was quickly pushed out as she stared at Eren. Her emerald green eyes shone the most alluring color.

Levi slowly bent down and kissed Eren. It started off slow and sweet. Levi softly cupped Eren's face, her tan skin was so warm and soft. Levi slowly moved her hands down to the hem of Eren's dress. She slowly pulled up Eren's dress while sliding her tongue into the brunet's mouth. Eren moaned softly at the feeling. Levi pulled her dress up father until her panties were showing. Levi then began to kiss down her neck. She was about to move down when her room door opened.

"Seriously, Levi?!" Her mother sighed. Damn... Levi knew she should have locked the door. Eren quickly yanked her dress back down and sat up. Levi was beyond pissed. Why? Why couldn't she just have 5 minutes alone with her girlfriend?

"You could've have just knocked." Levi sighed before sitting up and climbing out of bed. She carefully pulled Eren out of bed and to her feet. Levi apologized quietly to Eren as they exited the room. She was determined. She was going to get her girlfriend alone.

* * *

"So, Levi, what do you like to do?" Carla asked. Levi looked up from her plate and thought for a moment before saying,

"I like taking pictures. I occasionally go venturing in the woods and I always bring my camera. I also draw, and I sometimes draw what I see." Levi said while twirling her spaghetti with her fork. Eren sat next to her, quietly eating her food. Levi switched hands so her fork was in her left hand, her right hand crept down from the table and towards Eren's leg. She momentarily thanked her mom's genes for making her ambidextrous. So no one was the wiser.

She nonchalantly ate her spaghetti with her left hand, while her right hand found its way to Eren's knee. The brunet stiffened and her ocean green eyes slowly turned to Levi. The raven haired female continued to eat her dinner, but her free hand slid up Eren's thigh.

"So, Eren," Kuchel said. Eren turned her head to Kuchel while her hand tried to push Levi's away. Levi smirked softly with her fork in her mouth before she repeated the action, her hand now resting on Eren's inner thigh. Already feeling Eren's skin get hotter from the contact.

"Yes, Ms. Ackerman?" She smiled, though she was trying her hardest to keep her forming blush at bay. Levi found this quite amusing. She slid her fingertips higher on Eren's thigh, pulling her dress up slightly.

"How did you and Eren meet? Everytime I ask Levi, she just says you guys met and that's all." Levi laughed to herself. That was a lie. Levi always answered that they met at a strip club, and Eren was an exotic dancer. It always made her laugh.

Eren couldn't even think straight with Levi's hand creeping up her dress. "Levi and I met a school. I had a not so subtle crush on her as we became friends. Then it grew tenfold, but I never told her. I was too nervous. Then one day Levi asked me out, and here we are." She smiled. Levi's hand moved higher and Eren let out a gasp. Everyone looked at Eren, her face flamed red.

"Sorry, I was just remembering how I gasped when she asked me. My bad." Eren smiled nervously, her hand trying once again to push Levi's away. Levi softly squeezed her thigh and she had to bite back a moan.

"Its alright, Eren. No harm, no foul." Levi smiled softly. The adults continued the conversation amongst themselves as Eren and Levi ate in silence. Levi softly licked her bottom lip before running her hand all the way up Eren's dress. Eren looked at Levi with warning eyes, but Levi's eyes held a dark glint.

Levi moved her hand over to Eren's other thigh and softly stroked her fingers against the warm skin. The brunet shivered slightly, and Levi knew she got her. She ran her hand between Eren's legs, softly rubbing her fingers against the material of Eren's panties. Eren bit her lower lip and tried to continue to eat her food. Levi ran her fingertips over Eren's clit, and Eren almost fell out of the chair. She waved her hand in an okay when her parents sent her a questioning look.

"So, Levi, when do you plan to take more pictures? I would love to see them." Carla said while turning her attention to Levi. The female continued her blank expression while nonchalantly eating her spaghetti, her other hand running along the material hidden under her girlfriend's dress.

"Im not entirely sure. The moment just comes to me, but the sky is suppose to clear tonight, so I may take a few shots of the sky." Levi said with a slight shrug. She could feel Eren tremble softly as her panties got wetter from Levi's actions. Eren gripped the edge of the table, she couldn't do anything. She tried to push Levi's hand away, but its too far up her dress now for it to be easy to move it back down. She couldn't moan, because that would give away what was happening. She was stuck, and there was no hope for and help. She had to suffer.

Eren was about to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, but Levi then slid her hand into Eren's panties. Eren let out a squeak followed by a soft jump. Once again, the focus was on her, so she quickly said,

"So, Ms. Ackerman what is your ideal day with Levi. How does she act at home?" Eren said calmly, but on the inside she just wanted to moan, to get her sounds out. Levi went back to rubbing her fingers against Eren's entire wetness. A soft blush burned on Eren's cheeks as Kuchel continued talking, but Eren didn't pay attention. She couldn't focus on anything but Levi touching her.

"You okay, Eren? You look kinda red." Levi said. Trying her hardest to hold in a laugh. Eren glared softly and said,

"Im fine. I have to pee, but I can hold it." Eren spoke through gritted teeth. Levi knew better though, Eren just issued her a challenge on how long she could hold out. Challenge accepted. Levi slid her fingers down before slipping one into Eren. She would have done two, but eh... Seeing Eren suffer like that was amazing.

Levi leaned towards Eren and whispered, "I doubt you can last much longer. Your insides are wet and twitching. I wonder how it would feel to have my tongue in you, tasting your sweet juices as you play with your clit while twisting and playing with your nipples. As I-"

"I have to pee." Eren announced, panted softly. Levi removed her hand from Eren's panties before standing.

"I'll show you again. Our house is pretty big." Levi softly sucked on the finger that was inside of Eren before motioning the brunet with her head. Eren carefully stood and followed Levi as they went up the stairs to the bathroom.

"You...bastard!" Eren growled while gripping the front of Levi's shirt. Her eyes were fierce, but she didn't look angry.

"Sorry." Levi smiled cheesily. What she didn't expect was for Eren to lean against the wall, pulling the shorter male closer so their bodies were pressed against each other's. Eren cheeks quickly turned red as she said,

"Apologize by finishing what you started." Eren huffed. Levi didn't even try to debate the request. She locked the bathroom door then smashed her lips into Eren's, moving fast because she knew they had a short amount of time to be in the bathroom. She pulled up Eren's dress and wrapped one of the brunet's legs around her hip.

Levi's hands found their way back into Eren's panties, continuing her handy work, while her other hand massaged Eren's ass. Eren moved her hand up Levi shirt and into her bra, massaging her breasts, making a moan escape them both. Levi ran her tongue against Eren neck, making the brunet tremble.

"Levi...we need to hurry, but I can't-" Levi slipped two fingers inside of the brunet, her other hand that was previously grouping her girlfriend's ass was now rubbing soft circles on her clit. Eren let out a loud cry as her fingers began to tease Levi's nipples. Rubbing the erect buds between her fingertips.

"Eren..." Levi moaned softly while sucking on the brunet's bottom lip. Both females were a hot, moaning mess. Craving move from the other, but they knew they couldn't get it. Not now at least. Eren laid her head back against the wall as he back arched and her hips jerked. Levi felts as a mixture of cum and other juices slid down her fingers and down Eren's trembling thighs. Levi slowly pulled her fingers out and sucked on them. She smirked softy while eying her girlfriend's flushed face.

"We have to go back now, but I dont think I can move my legs." Eren admitted silently.

* * *

"Levi, I have to go back to work in a bit." Kuchel said once she and Eren went back downstairs. She was cleaning up, so Levi assumed they had already finised.

"But I thought we were going to have a movie night together." Levi mumbled. Not that she was a big fan of movie night, but just the fact that it would be just those two made her happy.

Kuchel sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Maybe tomorrow."

Levi could see Eren talking to her parents, and that gave Levi a great idea. "Can Eren spend the night?"

"You have to talk to her parents about it, but I dont mind, as long as my house isn't a mess when I get home." Kuchel shrugged while emptying a plate. Levi nodded before walking over to the Jaeger family. They were talking about work or something, but Levi didn't really care. So she cleared her throat and spoke once their attention was on her.

"Is it alright if Eren spends the night? My mom has to go to work, and I really dont wanna be alone." Levi smiled softly. Eren read though it, Levi was perfectly fine being home alone. She just wanted to be alone with Eren.

"Well, where will she sleep?" Grisha asked.

"My bed. Its big enough to fit us both."

"What about a change of clothes?" Carla asked next.

"I have a few big shirts she can choose from. Dont worry, Im really responsible." Eren laughed to herself. Levi was such a liar, but aye, it was convincing her parents.

"If your mother is okay with it, then so are we." Carla smiled. Levi nodded and sent a smirk towards Eren before walking back to her mother.

"They said its alright with them as long as it alright with you, which you already agreed to, so-" Levi trailed off waiting for some type of confirmation from her mother. Once she got it she smirked deviously. The game was just getting started.

* * *

Levi spared a glance at the picture on the side of her bed. It was herself and Eren cosplaying Miku and Ai. Levi remembered how they waked around the convention and Eren called her "Ane-Sama," the whole time. She turned her head back to the window while holding up her camera, nodding her head to the song playing in her room, before snapping the perfect picture of the moon and the stars.

"Leviiiiiiii~ This feels weirdddddddd~" Eren said while walking into the room. Levi turned to see Eren in one of her football jerseys. It fit Levi like a dress, so it fit Eren like a shorter and tighter dress. Levi set down her camera and stood as the song changed to something more intimate (the song of the chapter).

"That you're wearing my shirt or that you have nothing underneath?" Levi said while walking to the brunet, licking her lips slowly. Eren looked sexy, gripping the hem of the shirt as if it was her last grip on life itself.

"Both! It barely fits my ass." Eren whined while pulling at the hem of the shirt. Levi wrapped her hands around the taller female's waist before softly massaging her barely covered cheeks.

"That sure must be troubling." Levi said while softly pulling up the back of the shirt so the brunet's bare cheeks were shown. Her skin was beautiful, absolutely stunning in every way to Levi. She carefully moved them so Eren was laying down on her bed, her signature blush burning on her tan cheeks.

Levi leaned down and pressed her body against the brunet's before whispering softly into her ear. "I got you a present." She nibbled softly on the lobe of Eren's ear, making the brunet mewl before she said,

"What is it?" Levi chuckled as she began to kiss down Eren's neck. Of course she wanted to give her girlfriend her gift, but first she wanted to tease her just a bit.

"Its a surprise. You have to wait for it." Levi stated to push the shirt up on Eren's body, feeling her brunet girlfriend tremble softly. Eren huffed in response, Levi was always a tease, but she did always make up for it.

"But I want it now." Eren tried pouting, Levi always gave her what she wanted when she pouted, but Levi didn't even bat an eyelash. She pulled the rest of the shirt up with her hands while running her kisses down. Eren's blush deepened, because she was now pretty much naked in front of her girlfriend.

"No. You have to wait." Levi spoke softly against Eren's neck while kissing down her bare chest. Sticking her tongue out and running them along her nipples. The brunet jumped slightly and let out a loud gasp.

"Kimochi ii." (This feels great.) Eren quickly covered her mouth. Levi sent her questioning look. She remembered that Eren was learning Japanese, but she never heard the brunet speak it. She already knew it, but hearing Eren say it was pretty cute.

"Keep speaking and I will reward you." Levi spoke against Eren's skin. She then backed up and grabbed a pillow before placing it in the middle of her bed. She motioned for Eren to get on her stomach and lay on the pillow.

"Nani yatten no yo?" (What are you doing?) Eren asked while looking back at Levi. The shorter female softly lifted her hips and spread her legs, so the brunet was exposed to her. She pushed the shirt back up so it piled at the top of her back before she sunk down onto her knees and motioned for the brunet to face the wall. When she did Levi smirked before softly replying,

"Kare." (This.) She then ran her tongue down from Eren's opening to her clit. Making the brunet shudder and cry out loudly. Eren gripped the sheets but kept her vision focused on the wall. Levi just decided to tease her with her tongue until the brunet begged for more. She flicked her tongue on Eren's entrance, never bothering to push deeper.

"Amai." (Sweet) Levi said softly while kissing Eren's lower area. Eren was practically in tears. It felt so good, but she wanted more. She wanted her gift already. Levi knew this as well, so she said.

"Do you want me to go deeper?"

"Hai!" (Yes!) Eren nodded furiously.

"Deeper in what?" Levi replied before sucking softly on Eren's clit, causing the brunet to moan loudly.

"Fuzaken janee yo!" (Are you kidding me!) Eren growled into the pillow. Levi nodded, her tongue still teasing Eren. The brunet bit her lower lip and said,

"Hazukashii kara iwasenaide..." (Its embarrassing so don't make me say it...) Eren panted while turning her head to the top of Levi's bed. She didn't know how much more she could take, and she knew if she came before Levi said she could, she wouldn't get her surprise.

"Anata no koe ga kikitai." (I want to hear your voice.) Levi spoke softly while kissing Eren's trembling thighs. Eren slowly licked her lips before biting her lower lip. She then said,

"I-I don't know it in Japanese!"

"Then tell me in English. Deeper in what?" Levi by now had completely backed away from Eren, leaving the brunet to refuse the urges of her body.

"Inside me! I don't care if its your fingers or your tongue, just more, please!" Eren begged while slowly moving her hand down to her wet entrance. Levi pushed the brunet's hands down on the bed before flicking her tongue on her clit one last time, making the brunet whimper.

"Mmm...nope. I want to give you your gift now. Close your eyes." Levi said when she let go of Eren's hands. The taller female nodded softly before closing her eyes. Levi stood from her spot behind Eren before walking to her closet. She reached up for the box she hid up there. She made sure her room was clean so her mom never had a reason to check. She cursed under her breath for pushing it so far back. She finally got her fingers on it and pulled it towards the edge, only to hear a loud moan from Eren.

Levi turned to see the brunet completely flushed. One hand was under her shirt, teasing her hard nipples, and the other hand was rubbing soft circles on her clit before she pushed two into her opening. She slowly began to move them, making Levi growl at the erotic sight. Levi walked back to Eren, wondering when her girlfriend was going to notice, but she was too wrapped up in her self pleasure, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Levi set the box on the bed before grabbing a fist full of Eren's hair and yanking it back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could touch yourself." Levi growled possessively into Eren's ear. Eren slowly retreated her hands back to the pillow, but Levi wasn't forgiving her.

"Taste your fingers. The ones that were inside of you. Do that, and you will get your present." Levi said while releasing her grasp on her girlfriend's hair. Eren slowly moved her fingers up to her lips before softly sucking on the wet digits, her lustfilled eyes staying on Levi's.

"Good girl. Now, lean down and put your ass back in the air." Levi said while softly kissing down Eren's back, running her hands down her girlfriend's tan behind. Eren leaned her body back down and lifted her hips up. Eren laid there for a moment waiting for Levi to do something. She opened her mouth to speak, only for a loud cry to escape her instead. Something was buzzing and moving against her clit.

"If I do remember correctly, you wanted to be fucked by a strap-on, no?" Levi teased while leaning on Eren's lower back, slowly moving her hips. Eren cursed deeply into the pillow, her whole body started to tremble.

"Don't tease me, Levi..." Eren begged softly while involuntarily moving her hips back in tempo with Levi's. The shorter female let out a soft chuckle before saying,

"Why shouldn't I?" She moved the fake cock up and rubbed it against Eren's opening. The brunet let out a loud whimper. It was vibrating and teasing her needy entrance, but Levi wouldn't give it to her.

"Please, baby. Give it to me, please fuck me hard!" Eren begged while trying to push her hips back, but Levi always moved away. Levi continued this torture until Eren was in tears, whining childishly.

"Do you love me, Eren?" Levi said while leaning over Eren to see her emerald green eyes, in the mists of lust.

"Yes I love you, very much, Levi. Isn't that obvious?" Eren wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. Levi smirked and kissed her brunet girlfriend's forehead.

"That's all I needed to hear." Levi spoke softly against Eren's forehead before slowly pushing into the brunet. Eren instantly moaned out, eyes snapping open and nails digging into the sheets. Levi groaned softly as the toy vibrated against her clit, but her focus was on Eren.

Eren leaned her weight back up on her elbows. Its not like Levi has never toy-fucked her, it just wasn't like this. Levi moved her hands to Eren hips before softly gripping them. She moved her hips back out before pushing them back forward. Eren moaned and bit her lower lip.

Levi continued the slow pace, making a moan escape Eren every time. "How does it feel?" Levi whispered in Eren's before gnawing on the lobe with her lips.

"Please, more. Go faster. Harder." Eren rolled her hips effectively rubbing the vibrating toy against Levi's wetness, making her moan out too. A naughty glint ran through her eyes. Levi began to move faster and thrust harder, making a rhythm that had Eren crying out. Eren rolled her hips at the same time, continuing a constant tease to Levi's clit. Levi gasped and softly dug her nails into hips. She used one hand to tilt Eren's head back before she started a heated kiss.

"L-Levi...I wanna ride y-you..." Eren cried softly once they broke for air. Levi was quite content with Eren's ass slamming back against her, but imagining Eren riding her instantly ran through her mind. Levi slowed and eventually stopped before pulling out of Eren and climbing on the bed. Eren pushed her down on the pillow and began another heated kiss. Her hand snaked down between them and positioned the fake, buzzing cock back at her entrance before she slowly sunk down on it.

"Eren. Shit, right there." Levi moaned when the toy buzzed against her clit as Eren's weight sunk down on it. Eren instantly ran her hands and pushed up Levi's shirt, quite happy her girlfriend didn't put on a bra after her shower. She began to massage Levi's breasts, playing with her girlfriend's nipples.

"E-Eren...stop, dont play with them." Levi panted softly as Eren bent down and began to lick and suck on her nipples. Levi's hands found their way to Eren's ass. They began to move, guiding Eren's hips to move, making both females moan loudly. Eren sat back up and continued to play with her girlfriend's breasts while rocking her hips.

"Levi, fuck keep going." Eren moaned loud. Levi continued to massage and grope Eren's ass as the brunet rocked and rolled her hips.

"You look so sexy riding this cock, you know that, right?" Levi purred while slight bucking her hips. Eren took the hint and lightly began to bounce her hips. Crying out as the fake cock went deeper inside her wet entrance.

"S-shut up, Levi...don't say that..." Eren bit her lower lip to calm its quivering, but the way Levi was looking at her had her body hot. Levi leaned up so she was face to face with the brunet, without stopping her actions.

"How does it feel? Bouncing your nice ass all over this cock? Getting it all dripping wet." Levi smirked while rubbing Eren's clit. Eren cursed loudly and threw her head back in pleasure. Her thighs were trembling and her back was arched.

"You look sexier. Watching me as ride this cock. Looks nice, huh?" Eren smirked while softly pinching Levi's nipples between her fingertips. Levi groaned softly while biting her lip.

"You're a little fucking brat, y'know." Levi said before softly sucking on Eren's bottom lip. The brunet groaned softly and wrapped her legs around Levi's back while gripping the back of the shorter female's shirt.

"But Im _your_ little fucking brat, Levi." Eren moaned before pulling Levi into another deep kiss. Panting harshly and moaning deeply as Levi's tongue moved and slid against her. She gripped Levi's shirt tighter as she felt herself about to cum.

"L-Levi...I-" Levi quickly pushed the brunet down on the bed and powered over her. Her steel blue eyes were and even darker shade. She used a free hands to undo the straps to the strap-on before taking it off. She then backed up on her bed and lowered herself until she was in between Eren's legs. Levi placed one of Eren legs on her shoulder and pushed the other, spreading her girlfriend's legs. Eren watched with wide eyes and Levi's tongue slowly slid inside her.

"Levi!" Eren tangled her fingers into Levi's hair and softly rolled her hips as the raven haired female began to move and flick her tongue. Levi couldn't ignore her own bother either, her free hand traveled down in between her legs. She began to rub soft circles on her clit before moving two fingers down to her neglected hole. Sliding the digits into her wet entrance with ease.

"Mmnnm~" Levi moaned softly inside of Eren. The brunet continued to watch as her girlfriend ate her out, slurping loudly on her juices. Eren felt a familiar tingle run Dow, between her legs and to her toes. She curled them and threw her head back while panting faster, no longer able to keep her hips on the bed. Levi moved her tongue up and began to lick, suck and flick her tongue on Eren's clit.

"Aahhh! Levi, I-I'm cumming!" Eren moaning loudly as her orgasm crashed over her, but Levi didn't stop. Levi whined softly as her thighs began to tremble, her own mixture of juices running down between her legs. Eren cried out and jerked as Levi continued to run her tongue along her wetness until she came again, Levi joining her this time. Levi pulled her tongue back slowly and sat up before slipping her wet digits from between her legs. Eren grabbed her hand and softly sucked on the digits, smiling softly at Levi's flustered face.

"Thank you." Eren said once she cleaned the digits. Levi collapsed on her back and pulled Eren on top of her before kissing her forehead again.

"Anything for my sexy little devil."

* * *

Me: *cries hysterically* This is so late! This was supposed to be done by the 5th!

Armin: Neko, please calm down!

Me: Babeeeeeeeeeeee~ Im sowwyyyyyyy~ I would have had it done on time, but I got sick then I had a lot of school work! Im sowwy!

Eren: Neko, please stop wailing...

Me: *hides in corner eating ramen* I still love u tho.

Levi: *sighs* Once again, this is dedicated to Neko's gf, Pinkii Fangirl. Neko will also like to thank Hibiki Loke for the ship name PinkNeko. May these two continue a long relationship.

Me: PINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Levi: Neko! Shut the fuck up already!


	64. EreriRiren Kink List 1-3 & 5

Me: I always wanted to do these!

Armin: Neko, chill.

Me: *hyperventilates*

Levi: She got another challenge, didn't she?

Eren: Yep.

Me: Okay, I will do all with the exception of 4 (Bukakke), 15 (Sounding), 27 (Branding), 28 (Xenophilia), and 29 (Water sports). Hell no. Anyway, I will try with the best of my abilities to do all others.

Hanji: Neko loves ya! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **1: Spanking**_

"Eren, get the fuck away from me." Levi growled while stomping away from the brunet, clutching a towel to his bloody nose. Eren laughed manically while following the distraught raven who had a towel to his nose. Eren found this amusing.

"Levi, come back. Im sorry." Eren tried, but he was laughing too hard. He just wanted to tease Levi a bit, but when Levi got a vicious nosebleed, the brunt couldn't help but to laugh. Levi, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Get away from me, you cock-sucking little shit." Levi walked to their room, Eren following close behind him, laughing like an idiot. But when Levi slammed the bathroom door in his face, he realized that Levi wasn't joking.

"Its just a nosebleed, Levi. No biggie." Eren said while knocking on the door. Levi kicked the door, but said nothing. Eren sighed and sat on the floor in front of the door.

"Seriously, Levi? You're being overdramatic."

"Shut up, you ass." Levi called from the other side of the door.

Eren huffed and kicked the door. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to cause a nosebleed."

"Fuck you and you apology."

Eren sat for a moment before he got an idea. He cleared his throat and tried to put on his sexiest voice.

"Im sorry, Levi. I didn't mean it. I've been a bad boy, haven't I? I guess you are going to have to spank me." Eren knew from the silence on the other side of the door, he had Levi's attention.

"Levi~ Aren't you going to punish your bad boy?~" Eren coaxed while sitting on his hands and knees. Levi slowly opened the bathroom door, Eren just smiled innocently at him.

"You little shit..." Levi narrowed his eyes, but Eren continued to stare at him with those dopey green eyes.

"Are you going to punish me?" Eren asked, cocking his head to the side and flashing an innocent look of confusion.

"Lean over the bed." Eren was about to stand and walk to the bed but Levi tsk'd and said that bad boys had to crawl. Fuck, Eren could feel his cock twitch in his sweat pants. He leaned back on his knees before slowly crawling to his bed, swaying his pert ass in Levi's direction as he made his to the bed. He leaned over it and watched as Levi slowly stalked over to him, eyes low and dangerous, making Eren shiver under his gaze. He walked over to the other side of Eren, the brunet was going to turn to face the shorter male, but Levi stopped him.

"Don't face me. Keep looking at the wall." Eren mumble softly, Levi's voice was stunningly sexy to him, but he continued as ordered and looked at the wall.

"How can I spank you if your pants are in the way? Pull them down, boxers too." Levi said, accompanied by a tug to the waistband of his sweats. Eren moved his hands to the hem and pulled them down along with his boxers, giving Levi full view of his tan ass.

Eren squeaked softly when he felt Levi's hand slap down onto his ass. Levi did it again, and again, and again. Not stopping until Eren began panting, begging for more. Levi chuckled before walking past Eren and towards the direction of the room door.

"W-wait, what? Levi, where are you going? Don't stop." Eren groaned while trying to use his seductive eyes against Levi. He always won when he did that.

"Nope. We're even now." And Levi walked out of the room, leaving Eren to deal with his situation that formed down south.

* * *

 ** _2: Dirty Talk_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Hibiki Loke helped with this idea. I claim details, she claims idea and creativity._**

 _Two could play this fucking game...literally._

"You are such an ass." Eren huffed over the phone as he excused himself from the meeting he was in, standing and making his way to the bathroom.

 _"I don't care, I need you."_ Levi answered breathlessly from the other end of the phone. Too bad Eren couldn't come home from work, but his voice was enough for Levi to get off.

"How did this even happen? I thought you were cleaning." Eren said while going into the bathroom. All the stalls were empty and he was beyond happy he wouldn't have to explain why he was saying dirty things over the phone.

 _"I was, then I started thinking about that time we fucked in the shower. God, that was so hot, Eren. Feeling your cock buried deep in my ass as water ran down our bodies."_ Levi said followed by a deep moan into the phone. Eren covered his face, trying to will his mind not to remember and trying to will his cock not to harden.

 _"Then I started thinking about the time you fucked me against the window that night it was raining. The window was so cold, but you felt so good. Nipping, biting, licking and sucking on my body. I came so hard that night."_ Eren bit his lower lip, remember how loud Levi was crying out his name as they fucked in the shower, and how Levi begged for more when they did it against the window. Eren already knew what Levi was playing at. Well, two could play that game.

"Remember that time when you gave me head under my desk during a meeting? Mmn. That was so sexy. Watching to deepthroat my cock while you stroked your own, all while trying to be quiet. I almost came from that alone." A loud moan came from the other end, and Eren knew he was getting Levi's attention. He was also getting unnecessary attention from his member as it strained against his work pants.

 _"I wish you were here, Eren. I need you. I need you to fuck me hard until the only thing I know is your name and how your cock feels inside my ass. Mmnn~ Eren~"_ Eren sighed. He was not going to jerk off in a bathroom. His work's bathroom at that, but the way Levi moaned his name had already had him in the locked bathroom stall, freeing his hardened member from his work slacks and fisting it slowly. I low groan left his lips as he slowly stroked his cock while listening to Levi, continuing to moan and groan into the phone.

"If I was there...what would you want me to do to you, Levi?" Eren slowly licked his lips, tilting his head back in pleasure.

Levi panted into the phone. _"Fuck me."_

"Describe it. How do you want to be fucked?" Eren replied while pumping his cock faster, feeling the precum slide down his hard member, in hot, wet beads.

 _"I-I want you...to bend me over the counter, a-and fuck me s-silly. Then I want y-you to carry to a w-wall and fuck me against it...you would do it so good that I w-would scratch at your back and p-pull you hair. After that, I would- mnn fuck, -want to ride y-your fat cock. I know you l-love it when I b-bounce on your c-cock, taking it all the w-way to the hilt. Then- shit, Eren -I would have you move my hips to the w-way you want it."_ Levi answered with a few moans and pants between words. Eren growled under his breath, Levi knew that dirty talk was a thing that turned Eren on, but Eren was good at it too.

"You prepped yourself nice and good for this fat cock?"

 _"Mmn~ Yes~"_

"How bad do you want it, Levi?" Eren purred his name deeply into the phone, earning a loud cry. Eren bit his lip, with all the sounds Levi was making, he surely wasn't going to last long.

 _"So fucking bad, Eren."_ Levi panted. Eren balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder, using his free hand to play with his nipple.

"Mnm, all the moaning you're doing is too much for me, Levi." Eren hissed while rolling the erect bud between his fingertips and thumbing the slit of his cock, cursing silently under his breath.

 _"Fuck, Eren...Im gonna cum. I-I can't-"_ Eren groaned in agreement, he was at his limit. He just needed one more sentence. One more dirty little thing to push him over the edge.

"I can't wait till I get home, so I can watch you suck my cock, deepthroating it all." Eren said in a ragged and shaky breath. Levi chuckled over the phone, followed by another moan.

 _"I can't wait either. Your cum tastes absolutely divine."_ That was enough to have Eren letting out a silent yell as he came on his hand and lower stomach, licking his lips slowly as he heard Levi cry out his name, reaching his completion as well. Eren was about to see if Levi can go another round of dirty talk when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Um...Eren? Once you get off the phone with Levi, I wanted to tell you the meeting is over and I took the rest of your notes for you."

Eren huffed into the phone when he heard Levi laugh. "Thank you, Armin."

* * *

 _ **3: Public**_

"Eren, stop!" Levi hissed through a forced smile as he was pulled through a crowd of people, but Eren wasn't listening, his focus was finding a bathroom. As soon as he located one, he pulled Levi in and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell, Eren?! We are at a party! We can't-" Levi stopped when Eren pushed him against a wall and started kissing down his neck. The brunet's free hands moved down to Levi's belt, quickly undoing the buckle.

"Eren...wait-" Eren sunk down to his knees and unzipped Levi's pants with his teeth, eyes glimmering in excitement. Levi looked up at the ceiling, he couldn't believe he was letting Eren do this at a work party. But he wasn't stopping him...where the hell was his common sense?

"Levi, look at me." Eren purred his name while pulling Levi's cock out of his boxers and stroking it slowly. Levi's eyes made their way to Eren as the brunet ran his tongue along along the hardened flesh, making Levi hiss and grip Eren's hair. Eren moaned while placing wet kisses from the base to the tip, his tongue flicking on the tip, smearing the precum along it.

"Fuck, Eren...slow down." Levi groaned as Eren took Levi into his throat, making quick work to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue. Eren moaned softly as Levi tightened his grasp on Eren's hair, bucking his hips slightly. A mixture of saliva and precum slid down his chin as his eyes stayed focused on Levi's.

Levi leaned his head back against the wall, feeling the warmth of Eren's mouth engulf his cock, and the back of Eren's throat tease the tip of his cock everytime they touched.

"Eren, shit...don't stop." Levi growled as Eren sped up. Eren pulled back to get a breath of air. Panting softly, he said,

"Want me to keep going, _Levi_?" He smirked. Levi answered by shoving his dick back down Eren's throat in one swift movement, lightly gagging the brunet, but the feeling of Eren moaning once he adjusted was blinding. Levi's free hand gripped the back of Eren's shirt while Eren began to stroke Levi's cock in tempo with his head bobbing, pushing Levi over the edge.

"Eren..." Levi groaned loudly while cumming down Eren's throat. It took the brunet a moment to collect it all without coughing or it spilling back out of his mouth, but once he managed, he swallowed every drop down.

"Fuck this party, we're going home. _Now_." Levi wiped a bit of cum off of Eren's lip with his thumb before licking it off the digit, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

 ** _5: Humiliation_**

Eren knew his fate was sealed. He knew it as soon as Levi came home from GameStop, but some part of him told him that he would be able to surpass Levi in this game. Oh, how wrong he was. The ending score of the team death match was 160 to 53. As soon as he saw that, he knew he was fucked. But this...this was down right humiliating.

"Come here, Eren." Levi said while sitting in his art desk chair, camera in hand, pointing in the direction that Eren was coming. A moment later, the brunet came out in a frilly French maid outfit. Stockings, head piece, apron and all. Eren walked over to Levi, heels clacking against the hardwood floor as he made his way to the victor.

"Yes, Levi? How may I service you today?" Eren smiled, forcing the perfect one onto his features.

"Why the harsh face?" Levi asked while smirking at Eren.

Eren huffed. "Well someone decided to post the picture of me in a frilly maid's outfit. My fucking mother saw that. Now I have to explain it to her."

Levi's brows lowered. "Excuse me?" Levi's voice dropped. "Do I sense a little attitude in your voice, Eren?"

"No, sir." Eren smiled.

"Good. Now, come on. Your mother has invited us over for dinner, and oh do I have a story for her. You should really learn not to challenge me to Call of Duty." Levi stood from his chair and motioned for Eren to follow as he made his way to the door. Eren sighed and pulled at the outfit again. Damn, this was embarrassing.

* * *

Me: This is only a couple. Its easier to post them by four then by one.

Eren: She's really enjoying this.

Levi: Pervert.

Hanji: Onto the next four!

Armin: No long ending, she has smut to write! Neko loves ya, bye! (Btw she's finally working on the requests again!)


	65. Stupid Shit

Me: Okay! So this is made for one of several reasons. Main reason...Im lazy as fuck and I typed myself into a hole in all of my stories, so...until I can fix it, here is an alternative.

Levi: Neko is just going to talk because she's bored.

Armin: *hands me topic cards* She's very unprepared.

Me: *looking down at cards* um...well first- actually! *looks at you guys* where my comments at? ;-;

Eren: ...what?...

Me: I rarely get comments. I mean...I updated 50 Shades and got like...three comments. Where y'all at?

Hibiki: *pets my head* Here, want some chocolate?

Me: Y-

Hibiki: Ha, nope. Wasn't going to give you anyway.

Me: -_- *kicks her*

Hanji: You have no life, Neko.

Me: I really fucking don't. Like bruhhhhhhhh. Im bored.

Pinkii: Wanna play chess with Ciel?

Me: Nah, Alois is playing with him.

Armin: *walks in* I WOKE UP LIKE THIS! I WOKE UP LIKE THIS! WE FLAWLESS! LADIES, TELL EM. SAY "I LOOK SO GOOD TONIGHT!"

Me: Armin, what the fuck are you doing?

Armin: *spins in stripper boots* IM FLAWLESS!

Me: I think he's high... *turns to Pinkii* Pinkii, what did you do?

Pinkii: Huh? I did nothing wrong.

Me: Sing me a song.

Pinkii: What?...No.

Me: Yes.

Pinkii: No.

Me: Yessss.

Pinkii: No.

Me: Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound.

Pinkii: I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, ooh~ I got my angel now. Its like I've been awaken. Every rule I had you breaking. Its the risk that Im taking. Im ain't never gonna shut you out. Everywhere in looking now, Im surrounded by your-

Hanji: Hibiki, have you seen the handcuffs?

Me: Hanji...you damned shitty glasses...you ruined the moment.

Hanji: ...PinkNeko for the win...

Me: I was going to adjust the name to fit the roles, so-

Pinkii: *puts hand over my mouth* shut up.

Me: *licks her hand*

Pinkii: Ew! Neko!

Me: *pouts* don't do that.

Pinkii: Brat.

Me: Baka.

Pinkii: You love it tho.

Me: Of course.

Hibiki: *whispers* I ship it.

Me: Oh! Speaking of which, I was asked a question. Which, you guys would know if you read the chapter. Just saying...

Pinkii: *pulls my ear* stop being a brat. People are busy y'know.

Me: Alright, alright. The question was from Annie the Gamer and she asked "How did you and Pinkii meet?"

Pinkii: *looks at me*

Me: *looks at her*

Pinkii: *holding in laugh* You wanna answer this?

Me: Bwahahaha! We loath this question. We met a taco bell. I wanted a nacho bell grande, and she offered to pay.

Pinkii: *laughing* Stop lying!

Me: Okay, okay! *wipes stray tear* She was one of my readers, and she always left funny and silly reviews that always made my day. So one day, actually...the 5th of December to be exact, I messaged her to thank her for her reviews, and we kept talking. Just...clicking natural.

Pinkii: Cause we are yaoi loving weirdos. But it was a fast click, like we were friends instantly.

Me: Yep, we made several stories of Eren and Levi having sex-

Levi: Huh?

Me: -and Zero's obsession with glitter. Added a little bit of Noragami, Black Butler and Ouran High School Host club, and called it a story.

Pinkii: We became pretty good friends to very quickly, and helped each other.

Me: I kinda also grew feeling for her. Making her the first girl I ever liked.

Pinkii: I was dropping hints that she didnr get.

Me: Nope, I got em. Like on day she was telling me something and she was like "not MY Neko" and I asked "when did I become yours?" and she quickly changed the subject. She also said she would buy me roses for my birthday. Silly girl.

Pinkii: Oh shut up. Don't make fun of me.

Me: I wasn't lol. So, anyway on April 5th of this year, 5 months after we met, I asked her out.

Pinkii: *smiles* I said yes.

Me: And tomorrow is our anniversary! PinkNeko will have been cannon for seven months now. Im posting it today, because need my phone bill paid, and I only have WiFi at school

Hibiki: *about to throw glitter*

Pinkii & Neko: No! Don't do that! Zero isn't locked in closet. If you do that-

Hanji: *throws glitter* yolo bitch.

Zero: *sniffs air* GlItTeR?!

Me: Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk *groans*

Zero: *runs in and rolls in glitter* its all over me!

Hibiki, Pinkii & Neko: *states at Hanji*

Hanji: Ahahaha...w-what Erwin? You need help? On my way! *runs down hall*

Me: *sigh* Zero, go away.

Zero: GLITTER!

Hibiki: *holding bag of glitter by the window* Zero~ Come get it~

Zero: gLiTtEr?! *runs to widow*

Hibiki: *throws bag out window*

Zero: *jumps out*

Hibiki: *slams window*

Armin: Neko, come dance with me!

Me: What song?

Armin: Gas pedal!

Hibiki: ...no...

Pinkii: Go Armin!

Me: Alright *plays nightstep remix* (a mix of nightcore and dubstep)

Armin: *bouncing excitedly*

Me: Slow down, grab the wall. Wiggle like you tryna make ya ass fall off. Hella thick, I wanna smash em all. Now, speed up. Gas pedal.

Armin: *shaking his hips*

Pinkii and Neko: Gas pedal! Gas pedal! Gas pedal! Gas pedal! Gas pedal!

Hibiki: dafuq?

Me: *walks next to Armin like a boss and starts dancing with him as the base drops*

Levi: Um?

Me: *smirks* Black money, let them hoes say "amen". I'm just tryna make it clear boy, Ray-Bans. I'm a great man, woah say a friend. I play a hole every night DJ amen.

Armin: Room full of boppers, tell them give me topper. Beat it beat it up no one hit the coppers. I'm S-A-G-E you would like to know? Fee-Fi fo-fum large me in ya throat.

Pinkii: West-side baby do what you do. And you got tail, well that shit do? It's, Pinkii girl mobbin' it's the way that it go. I be steppin' up in the club they make 'em drop to my shoe.

Hanji: Slow down, grab the wall. Wiggle like you tryna make ya ass fall off. Hella thick, I wanna smash em all. Now, speed up. Gas pedal.

Armin and Me: *dancing*

Pinkii: Gas pedal! Gas pedal! Gas pedal! Gas pedal! Gas pedal! Speed up! Gas pedal! Gas pedal!

Hibiki: *horrified*

Levi: Change the song or Im burning this house to the ground.

Me: *stops raining money on Armin as he twerks on Pinkii* Ugh, fine.

Hibiki: Is this death?

Levi: *changes song on my phone*

Me: *fast forwards song to my favorite part* It's the weekend and I'm creepin with my fellas. Drunk and disrespectful, calling women bitches.

I don't mean no harm but won't you and your friends meet us in the cut and we can do the business. God my witness that I only wanna kick it, and ya girl just said they with it, So we rolling in them Benzes. Won't you pour it up and stop the babysitting?

She got drunk as fuck and swallowed all my kids.

Levi: *masters this fast part* Back to the Mac, tats on her back. Ass so fat, hit that from the back. When it clap from the back, she clapping it back. She flat on her back and it's back to the track. Fuck ya pack, ASAP where it's at? Fuck fella act, get clap lay flat. Fuck yo dreams, leave a fuck fella dreaming. When you sleep and you won't come back from the nap. Benjamin 3 stack, it's a fact, she lives in my lap. On my aw aw cat, daddy fat, bitches on my sack. And you know them smokin' bitches rollin' and reefer got me open. Wilding to the morning with my homies, tell em where we going?

Me: Wild for the night, fuck being polite!

Pinkii: No.

Me: Alright. *changes song* Don't be mad a me, babe.

Pinkii: Huh?

Me: I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. If finding somebody real is your fuckin problem bring ya girls to the crib maybe we can solve it.

Armin: *twerking*

Eren: Hold up bitches simmer down. Takin' hella long, bitch give it to me now. Make that thing pop like a semi or a nine. Ooh baby like it raw with a shimmy shimmy ya. Huh, ASAP get like me. Never met a motherfucker fresh like me. All these motherfuckers wanna dress like me. Put the chrome to your dome make you sweat like Keith. Cause I'm the fella, the fella fella, like how you figure? Getting figures and fuckin bitches, she rollin' swishers. Brought her bitches, I brought my fellas, they getting bent up off the liquor. She love my licorice, I let her lick it. They say money make a fella act feverish. But at least a fella hella rich. I be fuckin' broads like I be fuckin' bored. Turn a dyke bitch out have her fuckin' boys, beast.

Me: I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. If finding somebody real is your fuckin problem bring ya girls to the crib maybe we can solve it.

Levi: I know you love it when this beat is on. Make you think about all of the fellas you've been leading on. Make me think about all of the rappers I've been feeding on. Got a feeling that's the same dudes that we speakin' on, oh word? Ain't heard my album? Who you sleepin' on? You should print the lyrics out and have a fucking read-along. Ain't a fucking sing-along unless you brought the weed along. Then jusssssssss.. (Okay, I got it) Then just drop down and get yo' eagle on. Or we can stare up at the stars and put the Beatles on. All that shit you talkin' bout is not up for discussion. I will pay to make it bigger, I don't pay for no reduction. If it's comin' from a fella I don't know, then I don't trust it. If you comin' for my head, then motherfucker get to bustin'. Yes Lord, I don't really say this often, but this long dick fella ain't for the long talking, I beast.

Hanji: I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. If finding somebody real is your fuckin problem bring ya girls to the crib maybe we can solve it.

Me: *walks up like a boss*

Pinkii: Go baby!

Me: Yeah hoe this the finale. My pep talk turn into a pep rally. Say she's from the hood but she live inside in the valley now. Vacate in Atlanta, then she going back to Cali. Got your girl on my line, world on my line. The irony I fuck 'em at the same damn time. She eyeing me like a fella don't exist. Girl, I know you want this dick. Girl, I'm Kendrick Lamar. Aka Benz is to me just a car. That mean your friends need to be up to a par. See my standards are pampered by threesomes tomorrow. Kill 'em all dead bodies in the hallway. Don't get involved listen what the crystal ball say. Halle Berry, hallelujah, Holla back I'll do ya, beast.

Armin: I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck I got a fuckin problem. I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem. And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem. If finding somebody real is your fuckin problem bring ya girls to the crib maybe we can solve it.

Hibiki: Am I in hell? What is this?

Sebastian: Hell is a walk in the park compared to *points at us* this.

Ciel: For gods sake, will you people shut the hell up?!

Me: Fuck you, Ciel. As a matter of face, Sebastian, take Ciel away.

Hibiki: *hugging my rainbow pillow while the petting my little brother's head* They are strange.

My bro (I call him bubby): Wanna talk about Mario?!

Me: Bubby, go away!

Pinkii: Brother in law! *hugs him*

Me: ;-;

Bubby: *goes off to play Wii*

Me: *-_-

Pinkii: Hey-

Me: No, go hug bubby!

Pinkii: *sits in my lap and hugs me* What now?

Me: *updating on my phone* I have a little bit of inspiration to write some of my requests.

Pinkii: Is it because Im in your lap?

Me: *lays on her shoulder* Mhm.

Hibiki: Ooh! Did you-

Levi: *pushes past Hibiki and sits by me* Swag bish

LillyEvansLovesLevi: *from background* YES!

Me: Yes, Levi?

Levi: Hey, P-

Me: No. She's mine.

Pinkii: *eating ramen*

Me: You have Eren. By the way, where is he?

Eren: *walks in with high heels on* Look what Armin got me!

Me: O.O

Pinkii: XD

Levi: *picks up Eren and walks away*

Hanji: Seriously Neko. Do you know where are the handcuffs?

Me: No. Hibiki had them last.

Pinkii: What handcuffs?

Me: *looks back at phone* What?

Hibiki: I have em! C'mon Hanji! Lets play~!

Me: *mumbles* And she calls me kinky.

Lilly: Neko, Neko, Neko, Neko, Neko, Neko-

Me: *sighs* Yes?

Lilly: I am hungry. Where do you keep the pocky?

Pinkii: *laughs quietly* I ate the rest.

Me: ...and the ramen?...

Pinkii: hehe ate that too

Me: *pinches her side* baka waifu! Why you eat all my food?!

Pinkii: *pulls my ear* I was hungry!

Lilly: *silently thinking* I wonder when Neko will update guardian...

Me: *flicks her nose* But it was mine!

Pinkii: *pulls my hair* I am your girlfriend, everything you have is mine!

Me: *pushes her on floor* What about what's yours? Isn't it mine as well?

Pinkii: *kicks me* No, its still mine!

Lilly: *thinking* Neko needs to update it. Baka cliffhangers.

Me: *pinches her arm* That's not fair!

Pinkii: *trips me* All is fair in love and war!

Me: No it isn't!

Lilly: Neko, when will you update Guardian?

Me: *flips Pinkii off and hops back on couch* Er...I don't know. I started working on my requests again. I have about 6, plus another yuri chapter, plus Heartbeats like Drums, and Wings of Freedom. So, I wouldn't hold my breath.

Lilly: You should forget all of those stories and update Guardian.

Me: Ehhhhhh, well-

Pinkii: *kicks me back on the ground and sits on me* I win.

Me: *sighs* Im too lazy for all of this.

Lilly: Is that why you haven't updated Guardian.

Me: Yea, that and I don't have much inspiration, I've been sick, depression has been a pain in the ass. Don't worry, I will update eventually.

Hibiki: *throws pocky on me* SENPAI, BE HAPPY!

Me: Lol thank you.

Pinkii: *turns and faces me* you're done now?

Me: Yea, I ran out of ideas and I don't feel like typing a song up again.

Pinkii: *kisses my forehead* baka.

Me: Whelp, that's it guys, I ran out of ideas. I would have had more if I had more than one question, but I don't blame y'all. I will update as soon as I can, but I don't know how long that will take. *scratches head* the songs I spent like 30 minutes typing the lyrics for are Flawless by Beyoncé, Halo by Beyoncé, Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini, Wild for the Night by A$AP Rocky, and Fuckin' Problems by A$AP Rocky. I changed the n-word to fella. Why? Idfk I just don't wanna deal with it. Thank you for reading my useless crap, and Im thankful for all of my readers. You guys are what inspires to to write and express myself. Thank you for all the comments, follows, favorites, and all of the love. Thank you from the bottom of heart.

Hibiki, Lilly & Pinkii: *nods*

Me: And thank Pinkii for dating Neko, and loving her crazy personality. She helps me when Im down and always makes me smile, and I love her so much. Beyond any words or actions. I love her with all my heart and Im so glad for her being mime. So thank her as well.

Pinkii: *smiles and blushes* awwww

Me: PinkNeko, officially cannon for 7 months. And here's to many more.

Everyone: *throws glitter on us*

Me: *laughs* Weirdos.

THANK YOU GUYS, VERY MUCH! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! Don't forget to review! And Happy Anniversary to the PinkNeko ship! Apologies if I offended anyone with the songs!


	66. Late night run, late night fun

Me: Okay! So this is one of my many requests (don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the others. I just have to think up the plot and make the smut and what not. Love y'all!)

Armin: This was requested by Hibiki Loke. *waves*

Eren: She requested that it be funny, and cute, and would guarantee nosebleeds *smirks*

Armin, Eren & Levi: *nods* yes, we catch your drift.

Levi: Though, she did request no "daddy" kinks. So don't expect to see them.

Me: Can I do my own damn intro?!

Armin, Eren & Levi: ...no...

Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway, this is dedicated to you, Hibiki Loke. I hope you enjoy! *bows and walks away*

Song of the chapter: Partition - Beyoncé

* * *

 _Eren liked a little teasing when it came to sex, but this... This was pure torture._

 _He was close. So close that he could only moan out the dirty little things that came to mind. Never did he expect for this to happen..._

* * *

"Fuck, right there... Shit! Fuck me harder, baby! Pound me into the mattress!" Eren cried out. One hand quickly stroked his hard, leaky cock. Precum already seeping out of the tip.

His other hand pumped a vibrator deep inside himself. Eren started slow, but as he neared cumming his tempo became rougher and faster. Feeling the buzzing vibrator inside his ass was more than he could handle. He felt his undoing coming fast.

"Fuck, baby... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna-" Eren began until he didn't feel the vibe buzz and tingle inside of him.

 _The fucking batteries died..._

Eren stopped all of his movements. Vibe halfway buried in his ass, and hand on his cock.

 _Did the batteries really just fucking die?!_

"Fuck my life!" Eren cursed. So close. A few more deep thrusts and he would have came. Maybe he could keep going without the vibrator.

Eren slowly began to go back to jerking his cock while moving the vibe inside himself, quickly speeding up the pace. He continued this for about five minutes, but he couldn't push himself over the edge.

"Damnit..." Eren pulled the vibe out of himself and stood slowly. His cock was still hard, so it was a bit hard to move.

 _Get it? Hard... To move..._

He walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light. His face was flushed red, his bottom lip was swollen and red from him biting it, and his cock was at hard, a bead of precum slid down the shaft.

He cursed under his breath again. How the hell does something like that happen? This was the worst...

After searching his bathroom, and all the drawers downstairs, and even considering taking the batteries out of one of his contollers, he came to the conclusion that there were no more batteries in his house.

If he wanted to get off, he had to _get off_ his lazy ass and go to the store.

He didn't want to, but his erection quickly became painfully hard, and nothing else would help get rid of it.

He let out a deep sigh and threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and his converse before grabbing his phone and heading out the door.

* * *

On the ride to the store he thought about anything. ANYTHING that would calm the raging boner that strained painfully against his pants.

He finally got his cock to calm down enough so it wouldn't be noticeable, but he couldn't get it to go away. Eren cursed (for the umpteenth time that night) to himself for having the libido of a hormonal teen in heat.

While waiting at the stop light he started to think about random things (anything that kept him from palming himself in the car).

Like the time Levi had let his pet tarantula crawl over his sister, Mikasa, when they were kids because she wouldn't get up, causing her to accidentally piss on herself. Levi got grounded for 3 weeks, but it was so funny to see her reaction.

That caused Eren to remember that Levi worked at Wal-Mart. The brunet teased him for it, but Levi didn't give a shit. He didn't have to do much besides put things back and clean up things.

The light turned green and Eren made a left towards the direction of Wal-Mart. A part of him said it wouldn't be a good idea to go, especially with his _current situation_ , but seeing Mikasa's sexy brother was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

 _"Just get the batteries and go home._ " Eren repeated to himself. There wasn't that many people in the store, and the ones that were there were getting things such as popcorn and movies and other crap for a movie night. Not that Eren really gave a fuck at the moment.

He wandered aimlessly for a few minutes until he found the batteries. He was walking back towards the checkout until he saw something out the corner of his eye.

He saw someone go down an aisle somewhere behind him, but it was only a quick glimpse. Something told him to keep going towards the checkout, but his curiosity was as peaked as his cock.

If he was in a horror movie, he knew someone would be yelling at him in the movie theater right now. He shrugged off the thought and walked back to the aisle where he saw the figure disappear.

He saw nothing. That should have been his sign to just go home, but he saw the figure again but this time it was even further down the aisles.

He walked down to where he saw it disappear, but once again he saw nothing. He shook his head softly. He was just seeing things. He turned back to see Levi speeding towards him on a shopping cart.

Eren tensed up, but wasnt hit. Levi quickly droped a foot from the bar where it rested, to the floor. Quickly making the basket slow and eventually stop in front of Eren.

Levi smirked while pushing his glasses back up. "Well... If it isn't Eren. Mikasa and I's childhood friend who had a crush on me." Eren smiled at the shorter male before saying,

"Used to? Who ever said I stopped?" Eren laughed. Levi leaned back on the cart.

"Ah, I see you got jokes." Levi chuckled while using his free foot to push the cart. Eren moved out of the way, allowing Levi to pass. Levi motioned with his head for the brunet to follow.

"Who said I was joking, you ass." Eren rolled his eyes playfully. The brunet didn't know if they necessarily had a relationship.

He knew that they joked around like this and often hung out, but Eren didn't know if that was considered a "relationship".

Levi shrugged softly while turning down an aisle and putting a series of stuff back on the shelf. "I know you're not, I just like teasing you."

"Fuck you." Eren pouted childishly. Levi looked over at Eren before winking.

"Only if you want me to." Levi licked his lips slowly while eying Eren up and down.

Eren felt a familiar rush of blood go south. Reminding him of why he came to the store in the first place. As if Levi could hear his thoughts, the raven haired man asked,

"So what brings you to Wal-Mart this late at night?" Levi leaned back in the cart and continued off to a different aisle. Eren followed beside him.

"Just came to get some batteries." Eren replied while holding up the pack of batteries in his hand.

"This late at night? What, you doing some late night gaming? Shit, you need to take your ass to sleep." Levi snorted.

Eren huffed. "Yea, and I'm not a little kid, y'know."

Levi looked back at Eren. "You act like one though."

"Oh, fuck off. You sound like Mikasa, and why and since when did you wear glasses?" Eren countered quickly. Levi smiled softly and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Of course I would sound like her. She's my sister, we are related. Therefore, we sometimes act the same. You, on the other hand, act like a child, and I can say that since I'm two years older than you," Levi said matter-of-factly

"I wear glasses because I am near-sighted. I crashed into a shelf and knocked down a couple of cans of Pringles, busted a few cans of Coke, so my boss insisted I wear my glasses. If I didn't have them on, I would have probably hit you with my basket earlier. I've had them for about a week now."

Levi lifted his glasses and set them in his hair. He hated wearing them, and they gave him a headache. He, himself believed he didn't need them, but Mikasa insisted he wear them.

"Your glasses fit you. They make you look nerdy, but its like a punk rock kind of nerdy... Its pretty sexy." Eren mumbled softly. The last part quieter than the rest, but all was heard by Levi.

"Is that your attempt at flirting?" Levi mocked while placing his glasses back over his eyes, feeling a familiar tinge of pain from an oncoming headache.

A slight blush flamed Eren's cheeks. "...maybe..." He answered. Levi resisted the urge to laugh at Eren. The brunet was too much for his own good.

"Yea, I can tell when you're lying." Levi pinched the tip of Eren's ear and pulled it. Causing Eren to bend down next to him. The male lacked height, not strength.

"Ow! I was telling the truth! I was trying to flirt!" Eren hissed softly in pain. Levi leaned closer to Eren and whispered softly in his ear.

"I was talking about the batteries, dumbass." Levi chuckled and leaned back, not releasing his hold on Eren's ear. The brunet shivered at the whisper, but his ear still stung from being pulled.

"Ow, please let go." Eren winced in pain. Levi looked at the taller male. He was at the mercy of Levi. This was a slight turn on... In a _sadistic_ sorta way.

"I read you like a book. So tell me the truth, Eren. Why are you here so late at night?" Levi asked. He pinched harder when Eren didn't answer immediately. Eren took a deep breath a quickly blurted out,

"Ow! Fuck, okay! I was masturbating with a vibe, and the batteries died. I tried to keep going, but I couldn't bring myself to cum. So I came to get batteries. I had no more in my house." Eren looked off to the side, not meeting Levi's eyes.

 _This was embarrassing._ A moment of silence ran between the two before Levi let go of Eren's ear and busted out laughing.

Levi held his stomach as he laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Damn, how much do you go at it?!"

"Fuck off, you asshole." Eren growled. Levi laughed louder and fell on his knees.

"I cant breathe!" Levi wiped his eyes. This was downright hilarious! How does something like that happen?! Though... Hearing Eren openly admit that he was masturbating was kinda sexy. Fucking hot, is more like it.

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Levi. The shorter male laughed softer and eventually stopped while sitting on his knees. Once silent, Eren said, "Its not funny, Levi. I'm fighting so many urges right now."

"Alright, then I'll help with those urges. I'll give you two choices. Either I can help you with your problem right now, or you can buy those batteries and go back to being fucked by your battery operated boyfriend. The choice is yours." Levi sat quietly on his knees, waiting for Eren to respond.

Eren couldn't believe what he just heard. Levi, the guy he had a crush on since they were kids, was offering to help him get off.

That only made his erection come back. Ten times as hard. Which was pretty obvious considering he didn't put on any boxers.

He was too far into his thoughts of being fucked to have cared to put some on.

"I see you made a choice." Levi crawled on his hands and knees to Eren before sitting up on his knees.

He nuzzled against Eren's erection, and ran his hands up his thighs. Eren felt his cock twitch in response.

"Fuck..." Eren hissed softly. Levi was nuzzling his dick! And it felt amazing! He quickly wondered what it would feel like to throat-fuck Levi until his throat was raw. _Pure bliss..._

Levi hushed him quietly. "Dont wanna get caught, now do we? Quite frankly I don't care if I get caught. I have no shame, but you on the other hand... You may die of embarrassment. That wouldn't be helpful at all."

Eren gripped the hem of his shirt before softly saying, "Well that's hard to do when you're nuzzling my cock like a fucking cat in heat."

" _Meow_." Levi purred with a smirk.

"Stop teasing me..." Eren watched with hungry eyes as Levi slowly pulled at the hem of his pants. Levi purposely took his time to do so.

"Why can't I tease you?" Levi raised brow while tracing the outline of Eren's cock with his finger tips. Causing the hardened flesh to twitch in response.

"Cause I've been holding back all this time, and I doubt I'll last. Especially with you on your knees like that." Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair.

Levi pulled Eren's sweatpants down to his knees, and began to slowly stroke his cock. Eren cursed under his breath when Levi began to kiss it.

 _Don't cum yet... Don't cum yet... Don't cum yet!_

"Hm. Fair enough..." Levi whispered against the hard flesh in his hands. He then ran his tongue along it. It felt warm against his tongue, causing a soft blush to come to his cheeks. Eren looking at him with those green, lustfilled eyes weren't helping either.

Levi slid his tongue up to the tip, swirling his tongue around it and collecting the beads of precum with the tip of his tongue.

Eren gripped Levi's hair with one hand while the other covered his mouth. Anyone could walk by. Anyone could see. But the though had Eren excited, the though of being seen by someone or even having someone hiding off and watching their interaction. The thought had Eren dizzy.

"Hey, sweet dick?" Eren looked down at the raven haired man on his knees, licking on his cock like it was the last thing he would ever taste. "Wanna top or bottom?"

Eren was struggling to keep his eyes open, but Levi's skilled tongue had him dazed. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and answered Levi.

"Top me."

Levi licked a bit of precum from his bottom lip. As much as he would love to finished sucking Eren off, they had another matter at hand, and that needed to he taken care of.

"Turn around, put your hands on the shelf and bend over." Levi ordered with a voice that had Eren trembling. Eren did as instructed and bent over so his ass was to Levi.

The shorter male pulled the rest of the brunet's sweatpants down and ran his index finger down between Eren's cheeks.

"Mmmn...you don't need to prep me..." Eren moaned into the back of his hand as Levi slid in a finger, followed by another.

"I know."

"Then what are you-" Eren was cut short when a cry of pleasure left his throat. He had to quickly cover his mouth as he felt Levi's tongue venture into him.

Levi flicked his tongue, enjoying the withering sounds of pleasure that escaped Eren. Levi's eyes slowly drifted to the camera in the corner of the area. Whoever was watching would surely get a good show.

He removed his tongue and trailed it up Eren's ass, before he sucked softly of the tan skin, eventually giving it a harder suck.

Eren cursed under his breath as he gripped the towel on the shelf. Levi pulled back and smirked at the hickey on Eren's behind.

"Now," Levi stood and leaned over Eren, rubbing his clothed erection against Eren's unclothed rear. "Ready to be fucked by something other than a toy?"

Eren answered with a breathless, "Yes."

"Say it."

Eren whined when Levi slowed his grinding. God, Eren craved more than a grind. He wanted pure bliss of body, skin on skin, fucking contact.

Literally.

"Fuck me, Levi! Fuck me like the bad boy that I am! I wont play with toys anymore, I just want your cock deep inside me!" Eren panted while pushing his hips back against the bulge in Levi's pants. The shorter male smirked, Eren was all his.

Levi unzipped his pants slowly and pulled out his cock, running the tip against Eren's entrance, he said,

"Who does this ass belong to?"

"Y-you..." Eren was rewarded with Levi pushing the head in. Eren felt like he was melting. It was already so hot, and only the head was in.

"And what's my name, Eren?"

"L-Levi..." More warmth filled Eren.

"Again."

"Levi..." Levi pushed halfway into Eren, and the brunet was seeing stars dance into his vision.

"One more time, I didn't hear you." Levi teased.

"Hear me say this... Fuck. Me. Hard. And. Fast. Stop teasing me, Levi, and just shove your huge cock into me, and fuck me until I know nothing other than you slamming into me!"

Eren groaned out. His body was on fire, and they could get caught at any second. Eren just wanted it hard and fast. His cock was already leaking and painfully hard.

Levi moved his hands down to Eren hips and gripped them harshly before slamming into Eren, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"If that's how you feel, then there is no need to go softly, now is there?" Levi pulled out and trusted back into Eren. Again, and again and again. Over and over, Levi's cock continued to have Eren moaning incoherent praises as well as curses.

A slapping sound filled the back of the store as Levi hips collided with Eren's ass. Deeper and deeper. Closer and closer until,

"Motherfucker!" Eren threw his head back as the tip of Levi's cock met with a bundle of nerves that had Eren practically drooling. Levi pushed one of Eren's legs on a shelf, spreading Eren wider and fucking him easier.

"Am I fucking you hard enough?" Levi chuckled into the brunet's ear.

"Nngh!"

"Good enough?"

"Aahhhhh!"

"Making you my little whore?"

"Fuck!"

"Your hole is craving it."

"Mhm!"

"You wanna cum, Eren? Want me to stroke your cock?"

Eren finally found his voice. "Yes! Please! I wanna cum! Cum inside me, Levi!"

Levi growled at how Eren called his name. He loved it. It was breathless and needy. Just like Eren.

Levi's mouth latched onto Eren's neck, sucking and biting as his hand began to pump Eren to his completion.

"Oh fuck, baby! Don't stop, don't stop, fuck, Levi, don't stop! Shit, mmm, right there! Keep going!" Eren pushed his hips back on Levi's cock, making it slam mercilessly into his prostate.

"Shit, Eren...you're getting tighter..." Levi hissed under his breath. Eren's insides were beginning to twitch, and it felt amazing. Squeezing Levi's dick in all the right ways.

"Levi!" Eren cried as he came, coating Levi's hand, his lower stomach and the floor in cum. Levi came right after, pushing as deep into Eren as he could before cumming deep inside of the brunet. Both were panting and sweating.

Thank goodness they fucked on the aisle where the towels were. Levi slowly slipped his cock from in between Eren's cheeks, letting cum seep out and down the brunet's legs. He grabbed a towel and proceeded to clean the cum from Eren.

"By they way, look at the camera and smile for Erwin." Levi chuckled. Eren froze and his face fell as he spotted the camera in the corner of the store, pointed right at them. Levi flipped the camera off with a wicked smirk. The intercom sounded and Erwin's voice rang through the store.

 _"Levi...come see me... And that towel is coming out of your paycheck."_

* * *

Me: Yea! I finally finished a request! *cries happily*

Armin: Neko, please relax...

Me: This was actually a story I began because I was bored, and I ended up changing Hibiki's story twice, and couldn't come up with anything else, and this fit the criteria. I literally stopped the story when Levi said "meow," and never wrote more. So all the rest is what I typed up today. (At this moment its 11/4/16)

Levi: Would I look good in glasses?

Eren: Fuck yes.

Armin: Well then...

Hanji: Heyo!

Me: Also, this has nothing to do with anything, but how many of you guys have watched American Horror Story? I started to finish watching it, because I stopped in the middle of the freak show arc. So I was watching it, and Stanley was trying to get Dell to stay at the freak show, and-

Levi: What?

Me: Shh! Google em. And in the middle of the conversation, Stanley pulls his dick from his pants, and starts jerking it while telling Dell to touch it. Im over here like wtf am I watching?! Why is he doing that?! Then I remembered...Dell is gay. And so is Stanley.

Hanji: How do you know Stanley is gay?

Me: Because later he says to a guy, "come over here and suck my cock". Just saying, you guys should watch the show. The first 5 seasons are on Netflix.

Armin: Wtf Neko...

Me: Anywayyyyyy, this is for you, Hibiki! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for requesting it!


	67. Let's put on a show

Me: *runs in with a stack of papers and trips* Damnit!

Eren: *walks in* Neko, what are you doing?

Me: *desperately tries to pick up papers as the flutter in the air* Requests! You and Armin do my intro!

Eren: Alright. *calls* Armin!

Armin: *walks in* yes- *looks at me trying to pick up the papers*

Eren: We're doing the intro today.

Armin: *fist pumps air* Yes!

Me: *hands him paper*

Eren and Armin: *walks to intro set*

Armin: Okay... So this request comes from *read paper* DesertRose4427 *waves* I like roses *smile*

Eren: She requested *reads paper* Daddy kinks, whips, paddles, floggers, and collars.

Armin: She also wanted it to be in public. Ooh. A challenge for Neko.

Me: *from the other room* I accept the challenge though!

Eren: A little exhibitionism for your yaoi loving souls. *claps* nice...

Armin: Neko says she loves ya.

Eren: *nods* anyway, enjoy!

Armin: Bye, bye!

Song of the chapter: Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez

* * *

This was the show that only a select few would enjoy.

A show that all were accepted to, but only those who've embraced it would go.

A show of a scene between dom and sub, and it was beginning.

Levi walked from one side of the stage, wearing only black jeans and black boots.

He walked to his sub, Eren, wondering in which way should this scene go.

Everyone was watching in anticipation. Waiting for Eren to get rewarded, or waiting for him to get punished.

Eren's eyes watched carefully as Levi walked around him. Levi ran his fingers along the chain that was connected to Eren's collar.

He gave it a swift yank and pulled his sub to his knees. Eren said nothing but continued to face Levi.

"Sit, boy." Levi ordered as he dropped the chain and walked to the other edge of the stage before bringing chair and a bundle of rope back.

He set the chair behind Eren and sat in it before grabbing the chain again, this time, pulling it so they faced each other. He leaned closer to Eren before saying,

"Good dogs follow their master's orders, right?" Eren nodded softly. Levi stood from his chair and walked next to Eren.

"Good then. Lean over the side of the chair. Crawl to it, dog." Levi said while letting go of the chain. Eren dropped down to his hands and knees before crawling to the chair and leaning over it.

Levi then tied Eren's wrists to the feet of the chair. So his body was stuck leaning over the chair.

 _Perfect_.

Just like Levi wanted it.

"Knock once to slow down, knock twice to stop. Do you understand?" Levi said while walking in front of Eren and knocking on the ground in front of the brunet.

Eren nodded his response. Levi quickly yanked Eren's hair, forcing his head back.

"Answer with words, pet." Levi growled. Eren winced softly but answered.

"Y-yes, daddy..." Levi let go of Eren's hair before standing and walking back to the other end of the stage.

"And you better not cum." He added with a growl.

This time he came back with a whip. He let it slide against the floor as he walked, letting Eren get a good look at what was next.

He walked behind Eren before lifting up his shirt. He ran his fingers on other markings he gave Eren from their previous scene, which were healing quite perfectly.

He stepped back and gave the whip a hard crack against the wood floor of the stage, making everyone but himself jump.

"Ready, Eren?" Levi said while running the whip through his fingers.

"Yes, daddy." Eren responded as he gripped the legs of his chair. Levi nodded softly, cracked the whip on the stage one more time before pulling it back and cracking it on Eren's back.

 _ **(Quick A/N - Me: *stops typing while spinning in chair* Bro... Do I even know what I'm doing?**_

 _ **Levi: *playing with a rubix cube* I would hope so.**_

 _ **Me: I apologize. If you can't handle this, please stop reading.)**_

The sound of the whip, mixed with Eren's loud cry echoed in the quiet room. Levi waited a moment to see if Eren would knock.

"Are you alright Eren?" Levi asked while coiling and uncoiling the whip over his hand.

He only got a groan as a response, but Eren still didn't knock. When he didn't, Levi pulled the whip back through his fingers before repeating the action.

Yet again, Eren cried out in a mix a pain and pleasure.

The cycle was repeated 8 more times before Levi heard two knocks. He instantly stopped and wrapped the whip back up while quickly walking to Eren. He knelt down by his sub and said,

"Do you want to stop the scene now?" Eren was panting harshly, and his nails were dug into the chair, but he answered,

"N-no... D-daddy..." Levi nodded then said,

"Want me to do something different?" Levi softly ran his fingers through Eren's chocolate brown locks of hair.

His sub nodded. Levi planted a kiss on Eren's forehead before standing and walking back to the other side of the stage.

This time he came back with a flogger. He ran his fingers through the series of leathery tassels, humming softly to himself.

He walked behind Eren again and leisurely pulled down the brunet's pants and boxers.

He walked around to the other side of the chair before bending down so he was eye level with his sub.

"Same thing. One knock to slow down, two knocks to stop." Levi said while knocking on the ground in front of the brunet. Levi then planted another soft kiss to Eren's forehead and stood and walked back behind Eren.

"Ready, Eren?" Levi spoke softly. Eren took in a few deep breaths before saying,

"Yes, daddy."

Soon after, Eren felt the flogger connect with his bare ass. A loud cry left him as sting erupted on his behind.

A few seconds passed as he caught hia breath and readied his mind for the next one.

It came hard and fast. The sound echoed in the quiet room as Eren cursed loudly.

It hurt.

It stung.

But fuck, did it feel amazing. It was embarrassing to have everyone watching as Eren moaned like a bitch in heat, being ravaged from behind while being bent over a desk, in a skimpy French maid's outfit.

 _That intense._

Flogging was something Eren could handle with ease. Receiving hit after hit until his ass was red and bruised.

He didn't care, he loved it, fucking craved it. So he accepted the harsh hits Levi gave him, praising his pet for taking it.

But it became overwhelming and Eren's cock strained painfully for release, but it was something he wasn't allowed to have. Levi forbiddeded it.

"Ahhhh, daddy! I need to cum!" Eren cried out when Levi paused to let him breathe.

"No, and don't cum either. If even a drop of your cum touches the stage, Im going to make you lap it up like the dog you are. And then Im going to paddle you for disobeying your master."

Eren practically melted at the threat, but he cried out at the punishment. He didn't have a cock ring on, and he couldn't stop it in the position.

"D-daddy...I _really_ have to cum!" Eren warned again, tears brimming his eyes as the hot beads of precum slid down the sensitive shaft of his cock, dripping to the floor.

"Hold it."

 _Smack_

"I-I cant...daddy, please!"

 _Smack_

"Hold it in. Don't you dare cum yet. Not until _I_ say so."

 _Smack_

Eren felt tears slide down his cheek as he felt blinding pleasure blur his vision. He was holding on, as best as he could.

But feeling the cum slide down his cock had him begging for mercy. Which Levi refused to give.

"Nngh...daddy, I can't! I can't, I can't. Fuck, I can't take it!" Eren was shaking at this point. He was losing his restraint quickly, and Levi could see right through it.

Though, he did order Eren not to cum, he would enjoy punishing his little dog for not listening.

"You better not."

 _Smack_

"Daddy!" Eren groaned loudly as he came, getting cum on the stage. He moaned deeply as he rode out his orgasm, but Levi wasn't amused.

He was going to punish Eren.

Eren realized this, and fear quickly ran through his veins. "Daddy, I-I'm sorry! I c-couldn't-"

"Shut up." Levi said darkly, instantly making the brunet go silent.

Levi walked off to the edge of the stage and came back with a pair of scissors. He cut the ropes that were binding Eren to the chair, but by his expression, Eren could tell...

This wasn't over.

Levi walked away yet again and came back with a paddle. Walking and squatting in front of the brunet who was currently collapsed on the chair, he motioned Eren back on his hands and knees and told the male to back up.

Eren backed up until Levi told him to stop. Levi then stood and grabbed the chair before sliding it to the other side of the stage, making a loud noise break the silence of the room.

"Didn't _I_ tell you _not_ to cum?" Levi growled while looking down at Eren, arms crossed in irritation.

Yea, he was looking down at Eren. He was above him. In control of him. Eren was his little pet, forced to follow his orders for rewards, and forced to deal with the punishment when he didn't obey.

"Y-yes, daddy...you d-did..." Eren answered pitifully.

"And what did I say would happen if you disobeyed?" Levi spoke, his tone much darker than before.

Eren gulped. "Y-you said you would make me lap it up...then you would...p-paddle me."

"Bend over and get to work." Levi motioned while walking behind Eren.

The brunet could feel his blood run cold. Everyone was watching, and he knew as soon as he bent down...he would get paddled.

But he deserved it. He disobeyed his master, and he was a bad pet. He needed to take his punishment.

So, he took a deep breath and bent down, running the tip of his tongue through the white liquid on the stage.

 _Smack_

"Ahhhh, shit!" Eren cursed loudly when he felt the wooden paddle connect with his reddened ass.

"Keep going, pet. You aren't done yet." Levi rubbed the edge of the paddle across Eren's ass.

The brunet hissed slightly tried his best not to turn back and glare at Levi.

No. Glaring at his master would get him a worse punishment then paddling.

He bent back down and continued to run his tongue through the cum, collecting it and lapping it up on his tongue.

 _Smack_

"Shit!"

Levi snickered. "Disgusting, pet. Lapping up your cum like a hungry cock-slut taking a cum shot. Tell me, pet. How does it taste?"

Eren groaned while keeping his head down. Embarrassing. Humiliating. Almost inhumane, but he loved every second of it.

 _Smack_

"Fuck me!" Eren arched his back. Levi was amused by this, running his finger along Eren's marked ass.

"You still have yet to answer me, and you still didn't clean up your mess, pet. So disobedient."

"I-I'm not..." Eren answered bravely.

"Oh?"

"I'm a good pet, master. Punish me for being bad, and I will clean my mess. Like a good pet."

Eren licked his lips and bent back down, licking up the rest of his cum. He was about to lean back up, but Levi clicked his tongue and motioned Eren back down with the paddle.

"Stay just like that, pet," Levi licked his lips. Eren was face down and ass up.

"How did your cum taste, pet?"

Eren moaned softly, but answered. "Absolutely divine, master. But not as good as yours."

 _Smack_

"Very good, pet." Eren bit down on his hand, feeling his near coming again.

Levi saw Eren practically holding back his orgasm as he trembled on the wooden stage floor.

His pet lasted pretty long. He would be sure to reward Eren, but for now...one more hit should do for his punishment.

 _Smack_

Eren's lower half collapsed to the floor with the rest of his body as he moaned and groaned. Levi smirked to himself before walking to the chair and setting the paddle down.

"Very good, pet. I am very proud of you." Levi spoke softly into Eren's ear once he picked up the convulsing brunet.

He gave a slight bow to the crowd and walked away with Eren. Kissing his head and praising him as he walked off to get him cleaned and bandaged.

Me: 2 requests down, 6 more to go! Im on a roll!

Levi: *finishing rubix cube* Because you didn't have anything else to do.

Me: No. I was also watching American Horror Story. Finished season 4 and started season 5.

Hanji: Is it good?

Me: Besides the random sex scenes, drugs, pop up, and that creepy guy that I will give no details about, then yea. Its awesome.

Armin: Let watch it!

Eren: Sounds good.

Me: Anyway, this request was from DesertRose4427. Sorry if its too short, or wasn't what you expected, but I really hope you enjoyed. Thanks for requesting it!


	68. Happy Thanksgiving!

Armin: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, for a message from our sponsors.

Me: I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving! And I hope you enjoy spending time with family and friends.

Hibiki: Hai!

Pinkii: Have fun!

Levi: Spend time with family.

Eren: Eat a lot!

Hanji: Enjoy the break!

Me: (Sorry if I get a bit emotional) I am thankful for so many things. My mom, my siblings, my few friends I have (LITERALLY I HAVE LIKE 5-8 FRIENDS. CLOSE FRIENDS.) My past and mistakes, everything I learned from them, making me the person I am today. For my life, despite how shitty it is. For my readers, seriously...*gets emotional* y-you guys...

Hibiki: Oh fuck, she got emotional.

Pinkii: *pats my head* Its alright, babe, relax.

Me: Im good, Im good. *relaxes* I don't know if I tell y'all enough, but I love y'all. Every comment, read, follow, favorite and everything. Being with me through all my craziness, all my emotions and extra shit. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, and you guys are the reason why I strive to write. I love everytime I get some type of notice for my writing, and many of you have said I am your favorite author, and the queen of smut, so thank you with everything I can muster.

Hibiki & Pinkii: *emotional* Awwwwwww, Nekooooooo.

Me: Im also thankful for those few friends that I have, who have stayed with me through all of my mess. My depression, my anger, my everything. They haven't turned their back on me like other people have in my life. Those friends are the people I can call my family, and I trust them very much.

Hibiki & Pinkii: *emotional even more* NEKOOOOOOOOO

Me: *turns to Pinkii and smiles cheekily* I am also thankful for my girlfriend, Pinkii. For sticking with me through all of the shit we both went through. And lasting as long as we have, and all of our future plans. Im thankful for her showing me love and affection no matter what.

Pinkii: *blushes*

Hibiki: Ooh~ I ship it~

Me: Lol, also, wish Hibiki happy birthday. Its Monday, and I hope she enjoys it! I couldn't wish Pinkii happy birthday, cause its over summer and I had no WiFi. All in all, thank you and enjoy!

Armin: Now back to your regularly scheduled program.


	69. Sing to Me

Me: Anyone every wanted to read a story about Levi giving Eren a strip tease while singing about sex in Japanese?

Armin: Ummm not originally, but yea!

Hanji: This is dedicated to Annie the Gamer!

Eren: She requested that Levi gives me a strip tease while singing Ifuudoudou by Shoose.

Levi: Song is also called Pomp and Circumstance.

Me: Ring any yaoi bells? Anyway, I have the lyrics in both Japanese and English so they can be easily translated. See, Neko puts thought into her chapters, so you don't have to look up the lyrics. Though, I can't translate it, so you would have to listen to the song and go with the beat while reading. It works the same with English, so assume if the English and Japanese word match at the same time, then that's the correct part of the sentence.

Armin: This is for you, Annie the Gamer!

Song of the chapter: Ifuudoudou (Pomp and Circumstance) - Shoose

* * *

"Levi please!" Eren begged again while flailing his arms around.

"No, now stop asking me." Levi growled while trying to finish reading his book. Ever since he got off the phone with his mom -who spoke both fluent French and Japanese- Eren has been begging Levi to sing in Japanese. No, not 'say a word', he wanted Levi to sing a whole damn song.

Eren fell at the shorter males knees pleadingly. "Levi!"

"No."

"I'll do anything you want!" Eren quickly blurted out, catching Levi's attention.

"Anything?"

Eren scratched the back of his neck before looking back at Levi. "Anything within reason."

Levi shrugged. "Alright." He motioned Eren on the couch while he pulled out his phone and sat on the coffee table.

After two minutes he found the instrumental for the song he was going to sing. Smirking to himself, Eren was so fucked.

The beat began to play and Eren couldn't help but to smile, that is until the beat dropped and Levi began to moan.

Levi smirked and began to add some groans, rocking his hips on the table and pulling at his shirt like he was going to tear it off before panting to the beat. The song started and Levi began to sing.

toki ni wa kandari shite

 _(Bite down sometimes)_

itami o oboesasete

 _(Let me remember the pain)_

afureru ekitai de yogoshite yo zenbu

 _(With overflowing liquid adrenaline taint everything)_

ashi no saki kara zutto

 _(All the way from the tip of my foot)_

hawaseta sono shinkei wa mou

 _(The crawling nerves)_

kanshoku ni oboreru

 _(Are drowning in sensations)_

karada kokoro o tsurete

 _(My body brings my mind with it)_

Levi stood from the coffee table, watching Eren's mouth stay agape as he walked to the other side of the table, he began to rock hips while pulling at the hem of his shirt and biting his lip.

yubi kuwaeta gaman no naka

 _(A finger was added with reserve)_

hosshiten no ga risou?

 _(Is what you want an ideal?)_

iranai subete wa ira nai migaki

 _(Unneeded, everything is unneeded)_

ageteru jama na PRIDE

 _(Polished and cumbersome pride)_

muimi na sekai no ruuru kurai

 _(Even the rules of a meaningless world)_

muda to shika ii you ga nai

 _(They can't be called anything but useless)_

Kakushiteiru anata no STYLE

 _(Your hidden style)_

mukidashi ni aru ga mama DIVE

 _(A dive taken while exposed)_

Soko ni umareru no wa kitai hazure

 _(What's born there is expectation)_

nanka ja nai itadaki no SMILE

 _(A lofty smile that's no mistake)_

Levi began pulling up his shirt, showing off his abs while letting out more breathless gasps while his hand moved down to the hem of his pants. Levi waited until Eren leaned in, eyes watching and mouth practically watering before Levi put his hands behind his head and let out a deep, husky chuckle.

toiki o awaseta aishou

 _(Chemistry that brings together breaths)_

mimi ni fukikakeru kanjou

 _(Emotions that blow into my ear)_

haretsushi sou na mune sawagidasu saibou

 _(My chest is about to burst, My whole body's cells are going crazy)_

Levi hands moved back to his pants as his began to undo them, showing the hem of his boxers, as well as part of the material itself. Eren continued to watch Levi seductively move and sing.

nugikaketeru shatsu

 _(Undressing from a chassis)_

yasashiku saite yo mazu

 _(First, gently tear it off)_

kamawazu furaingu mo ari

 _(Without minding, get flying)_

tamerawanaide darlin'

 _(Don't hesitate, just you, my darling)_

jiyuu na sekai no domannaka

 _(Double suicide in the center of a free world)_

yume miten no ga honshou?

 _(Is this chapter what you dream of?)_

Levi began to rock his hips to the beat while running his fingers through his hair, adding a couple of more moans and groans in between.

iranai subete wa iranai

 _(Unneeded, everything is unneeded)_

ojikezuita yabou no TRY

 _(A try due to intimidated ambition)_

manzoku nante soko ni nai me ni

 _(There's no satisfaction there)_

mieru aware na mirai

 _(What's seen is a sad future)_

omoidoori ni dekiru LIFE

 _(A life that goes the way you want)_

te ni dekiru ka wa anata shidai

 _(Whether it falls into your hands is up to you)_

Kakushi tari nan ka wa shinai

 _(I won't try to hide anything)_

dare yori mo hokorashige ni dekiru MIND

 _(My mind is prouder than any other)_

hora kono sekai no

 _(Look, in this world)_

naka hoka ni wa nai

 _(There is an unmistakable)_

tashika na mono

 _(And certain truth)_

jibun igai wa kaimu

 _(Anyone other than yourself is nothing)_

Levi waited for the beat to play out before he slowly took off his shirt. Walking to Eren, he pulled the brunet up to his feet and spun him into his grasp a couple of times, making Eren giggle before spinning him again and Letting him fall in th recliner with a soft thud. Eyes never leaving Levi as he sung the next part, hips rocking with every 'burn'.

chiisaku natteru baai ja nai

 _(This isn't the time to grow smaller)_

itsu datte No Time ! ALL RIGHT

 _(There's always no time! All right)_

jougen chi koe enjin

 _(The engine overcomes the upper limit)_

zenkai de icchae BURN BURN BURN

 _(Go at full power, burn, burn, burn)_

hoshi gatten no wa sou kimochi ii no more...

 _(What I want are, yes, more things that feel good...)_

aru ga mama no omoi de DANCE!

 _(Dance with the emotions that you have)_

iinari de GET DOWN!

 _(Get down with obedience!)_

Iranai subete wa iranai migaki

 _(Unneeded, everything is unneeded)_

ageteru jama na PRIDE

 _(Polished and cumbersome pride)_

muimi na sekai no ruuru kurai

 _(Even the rules of a meaningless world)_

muda to shika ii you ga nai

 _(They can't be called anything but useless)_

kakushiteiru anata no STYLE

 _(Your hidden style)_

mukidashi ni aru ga mama DIVE

 _(A dive taken while exposed)_

soko ni umareru no wa kitai hazure

 _(What's born there is expectation)_

nanka janai itadaki no SMILE

 _(A lofty smile that's no mistake)_

hora kono sekai de ima tokihanatte

 _(Look, right now in this world, It's being unleashed)_

surudoku gira tsukaseta kibou

 _(A sharp glare of hopeful passion)_

motto honki dashi te ii yo

 _(It's fine to get more serious)_

Levi began grinding his hips and moaning as his hands traveled down his abs to the waistband of his unbuttoned pants, letting out gasp as he was about to pull them down. The music stopped and so did Levi. He zipped and buttoned his pants back up before grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder.

He walked next to Eren and leaned next to him, watching Eren freeze and his breathing hitches. He licked his lips and spoke in a low groan.

 _"Tada anata no tami ni."_ He gave Eren's ear a kiss and grabbed his discarded phone and book before walking upstairs.

"Okay, now translate all of that! I could google it! What's the first word? How is it spelt? Wait, Levi, come back!" Eren quickly got up and followed the male.

* * *

Me: Sorry if it was too short, but...THIS WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO DO!

Armin: Neko, calm down...

Me: No! My memos kept glitching out! It was moving sentences, deleting some, and it was hard! I had all the lyrics in a separate memo so I had to copy paste them to here, listen to the song and fit it in.

Eren: Neko was up to 11pm trying to fix it.

Me: And it deleted two sentences I had to find!

Hanji: She is strange, don't listen to her.

Me: Besides that, this was really fun to do, and I hope you liked it, Annie the Gamer! Bye!

 _Tada anata no tami ni = Just for you_


	70. Pornographic Photography

Me: I love Pinterest.

Armin: Always has such good pictures.

Hanji: Like the one Neko found.

Me: Yea! Its a picture of Levi on a bed, touching himself while Eren is sitting on a stool, taking a picture.

Eren: Neko automatically came up with the idea

Levi: The name came with it

Me: This is consetual Ereri. Meaning, normally Levi would top, but he's giving Eren permission to. Without further ado, I give you the chapter. Enjoy.

Song of the chapter: Wicked Games - The Weeknd

* * *

Eren loved taking pictures, being a 25 year old photographer. He loved pictures, the ones in black and white were his favorite, you know? Monochromatic pictures where his paint brushes and the world was his muse. Nature, objects, people. Especially people, they were his strong point in his profession. Levi was his favorite out of them all, so photogenic, so compliant with Eren's requests. Being two years older than the brunet himself, and much more relaxed when it came to his photo being taken. Not that many words needed to be exchanged, Levi just knew in all the right ways to get the picture captured to absolute perfection.

Levi walked over to his speaker and began to play a soft song while lighting a cigarette. He hasn't said a word since he invited Eren in, the brunet now getting out his camera and adjusting it. Levi was perfect for black and white photos, skin being perfectly pale and clear of any scars. Smooth to the sight and to the touch.

Levi went and sat on his bed, taking a soft drag from the burning stick of tobacco situated between his thin lips, eyes narrowed and watching Eren. The brunet adjusted the camera and pulled up his favorite stool from by the closet. He sat in it and aimed the camera at Levi.

The raven haired man turned his head to the window as Eren focused the zoom and held his breath. Levi was...

 _...breathtakingly perfect._

Shirt unbuttoned partially while sitting in simple black slacks, shoes shined to a dark perfection, eyes seeming to gaze beyond the world outside the window. Eren was enraptured by the sight as his finger clicked down on the button.

 _Click_

He released a breath and looked down at the photo. Levi looked absolutely beautiful as a small cloud of smoke formed at his lips, giving the picture a different feel than the way Eren anticipated. Levi seemed to give off his own ominous vibe through the picture, and Eren enjoyed it.

"Good," Eren set his camera to a new photo and angled it at the male. "Now strip."

Levi set his cigarette down on its ashtray and stood. He began undoing his belt as Eren watched through the lens of his camera, a lump forming in his throat as the shorter male stripped down to his shirt. Working to his shirt, he stopped on Eren's command.

"Get on the bed."

Levi climbed back on his bed and sat down, legs positioned so he could lean back against his hand. His head was tilted down and his eyes couldn't be seen. He never let his eyes meet the camera, and always found something to look at.

Eren sucked in another breath through his nose as his hand steadied and his eyes focused. Levi calmly sat still and waited for the flash to hit him.

It was something about that flash. Every time Eren made it happen, Levi felt more and more alive and loose. So he moved and propped himself up on his knees and grabbed his cigarette and took a longer drag. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting Eren take another picture in silence as he blew the smoke out slowly. The only sounds being of the quiet song coming from his speaker and the occasional click of Eren's camera.

Levi allowed for Eren to take more pictures of him posed on his bed, varying from simple poses with him looking away or with his eyes closed. He even added some in where he was biting his lip or running his fingernails down his neck softly.

After that, Eren ordered him to the chair positioned over by the window, in which was set up before Eren came. Levi walked to the chair and stood facing it, skilled fingers were slowly unbuttoning his shirt as another flash shined against him.

 _Click_

Levi undid his shirt and let it slide partially down his shoulders, showing off his back as another flash shined in the room.

"Perfect," was his praise from Eren.

Levi slowly let his shirt drop to the floor and climbed in the chair, back and ass to Eren as he leaned over the chair and blew another puff of smoke into the air. The sun reflection off of it and the flash from the camera only illuminated to picture even more.

Levi placed one of his legs on the arm of the chair and his other leg went over the back. He leaned back and let his head dangle a few inches above the ground. He took in another drag as he eyed Eren.

The brunet couldn't deny it, he wanted at least one picture where Levi was looking at the camera, and this could be his opportunity. So he clicked the button and took the picture. But as he looked down at it, Levi had blew out the smoke at the perfect timing so a cloud of smoke covered his face from the camera.

Eren frowned mentally, but didn't let that stop him. Levi was the perfect muse, and Eren wanted to capture every bit of it.

After few more pictures of Levi posing nude in his chair and even on the floor for a couple of the pictures, he was ordered back to his bed.

Levi stretched a bit on his stride back to his bed as Eren moved the stool closer. Levi climbed on his bed, arching his hips back at Eren as the brunet took another picture.

Levi turned on his back and leaned back on his elbows and his legs dangled off the bed, Eren's left knee was between his legs as he sat silently. Awaiting his next request from the photographer.

Eren licked his soft lips slowly while eying Levi's nude frame. He lifted his camera back up and spoke softly.

"Touch yourself."

Levi complied with little hesitation, moving one hand up to tweak and pull at his nipple as the other rested above his half hard cock. He wasn't going to go for the jackpot yet. As much as he didn't want admit it, he liked when Eren watched.

Eren didn't touch him, but watched as his hands feverishly explored his body. Those emerald eyes always shone with silent lust, craving to touch Levi as he did it himself, but they never pushed for it.

Eren continued to take pictures as Levi's breathing turned from shallow pants to deep gasps, mouth parting as a silent string of curses passed his lips. Levi tilted his head back and began to suck on his fingers as his free hand slowly caressed his now fully hard cock.

Hissing once he removed the three digits from his mouth, he used the first one to massage his entrance, not yet penetrating it.

Levi had to remind himself to take it slow, to relax and take his time. Yet with Eren's gaze on him and the click and flash of his camera, he wanted nothing more than to come for the younger male.

He slowly pushed the first finger in, gasping loudly and arching his hips, hearing another click ring in his ears.

 _Click_

Eren was drinking in every sound Levi let out. Every jolt of his body, every knit of his brows, every arch of his hips, Eren captured it in silent awe.

Levi was a moaning mess once he managed three fingers into himself. Head tilted to the side while moaning louder. His other hand was gripping the sheets by his head.

Eren was watching him. He was watching Levi finger himself while he was moaning like a wanton whore. Swallowing down his arousal, Eren continued to take pictures of the male. What he didn't expect was for the male to call out his name.

"E-Eren..."

Eren licked his lips, them being suddenly dry. It was rare that Levi ever moaned or said his name during their photoshoots, so Eren was taken aback for a moment.

"Keep going," Eren spoke softly as Levi continued to lose himself in his bed, fingers moving inside him, coaxing his orgasm to come and crash over him. A sight to see, and though it was captured in a picture, it wasn't as amazing as the real experience. The sounds Levi made, how his body quivered and demanded more pleasure that didn't come. A picture is worth a thousand words, but the words mean nothing without a voice behind them.

Eren could feel Levi's heat radiating off his legs, and he wanted nothing more than to help Levi reach that peak he was slowly climbing, but he had to compose and maintain himself. Easier said than done with Levi letting out his name in deep, breathless moans.

Eyes in the back of his head, head tilted back and his hips arched off the bed, fingers moving in an experienced tempo that had Levi whimpering softly. Eren captured it all in silent expertise.

Levi was in his own world, lost in both given and ungiven pleasure. His fingers continuously rubbed against the spot that had him seeing stars and cursing loudly, but he wanted more. He wanted it deeper, faster, harder. He wanted Eren, but the words were never spoken.

His other hand slowly moved back down to his cock as he began to stroke it, using his precum as a lube. He neared closer to coming, feeling a familiar coil in his stomach that caused his tempo to speed up.

"S-shit, Eren...I'm close..."

"Very good, Levi."

 _Click_

"Keep going."

 _Click_

Levi's heel dug into the edge of his bed as he bit his lower lip. He had to come so badly, but he didn't want his own touches to be the cause of it.

Maybe...If he could just...

"Eren," Levi moaned, opening his eyes only for them to roll in the back of his head. "Please..."

"Keep going, Levi," Eren ordered, snapping another picture of Levi's pleasurable expression. "You're almost done."

Levi forced down his pride and eyed Eren, licking his lips and inwardly smirking at Eren's shocked expression.

 _"Touch me."_

Eren's hand gripped his camera slightly tighter and he swallowed hard. He took a deep sigh and lowered his camera so it was in his lap. "Levi-"

"Touch me this one time," Levi said, slowing his movement even more to prolong his end. "And I will look at the camera for the last picture you take."

Eren thought silently for a moment. Many of the people who saw the photography of Levi had always asked why the male didn't look at the camera, and every time Eren would give them the same response of him not knowing. This was the opportunity for a breakthrough in his profession.

So, he lifted him camera back up with his right hand and gripped Levi's hip with his left.

"Alright, Levi. Keep going."

Levi felt like his hip was on fire, just by Eren touching him. He has craved that touch for so long, but never once imagined he would ever truly get it.

He continued to move his fingers, sliding them out before thrusting them back in quickly, causing more precum to seep from the slit of his rigid cock.

Eren continued to take pictures of Levi, but now his hand was exploring as well. Massaging Levi's hard nipples, running two fingers through the cum that began to pool on Levi's lower stomach, running a single finger up Levi's cock, enjoying the loud hiss that came from the male on the bed.

Eren even managed to get some of himself in the pictures. One when Levi had his head tossed back and eyes closed, Eren had snapped the picture, along with his hand squeezing the bulge that was quickly becoming unbearably hard. The pictures even progressed as far as Eren taking one as he stroked both himself and Levi, the latter of the two males gripping the sheets at the feel.

Soon after, Eren became as hard as Levi, and simple cock on cock friction wasn't enough. Eren had ordered the shorter male to turn on his stomach and arch his ass up. Levi complied immediately, turning on his stomach and arching his ass up to Eren.

Eren stood and ran them tip of his cock along the seam of Levi's ass and down in between his cheeks, listening as Levi gasped loudly.

Eren used his free hand to grip Levi's hip as he slowly buried himself in the male, causing a loud cry to escape Levi. Eren snapped another picture at the erotic scene in front of him as his cock was buried all the way to the hilt inside of Levi.

A low groan left him as he pulled his hips back and thrust them forward again. Levi was once again lost in the most euphoric ecstasy. His insides burned at the feeling of Eren inside him, at the slow thrusts that were making his cock ache with need and desire.

 _"Faster."_

Levi moaned lowly, accepting the slow torture. Yet, he wanted more. This may be his only chance to do this, and he wanted to get as much as he could out of it.

Eren had allowed Levi to flip back over so he was on his back. The shorter, yet older one of the two male's had said it would make a better picture, considering he was so close to his end, and was bound to come from a few thrusts.

Eren was happy to comply. After burying himself to the hilt in Levi and letting the male adjust to being filled again, he began to give Levi exactly what he asked for. Thrusting faster into Levi's heated insides and Levi rolled his hips in tempo.

Levi moaned and cried louder, unashamed by his own noises as Eren began to stroke his neglected cock. One particularly hard thrust had rubbed against Levi's favorite spot, and the male had came on his lower stomach with a shuddering cry. Eren continued to milk Levi while thrusting faster, making it hard for Levi to keep his eyes open.

"Eren...Eren, fuck take the picture,"

Eren grabbed his forgotten camera and held it up to his eye. It was hard to focus when Levi was making such an erotic face, Eren could barely think straight as he came, filling Levi to the brim with heated liquid. Right as Levi made his ahegao face, lustfully eying the camera head on, a slightly, deviously wicked smirk playing on his lips.

Eren was flushed and panting hard from lack of intaking air. He balanced the camera perfectly and sighed, this was a once in a lifetime thing that he would enjoy. He was prepared to bask in it.

 _"Perfect."_

 _Click._

* * *

Me: I FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED THIS, FUCKING SHIT!

Armin: Neko, please calm down...

Me: *jumps in chair and spins* Fuck yea! *starts playing music*

Levi: Fucking weirdo

Me: Kiss my ass, you dwarf. I finally got thus shit done! I started this on the 9th of December and its finally done!

Eren: Woo-hoo!

Me: *throws glitter on Lilly* Thanks for editing my work.

Lilly: Now work on Guardian.

Me: In time, child! I still have to finish these goddamn requests ;-;

Eren: Its kinda your fault for accepting them

Me: Eren, eat a dick. Anyway! That's the chapter, hope you enjoyed!

Armin: Neko, don't you have something you want to say? About YouTube?

Me: Oh yea! Im considering making a YouTube channel. I ran it by both of my parents and they said I need a clear idea as to what I want to do. Any ideas? If I made one, would you guys subscribe and watch it?!

Levi: Probably, but you would just bribe them with yaoi.

Me: ... *gets up and walks away*

Armin: Neko loves ya! Bye! Hope you guys are enjoying the new year!


	71. Update!

_H_ i _, hi, Neko is alive! This is just a quick update on what's going on! I am still alive, just extremely lazy. I'm still working on the requests, but I came to a decision. I'm going to finish the ones I'm working on now and save the newer requests for a full on yaoi one shot book I wanna make. Requests will be taken, ranging from any anime, yaoi or not. I got the idea after reading a Yuri On Ice doujinshi. So that will be made soon. I'm discontinuing My Ticking Mind for the moment. Just until I can figure out all the details and stuff. I am discontinuing 50 Shades of Riren too, until I can get a clear plot of the original story. So if you read it or watched the movie, please inbox me. Lalalalala, what else? Hm, I also made an Instagram, so if you would like to follow me and see how weird I actually look, feel free to pm for my name. Anyway, that's about it. The Riren one shots will stop, but I'm not sure if I should "end" the book per se. But that is just an update on what's going on. If you have requests, then hold them for the moment (I'll also do mangas and doujinshis if it's requested. Like the Yari-bu Club ~) byeeeeeee_


End file.
